


Забери меня домой

by kotokoshka



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bamf!Boris, Because the author loves them, Death of a pet, Followed by more nightmares, M/M, Nightmares, No beta we die like comrades, Pining, Politics, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valoris, followed by, smut in the last chapters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Валерий мертв.Борис умирает.Прошлое изменить нельзя.Или можно?
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take me home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822177) by [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe). 

Врач листает результаты медицинского осмотра заместителя председателя Щербины и качает головой.

— Не буду врать: исход нехороший, Борис Евдокимович.

— Я уже знал и так.

— Вы должны были последовать моему совету: поездка в Армению была ошибкой, это ухудшило состояние вашего здоровья.

— У меня был прямой приказ Генерального секретаря.

— Я мог бы выбить вам запрет, — настаивает врач.

Борис пожимает плечами.

— Не думаю, что пребывание в Москве что-то изменило бы.

— Это дало бы вам время.

— Время на что, Иван Владимирович? — рычит Борис.

Иван сорок лет был личным врачом Щербины и никогда не видел его таким: Щербина всегда был сильным, упрямым и неутомимым; но человек, сейчас сидящий перед ним, был лишь тенью того, упертого, он просто ждал смерти и все.

Иван считает, что это Чернобыль так сильно его изменил; в мир просочилось много новостей, ужасных новостей о том, что там произошло, но Иван никогда не осмеливался напрямую спросить своего постоянного пациента о чем-либо. Ведь никогда не знаешь, что в таком случае можешь услышать в ответ.

Кроме того, такие врачи общей практики, как он, получили четкие указания сверху — если они регистрируют опухоли, гормональные или железные дисфункции, выкидыши у своих пациентов, то это не может быть связано с аварией, произошедшей на Чернобыльской АЭС.  
Государство высказалось, а Иван был слишком близок к пенсии, чтобы оспаривать это решение.

— Простите, Борис Евдокимович, — вздыхает он. И ему по-настоящему жаль, потому что товарищ Щербина — хороший человек, он отдавал всего себя ради помощи другим, даже если сам был болен. Он не заслуживал такой смерти.

— Спасибо, товарищ, я ценю это. Как Елена Николаевна?

— С моей женой все в порядке, спасибо. Она не может дождаться, когда я выйду на пенсию, мы планируем переехать в Калининград, у моей семьи там дача.

— Хотите совет? Сделайте это как можно скорее: время идет быстро.

— Да, пожалуй.

Борис встает и направляется к выходу, но голос врача догоняет его:

— Постойте. Я не могу ничего для вас сделать, но я могу помочь вашим легким. Знаю одного французского врача, члена местной коммунистической партии. Он руководит санаторием на Корсике. Пребывание там пойдет вам на пользу.

Для Бориса это не имеет никакого значения, но, возможно, нахождение подальше от тех, кто убил Валерия, слегка сотрет ту горечь, которая стала константой в его жизни.

— Если вы считаете, что это хорошая идея…

— Да, я так и считаю. Напишу доклад о вашем здоровье, отправлю вам в кабинет.

***

Для рядового гражданина получение визы на выезд из СССР — почти невыполнимая задача, но для Бориса эта процедура гораздо проще: он уважаемый член партии, нет никакой опасности, что он дезертирует, и его состояние здоровья кристально ясно, поэтому через пару недель он уже сидит в такси, которое везет его в санаторий близ города Бонифачо.

Пейзаж за окном почти голый, дикий, солнце палит безжалостно, но таксист очень гордится Корсикой и всю поездку разливается соловьем о красотах своей земли.

Знание французского у Бориса в лучшем случае посредственное, но его хватает, чтобы понимать и быть понятым в ответ.

Он идет в санаторий, прихватив медкарту, которая чуть ли не больше его чемодана; главный врач листает ее, и его реакция ничем не отличается от реакции личного врача Бориса: ему ничем нельзя помочь, кроме как облегчить мучения в легких какими-нибудь лекарствами и сухим климатом острова.

Борис эту новость воспринял с уже привычным безразличием.

Имело смысл считать, сколько времени ему осталось жить, пока был жив Валерий, но уж никак не сейчас.

С момента его смерти все изменилось и меняется до сих пор: кассеты, оставленные Валерием, циркулируют среди ученых, и на этот раз КГБ не смог заставить его замолчать и остановить распространение правды.

В конце концов, они победили. Реакторы будут модифицированы.

Но без Валерия победа не кажется такой радостной и важной. Кроме того, для государства Валерий Легасов — это имя, которое все еще необходимо стереть из народной памяти и похоронить в небытие.

Бориса заселяют в одноместный номер с небольшой террасой с видом на море. В ясные дни можно увидеть побережье Сардинии, сообщает ему медсестра, после чего вручает расписание приема пищи и процедур.

Они ни к чему Бориса не обязывают, и большую часть дня он проводит в одиночестве.

Он распаковывает чемодан, аккуратно кладет в ящик стола старую тетрадь с потрепанной обложкой; там несколько стихотворений, написанных Валерием. Это единственное имущество, которое Борис смог забрать из его квартиры, до того, как КГБ опечатал ее.

Борис выходит на террасу и смотрит на морскую гладь.

Море синее, глубокое. Валерию наверняка понравилось бы это место. Может, он написал бы о нем стихи.

Прошло два года с их последнего разговора, и больше года со дня его смерти. Но Борис Валерия не забыл.

Иногда боль утраты притупляется, а потом вдруг возвращается, вызванная самыми обыденными эпизодами: маленькая девочка с котенком на руках улыбкой напоминает ему Валерия, который рассказывал про своего кота Сашку, запах гуляша напоминает о совместных обедах в вагончике или в палатке у Чернобыльской АЭС, вечерний ветер — о долгих прогулках по пустому городу, когда они шли рядом, касаясь друг друга плечами. Когда агенты КГБ были слишком далеко и не могли их видеть, Борис неловко обнимал его или наклонялся, чтобы быстро поцеловать. Валерий всегда удивлялся, краснел, словно глупые жесты Бориса были для него чем-то необыкновенным.

— Ты был необыкновенным, Валера, — тихо говорит Борис, опустив голову перед бескрайностью моря.

Вскоре Борис понимает, что в санатории особо нечем заняться, кроме как торчать в саду, слушая неугомонных сверчков и цикад, нацепив панаму, защищающую голову от безжалостных лучей солнца.

Но Бонифачо слишком далек для пеших прогулок, Борис мог бы попросить кого-нибудь отвезти его туда, но у него нет желания общаться с местными жителями, поэтому компанию ему чаще всего составляют стихи Валерия.

Недалеко от санатория есть еще одно здание: на вершине холма, суровое и внушительное с виду, но заброшенное, окруженное садом с сухими сорняками, опутавшими безмолвные развалины.

Это здание напоминает Борису Припять.

Это была психиатрическая больница, однажды объясняет ему главврач, ее закрыли из-за недофинансирования, пациентов перевезли или выписали, если сочли выздоровевшими или неопасными для общества.

Однажды днем Борис видит человека, толкающего тележку со старыми радиоприемниками, сломанными телевизорами и металлическими кабелями. Он тащит тележку по дороге вдоль санатория, явно направляясь к бывшей психиатрической больнице.

С телеги падает мешок, но паренек этого не замечает. Борис встает и поднимает его; мешок тяжелый, забит шурупами и болтами.

— Эй! Стой! — кричит он на ломанном французском. — Ты уронил!

Незнакомец оставляет тележку и подходит ближе; он молодой, лет двадцати с небольшим, худой и потный. Длинные каштановые волосы прилипли ко лбу, взгляд темных глаз беспокоен, манеры и поведение выдают явный невроз, а одежда говорит о небрежности.

— Спасибо, добрый человек, большое спасибо, — отвечает паренек на безупречном французском. — Они очень важные и очень нужны. Мне все нужно. Все.

Затем он возвращается к телеге и продолжает толкать ее в сторону заброшенного здания.

— Куда ты идешь? Там никого нет.

— Неправда, — отвечает паренек, не оборачиваясь. — Я есть.

Борис возвращается в сад у санатория, выкинув из головы случившееся: мальчик наверняка бездомный.

— А, вижу, вы познакомились с Полем? — спрашивает медсестра.

— Странный парень.

— Да, немного, но он безобиден. Был пациентом психиатрической лечебницы, его выписали, когда она закрылась, но идти ему было некуда, он там и остался. Это не совсем законно, но так как он никому не мешает, его приютили.

— Почему он попал в психушку?

— Представляете, Поль говорит, что может путешествовать во времени.

Время.

В последнее время Борис постоянно слышит это слово.

Время, которое он прожил до Чернобыля, так далеко, что, кажется, принадлежит жизни какого-то другого человека.

То немногое время, что ему осталось жить.

Времени у них с Валерием не было.

Сумасшедший, который верит, что может путешествовать во времени.

Борис крутится в кровати, не в силах заснуть.

Если бы можно было путешествовать во времени, то он бы вернулся к их первому поцелую.

Валерий был на крыше здания, измерял уровень радиации; сидел на бетоне с блокнотом на коленях.

Он делал это почти каждый день, потому что, помимо руководства ликвидацией последствий аварии, хотел собрать побольше данных, которые помогли бы другим физикам-ядерщикам изучить эти самые последствия: он понимал, что не сможет заниматься этим долго.

Борис прошел по крыше и остановился на расстоянии, наблюдая: почему-то вид Валерия, низко склонившегося над блокнотом, вызывал у него волну дурацкого умиления. В итоге он присел рядом и терпеливо ждал, пока Валерий закончит свои расчеты, а потом протянул ему плитку шоколада.

— О, молочный, — с улыбкой сказал Валерий, снимая шуршащую обертку и отламывая кусочек. — Странно, я не думал, что ты заметил, что я его люблю.

— Если ты время от времени будет отрывать взгляд от бумаг, то увидишь еще много чего, Валера.

Позже Борис не мог объяснить, почему он выдал такое откровенное и честное предложение. Возможно, это все была сладость от улыбки Валерия, или осознание того, что они одни, никто за ними не следит. Но, возможно, из-за мысли о времени, ускользающем меж пальцев.

Валерий перестал жевать и уставился на него, быстро моргая, будто продолжал в голове свои расчеты, его взгляд на мгновение скользнул по губам Бориса, а затем он резко двинулся к нему.

Это был ужасный первый поцелуй; несколько долгих секунд, болезненное столкновение носов и зубов, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Борис влюбился по уши, старый дурак.

Валерий быстро отпрянул, покраснел, очки съехали на бок. Он явно собирался извиниться, так что Борис взял его лицо в ладони и погладил большими пальцами заострившиеся скулы.

— Если хочешь меня поцеловать, то сделай это правильно.

А потом показал, что имел в виду: прижался к его губам, смакуя вкус табака и шоколада, проглатывая еле слышные вздохи Валерия. Будто на этой чертовой крыше у них было все время мира.

Но это была ложь.

Ложь, которая была в долгу перед правдой.

Борису за всю жизнь не часто доводилось видеть море; иногда Балтийское, холодное, жалкое и серое. Черное, в редких случаях, когда Борис выкраивал себе короткий отпуск, но, по правде говоря, моря его раньше вообще не привлекали.

Зато на Корсике море совсем другое. Оно таит в себе нечто, что завораживает, заставляет смотреть на него часами: такое синее и спокойное на горизонте и такое страшное у берега — ревущие волны, разбивающиеся белой пеной о высокие скалистые утесы.

И тогда Борис понимает: море напоминает ему о Валерии, о его голубых глазах, таких кротких и спокойных, скрывающих удивительно сильную личность, способную стукнуть кулаком по столу в присутствии Генерального секретаря, способную отменить приказ самого Бориса лететь прямо над взорвавшимся реактором.

Любовь увела его в море, и теперь, оставшись один, он уже не может вернуться на берег.

Однажды этот парень, живущий в заброшенной лечебнице, Поль, приходит в санаторий и просит позвать медсестру. Он прижимает к груди бумажный пакет, теребит волосы и выглядит еще более расстроенным, чем в прошлый раз.

— Ваше радио. Я его починил, как и обещал, — говорит он медсестре.

— Спасибо, Поль, ты замечательный. Оно старое, но я очень его люблю. Постой, я возьму кошелек…

— Нет, не нужно никаких денег! — говорит Поль, качаясь с пяток на носки. — Они мне сейчас не нужны. У вас есть какая-нибудь сломанная техника? Которую не ремонтировали.

— Да, конечно, идем со мной.

Вскоре после этого Поль выходит из санатория с аппаратом для измерения давления и двумя бутербродами в пакете. Проходя мимо Бориса, он узнает его и кивает в знак приветствия.

Из вежливости Борис кивает в ответ.

— Поль отлично умеет чинить любые приборы или устройства, — объясняет медсестра. — И он довольствуется совсем крошечными суммами денег или какой-нибудь сломанной аппаратурой.

— А бутерброды?

— Вы видели, какой он худой? У меня есть дети, и я чувствую себя обязанной его подкармливать.

— Что он делает со всем этим барахлом?

— Наверное, продает на запчасти.

Через несколько часов Борис готовит провести уже сотую бессонную ночь; шум волн следует за ним через приоткрытую французскую дверь. Он поворачивается на бок и в темноте почти видит Валерия, лежащего рядом с ним.

Неизбежно — он вспоминает их первый раз.

Валерий был так смущен своей наготой и близостью, что его организм никак не реагировал, поэтому Борис усадил его спиной к изголовью кровати, устроился у него между ног и с улыбкой заметил, как Валерий, несмотря на нервозность, покорно раскрылся перед ним.

Борис пустил в ход руки и губы, чтобы завести его, целовал, ласкал — решительно, бесстыдно, голодно.

Потрясенный Валерий тяжело дышал, одной рукой вцепился себе в волосы, другой судорожно сжал простыню. Оргазм застал его врасплох, не дал возможности предупредить Бориса; Валерий кончил ему прямо на губы и подбородок, прикрыл рот, чтобы не закричать, а потом застонал нараспев: «прости-прости-прости», сгорая от стыда. Борис заставил его лечь и обнял, чувствуя, как горит у Валерия кожа. Хоть было темно, глаз выколи, он был уверен, что Валерий сильно покраснел.

Когда Валерий успокоился, он осыпал лицо Бориса поцелуями, скользнул рукой ниже по его телу, сжал — застенчиво, неуклюже, слишком нежно, но Борис позволил ему. Позволил любить себя, с головой влюбившись в его смешную неопытность и неуверенность.

Борис сбрасывает простыню и встает, потирая лицо: это плохо, такими темпами воспоминания убьют его раньше радиации.

Но он не может забыть то, что запечатлелось в его душе.

Он выходит на террасу, вдыхая ночной бриз, чтобы успокоиться, и вдруг краем глаза замечает странное свечение слева, на холме, где находится заброшенная больница.

Сначала Борис думает, что ему кажется, но затем фиолетовый свет вспыхивает, словно молния в темноте.

Поль чинит очередной электроприбор, или что?

Свечение прекращается, и Борис возвращается обратно в комнату.


	2. Chapter 2

«Это все скука», — говорит себе Борис, поднимаясь на холм. Скука и в некоторой степени страх перед молниями, которые он видел прошлой ночью.

Он должен убедиться, что ничего странного и опасного не происходит, потому что у него нет ни желания, ни сил снова быть вовлеченным в очередную катастрофу.

Двери больницы распахнуты настежь, но в фойе никого нет. Грязные непрозрачные стекла в окнах создают мрачную и удушливую атмосферу, пыль и штукатурка скрипят под ботинками Бориса, идущего из фойе в большую комнату в глубине.

На столе — целый ассортимент бытовой техники: пылесосы, радиоприемники, кассетные плееры. К каждому устройству прикреплена бирка с именем владельца: это та самая техника, что Поль чинит для местных жителей или богатых туристов, пришвартовывающих свои яхты в порту Бонифачо.

Однако в соседнем помещении лежат приборы, которые Поль разобрал по винтикам.

Борис наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть получше: работа паренька скрупулезна и точна, он сортирует все детали по типу и материалам, складывает в ровные кучки. У него просто гора этого хлама, но Борис не понимает, что он с ними делает.

— Есть тут кто? Поль? — громко зовет он, но ответа нет.

Здание огромное, Поль может быть где угодно, поэтому Борис возвращается в фойе и поднимается по лестнице, но как на первом, так и на втором этажах двери, ведущие в палаты пациентов, закрыты цепями с навесными замками. Состояние металла, окислившегося и ржавого, говорит о том, что их не открывали с тех пор, как больница приказала долго жить.

— Кто там?

Поль подошел со спины, и Борис от неожиданности вздрогнул.

— А, это вы. Вам нужно что-то починить?

На Поле белая рубашка, вся в пыли и жире, и он босиком. Живой портрет психически больного.

— Нет, не нужно.

— Тогда почему вы здесь?

— Прошлой ночью я видел молнии над больницей.

— Я просто работал. Не беспокойтесь. Слово скаута! — Поль смеется и поднимает два пальца, показывая букву «V».

— Хм. — Борис уступает, больше ничего не говоря.

— Как вас зовут? — спрашивает Поль, склонив голову к плечу, что делает его похожим на любопытного щенка. Он выглядит действительно безобидным, как и говорила медсестра.

— Борис Евдокимович Щербина.

— О, я понял, что вы не француз, но и не русский… я слышу украинский акцент? — говорит Поль, переходя на родной язык Бориса.

Щербина поражен внезапной переменой: он не замечает в речи Поля никакого особого акцента, поэтому не понимает, откуда он вообще знает язык, когда выучил?

— Я не русского происхождения, если вам интересно, — продолжает Поль. — Это просто один из языков, на которых я говорю.

— И сколько языков ты знаешь?

— Десять.

Сначала Борис думает, что Поль просто хвастается, но в его глазах нет и следа лжи. Нервозность, может быть, но в остальном он искренен.

— Поль, у тебя какая фамилия?

— Нет, там, откуда я родом, нет фамилий.

— А откуда ты? — странная страна, раз люди там не пользуются фамилиями.

Поль почти истерически хихикает.

— Видите ли, дело не в том, откуда, дело в том, из какого времени.

Борис вздыхает: он совсем забыл, что разговаривает с умалишенным человеком.

Душная и пыльная обстановка больницы вызывает у него приступ кашля, и он давится, прикрываясь платком. Убрав платок, Борис видит красные пятна. Поль тут же отскакивает от него.

— Ой, вам нехорошо, Борис Евдокимович Щербина.

— Это не заразно, — объясняет он, и паренек сразу успокаивается.

— Слава богу. Я не могу позволить себе заболеть сейчас, когда я так близок.

— Близок к чему?

— К тому, чтобы выбраться отсюда.

— Тебя никто не держит. Ты можешь идти, куда захочешь.

— Для этого мне нужна машина. Я почти ее закончил.

Так Поль собирает машину? Возможно, он слишком беден, чтобы ее купить, но Борису это все равно кажется очень странным.

— Вы сказали, что вы русский. Скажите, как вы получили визу, чтобы выехать из СССР? — спрашивает Поль. — Вы кто-то важный?

«Я несущественный», — собирается ответить Борис, потому что именно так себя и чувствует, но тут ему вспоминаются слова Валерия: «Ты был самым важным», и он гордо выпячивает грудь, потому что то, что они с Валерием сделали в Чернобыле — это то, чем можно гордиться: они боролись с концом света, сделали все, что могли, и это важно.

Пусть страна и решила забыть то, что сделал Валерий, но Борис будет его помнить.

— Да, мы с профессором Валерием Легасовым из Курчатовского института руководили ликвидацией последствий аварии и строительством бетонного саркофага в Чернобыле.

Ответ Поля снова вызывает тревогу.

— О, вот почему я вас не знаю.

Что, черт возьми, это значит? Парень не интересуется тем, что случилось?

Борис ворчит, возмущенный его безразличием:

— Ну, может, тебе стоит почаще вылезать из своих завалов и интересоваться тем, что происходит в мире?

— О, вы обиделись? — Поль поднимает руки, как бы успокаивая Бориса. — Я не это имел в виду. Очевидно, если бы произошла Чернобыльская катастрофа, я бы знал, кто вы.

— Что ты несешь такое? Авария произошла! — рявкает Борис, все больше и больше выходя из себя.

Голова Поля качается, губы кривятся в усмешке, будто он хочет сказать: «не совсем». 

Борис удивляется сам себе, почему он вообще тратит время на этого сумасшедшего. Он делает шаг назад, собираясь уйти, но Поль его останавливает.

— Конечно, медсестры и врачи рассказали вам обо мне и о том, почему я здесь.

— Да, ты здесь потому, чтобы думаешь, что можешь путешествовать во времени.

— Нет, я путешествую во времени. — Внезапное волнение Поля исчезает, уступив место железной и непоколебимой уверенности, присущей тем, кто знает, что говорит правду.

Эта уверенность выводит Бориса из шаткого равновесия.

— Я путешествовал во времени и оказался здесь. Во временной шкале, которая не является моей, — повторяет Поль, и что-то в тоне его голоса напоминает Борису, как Валерий объяснял Центральному комитету партии, что да, он уверен, что ядро реактора открыто, потому что на земле графит.

— Ты сам не понимаешь, что несешь! — рычит Борис, цепляясь за рациональность.

— Ладно, считайте меня сумасшедшим, как и все остальные, мне все равно, потому что я знаю правду: в вашей временной шкале, в этой реальности, была ядерная авария в Чернобыле, но в той реальности, откуда я родом, ничего этого никогда не случалось.

В этот момент Борис грубо отталкивает Поля в сторону и уходит, прежде чем поддаться порыву сбросить его с лестницы.

Яркий солнечный свет снаружи ослепляет его, но Борис прикрывает глаза рукой и не останавливается, почти убегает от больницы. Желчь обжигает ему горло.

Как этот парень смеет говорить подобную чушь?

Как он смеет говорить, что есть место, где реактор четвертого энергоблока не взрывался? Где человеческие жизни не были и не будут принесены в жертву? Где люди не будут страдать все ближайшие годы? Где земля не загрязнена радиацией?

Как он посмел внушить ему мысль, что где-то есть место, где Валерий не умер?

В эту ночь Борис так взволнован, что даже не ложится в постель; нервно ходит взад-вперед между комнатой и террасой, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, дышит неглубоко, но вовсе не из-за легких.

Он не только зол, но и расстроен, потому что в Поле он узнал манеру поведения, которую видел и в Валерии несколько раз: непоколебимую и раздражающую самоуверенность ученых, когда они заявляют: «Это наука, и неважно, верите вы в это или нет, это все равно правда».

Но в данном случае этого быть не может, это лишь доказательство того, насколько серьезно психическое расстройство Поля: его не вылечили, его следовало перевести в другое психиатрическое учреждение.

Путешествия во времени — это безумие. И если Борис думает, что может поверить этому пареньку, то он еще более сумасшедший, чем Поль.

Он выходит на террасу и крепко хватается за перила, будто хочет их уничтожить: он приехал на Корсику только для того, чтобы провести пару недель в покое, прежде чем вернуться домой и умереть, а не расстраиваться из-за парня с явными психическими проблемами.

В темноте ночи над больницей снова сияют фиолетовые огни.

Борис закрывает глаза, делая вид, что не видит их.

«Я приехал сюда не за этим», — повторяет он про себя.

Однако представлять реальность, в которой жив Валерий — это непреодолимое влечение, как пламя для мотылька.

***

На следующий день Борис снова в фойе больницы, потому что, судя по всему, он действительно несчастный старый дурак, и это — самое подходящее для него место.

— Поль! — кричит он, его голос эхом отлетает от стен.

Вскоре после этого на верхней ступеньке лестницы, ведущей в подвал больницы, появляется парнишка, он там и замирает, охваченный страхом.

Борис ставит два алюминиевых подноса на ряд пластиковых стульев: на одном — жареные куриные ножки и вареная картошка, на другом — приличного размера ломтик сливового пирога.

— Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль. Садись и ешь.

— Хм. У вас не очень хорошие манеры, Борис Евдокимович Щербина, — бормочет Поль, но запах еды манит, поэтому он подходит ближе.

Бориса раздражает, что его каждый раз называют по имени, отчеству и фамилии, но он, конечно же, не предложит Полю называть себя лишь по имени: они не друзья, Борису просто нужны ответы.

Он дает пареньку спокойно поесть, открывает окно, чтобы развеять гнетущую жару фойе: он смотрит на море и гадает, что бы сейчас подумал о нем Валерий.

«Будешь смеяться надо мной, потому что я цепляюсь за невозможное? Потому что даже спустя время я все еще не могу тебя отпустить?».

Голос Поля выводит Бориса из задумчивости.

— Спасибо за обед, было очень вкусно.

— Я бы принес тебе пива или водки, но в санатории нет спиртного.

— О, у меня есть кое-что!

Поль бежит к стойке регистратуры и достает наполовину пустую бутылку красного вина, откупоривает, делает глоток и передает Борису.

Вино отвратительное, горячее и кислое, но это необходимое топливо для правильного взаимодействия.

— А теперь скажите, что вам нужно, Борис Евдокимович Щербина?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты объяснил мне, как устроены путешествия во времени.

— О, так вы больше не считаете меня сумасшедшим?

Борис напоминает себе совет, который дал Валерию, когда появились шахтеры: «Говори правду».

— Я открыт для других возможностей.

Поль громко смеется, хлопая себя ладонями по бедрам в такт.

— Я ценю вашу искренность. Ладно, я все вам расскажу.

Борис делает еще один глоток вина: он чувствует, что оно ему понадобится.

— Я прибыл из 2067 года благодаря машине времени, которую я построил сам, основываясь на проекте Николы Теслы.

— Кого? — хмуро спрашивает Борис.

— Это сербский ученый, живший на рубеже прошлого и нынешнего веков. Он был настоящим гением, сравнимым разве что с Леонардо да Винчи. Он был автором выдающихся изобретений, но здесь, в этой реальности, они еще не открыты. А там, ну, откуда я родом, в последующие годы такие люди, как я, будут изучать его теории. В 2038 году я проводил исследования в его родной деревне, нашел несколько тайных дневников, содержащих планы по созданию машины времени. Некоторые детали были лишь набросками, поэтому мне пришлось интегрировать их с моими личными исследованиями, но в конце концов я сделал это: я построил машину времени и использовал ее.

— Почему?

— Почему что?

— Зачем ты это сделал? Зачем ты построил машину времени?

Поль молчит несколько секунд, будто не ожидал такого вопроса, а потом пожимает плечами.

— Я ученый, как и Тесла. Я был очарован идеей и возможностью.

— Настолько, что посвятил этому тридцать лет своей жизни? Я так не думаю.

— О, теперь вы думаете, что знаете меня?

— Я не настолько много о себе возомнил, Поль, но я могу распознать отчаявшегося человека.

И этот паренек в таком же отчаянии, как и он сам.

— У вас хорошая интуиция, Борис Евдокимович Щербина. Действительно хорошая! — Поль оживленно жестикулирует. — И вы правы. Я хотел любой ценой вернуться в свое прошлое, в 2020 год, чтобы исправить серьезную ошибку, которую совершил. Ошибку, которая предопределила мою жизнь и преследовала меня всегда. Но это слишком длинная история, и она не о путешествиях во времени.

Борис кивает: каждый человек имеет право на секреты, у него тоже есть свои. Но тут до него доходит одна деталь из рассказа Поля...

— Погоди. Ты сказал, что хочешь вернуться в 2020, но мы в 1989.

— Знаю, знаю, знаю. — Поль дергает себя за волосы и стучит ногой по грязному полу, поднимая в воздух маленькое облачко пыли. — И это еще не все: как я вчера вам говорил, это ваша реальность, но не моя. В моей временной шкале многие исторические события отличаются.

— Такие как Чернобыль?

— Как Чернобыль, — кивает Поль. — Вы должны понимать, что машина времени чрезвычайно сложна, она работает на основе квантовой физики и других отраслей науки, которые ученые вашего времени еще не открыли. К сожалению, я сам на своей шкуре проверил, что чем дальше назад во времени вы отправляетесь, тем больше квантовых переменных изменяется непредсказуемым образом, пространственно-временной покров деформируется иначе, чем должен, и машина становится… неточной. На самом деле, я попал в 1986 год. Когда я понял, что произошло… ну…. я не отреагировал нормально, думаю, что я разозлился по-настоящему.

— И оказался в сумасшедшем доме, — заключает Борис.

— Да, да, да… но сейчас я в порядке. Я порядке, клянусь! — нервно рассмеявшись, настаивает Поль.

Борис с этим не согласен, но ничего не говорит.

— Так что насчет… хм… временной шкалы?

— Ах, да, это серьезная проблема. Настоящая катастрофа, на самом деле, ха-ха-ха…

Борис морщится, услышав этот тревожный смешок, но Поль тут же успокаивается и продолжает:

— В теории Теслы была фундаментальная ошибка, которую я не учел. — Он проводит рукой по волосам, растрепывая их, а затем поднимает с пола деревянную палку и кладет ее на колени. — Представьте, что это временная шкала: я был здесь. — Он указывает на один конец палки. — И, скажем, хотел попасть сюда. — Он указывает куда-то в середину.

— А вместо этого ты оказался еще дальше во времени. — Борис тычет пальцем в начало палки. — Ты это уже говорил, я понял.

— Нет! Дело не только в этом! Я попал не на эту палку! — Поль повышает голос, и палка летит на землю. — Я думал, что смогу вернуться назад во времени по своей временной шкале, исправить беспорядок, который устроил, и снова жить там своей той жизнью, но я обнаружил, что путешествия во времени так не работают: как только что-то происходит, то оно уже произошло, и это больше нельзя изменить. Использование машины для перемещения вперед и назад по времени заставляет вас перейти на другую временную шкалу, отличную от той, из которой пришли вы. Потому что время не похоже на прямую палку, оно похоже на… это как будто… дерево!

Поль хватает Бориса за рукав и указывает на сухое дерево в запущенном саду больницы.

— Вот! Это время: каждый прыжок перемещает вас и вашей временной шкалы в альтернативную, и как только вы прыгнете, то никогда больше не сможете вернуться в свое прошлое!

Поль начинает смеяться, сначала медленно, а потом все более и более истерично; он хохочет и хохочет без остановки, пока не начинает икать, но его лицо несчастное, а звуки, что он издает, жуткие, словно скрежет гвоздей по стеклу.

Борис ничего не может сделать, кроме как ждать тишины, сидя на неудобном стуле и глядя на море в отдалении.

Если даже предположить, что слова этого чокнутого правда, то Валерий мертв и останется мертвым, это событие не может быть изменено, как волна, что разбилась о берег и исчезла навсегда. За ней последуют другие волны, но они никогда не будут такими же.  
Реальность, в которой живет Борис, неизменна.

Он закрывает глаза, чувствуя себя настоящим дураком: знал ведь, что разговор с этим пареньком ошибка, это дало ему лишь несколько минут слабой надежды, которая тут же исчезла, прямо на глазах.

Он не может вернуться в прошлое и спасти Валерия.

В конце концов, он действительно несущественный человек.

Через некоторое время Поль наконец успокаивается, садится на пол и подтягивает колени к груди.

— Простите, это было какое-то безумие. Однако это и есть история о том, как я попал сюда, в реальность восьмидесятых годов, где еще существуют СССР и Югославия, ядерные реакторы могут взорваться, а человек еще не ступил на Марс.

— В вашей реальности нет СССР? — спрашивает совершенно сбитый с толку Борис.

— Конечно, нет. Это ведь был нелиберальный режим, поэтому его постигла участь всех нелиберальных режимов в истории человечества — он пал.

— Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь! — вспыхивает Борис в порыве советской гордости. 

— Что ж, я могу понять вашу точку зрения, но было так, как я уже сказал. — Деловито продолжает Поль. — Если вас это утешит, США через несколько десятилетий переживут столь же ужасный период.

Борис фыркает и решает не развивать тему: с этим парнем бесполезно спорить о политике.

— Ну, спасибо за обед, Борис Евдокимович Щербина, и за то, что выслушали меня. Вы ведь понимаете, что у меня мало возможностей с кем-нибудь поговорить.

— Могу принести что-нибудь завтра, если хочешь.

Он не должен этого делать: говорить с Полем бесполезно, и это плохо для Бориса, но то ли Поль совсем спятил, то ли действительно говорит правду. Этот неряшливый мальчишка напоминает ему собак, которых оставили в Припяти после эвакуации.

И Борис не тот человек, который откажет в еде тому, кто голоден.

— Вы жалеете меня? — спрашивает Поль, почесывая затылок.

— Да, немного, — признается Борис. — Без обид.

— О, все хорошо. Все в порядке. Жалость — не злое чувство.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Учитывая, что мы говорим о научной фантастике, автор старалась придерживаться определенной логики в отношении путешествий во времени.  
Идея в том, что вы мне можете изменить прошлое, потому что, если бы это было возможно, прошлое уже было бы изменено, и событие, которое вы хотите изменить, вернувшись во времени, уже бы не существовало.  
Видите проблему?  
Поэтому автор решила перейти на альтернативную временную шкалу, как в Эндгейме (по крайней мере, она так думает, ведь даже сценаристы и режиссеры Финала сами не поняли, что наделали)


	3. Chapter 3

Дни текут быстро, и скоро Борису придется покинуть Корсику и вернуться в СССР.

Его дыхание становится легче, но на сердце все тяжелее.

В эту ночь, несмотря на жару, он закрывает французское окно, выходящее на море, но шум волн преследует его, словно засел глубоко внутри.

_«Нет никакой возможности вернуться к тебе, Валерий, я полетел на пламя и сжег себя. Тебе меня жаль?»._

Нет, Валерий никогда не скажет, что жалеет его, он опустит глаза, грустно улыбаясь, обнимет, положив голову на плечо, и будет крепко прижимать к себе всю ночь, как иногда делал в Припяти, когда отчаяние брало верх даже над стойкостью Бориса.

Вот чего ему больше всего не хватает — не интимных отношений, а человеческого тепла и комфорта от того, что Валерий рядом в самый темный час.

Ему не позволили быть с Валерием, пока депрессия пожирала его душу, и у Бориса не будет Валерия рядом, когда его тело поднимет белый флаг.

Будь он менее сильным человеком, он бы разрыдался.

_Или, может быть, у Бориса просто не осталось слез._

***

— Опять курица… — бормочет Поль, тыча вилкой в куриную грудку и вороша шпинат.

— Не смотри на меня так, я сам две недели не ел ничего нормального. В санатории говорят, что это полезно для здоровья, — рычит Борис. Никакого алкоголя и только вареные овощи. Фактически вкус самого ада.

— Да, знаю, еда в больнице не особо от этой отличалась.

— Как же ты убедил врачей в том, что выздоровел?

— О, я соврал, — небрежно отвечает Поль. — Сказал им то, что они хотели услышать, я был весьма убедителен. По правде говоря, мне повезло, что больница закрылась, я бы не смог найти другого такого большого места для работы.

— Я все хотел спросить: что ты делаешь со всем этим барахлом?

— Я строю другую машину времени, — говорит Поль так, будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире.

— Но ты сказал, что у тебя нет шансов вернуться в свою временную шкалу.

— Верно, верно, но я могу приблизиться к этому. Это лучше, чем ничего. Лучше, чем остаться здесь навсегда.

Борис выпрямляется на стуле. Он совсем не хочет быть заинтересованным, не должен хотеть, но…

— Что?

Поль снова указывает на мертвое дерево в саду.

— Как вы можете видеть, есть ветви, которые ближе к стволу, давайте назовем это моей первоначальной временной шкалой, и есть другие ветви, которые от нее далеки. Эта реальность, по сравнению с моей, очень далека от ствола.

— Потому что ты пытался вернуться на слишком много лет назад?

— Правильно! Вы быстро учитесь, — смеется Поль.

Борис вздыхает: почему все удивляются, когда он говорит что-то умное?

— Пока я бы заперт здесь, — продолжает Поль, — я снова проанализировал теорию путешествий во времени, переделал расчеты, исправил ошибки и внес изменения в машину времени. В итоге я пришел к выводу, что, перемещаясь на несколько лет по временным шкалам, на три или четыре года, а не на десятки, как сделал я, вы можете постепенно приблизиться ко временной шкале, которая похожа на вашу, шаг за шагом. Есть лишь некоторые различия между временными шкалами, которые близки друг к другу, это почти как возвращение домой.

Борис долго смотрит на него, нахмурив брови, прежде чем решает озвучить свои мысли:

— Скажи мне, правильно ли я понял: твой план в том, чтобы продолжать прыгать от одной временной шкалы до другой, создавая каждый раз машину времени, пока ты не найдешь ту, которая подходит тебе?

— Время — это единственное, в чем у меня нет недостатка, Борис Евдокимович Щербина.

— Ты должен быть благодарен за это, — бормочет Борис так тихо, что Поль не разбирает слов и просит повторить, но он качает головой: фраза была сказана самому себе. Как же жаль, что у Бориса больше нет времени.

— Ладно, — говорит Поль. — У меня свои секреты, а у вас свои.

— Как скоро ты это провернешь? На днях ты сказал, что уже близок.

— Да, да, мне просто нужно сделать несколько тестов и получше откалибровать машину.

— Но как это вообще работает? В смысле, ты появляешься из ниоткуда в новой временной линии? А если ты окажешься на дороге? Или посреди океана?

— Нет, нет, все не так, — снова смеется Поль. — Как я уже говорил, машина времени основана на квантовой физике.

— Для меня это просто непонятные слова, Поль.

— Хорошо, давайте я объясню. Внутри машины ваше тело квантово разрушается на субатомном уровне, и ваша сущность, так сказать, вливается в ваше тело в новой временной шкале. Тело становится своего рода вместилищем для вас, но вы сохраняете воспоминания и переживания из временной шкалы, из которой прибыли. Например, моему телу здесь двадцать лет. — Поль кладет руку на грудь. — Когда я ушел, в 2067 году мне было сто. Ну, вообще-то девяносто девять.

— Ты был очень стар.

— Довольно таки.

— Сколько бы ты еще прожил? Три года, четыре?

— Примерно.

— Несмотря на это, ты все равно захотел путешествовать во времени.

— Это стоило того, чтобы попытаться. Несмотря на весь бедлам и полностью катастрофический результат, это все равно того стоило. Да, — говорит Поль с безмятежностью, которая контрастирует с его обычной нервозностью. — Еще раз спасибо за обед, но сейчас мне нужно вернуться к работе.

Борис выходит из больницы, собираясь вернуться в санаторий, и среди сухих сорняков сада замечает темное пятно. Он осторожно подходит ближе и опускается на колени: это явно что-то обугленное; он видит тонкие хвосты и сморщившиеся лапы.

— Это крысы, — подтверждает его предположение Поль из тени вестибюля больницы. — Как я уже вам объяснял, калибровка машины сложна и требует многих попыток. Я этим не горжусь, но выбора не было. Лучше они, чем я, вам не кажется? Да и крысы всю Корсику заполонили.

_«Это безумие, ужасное безумие»_, — про себя думает Борис.

Морские волны где-то внизу разбиваются о скалы.

Но, в конце-то концов, разве его жизнь не превратилась в безумие с момента аварии?

***

Следующие дни Борис уже не ходит к Полю в психушку, даже не выбирается в сад, пользуясь усталостью как предлогом, а большую часть времени проводит в постели или на террасе, держа в руках тетрадь со стихами Валерия.

В своей жизни Борис принимал много трудных решений, так как пошел в политику. Противоречивые решения, ужасные решения, решения, о которых он сожалел, решения, которыми гордился, которые были бессмысленны, но он никогда не сомневался.

Теперь он колеблется. Его _раздирают _сомнения.

Чемодан собран, билет на самолет до Москвы лежит на прикроватной тумбочке: еще пара дней, и он будет дома.

Или Борис мог бы вернуться к Полю, рассказать ему о Валерии и о том, как сильно его любит и попросить использовать машину времени, чтобы вернуться назад, в то проклятое 26 апреля 1986 года, пусть даже в другую временную шкалу.

С одной стороны — холодная прагматичная рациональность, сопровождавшая его всю жизнь, кладет руку ему на плечо и говорит: _«Борис, сколько тебе лет? Ты когда-нибудь слышал столько глупостей разом? Путешествия во времени невозможны, это сказка. Этот псих, может быть, и построил то, что поджаривает крыс, но уж точно не машину времени. Он не в своем уме, поэтому его и заперли в психушке. Возьми билет, езжай домой, научись справляться со своими старыми печалями, а потом умри. Другого пути нет, мой старый друг. И даже признав, что слова Поля правда, он сам сказал, что изменить свое прошлое ты не можешь»._

Но есть и другой голос, слабый, неуверенный, будто только что родившийся, но такой же упрямый, как у человека, которому он принадлежит, голос, что нежно берет его за руки и шепчет: _«Разве псих может мыслить так ясно? Стал бы он выдумывать такую связную, такую четкую историю? И почему же? Борис, ты смотрел ему в глаза и узнал этот свет в них: этот паренек — ученый. Ты же знаешь, какими бывают ученые: наивные, идеалисты, безнадежные идеалисты, но они всегда говорят правду. Ты не можешь спасти Валерия, которого ты знал и любил, это правда, но разве мысль о том, что есть другой Валерий, в другой временной шкале, оставляет тебя равнодушным? Неужели ты действительно хочешь вернуться в Москву и умереть, как ничтожество, зная, что у тебя есть шанс спасти его и всех остальных? Ты правда можешь вернуться домой?»._

Он вспоминает слова Поля, который, изучая машину времени целых тридцать лет, в итоге решил путешествовать; взгляд его темных глаз направлен на Бориса, когда он кивает и говорит: _«Это того стоило»._

Борис покидает санаторий в четверг днем, направляясь в больницу, его сопровождает легкий морской бриз.

Большая часть него все еще думает, что скоро он вернется и завтра будет в самолете, но другой голос в итоге все равно берет верх.

В саду уже целая куча обугленных крыс.

Борис вздыхает: непонятно, хороший это знак или нет.

— Поль! — кричит он, входя в фойе. Проходит несколько минут, но паренек не появляется.

— Поль! — снова зовет Борис. Его слова эхом отдаются от голых стен, но ответа нет.

Что с ним случилось? Он… ушел?

_«Как думаешь, что с ним произошло? Доигрался с электричеством и обуглился, как крысы?»_, — твердит ему рациональная часть мозга.

Как-то раз он видел, как Поль поднимался по лестнице, ведущей в подвал, поэтому идет туда. У подножия лестницы свет тусклый, но на земле валяется фонарик. Борис включает его, освещая сырой коридор, в конце которого находится тяжелая красная дверь.

Открыв ее, Борис оказывается в комнате с низким потолком, там кругом разобранные электрические генераторы больницы.

Очевидно, Поль и их раскрутил, чтобы построить объект, который Борис освещает фонариком.

Это что-то вроде маленькой батисферы без иллюминаторов, в которой с трудом поместится скукожившийся человек. Сфера собрана из самых разных металлических пластин, сваренных вместе; по полу проходят километры кабелей, заканчиваясь чем-то вроде сложной панели управления, а позади батисферы сложено по меньшей мере тридцать автомобильных и грузовых аккумуляторов и каких-то трансформаторов.

— Поль! — снова зовет Борис, но у него такое чувство, что паренек больше не ответит никогда.

Он с трудом открывает дверь батисферы: слишком долго сомневался, и теперь надежда угасла совсем: неважно, действительно ли возможно путешествие во времени или нет, Борис никогда не узнает, так как эта машина слишком сложна, и он понятия не имеет, как ею пользоваться.

Луч фонарика освещает конверт, лежащий на панели внутри.

_«Для Бориса Евдокимовича Щербины»_, — написано на нем такими аккуратными буквами, что они кажутся напечатанными на машинке. Борис без колебаний открывает конверт, держа лист подальше от себя, чтобы прочесть, черт бы его побрал: не надо было оставлять очки в комнате.

_Здравствуйте, Борис Евдокимович Щербина._

_Если вы читаете это письмо, то будьте счастливы за меня, потому что это означает, что я сделал это, отправился в свое долгое путешествие во времени и пространстве, в надежде однажды обрести покой._

_Конечно, я знаю, что никогда не вернусь в свой мир, знаю, что то, что я потерял, потеряно навсегда, но для меня это новое начало, это значит, что в другой временной шкале у меня будут люди, которых я буду защищать, не повторив тех же ошибок._

_Я хочу воспринимать это именно так, и думаю, что вы решите так же._

_Но, может, вам интересно, почему я пишу все это._

_Я уверен, что за эти дни у вас сложилось некоторое представление обо мне и моей истории, о том, что толкает меня продолжать исследования, возможно, вы также сделали предположения, что именно я хотел изменить в своем прошлом, но, видите ли, разговор между двумя людьми всегда двусторонний, поэтому у меня тоже появилось некоторое представление о вас._

_Я понял, что мы с вами очень похожи (за исключением неврозов, которых у вас нет, и вам очень завидую, знайте это), у нас есть демоны, которые остаются с нами каждую минуту жизни, которые тяготят нам души и не дают спать по ночам._

_Вы говорили мне, что можете узнать отчаявшегося человека, но знаете что? Я тоже умею их распознавать. И вы, Борис Евдокимович Щербина, отчаялись так же, как я: в вашем прошлом тоже есть то, что вы хотите изменить._

_С тех пор, как вы в первый раз принесли мне поесть и открыли мне возможность говорить, и говорить правду (Думаете, я не знаю, как безумно звучат мои слова, когда я говорю о путешествиях во времени? Я прекрасно об этом знаю), я решил предложить вам возможность сделать то же самое. Отчаяние ужасно, никто не должен его чувствовать._

_Но вы должны быть осторожны, потому что если что-то пойдет не так, вы не ученый, как я, вы не сможете построить другую машину времени и переместиться в другую временную шкалу, вы застрянете там навсегда: убедитесь, что выбранная шкала не станет вашим адом._

_Мой совет: не возвращайтесь более чем на четыре года назад, и, пожалуйста, я прошу вас ему последовать, иначе вы окажетесь в ужасном положении, как и я когда-то._

_На втором листе вы найдете инструкцию по включению аппарата, я уверен, что аккумуляторов хватит еще на один прыжок. Процесс вас сильно встряхнет, на несколько часов, но это пройдет, так что не паникуйте, сохраняйте спокойствие. Если будете лежать, то скоро придете в себя._

_А затем… все зависит только от вас._

_Удачи._

_Поль._

— И тебе удачи, Поль, где бы ты сейчас ни был.

Инструкции понятны и, к счастью для Бориса, довольно просты: включить трансформаторы, нажать ряд кнопок, повернуть рычаги в определенном порядке и ждать, когда замигают зеленые огоньки.

Борис помнит момент, когда на крыше ожил луноход, помнит напряжение и надежду на лице Валерия, его сжатые под подбородком кулаки, словно у ребенка, который молится, чтобы Дед Мороз принес ему то, о чем он мечтает. И помнит, облегчение, когда луноход тронулся. Застенчивую улыбку Валерия, такую красивую и непосредственную, что Борис не удержался и обнял его.

_И, может быть, теперь он снова увидит эту улыбку._

Наконец Борису остается лишь установить дату — день, в который он хочет вернуться.  
Поль предупредил его, чтобы он не уходил слишком далеко в прошлое, и хотя Борис сожалеет, что не может встретиться с Валерием в молодости, он решает послушаться и благоразумно следовать ограничениям: он не хочет оказаться в совершенно другой временной шкале, где Валерия может вообще не существовать.

Но Борис должен прибыть в прошлое до Чернобыльской аварии и предотвратить ее любой ценой: его временное окно очень узко.

Он касается пальцами губ и размышляет, расхаживая взад-вперед: если дефект реакторов типа РБМК будет обнаружен заранее, то директора атомной электростанции можно будет предупредить, и это предотвратить цепь событий, приведших к взрыву.

Борис возглавляет министерство строительства газовых и нефтепредприятий, атомные реакторы в его юрисдикции, так что место для маневров есть (см. примечания).

Правда Валерию и Хомюк потребовались месяцы, чтобы выяснить причины аварии, но тогда они блуждали в темноте, а теперь Борис знает, почему взорвался реактор, и он сможет подтолкнуть их в нужном направлении.

Конечно, ему придется сделать этого, не сказав, что он из будущего, из альтернативной временной шкалы. А то закончит как Поль, а психушки в Советском Союзе, возможно, даже хуже тюрем КГБ.

Первое января 1986 года.

Это кажется хорошим компромиссом между сроком в четыре года и временем, которое потребуется для изучения и выявления дефекта реактора.

Как только дата выбрана, машина начинает низко гудеть.

Остается только одно: войти в батисферу, сесть на пол и нажать синюю кнопку перед собой.

Если это все бред, то ничего не случится, Борис просто вернется в Москву, где умрет, задохнувшись от собственной крови.

Если Поль ошибся, то он обуглится, как те крысы, но, может быть, это лучший конец, чем долгая мучительная болезнь.

Но если Поль прав…

Мысли Бориса останавливаются, потому что стены батисферы озаряются фиолетовыми вспышками, и кажется, что все клетки его тела отделились и теперь существуют по отдельности…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что бы ни случилось с Полем, мы тоже желаем ему удачи. С ним наверняка все хорошо, как считает автор.
> 
> Автор правда не знает, имел ли Щербина какую-либо юрисдикцию в отношении ядерных реакторов (наверное, нет), но в Вики написано, что он был министром строительства предприятий нефтяной и газовой промышленности СССР (до 1984 года), а потом стал зампредом Совета Министров СССР. В сериале он занимает оба поста одновременно, что можно счесть допущением сценаристов, так что автор решила пойти по этому же пути. В дальнейших главах будет понятно, почему она вынесла это в примечание.


	4. Chapter 4

_— В ближайшие дни в столице ожидается сильный снегопад, циклон постепенно распространится на Ярославль и Новгород. В Ленинграде и Таллине ожидаются дожди…_

Далекий голос диктора — первое, что слышит Борис.

Он медленно открывает глаза, но мир странно расплывается: Борис видит гостиную, телевизор, откуда доносится голос женщины, читающей новости.

Сбитый с толку, он пытается заговорить, но изо рта не вырывается ни звука, Борис не может пошевелить тяжелыми и онемевшими конечностями, будто они парализованы.

Дыхание учащается, паника захлестывает, но потом он вспоминает письмо Поля: дезориентация нормальна, он должен перенастроить себя на новую временную шкалу.

Тем временем диктор заканчивает читать прогноз погоды.

— И наконец, товарищи, поздравляю вас с наступившим 1986 годом.

Если бы Борис мог, он бы победно вскинул кулак, прямо как тогда, когда на крыше взорвавшегося четвертого энергоблока двинулся первый луноход.

Сработало. Он переместился назад во времени.

_Мотылек пролетел сквозь пламя и выжил._

_— Я здесь, Валера, я вернулся._

Последующие часы были долгими и неприятными: Борису хотелось встать, чтобы узнать больше об этой реальности; его ум быстро прояснился, но тело отказывалось сотрудничать.

Комната медленно начинает четче проявляться в поле зрения, и Борис узнает гостиную своей московской квартиры: она почти такая же, если бы не голубая обивка на диване вместо бежевой и отсутствие семейных фотографий на тумбочке рядом с креслом.

Чувствительность в конечностях возвращается с противным сильным покалыванием, и наконец Борис встает и делает несколько неуверенных шагов, тяжело опираясь на ближайшую мебель.

Не желая терять больше времени, он садится за свой стол и открывает последний ящик, где в его предыдущей временной шкале он хранил личные и деловые документы. К счастью, здесь все так же.

Он по-прежнему заместитель председателя, руководитель министерств, а члены ЦК и других министерств те же, в том числе и Чарков.

Сначала Борис испытывает сильное разочарование: было бы неплохо, если бы эта деталь была другой, но потом понимает, что это своего рода преимущество — придется иметь дело с теми, кто ему уже знаком. Он из 1989 года, знает факты, которые другим неизвестны, поэтому ему будет легче со всем справляться.

Затем Борис продолжает искать детали своей личной жизни и наконец находит самое большое различие: у него нет детей, жена не умерла, а они развелись несколько лет назад, и больше он не женился.

Фотографий со свадьбы нет, имя жены Борис и вовсе узнает из старых газет, так что, должно быть, отношения были так себе, иначе закончились бы очень плохо.

Он мысленно задается вопросом о причинах развода, а потом оглядывается: все журналы, книги и документы в доме касаются, так или иначе, его работы, видимо, здесь он никогда не ставил семью на первое место, и в какой-то момент жене это просто надоело.

Да и не удивительно. Борис всегда направлял всю энергию на карьеру, с тех пор, как начал интересоваться политикой: он хотел быть кем-то важным и стремился к престижной должности.

Но потом на его голову свалилось нечто важное: неуклюжий, но решительный ученый, с противоположной точкой зрения. _Человек, перевернувший его мир._

В желудке противно булькает, Борис понимает, что жутко проголодался, уже несколько месяцев такого не было. Он делает глубокий вдох, и это не стоит никаких усилий, даже кости больше не болят, а усталость, ставшая привычным спутником, исчезла.

Он идет в спальню, чтобы посмотреть на себя в зеркало, и недоверчиво проводит рукой по лицу — потому что едва может себя узнать. Он намного моложе, темные круги под глазами исчезли, седые волосы снова стали темными, густыми, на лице больше не видно признаков болезни и постоянной боли, кожа здоровая, а тело такое же, как до аварии. Он в отличной форме для своего возраста.

Нет никакой радиации, убивающей его.

Борис слегка улыбается, потом садится на кровать и хрипло смеется, охваченный неудержимым счастьем.

Сейчас очень легко поддаться этой эйфории, но нужно сохранять спокойствие: у него лишь _одна _возможность все исправить, поэтому нельзя допустить ни единого неверного шага.

Желудок снова урчит, поэтому Борису приходится пойти на кухню. В холодильнике он находит готовую еду, которую можно разогреть: наверное, у него здесь тоже есть помощница по хозяйству, которая готовит и время от времени приходит навести порядок в доме.

— Спасибо, Мария, ты мое спасение в любой реальности, — бормочет Борис себе под нос.

Он с удовольствием уплетает тарелку борща и курицу по-киевски; после еды на него нападает сонливость, поэтому он решает прилечь на пять минут, но…

Глаза он открывает лишь на следующий день, около шести утра, удивленный тем, что проспал так долго. Но Борис чувствует себя отдохнувшим и полным сил.

Через час он уже в своем кабинете. Татьяна, его секретарь, еще не пришла. Здание полупустое, потому что еще очень рано.

Борис берет журналы со списками руководства различных советских учреждений и лихорадочно листает до Курчатовского института, ведет по строчкам пальцем, пока не находит нужное имя. 

Валерий Алексеевич Легасов, первый заместитель ректора.

Он падает в кресло, шумно выдыхая — даже не почувствовал, что не дышал. Валерий тоже существует в этой временной шкале. На том же месте.

Он проводит по имени кончиками пальцев — совсем так же, как когда-то касался шершавых щек Валерия.

— _Валера_, — тихо говорит Борис.

Теперь можно приступить к работе: его план состоит в том, чтобы предложить Горбачеву создать комиссию по изучению и повышению эффективности и безопасности ядерных реакторов, сделать это основным направлением работы его министерства на грядущий год. Затем он собирается привлечь Валерия и Хомюк, которые напишут подробный отчет и составят рекомендации.

Конечно, сам подготовить отчет Борис не может, он ведь не физик-ядерщик, будет странно, если он начнет производить впечатление эксперта, ненужные люди начнут задавать вопросы, но если два уважаемых члена Академии наук займутся этим, это не вызовет никаких подозрений.

На данный момент не взорвался ни один реактор, нет пропагандистских цифр, которые можно было бы дать Западу, чтобы прикрыть ложь, Центральный комитет будет более охотно соглашаться на внесение изменений в конструкцию реакторов, потому что это ведь нормально (технологии улучшаются каждый день), и прежде всего о дефекте реакторов типа РБМК будут проинформированы директора атомных электростанций.

Катастрофы в Чернобыле 26 апреля не будет.

Борис собирает все найденные документы о ядерных реакторах, технические инструкции, которые ему вообще не понятны, но это не важно, нужно лишь убедить Горбачева, что необходимо собрать комиссию.

Когда через пару часов появляется Татьяна, Борис уже давно стучит по печатной машинке.

— Товарищ Щербина, я не знала, что вы уже здесь. Хотите, чтобы я занялась? — она указывает на документы, ведь обычно это ее работа.

— Нет, займись обычной корреспонденцией.

— Хорошо, я предоставлю вам ответы, прежде чем отправить.

— В этом нет необходимости.

— Простите?..

— Таня, сколько лет ты работаешь у меня?

— Уже тринадцать.

— Тогда ты и без меня прекрасно знаешь, что делать. Пришло время внести некоторые изменения в работу министерства, и я доверяю твоему мнению.

Татьяна улыбается, явно гордая собой.

— Спасибо, Борис Евдокимович.

— И еще, Таня.

— Да?

— Как можно скорее организуй встречу с Генеральным секретарем Горбачевым.

***

«Как можно скорее» по советским меркам очень далеко от планов Бориса.

Два, три, четыре дня проходят без ответа, и он боится, что его просьба попросту погребена под лавиной других бумаг. Борис собирается начать настаивать на встрече, хотя понимает, что это может вызвать раздражение, но начался обратный отсчет, и он обязан предотвратить катастрофу.

Наконец Таня сообщает, что Генеральный секретарь примет его через три дня, после половины седьмого…

Незадолго до закрытия кабинетов. Если бы Борис вообще сомневался в том, насколько он малозначим. Но, возможно, на этот раз это сыграет ему на руку — быть малозначимым — это привлекать меньше внимания и меньше лишнего любопытства.

Горбачев принимает его вместе с Рыжковым, Шадовым и Чарковым (последний вообще всегда и везде).

— О чем вы хотели поговорить, Борис Евдокимович? Надеюсь, это не займет много времени, у нас Раисой вечером гости.

— О, я их знаю? — спрашивает Рыжков.

_«Бестолковый подхалим»_, — думает Борис, протягивая Горбачеву копии отчета и вежливо ожидая, пока он закончит говорить с Рыжковым.

— Я буду краток, товарищ Генеральный секретарь. В докладе изложены задачи моего министерства на 1986 год. После проведения определенных исследований я выяснил, что в ядерных реакторах есть некоторые проблемы, за предыдущие годы правда были выявлены некоторые неисправности. Поэтому я хотел бы попросить вашего разрешения собрать группу для оценки рисков и для разработки возможных рекомендаций по улучшению.

— Не знаю, у меня есть сомнения: сказать, что советские реакторы могут быть улучшены, это все равно сказать, что они сейчас неисправны, — замечает Чарков со своей обычной спокойной улыбкой, которая у Бориса вызывает лишь желание ударить его кулаком в лицо.

— Я только хочу, чтобы государству не пришлось сталкиваться с последствиями возможной ядерной катастрофы.

— Это похвально, товарищ, но какова вообще вероятность катастрофы? — настаивает Чарков.

— Я не физик-ядерщик, — признается Борис. — Но, судя по тому, что я прочел, вероятность не так уж мала. Конечно, специалист мог бы объяснить все гораздо лучше меня.

Он знает, что не может изображать наивного идиота, это не сработает, они не поверят, но он сможет смягчить свою чрезмерно твердую и настойчивую позицию — он просто разумен и заботится о благополучии государства: эта тема всегда привлекает внимание Горбачева.

— Но если вы не согласитесь, я отложу свой проект, и мы будем продолжать полагаться исключительно на уголь, как делали до сих пор.

— Уголь — отличный источник энергии, вы должны это знать, товарищ! — вмешивается Шадов. У него такой вид, будто Борис только что оскорбил его семью. Этот человек очень серьезно относится к своей должности министра угольной промышленности. И он — жалкий идиот, по мнению Бориса, ведь он уже сейчас показывает свою глупость.

— Я знаю, но уголь ведь не вечен.

— У Советского союза огромные запасы угля, товарищ Щербина.

— Верно, но я думаю, что было бы благоразумно, если бы государство не полагалось полностью на шахтеров. Насколько я знаю, они упрямые и не очень податливые люди.

Он специально говорит «шахтеры» вместо «угля», потому это один из его тайных козырей: когда-то давным давно Горбачев во время одной встречи признался, что боится шахтеров и того, как страна зависит от их работы, потому что в их руках их работа может стать оружием для шантажа.

Его удар попадает в цель, потому что Горбачев выпрямляется и впервые кажется заинтересованным его предложением.

— А как же другие задачи вашего министерства, Борис Евдокимович?

— С ними нет никаких проблем.

— Очень хорошо, тогда приступайте к формированию комиссии, я с удовольствием выслушаю их выводы.

— Извините, товарищ Генеральный секретарь, — опять вмешивается Чарков. — Но если в докладе экспертов будут указаны проблемы на наших электростанциях, и эта информация окажется за границей?

— Товарищ Чарков, если я не ошибаюсь, в обязанности вашего ведомства входит следить за тем, чтобы подобного не случилось, — отвечает Горбачев, его тон становится холодным, почти раздраженным. — Кроме того, гораздо сложнее будет сохранить в пределах страны известие о ядерной катастрофе, вам не кажется?

— Конечно, конечно, — спешит согласиться Чарков, опустив взгляд.

Борис очень осторожен и старается ничем не выдать своего удовлетворения.

— Очень хорошо, товарищи, если больше обсуждать нечего, желаю вам приятного вечера.

Горбачев покидает кабинет, и Борис тоже: он получил именно то, что хотел, но прекрасно знает, что Чарков за ним все еще наблюдает.

Ему ясно, что он считает его просьбу странной и начнет следить за комиссией при первой же возможности, но на этот раз Борис готов дать отпор всем имеющимся у него оружием.


	5. Chapter 5

Борис набирает прямой номер кабинета Валерия в Курчатовском институте и нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по столу, пока идет один, второй, третий, четвертый гудок…

Он бы солгал, сказав, что не репетировал этот звонок утром перед зеркалом. 

И даже не чувствовал в этот момент себя идиотом.

Наконец-то берут трубку, но это не голос Валерия.

— Алло, я слушаю! — говорит незнакомец на другом конце провода.

— Борис Щербина, заместитель председателя и министр строительства предприятий нефтяной и газовой промышленности. Я ищу Валерия Легасова.

— Легасова сейчас здесь нет, но все, что вам нужно, вы можете узнать у меня. Я Евгений Велихов, физик-ядерщик.

Валерий несколько раз упоминал Велихова, когда они работали в Чернобыле: он был его прямым конкурентом в Институте и постоянно критиковал решения, принятые в рамках ликвидации последствий, хотя сам никогда не ступал на территорию зоны отчуждения.

Инстинктивно Борису не нравится ни одна из двух версий этого Велихова, поскольку он назвал Валерия по фамилии, без ученого звания или «товарища». Нетрудно догадаться, что он не уважает Валерия вообще.

— Нет, я хочу поговорить именно с профессором Легасовым, у меня для него правительственное задание. Где я могу его найти?

— Заместитель председателя Щербина, если позволите: я квалифицирован не меньше Легасова, и любые вопросы…

— Велихов! — резко перебивает его Борис, быстро устав от этого лизоблюдства. — Михаил Горбачев дал мне право самому решать все вопросы, и я выбрал Валерия Легасова. Как думаете, у вас что, больше полномочий, чем у меня или Горбачева?

— Нет, я не это имел в виду…

— Тогда вы можете сказать мне, где профессор Легасов, или мне следует поговорить с вашим начальником и сообщить ему о вашем нежелании сотрудничать?

— Легасов сейчас в Смоленске на конференции, она продлится несколько дней, но я…

Борис вешает трубку, плюнув на блеяние Велихова.

В Смоленске сразу не могут сказать, где Валерий, но стоит Борису повысить голос, они тут же уверяют, что найдут профессора как можно скорее.

А пока он звонит в Белорусский институт атомной энергетики и разговаривает с Ульяной.

— Товарищ Хомюк, вы входите в состав комиссии, которая будет рассматривать протоколы безопасности ядерных реакторов РБМК.

— Вы не могли бы уточнить, протоколы касаются самих реакторов, подготовки персонала, мер против диверсий…

— Узнаете, когда будете здесь. Центральный комитет подготовил вам номер в гостинице, мы ждем вас завтра.

Хомюк молчит.

— Вы еще здесь?

— Да, мне интересно, в чем причина такой спешки? Обычно состав подобных комиссий планируется заранее, если только _уже _нет проблем.

— Это политическое решение, которое вас не касается, я ясно выразился?

— Конечно, товарищ, — отвечает Хомюк. — Увидимся завтра. — Она вешает трубку, не извинившись и не испугавшись такого напора.

Борис слегка ухмыляется: у этой женщины определенно есть индивидуальность, в любой временной шкале.

Проходит больше часа, прежде чем телефон звонит снова.

— Алло?

— Это Валерий Легасов, — говорит голос. — Вы меня искали.

Борис тяжело вздыхает и на мгновение вообще перестает дышать.

Голова кружится.

_Голос Валерия, которого он не слышал больше двух лет. Голос, который Борис не должен был больше никогда услышать._

_Валерий._

— Э-м-м… алло? Меня слышно? — спрашивает озадаченный долгим молчанием Валерий.

— Да, да. Я Борис Щербина.

— Я знаю, мне сообщили. Что я могу для вас сделать?

— Вы должны немедленно вернуться в Москву. Вы — член комиссии по пересмотру протоколов безопасности реакторов типа РБМК. Жду вас завтра утром.

— Это невозможно! — протестует Валерий. — Я на конференции, вернусь в Москву не раньше вторника. Вы можете пригласить кого-то из моих коллег.

Борис всем сердцем обожает Валерия, но уже успел позабыть, как утомительно иметь дело с ученым, который демонстративно игнорирует политические решения.

— Это не приглашение на ужин, Легасов! — рявкает он, отчасти для убеждения, отчасти потому, что правда злится. — Я выбрал вас в комиссию, и вы в ней будете! Завтра утром в моем кабинете в Кремле. Иначе я пошлю кого-нибудь за вами.

— Что?

— Еще раз: я сам за вами приду, даже если придется вас на плече тащить.

— Ну, хорошо! — сердито отвечает Валерий и тут же вешает трубку.

Борис не обижен, это скорее смешно: видимо, их отношения даже в другой временной шкале начинаются со стычек.

В тот же вечер, покинув кабинет, Борис подходит к Татьяне и кладет ладонь рядом с ней на стол. Она тут же перестает печатать и смотрит на него.

— Вас что-то беспокоит, товарищ Щербина?

— Эксперты предсказывают, что будет жарко, я боюсь нашествия муравьев, как было в прошлый раз.

Татьяна медленно кивает.

— Я до этого ничего не видела, но буду осторожна и сообщу вам, если увижу хотя бы одно насекомое.

— Спасибо, Таня, я знал, что всегда могу на тебя рассчитывать.

Борис уверен, что Чарков поставит прослушку в его кабинете, чтобы проверить комиссию. Возможно, Чаркову плевать, что КГБ никому не нравится: министры недовольны тем, что с ними обращаются как с детьми, за которыми нужен присмотр, и сообщают друг другу, если за кем-то следят.

Еще одним слабым местом Чаркова является его недооценивание секретарей, работающих в Кремле: КГБ считает их невидимками, потому что они правда незаметны, но эти женщины первыми приходят, последними уходят и всегда слышат или читают очень интересную информацию.

Борис подобной оплошности не совершал никогда.

***

— Товарищи Легасов и Хомюк здесь, — объявляет Татьяна.

— Пусть войдут.

Ульяну Борис почти не видит, его глаза устремлены только на Валерия — тронутые сединой волосы, голубые глаза за толстыми линзами очков, мятая рубашка и перекошенный галстук.

_Валерий — теплый, живой, а не мертвый на столе в морге._

_Валерий — без ужасного пурпурного следа веревки на шее._

Борис сжимает кулаки, чтобы подавить желание стиснуть Валерия в объятиях и прижаться губами к его волосам. Он глубоко дышит, моргает, чтобы побороть покалывание в уже мокрых глазах, и сглатывает, дабы избавиться от комка в горле.

Он знал, что эмоции от встречи будут такими сильными, думал, что готов, однако, это не так.

Но Борис сильный человек, он всегда таковым был, и после минутного колебания, которое, без сомнения, замечает Ульяна, предлагает им сесть.

— Мы можем узнать причину этого внезапного собрания? — спрашивает Валерий, все еще раздраженный тем, что его выдернули с конференции. — В последний я раз я посылал в ваше министерство меморандум о безопасности реакторов РБМК два года назад, но ответа, как обычно, не получил. Так почему сейчас?

— _Меморандум_? — опешив, уточняет Борис: за последние несколько дней он просмотрел все документы в картотеке в своем кабинете, чтобы тщательнее изучить эту хронологию, но ничего не нашел от Валерия.

— А, вы его даже не читали, — горько говорит Валерий, качая головой. — А я решил, что меня вызвали для обсуждения.

— Боюсь, что он вообще не попадался мне на глаза, — признается Борис.

— Не удивлен, — отвечает Валерий, пожимая плечами и закуривая. — Меня никто не слышит, когда я говорю. И когда пишу тоже.

Борис звонит Тане, но даже отличная память его секретаря не помогает вспомнить, что он когда-либо видел докладную записку профессора Легасова о ядерных реакторах.

— Видимо, они пошли в архив ниже, — предполагает Татьяна.

Борис обещает себе разобраться с этим как можно скорее, но сейчас он снова пытается поймать взгляд Валерия.

— Возможно, была допущена некоторая небрежность, я обязательно с этим разберусь, — говорит он. — Но теперь я прошу вашей помощи. Я хочу, чтобы вы провели углубленное исследование безопасности реакторов РБМК и того, как можно предотвратить аварии. Вы нужны государству.

_«Ты мне нужен, Валера, потому что, если ты не поможешь, через четыре месяца случится катастрофа. Это будет стоить жизни тысячам людей, и мое пребывание здесь будет совершенно напрасным»_, — думает Борис, поджимая губы, и что-то в его взгляде задевает Валерия, который кивает и наклоняется к нему.

— Товарищ Щербина, что вы знаете о ядерных реакторах?

— Я знаю, что при делении атома выделяется энергия, которая нагревает воду, циркулирующую в ядре, превращает ее в пар, что приводит в движение турбину, вырабатывающую электричество. Ну, иными словами…

— Нет, нет, все верно! — удивленно и даже восхищенно восклицает Валерий. И неважно, что в другой временной шкале именно он объяснил Борису, как работает ядерный реактор.

— А что вас беспокоит в плане безопасности? — вмешивается Ульяна, которая до этого момента молча наблюдала за их диалогом.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы выяснили, при каких обстоятельствах может взорваться реактор РБМК.

Валерий и Ульяна обмениваются удивленным взглядами, а когда они поворачиваются, Легасов выглядит довольно смущенным.

— Товарищ, я не знаю, как объяснить, но… реактор РБМК не может взорваться. Из-за неисправности температура может подняться до того, что ядро расплавиться, но реактор — это не атомная бомба.

— Легасов, вы прислали меморандум в министерство, потому что у вас были опасения.

— Да, но я никогда не говорил о взрывах. Это просто паника на пустом месте, — выпаливает Валерий, туша сигарету.

— Есть много причин для беспокойства относительно реакторов РБМК, но взрыва среди них нет.

Борис не может поверить своим ушам. Их роли перевернулись с ног на голову, теперь он должен убедить _их_, что _они _ошибаются, и реактор может взорваться.

Реактор взорвется.

И Борис это знает.

Но эти двое ученых — нет. И пока не могут знать.

— А что, если вы ошибаетесь? Что, если есть факты, которые вы недооценили? Которые вам неизвестны? Вы ученые, можете хотя бы рассмотреть вероятность, что вы ошибаетесь? Если вы правы, то напишете об этом в итоговом отчете, и генеральный секретарь Горбачев будет счастлив, а если я прав, то мы, может быть, сможем избежать серьезной аварии. Но я не могу сделать это в одиночку.

Он не отводит взгляд от Валерия, пока говорит, и в конце концов ученый торжественно кивает.

— Нет, нет, вы правы, _Борис_: американские физики очень хорошо знают, насколько опасной может быть ядерная энергия. И если есть хотя бы небольшая причина для беспокойства, ее нужно исследовать дальше. Для меня большая честь быть частью этой комиссии.

Валерий даже не понял, что только что называл его по имени, но у Бориса сердце екнуло и пропустило удар.

Ульяна просто кивает в знак согласия, а Валерий продолжает:

— Прежде всего, необходимо найти место для работы.

— Курчатовский институт? — предлагает Ульяна, но Борис качает головой.

— Государство предпочитает, чтобы эта комиссия работала более скрытно.

Работа в Курчатове будет сопровождаться слишком большим количеством ушей и глаз, тогда у Чаркова появится рычаг, который может помочь ему перетянуть Горбачева на свою сторону.

Ульяна понимает все сразу, а Валерий моргает, хмурясь: _политика всегда была его слабым местом_, с легкой улыбкой думает Борис.

— Тогда у меня дома, — говорит Валерий. — Там есть место для работы и вся необходимая литература.

— Я позвоню Дмитрию, моему коллеге из Минска, он пришлет чертежи станций. Нам потребуется много времени, чтобы добиться результата, — добавляет Ульяна.

— Да, — соглашается Борис.

По крайней мере, время есть.

***

Когда они оба доходят до Красной площади, Ульяна вдруг бросает на Валерия удивленный взгляд.

— У меня на лице что-то? — смущенно спрашивает он.

— Вы не поняли.

— Что не понял?

— Вы назвали товарища Щербину Борисом.

Валерий так пугается, что даже замирает на месте.

— О боже… я так и сказал! Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Теперь он просто взбесится.

— Нет, я так не думаю. Вы ему нравитесь.

— С чего вы взяли?

Ульяна разевает рот, не в силах поверить в его наивность.

— Шутите? Он смотрел только на вас и говорил только с вами. Я была словно невидимка.

— Не сердитесь, но в политике есть определенная норма мужского шовинизма.

Ульяна ничего не говорит, но по ее лицу видно, что она уверена: шовинизм здесь ни при чем.

***

Борис сказал себе, что это совершенно нормально, если он появится в квартире Валерия: он _отвечает _за эту комиссию, он _должен _следить за их работой.

А бутылка водки в бумажном пакете… ну, грубо приходить в гости с пустыми руками.

В прежние времена Борис никогда не бывал в квартире Валерия, не было повода, но он всегда удивлялся, что он живет в таком жутком районе: с его-то должностью в Курчатовском институте, он мог бы выбрать более приличный район Москвы. Он мог бы добиться большего — если бы захотел.

Но, может быть, дело не в том, что Валерий этого не хочет, ему просто все равно, как и на то, есть ли у него идеально выглаженные рубашки и ровный галстук. Как ученый, он идеалист и чертовски наивен, его волнует лишь истина.

Полная противоположность политическому миру, где Борис провел большую часть своей жизни.

Возможно, это одна из причин, почему он влюбился в Валерия. В конце концов, противоположности правда притягиваются.

Валерий удивляется, увидев его: комично удивляется, глаза распахиваются, а между губ нелепо зажата незажженная сигареты.

— Э… здравствуйте.

— Здравствуйте, Валерий, — говорит Борис спокойно. Если он назвал его по имени, то нет причин, почему бы не сделать так же. — Я решил зайти узнать, не нужно ли вам чего-нибудь.

— Это очень любезно с вашей стороны… _Борис_. — Валерий колеблется, прежде чем снова назвать его по имени, и Борису кажется, что он видит румянец под его веснушками, но в коридоре слишком темно, это может быть лишь обманом зрения.

— Будем продолжать разговор на пороге?

— О… о, нет! Конечно, нет, присаживайтесь, то есть, входите скорее, а то кошки выбегут.

— Кошки?

У него в этой временной шкале кошек больше одной?

Валерий проводит Бориса в большую комнату, уже превращенную в хаотичного вида кабинет — на стенах висят чертежи реакторов, а все плоские поверхности завалены инструкциями, на полу везде листы бумаги.

На кухонном столе уютно устроились два кота: шартрез и длинношерстный рыжий кот, а из-под дивана на Бориса смотрит круглыми желтыми глазами черный.

— Это Туман и Огонек, а под диваном прячется Ночь. Это кот.

— Интересные имена. — Борис улыбается, а затем ставит на стол бутылку водки.

— О. А… спасибо, — бормочет Валерий, словно удивляется тому, что кто-то додумался принести ему презент.

Даже в этой реальности он вообще не социализирован.

— Последите за бутылкой, пока я ищу стаканы, — говорит он, — у Огонька привычка сбрасывать со стола все, что она видит, а Туман повторяет за ней.

— Можно просто убрать их со стола.

— Я пробовал, бесполезно. Боюсь, настоящие хозяева этой квартиры они.

Валерий находит стаканы, наливает водку и аккуратно ставит бутылку на стол.

Борис подходит к единственному креслу, не заваленному бумагами, и наклоняется к черному коту. Он тут же принимается обнюхивать его пальцы.

— Здравствуй, Ночь.

— Я приютил его несколько месяцев назад. Нашел во время грозы под машиной, пожалел его. Но Туману и Огоньку он не нравится, — объясняет Валерий, шаря по комнате в поисках зажигалки. — Мне приходится закрывать его в ванной, чтобы покормить, иначе они нападут, а если я его глажу, эти двое ревнуют и потом начинают его задирать.

Пока Валерий говорит, Борис смотрит на Ночь и осторожно похлопывает по своему бедру: кот вылезает из-под дивана, приближается к Борису, обнюхивает его ботинки, трется, а затем, бесшумно подпрыгнув, забирается к нему на колени.

— У него здесь не особо счастливая жизнь, — продолжает Валерий, все еще не оборачиваясь. — Я пытался уговорить кого-то из соседей его взять, но он такой стеснительный, никто не хочет…

Он оборачивается и ошеломленно смотрит, как его черный кот блаженно свернулся на коленях у Бориса и громко мурлычет.

— Впервые вижу, как он мурлычет незнакомцу! — недоверчиво шепчет он.

— Все когда-нибудь случается в первый раз. А где Хомюк?

— На почте. Забирает какие-то посылки от Дмитрия. А я пока занялся расчетами и моделированием.

— И?..

— И нам нужно набраться терпения, Борис, — с легкой извиняющейся улыбкой поясняет Валерий. — Наука никогда не дает немедленных ответов.

Пока они разговаривали, Ночь уснул.

— Простите, — смущенно говорит Валерий. — Теперь весь ваш костюм в шерсти. Дайте я заберу кота…

— Ни в коем случае. — Борис движением руки останавливает его. — Я не буду его будить, уверен, что остальные коты не дают ему спокойно спать.

— Да, вы правы.

И так они и остаются: Валерий курит одну сигарету за другой, быстро чиркает в блокноте, объясняя, что делает, а Борис потягивает водку, положив ладонь на Ночь и не сводя глаз с Валерия.


	6. Chapter 6

Борис не сидит сложа руки: он полон решимости выяснить, почему доклады Валерия, написанные в прошлые годы, так и не попали к нему на стол.

Каждое советское министерство похоже на пирамиду: второстепенные решения принимаются на самом нижнем ее уровне или на местном, а иногда случается так, что решение останавливается на нескольких уровнях выше, не достигнув вершины пирамиды.

Через несколько дней он находит виновника: сотрудника по имени Григорий, который поверхностно прочел рекомендации Валерия, вероятно, понимая одно слово из десяти, и убрал в архив, не подумав как следует.

Борис устраивает такую взбучку, что Григорий запомнит ее на всю оставшуюся жизнь, потом увольняет нерадивого сотрудника прямо нам том же месте, а сам отправляется сразу же после в архив за документами.

Архив темный и сырой, стены покрыты плесенью, которая кое-где переползла на горы коробок, лежащих там уже давно.

— Я умру не от радиации, а от плесневой инфекции, — ворчит Борис, недовольно озираясь.

У тех, кто отвечает за архив, по крайней мере, хватило здравого смысла разделить документы по темам, и за пару часов он находит то, что ищет — в ящике, брошенном на пол в углу, лежат три доклада, написанные Валерием.

Но потом Борис обнаруживает больше, чем-то, что искал: на дне коробки лежит тонкая папка, изъеденная плесенью. На обложке кто-то написал: «Ленинградская атомная станция, 28 ноября 1975 года».

Квази-прецедент Чернобыля.

Борис листает ее, многого не понимая, но все же замечает, что папка не полная. Впрочем, это все равно важная находка, потому что она поможет Валерию и Хомюк двинуться в правильном направлении.

Нужно поблагодарить сложную советскую бюрократию и ее навязчивую идею иметь копии копий всевозможных документов.

КГБ засекретил Ленинградскую аварию, его агенты полагают, что единственная копия отчета хранится только в их архивах, но один отчет затерялся, каким-то чудом застряв на полпути к вершине пирамиды.

Борис осторожно оглядывается и прячет Ленинградскую папку под пиджак, затем выходит наружу и показывает архивариусу лишь одну папку с записями Валерия.

Человек, уже узнавший о выволочке Григорию, ее даже не открывает, вопросов не задает, лишь старательно записывает информацию в регистрационную тетрадь.

Борис уже собирается покинуть рабочее место, чтобы отправиться в квартиру Валерия, но его останавливает Таня, которая просит подписать какие-то бумаги.

— Помните муравьев, о которых мы говорили, товарищ Щербина?

— Да.

— Вам необходимо проверить квартиру профессора Легасова, кажется, они уже попали и туда.

Чарков зашевелился.

И Борису стоит тоже начать.

Он пишет короткую шифрованную записку и отдает Тане.

Валерий по-прежнему дома один. Ночь усаживается к Борису на колени, как только он садится в кресло, а два других хвостатых наблюдают за ними с верхней полки книжного шкафа.

— Хомюк предпочитает работать в своем номере, — поясняет Валерий, все еще воюя с расчетами. — Говорит, что здесь отвлекается.

— О, интересно, почему же? — саркастически восклицает Борис, поглаживая лоснящийся мех черного кота: с тех пор, как он последний раз был в этой квартире, хаос вокруг увеличился в геометрической прогрессии.

— Хм. Однако я должен сказать вам, Борис, что провел несколько расчетов, и до сих пор ничто не заставило меня думать, что реактор РБМК может взорваться. Но я попробую еще раз, — добавляет Валерий, заметив, что Борис собирается возразить. — Я знаю, что работа этой комиссии для вас важна, и для меня тоже, поверьте. Это может быть самой важной работой в моей жизни. В течение многих лет я говорил о безопасности, но никто меня не слушал.

— Спасибо, Валерий. Кстати, я нашел вот это.

Борис тянется за портфелем, и раздраженный Ночь спрыгивает с его колен.

Он вручает папку Валерию, который тут же ее узнает.

— Вы читали?

— Да, но если быть честным, то я ничего не понял, тут все будто не по-русски написано.

— Язык науки технический и сложный, конечно, — почти обиженно фыркает Валерий.

— Да, но эти доклады предназначались не для ваших коллег, а для людей, которые едва знают, что такое ядерный реактор, вы об этом не думали? — настаивает Борис, начиная распаляться. — Возможно, будь они написаны на более понятном языке, то попали бы ко мне на стол.

Валерий смотрит на пожелтевшую и влажную грязную бумагу.

— А где они были вместо вашего стола?

— В архиве, в подвале.

Он сердито сжимает кулаки.

— Так вот как устроена политика? Неужели все основано на произвольном решении, принятом каким-то неосведомленным аппаратчиком? Каким-то партийным карьеристом? Я мпф-ф-ф!

Борис забыл, как враждебно Валерий относится к политике, и слова доходят до него не сразу; более того, он ожидал услышать то же самое, что Валерий говорил в другой временной шкале. Именно поэтому Борис растерялся, вскочил и зажал рукой рот Валерия, втиснув его в диван.

К счастью, именно этот момент выбрали кошки, чтобы затеять драку, сопровождаемую громким мяуканием, заглушившим голос Валерия.

— Кажется, вы немного напряжены, товарищ, — шипит Борис. — Нам нужно прогуляться.

Валерий все еще молчит и качает головой, и Борис наклоняется так близко, что задевает его нос.

—_ Сейчас же._

Неожиданный контакт мгновенно укрощает Валерия. Он расслабляется и кивает.

Идеализм Валерия — вот, что делает его чистым, но иногда его нужно возвращать обратно на землю, чтобы кто-то напомнил ему — они живут не в мире грез, а в реальном, чрезвычайно несовершенном, и рано или поздно длинный язык Валерия заведет его слишком далеко, даже в этой временной шкале.

Борис встает, сжимая кулак; там, где ладони касались губ Валерия, кожа горит, будто он трогал радиоактивный графит, но сейчас не время об этом думать.

— Ваши кошки — настоящие демоны. Посмотрите, что они устроили.

Во время драки кошки сбили лампу и случайно выдрали микрофон, установленный КГБ.

— Отличная работа, — шепчет Борис Туману, почесывая его за ухом.

Когда они выходят из здания, он быстро говорит:

— Видите двух мужчин в черной «Ладе-Риве»? Посмотрите.

— Да, вижу. — Валерий пристально таращится в ту сторону, и Борис, закатив глаза, хватает его за руку.

— Да не так!

— Вы же спросили, вижу ли я их!

— Но не так же очевидно.

— А что не так с машиной?

Валерий такой наивный, что Борис не знает, придушить его или расцеловать. В итоге   
он ничего не делает, потому что оба варианта вызовут массу проблем; он опускает руку Валерия, но они продолжают идти рядом.

Валерий закуривает и через некоторое время нарушает молчание.

— Куда мы идем?

Борис не отвечает.

— Сколько вам лет? — вместо этого спрашивает он.

— Пятьдесят, а что?

— Я читал ваше досье. В вашем возрасте, с вашими навыками и опытом вы должны быть ректором.

— Я первый заместитель ректора.

— Вы уже несколько лет на этой должности. Воробьев, Федуленко, Велихов… они все сделали карьеру быстрее вас. Вы когда-нибудь задумывались, почему?

Валерий что-то бурчит, поджимает губы и исподлобья смотрит на Бориса, опасаясь, что разозлил его, но с удивлением видит, что Борис улыбается. Это так поражает Валерия, что тот чуть не спотыкается на ровном месте.

— Однажды кто-то сказал мне, что наука не может идти на компромиссы, иначе она перестает быть наукой, — говорит Борис, глядя вперед. Валерий не может знать, что в другой временной шкале он произносил эти слова. — И вы именно такой.

— Что вам нужно, извинения? — недовольный взгляд хмурого Валерия говорит Борису, что он этого делать не будет.

— Нет. Сигарету.

— Вы же не курите.

Теперь Борис действительно близок к тому, чтобы задушить его.

— Неужели вам так тяжело угодить мне хоть раз? Хотя бы один!

Валерий останавливается, достает из пачки сигарету и протягивает ее Борису. Он чуть вздрагивает, когда Борис тянется за зажигалкой к нему — видимо, ждал, что он будет подкуриваться сам.

— Смотрите направо, но так, чтобы вас не заметили, — шепчет Борис.

Валерий слушается; его зрачки становятся заметно больше. На некотором расстоянии от них стоят двое мужчин, те, что сидели в машине. Один делает вид, что изучает витрину магазина, другой смотрит на часы, будто кого-то ждет.

Борис набирает полный рот дыма и продолжает идти.

— Перестаньте, а то они заметят.

— Кто… кто они?

— КГБ: микрофоны стоят в вашей квартире, в гостиничном номере Ульяны и в моем кабинете в Кремле.

— Зачем это? — возмущенно выпаливает Валерий.

— Потому что оно так и работает.

— А как же ваша квартира? Она разве не прослушивается?

— Я заместитель председателя Совета министров, — отвечает Борис, выпятив грудь. — Чарков знает, что есть пределы, которые превысить он не может.

— Так вот почему вы меня заткнули.

Борис тушит сигарету и бросает ее в мусорку.

— Я на вашей стороне, Валерий, но вы должны понимать, что у вас не так много союзников.

Валерий снова спотыкается, и Борис замедляет шаг, чтобы ему не пришлось бежать.  
— Похоже, я должен поблагодарить и извиниться, — бормочет Валерий.

— Я думал, что вы не извиняетесь за то, что думаете.  
— Да, это так, но я прошу прощения за то, что назвал вас партийным карьеристом.  
— Я партийный карьерист.  
Теперь уже Валерий смотрит на Бориса как на наивного идиота.

— Нет, вы совсем не такой, как они.

— Тогда какой?

— Вы хороший человек.

Борис прикрывает глаза, чтобы не показывать Валерию, как сильно на него влияют эти слова.

_— Хороший человек._

То, что Валерий сказал ему на той скамейке.

Его единственное утешение после смерти Легасова.

— Вы в порядке? — спрашивает озадаченный молчанием Валерий.

Борис кивает: он не уверен, что голос не будет дрожать.

Пешком они добираются до моста через Москву-реку, и Борис, уже успокоившись, показывает на телефон-автомат.

— Позвоните Хомюк, пусть она выйдет к нам.

Они прислоняются к балюстраде и смотрят на реку, пока ждут, разговаривают о жизни, а два агента держатся поблизости.

Ульяна приезжает на такси; одного взгляда Борису достаточно, чтобы понять — она сердится.

— В чем дело? — спрашивает он, как только Хомюк подходит к ним.

— Я занималась исследованиями в библиотеке МГУ, но часть документов, которые я прошу, необъяснимым образом всегда оказываются на руках у кого-то другого.

Борис поджимает губы: даже если нет необходимости что-то скрывать и преуменьшать, государство все равно делает все, чтобы оставить в тайне свои секреты.

Он же сам умрет от этих секретов.

— Я позабочусь об этом. У меня есть кое-что для вас.

— Тогда можно собраться в моем номере.

— Нельзя, — тихо шепчет ей Валерий. — Они следят за нами.

— А вы теперь в курсе? Легасов, они следят за нами с самого рождения, — говорит Ульяна, ничуть не удивившись.

Они идут вдоль берега, агенты КГБ все еще далеко, тоже идут пешком.

— Садитесь в этот зеленый «Трабант», двери открыты, — шипит Борис, ускоряя шаг.

Через мгновение они уезжают, оставив агентов позади.

— А хуже не будет? — с тревого спрашивает Валерий.

— Нет, они позволяют себя одурачить. Не будут докладывать Чаркову, а вернуться и будут ждать вас у дома.

Борис какое-то время колесит по городу, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии слежки, а потом приезжает к Парку Горького. Беседки перед Андреевскими прудами пусты и скрыты деревьями от посторонних глаз, и наконец он может показать Валерию и Ульяне отчет о Ленинградской аварии.

Двое ученых сосредотачиваются над папкой, а Борис то и дело озирается по сторонам, но обстановка спокойная.

Ульяна первая замечает нечто необычное.

— Вы читали? Тут говорится, что оператор нажал АЗ-5, и на мгновение мощность достигла максимума.

Даже Валерий поражен этим фактом.

— Этого не должно было произойти! — он смотрит на Бориса. — Кнопка АЗ-5 немедленно опускает стержни с бором, блокируя реакцию.

Борис хотел бы сказать: «я знаю, ты мне это объяснил», но вместо этого произносит:

— А почему мощность выросла? — надеясь направить Валерия на правильный путь.

Валерий листает папку, а потом качает головой.

— Пока не знаю. Мой коллега, Волков, расследовал аварию, но отчета здесь я не вижу.

— Да, информация неполная, отсутствуют некоторые страницы. А другие из-за плесени не прочесть, — добавляет Ульяна.

— А где сейчас Волков? С ним можно связаться? — спрашивает Борис. Вовлекать других не хочется, но если есть необходимость, то придется.

— Нет, он умер несколько лет назад.

Борис вздыхает, уперев руки в бока. Проклятье.

Валерий снимает очки и протирает их галстуком.

— Нам нужно восстановить недостающие листы.

— Для это мне нужно свериться с документами в библиотеке! — восклицает расстроенная Ульяна. Ей не нравятся возникающие препятствия.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — обещает Борис.

— Товарищ Хомюк, вы знаете кого-нибудь в Ленинграде? — спрашивает Валерий.

— Я знаю людей везде, даже в Курчатове.

— Оу… — Валерий удивленно моргает. — Ну, хорошо. Вы должны поехать в Ленинград и поговорить с операторами, которые работали на станции во время аварии.

— Почему я?

— Потому что я говорил с вашим ректором, и он сказал, что вы зверски упрямы, на что я и рассчитываю, — отвечает Валерий, снова надевая очки.

— Это хорошо, но будьте благоразумны и осмотрительны, — вмешивается Борис. — Если вас арестуют, мне будет нелегко вас вытащить.

— Я знаю, как устроен мир, товарищ Щербина.

— А…арестуют? — заикается Валерий. — А зачем вас арестовывать? Вы проводите расследование по поручению правительственной комиссии.

— По той же причине, по которой мы говорим здесь, а не у вас дома, — вздыхает Ульяна, переводя взгляд на Бориса. Может, они и не особо друг другу нравятся, но явно на одной волне.

— Я вернусь в гостиницу, соберу вещи, — говорит Ульяна, вставая и разглаживая юбку. Проходя мимо Бориса, она шепчет: — Присмотрите за ним, ладно?

— Нет необходимости об этом напоминать.

— Нет, наверное, — с улыбкой добавляет она, и Борис не решает спросить, на что она намекает.

Борис отвозит Валерия домой. Как и следовало ожидать, два агента КГБ все еще там — они заметно расслабляются, завидев своих подопечных: разноса, или еще чего похуже, от Чаркова не будет.

Подходя к подъезду, Валерий бросает на них тревожный взгляд.

— Просто делайте вид, что их не существует, — предлагает Борис.

Валерий нервно смеется.

— Все не так просто. Может, вы и привыкли к шпионам и секретам, а я — нет.

— Не волнуйтесь, я не допущу, чтобы с вами что-нибудь случилось, — говорит Борис со всей важностью, на которую только способен.

Валерий фыркает от смеха, а потом смущенно прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Из-за вас я чувствую себя девицей в беде.

— Извините, не хотел унизить вашу мужественность.

Валерий качает головой, вроде бы не обидевшись.

— Нет, нет… это не важно… все дело в том… довольно мило, что вы беспокоитесь обо мне. Обычно люди обо мне не беспокоятся… и это…

— Не за что. Спокойной ночи, Валерий, — весьма тактично перебивает его Борис, не желая, чтобы Валерий умер от смущения перед собственным домом.

— Спокойной ночи, Борис.

Борис уходит, чтобы не видеть, как Валерий поднимается в свою квартиру.

Валерий с жалобным вздохом бросается на диван. Огонек забирается рядом и мягкой лапкой трогает его за подбородок, мяукая. Валерий гладит кошку по голове и бормочет:

— Твой хозяин — идиот.


	7. Chapter 7

Над Москвой льет дождь.

Борис и Валерий с зонтами — одни из немногих, кто решил бросить вызов непогоде. Официально они всего лишь два товарища, решивших купить сигареты, но нам самом деле лишь ищут возможность свободно поговорить вдали от ушей КГБ.

Шли дни, и у них вошло в привычку ходить вместе по улицам. Иногда Валерий информирует Бориса о ходе исследования, но чаще всего они говорят о своей холостяцкой жизни.

Валерий — все тот же потрясающий, но ужасно одинокий человек, которого Борис знал и любил в прежние времена, и Валерию требуется время, чтобы начать откровенничать и рассказывать что-то о себе: его характер, грубый и не всегда дружелюбный, удары в спину от коллег заставили его замкнуться в себе.

Если Валерий никому не позволит подойти к себе близко, то никто и не причинит ему вреда.  
Борис не заставляет его говорить — когда Валерий молчит, то он говорит о себе, позволяя ученому внимательно слушать.

Уверенность друг в друге растет, и их разговоры становятся более легкими: у Валерия обнаруживается блестящее чувство юмора, совершенно не знакомое Борису ранее, ведь в Припяти у них не было поводов смеяться.

Но теперь исчезло то неотвратимое чувство обреченности, которое в прежней временной шкале Бориса окрашивало все меланхолией, даже такие редкие их совместные моменты.

Но сегодня Валерий кажется задумчивым.

— Проблемы с исследованием?

— Нет, я сосредоточился на гипотезе о том, как реакторы РБМК работают на низких мощностях. И я думаю, что нахожусь на правильном пути.

_«Ты там,_ — хочется сказать Борису. — _Ты уже почти там»_.

Он был уверен, что Валерий и Хомюк придут к тем же выводам, что и в тот раз. Наука безжалостна, но редко ошибается.

Но сейчас его больше беспокоит серьезное лицо Валерия.

— Тогда в чем же дело?

— После того, как вы показали мне документы, я думал о Волкове, — вздыхает Валерий, его едва слышно из-за проливного дождя. — После Ленинградской аварии я почти ничего о нем не слышал. Он отошел от дел и не хотел ни с кем встречаться, даже с самыми близкими друзьями. Неужели это из-за _них_?

— В стране произошла авария, требовалось не допустить разглашения. Все, что Волков написал в отчете, пошло в другом направлении.

— И они… изгнали его? Без официальных бумаг? Как?

— Волков был женат?

— Да, у него были жена и дети… ах, теперь я понимаю, _угрозы_. — Валерий смотрит на Бориса со смирением во взгляде. — Но Борис, вы же знаете, _что _мы делаем: вы собрали эту комиссию, потому что у вас есть подозрения насчет безопасности реакторов.

Они подходят к маленькому магазину, торгующему табаком. Валерий покупает сигареты и газету.

Разговор возобновляется, когда они отходят на достаточное расстояние.

— Сейчас обстоятельства другие, никакой аварии, которую государство хотело бы скрыть ради своей репутации, нет, — объясняет Борис. — Но даже если будут последствия, вам беспокоиться не нужно: в случае необходимости я опущу ваше имя в итоговом отчете и возьму на себя ответственность за то, что вы напишете.

— Но… это поставит вас в такое же положение, как Волкова. — Валерий поражен.

— Я знаю.

Борис использовал машину времени, построенную Полем, потому что был в отчаянии и хотел больше времени провести рядом с Валерием, возможно, до самого конца их жизней; но если это будет невозможно, он уже решил, что будет защищать Валерия от Чаркова и Горбачева любой ценой.

— На этот раз я приму пулю, — гордо говорит он.

В своей прежней жизни, во время бесчисленных бессонных ночей, Борис часто задавался вопросом, мог ли он сделать больше для Валерия после суда, может, осмелился бы быть храбрым и открыто бросить вызов Чаркову, вместо того, чтобы послушно стоять на месте.

Но он понимает — это ничего бы не изменило: государство раздавило бы его, как Валерия; но иногда кажется, что он просто беспомощно наблюдал за происходящим, в то время как Валерий пожертвовал собой во имя истины. И Борис всегда будет об этом сожалеть, даже находясь в другой временной шкале.

Но он позаботится о том, чтобы это не повторилось.

—_ На этот раз?_ — хмуро уточняет Валерий.

Борис гулко сглатывает: нужно быть внимательнее, нельзя так себя выдавать.

Он пожимает плечами, тем самым прекращая разговор.

Валерий некоторое время молча идет рядом, а потом Борис замечает, что он качает головой.

— Нет! — вдруг выпаливает Валерий, останавливаясь.

— Что нет?

— Я не позволю вам сделать это в одиночку.

— Валерий…

— Скажите, почему вы хотели, чтобы я вошел в эту комиссию? В то утро, когда вы позвонили в Курчатов, меня там не было. Но были мои коллеги, столь же квалифицированные, как и я. Вы могли выбрать кого-то другого. Мою текущую работу может делать кто угодно.

— Что же это, Велихов жаловался, что не выбрали его?

— Велихов жалуется на это каждый день.

— Вот почему я его не выбрал.

— Борис, я серьезно.

— Я выбрал вас, потому что вы заслуживаете доверия. Потому что вам пятьдесят, а вы все еще заместитель ректора, потому что между карьерным ростом и правдой вы всегда будете выбирать последнее. И вы не готовы отказаться от своей морали, даже если это поставит вас в затруднительное положение.

_«А еще потому, что я старый дурак, который любит тебя»_, — про себя добавляет Борис.

Валерий почти вызывающе приподнимает подбородок и смотрит на него пронзительными голубыми глазами.

— Тогда вы знаете, что я не могу позволить вам взвалить на плечи политический груз того, что мы делаем: вы меня втянули, я чувствую ответственность как свою, и мы будем вместе во всем этом до конца.

Борис открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Валерий его останавливает.

— Больше не говорите ничего, это бесполезно. Вы не представляете, каким упрямым я могу быть.

— Вообще-то знаю… — отвечает Борис, старательно скрывая скорбные нотки в голосе.

— Знаете, это странно. Время от времени у меня создается впечатление, что вы давно меня знаете…

Машина, мчащаяся через дорогу, пролетает через лужу и окатывает Бориса ледяной водой. Отфыркиваясь, он что-то орет в сторону водителя.

— Вы промокли насквозь… погодите. — Валерий достает из кармана платок, но тут же понимает бесполезность своего жеста: у Бориса брюки мокрые насквозь.

— Не страшно, высушусь дома.

— До вас далеко, вы простудитесь. У меня есть обогреватель, давайте высушим ваши брюки.

Борис собирается возразить, сказав, что прошел войну, и вода его не пугает, но вообще-то он не прочь провести с Валерием еще немного времени.

— Спасибо вам.

***

Квартира еще больше загромоздилась бумагами и заметками, Борис осторожно отодвигает их подальше от обогревателя, прежде чем щелкнуть рычажком и вытянуть ноги.

Тепло — приятная штука.

— Я принесу вам полотенце, — говорит Валерий, уходя в ванную, — чтобы вы вытерли хотя бы часть воды.

— Спасибо.

Из коридора выбегает Ночь, преследуемый Огоньком, и прыгает на колени к Борису, лишь завидев его. Рыжая угрожающе шипит, но не решается приблизиться к Борису, который руками прикрывает спину черного кота.

Эта красная фурия не тронет Ночь, пока он здесь.

Обиженная кошка забирается на диван, сбросив на пол блокнот в кожаной обложке, который тут же распахивается. Борис поднимает его, собираясь вернуть на место, но тут его взгляд падает на открытую страницу — там цветными чернилами изображена Красная площадь под снегом. В правом нижнем углу подпись — В.А.Л.

— Оу! — вернувшийся из ванной Валерий роняет полотенце на пол, заметив, что Борис держит в руках. Забрав полотенце, Борис одной рукой вытирает брюки, а другой перелистывает страницы блокнота.

— Это ваши рисунки?

— Просто маленькое хобби.

— Вы талантливый.

— Спасибо. — Валерий протягивает руку, думая, что Борис отдаст ему блокнот, но тот начинает перелистывать его с начала, поэтому Валерию остается только сидеть на краю дивана и нервно глазеть.

— Давно рисуете?

— Со студенчества. Неужели это настолько странно? — спрашивает он, не в силах расшифровать напряженное выражение лица Бориса, разглядывающего красочные чернильные рисунки.

— Нет, я просто считал, что в свободное время вы пишете стихи.

— Стихи? — Валерий моргает и качает головой. — Нет, я не очень хорошо обращаюсь со словами.

— Вы же профессор, должны уметь.

— Это наука, поэзия — нечто иное, я никогда не смогу сложить ничего достойного.

Борис уверен, что Валерий ошибается. Еще он считает, что даже если это иная временная шкала, тонко чувствующая душа Валерия везде одинаковая, только здесь он выражает себя цветами и формами, а не словами, но некоторые рисунки все равно довольно поэтичны.

_Он все еще Валерий. Всегда — его Валера._

Валерий снова тянется за блокнотом. Он все больше нервничает, и Борис не может этого не заметить.

— Что?

— Отдайте. Не стоит смотреть, это просто каракули.

Но Борис так не считает: Валерий слишком смущается и краснеет. Может, он нарисовал нечто такое, что Борису видеть не стоит?

Борис ухмыляется.

— Вы не умеете врать, вот, что я вам скажу.

— Так и есть! — настаивает Валерий, шумно сглатывая в противовес своим словам.

— Какие тайны вы скрываете, товарищ Легасов? — шутит Борис, чрезвычайно забавляясь ситуацией.

— Просто не понимаю, почему вы так заинтересовались моими рисунками, это просто то, чем я занимаюсь в свободное время… когда мне нечем заняться, я просто рисую то, что вижу, не слишком задумываясь, в этом нет никакого скрытого смысла…

Чем больше Валерий говорит, тем больше он выдает себя — словно человек, тонущий в зыбучих песках.

Безжалостный Борис листает одну страницу за другой: Кремль, скамейка в парке, Москва-река, фонтан, ваза с цветами, кошки в нескольких вариантах — спящие, сидящие, лежащие на спине и…

О.

Довольно большой и похожий портрет Бориса, очень реалистичный, но мягко сглаживающий его внешние недостатки и возраст.

— Это ничего не значит, правда… Я… — продолжает лепетать Валерий, опустив взгляд и уставившись на носки ботинок. Теперь несложно уловить нотку паники в его голосе: он боится, что Борис рассердится, неправильно поймет или сочтет его странным; последнее, что хочет Борис, это чтобы Валерий боялся его.

Борис отводит взгляд от рисунка, закрывает блокнот и осторожно кладет Валерию на колени.

— Это значит, что у тебя душа художника, _Валера_.

Уменьшительный вариант имени ошеломляет Валерия: он резко вскидывает голову, смешно приоткрывает рот, будто благоговеет, встречая спокойный и ободряющий взгляд Бориса.

— Все в порядке. Я не сержусь.

Валерий берет блокнот, на секунду касаясь пальцев Бориса, и…

БАБАХ!

— Огонек! — Валерий вскакивает, чтобы отругать кошку, которая залезла на стол и свалила стеклянную пепельницу, которая развалилась на части.

Кошка отходит на несколько шагов, смотрит на Бориса прищуренными желтыми глазами, после чего демонстративно садится, задирает заднюю лапу и начинает вылизываться.

Если бы Борис не знал, что животные — неразумные существа, то подумал бы, что адская рыжая кошка над ним издевается.

Момент упущен (если он вообще был, а не оказался лишь разыгравшимся воображением Бориса), поэтому он перекладывает Ночь на диван и встает.

— Мои брюки высохли. Мне пора.

Валерий стоит на коленях, собирает осколки стекла и окурки. Он чертовски смущен, поэтому даже не смотрит в сторону Бориса, только кивает и шепотом прощается.

Борису ужасно хочется поднять его и зацеловать на потери сознания, но он берет себя в руки и уходит; отвлекать Валерия нельзя, его работа чрезвычайно важна.

Кроме того, Борис не хочет навязываться и уж тем более манипулировать Валерием, заставив его влюбиться.

Это было бы несправедливо, и не по-настоящему.

В той временной шкале, откуда прибыл Борис, они полюбили друг друга, но нет никаких гарантий, что это произойдет и здесь; обстоятельство совершенно иные. Теперь уже нет того отчаяния, ощущения надвигающегося конца, осознания того, что лишь они вдвоем сражаются против системы, которая заставляла их цепляться друг за друга, как потерпевших кораблекрушение в разгар бури.

Если здесь Валерий хочет, чтобы они были просто друзьями, Борис это примет.

Он примет все, что угодно, лишь бы Валерий был цел и невредим.

***

Валерий оставляет уборку и садится на пол, прижимается спиной к стене и закуривает, стряхивая пепел на пол.

Он слова вел себя глупо, но иногда просто не получается себя контролировать рядом с Борисом; его сильная и в чем-то даже магнетическая личность смущает, пробуждая какие-то странные эмоции.

Это может стать проблемой.

Если уже не стало.

Туман трется о его ноги.

— Во всяком случае, ему понравились мои рисунки, — бормочет Валерий, поглаживая кота и даже не понимая, что улыбается.

***

Ульяна возвращается из Ленинграда целой и невредимой, но с меньшим количеством информации, чем она планировала: авария была классифицирована как незначительная, местное население даже не было проинформировано, хотя выброс радиации мог быть значительным, а рабочие, которые пришли на эту станцию в семьдесят пятом, вообще об этом не знали.

— И еще, те документы, что я хотела взять в библиотеке, до сих пор не доступны! — восклицает Ульяна, глядя на Бориса так, будто он в этом виноват.

Они зашли на очередную стройку, спасаясь от слежки вездесущего КГБ.

— Они вам действительно нужны? — спрашивает Борис у Валерия.

Тот пожимает плечами, будто извиняется.

— Есть технические характеристики, которые мы совершенно точно обязаны занять.

— Скажите точно, что нужно, я достану.

— Почему вы думаете, что вам их отдадут?

— Я не сказал, что отдадут, я сказал, что достану.

Его план — попасть в библиотеку ночью и снять копии документов, которые нужны Валерию и Ульяне.

— Я пойду с вами, — спокойно говорит Ульяна. — Вы ведь понятия не имеете, что искать.

Поскольку она права, Борис решает проигнорировать тот факт, что она только что назвала его тупым, пусть и завуалировано.

— Сможете выйти из гостиницы без слежки?

— Само собой.

— Тогда ладно.

— Я тоже пойду, — встревает Валерий, но Борис качает головой.

— Вы даже стоя на месте спотыкаетесь.

— Вовсе нет!

— Вам незачем идти. Чем нас больше, тем выше риск быть обнаруженными.

— Но…

— Я здесь главный! — выпаливает Борис. — И я решил, что вы не идете.

— Надо закончить расчеты, товарищ… — дипломатично предлагает Ульяна, и Валерий сдается, опустив голову.

— Двое против одного!

***

Ульяна и Борис ждут в машине, притаившись в темном переулке за библиотекой.

Они войдут после полуночи, потому что, как объяснил Борис, там всего один охранник, а в полночь он уходит патрулировать соседние здания и не возвращается в библиотеку до утра.

Пока они ждут, Борис физически ощущает на себе пристальный взгляд; это нервирует, но он молчит, и в итоге тишину нарушает Ульяна.

— Вы что-то скрываете, товарищ Щербина.

Борис по-прежнему молчит.

— Вся эта история с комиссией, ваши опасения… будто вы знаете — что-то случится.

— Как Распутин? — со смешком уточняет Борис. — Неужели у меня не может быть интуиции?

— Нет, — сухо отвечает Ульяна. — Только не в том, что касается ядерной энергетики, нельзя в таких непростых вещах полагаться на интуицию.

— Тогда скажите мне, товарищ, в чем же заключается моя грязная тайна? Давайте узнаем! — рычит Борис, надеясь напугать Ульяну, но она даже бровью не ведет.

— Я долго думала об этом и пришла к выводу, что никакой тайны нет. То, что вы делаете, никому не навредит, даже если ни к чему не приведет. Вот почему я здесь. — Ульяна улыбается. — И простите, если я вас встревожила, но эта странность меня заинтересовала. Вы можете хранить свои секреты, пока они не причиняют вреда.

— Я никогда не говорил, что у меня есть секреты.

— Товарищ, мы в Советском Союзе: даже у новорожденных есть секреты.

Борис смотрит на часы — ему не терпится войти в библиотеку, по-крайней мере тогда расспросы точно прекратятся.

— Сегодня холодно. Завидую Легасову, дома тепло и спокойно, — продолжает Ульяна, но на эту уловку Борис точно не ведется. — Вы были против того, чтобы он поехал с нами.

— Это рискованно.

— О, я могу рисковать своей жизнью, а он нет?

— Валерий… наивен, даже слишком. Будь он здесь, охранник обнаружил нас даже в машине, и вы это знаете. Но вы умны, товарищ Хомюк, — говорит Борис, понимая, что пытаться запугать ее бесполезно.

— Вы правы, — отвечает Ульяна, но ее улыбка говорит Борису иное: _«Хорошо, я притворюсь, что верю вам, но мы оба знаем, что вы сделали это лишь для того, чтобы защитить его»._

Борис достает из бардачка фонарик и отмычку, после чего наконец открывает дверь.

— Пора. Идем.

Включать копировальную машину не нужно: Ульяна методично переписывает нужные документы, ручка заполняет один лист за другим в тусклом свете фонарика, а Бори следит, чтобы никто не пришел.

— Я закончила, — шепчет Ульяна через несколько часов. — Теперь у нас есть все необходимые данные.


	8. Chapter 8

Заседание Кабинета министров почти закончилось, члены кабинета собираются расходиться.

— Можно вас на пару слов, товарищ Генеральный секретарь, — говорит Чарков приторно-сладким голосом, лениво поднимая руку, а затем переводит взгляд на Бориса.

Борис выдерживает его взгляд и остается совершенно неподвижным, но сердце в груди колотится: _неужели они с Ульяной были неосторожны? Их каким-то образом обнаружили?_

— Конечно, — подбадривает Чаркова Горбачев.

— Мне интересно, как продвигается работа небольшой комиссии товарища Щербины: ведь он привлек двух известных членов Академии наук, и они наверняка из-за этого пренебрегли другой работой.

— О, правда! — восклицает Горбачев, словно только что вспомнил о проекте Бориса (видимо, так и есть), и теперь тоже смотрит на него.

— Могу вас заверить, что работа комиссии идет хорошо, вы получите отчет в ближайшее время.

— В интересах государства и организации его работы я считаю, что эта комиссия не может работать бесконечно, нужны сроки, — настаивает Чарков.

_Вот трус! Не нашел ничего компрометирующего и выбрал другой способ помешать работе Бориса._

Горбачев кивает.

— Да, я согласен. Окончательный доклад я жду к пятнадцатому марта, после чего комиссия будет расформирована. Есть возражения, товарищ Щербина?

— Нет.

Владимир Пикалов, сидящий перед ним, явно собирается что-то сказать, но потом передумывает, и мужчины наконец расходятся. ГРУ и КГБ в не очень хороших отношениях, но Пикалов всегда был умным человеком, знающим, что сейчас возражения ни к чему хорошему не приведут.

Борис встречается с ним через несколько часов в соседнем кафе, где генерал пьет кофе. Сев на соседний табурет, Борис делает знак бармену.

— Борис.

— Владимир.

— Я хотел сказать раньше.

— Нет, вы правильно сделали, что промолчали. Когда генсек решает, то он _решает_.

— Смешно, товарищ, ваша комиссия занимается полезным делом, а Чарков будто спит и видит, чтобы она провалилась, — шепотом говорит Пикалов, поднося чашку к губам.

— Это вне его контроля, поэтому он беспокоится. Однако я убежден, что Легасов и Хомюк сделают все вовремя.

_А если они не успеют, у Бориса уже готов запасной план: он расскажет им правду о том, что знает о неисправности реакторов РБМК, о том, что произойдет авария. И цена этому признанию — психушка, в которой он, как и Поль, будет заперт до конца своих дней._

Все, что угодно, лишь бы избежать Чернобыля.

В конце концов, по большому счету, это будет незначительная жертва.

— Я все-таки думаю, что нашему товарищу стоит побеспокоиться о _других _проблемах, — говорит Пикалов, кладя на стойку несколько купюр, чтобы расплатиться за кофе.

— Вы правы, ему _стоит_.

Тон Бориса заставляет Пикалова повернуться. Он с минуту смотрит на Бориса, а потом с легкой улыбкой отпивает кофе: что-то подсказывает ему, что скоро КГБ будет, о чем беспокоиться. Чарков — сильный человек, его все боятся, но на этот раз он просчитался, пойдя против этого украинского быка.

Через несколько дней «Правда» получила сочное анонимное письмо, содержащее информацию и фотографии, свидетельствующие о неприличном поведении некоторых сотрудников советского посольства в Лондоне, застигнутых врасплох во время сборища с девушками по вызову и наркотиками.

Это новость имеет поразительный резонанс даже зарубежом, особенно когда замешанные в скандале люди покинули посольство и сбежали.

Тут же созывается срочное заседание Центрального комитета.

Борис не участвует, его сферы это не касается, да и роль в комитете у него малозначимая. Но он сталкивается с Горбачевым в коридоре ближе к вечеру: кажется, что у генсека или болит голова, или желудок. Или все разом.

— На пару слов, Михаил Сергеевич. Насколько все плохо? — спрашивает Борис, старательно переживая за интересы государства.

Какая-то часть его сознания отдает себе отчет о том, что тот Щербина переживал бы по-настоящему, он был бы верным и тупым слугой советского социализма до самой смерти, никогда не ставя под сомнение решения государства и их последствия.

Но это было до Чернобыля, до того, как забрали Валеру. Сейчас все иначе, Борис лишь хочет, чтобы Чарков был как можно дальше от них.

— Британские газеты смеются над нами, Борис Евдокимович.

— Это позор, настоящий позор для нашей репутации, — сокрушенно вздыхает Борис, качая головой. — Если бы только сотрудники посольства были терпеливее… мы знаем, что пороки Запада — сильное искушение для любого человека.

— Люди Чаркова не могут контролировать всех.

Борис прячет руки в карманы брюк и смотрит в окно.

— Я очень хорошо это понимаю, но, возможно, стоило лучше распределить их обязанности.

— О чем вы?

Борис пожимает плечами.

— Я не начальник КГБ и никогда бы не стал критиковать работу товарища, но в данный момент за мной, профессором Легасовым и Ульяной Хомюк наблюдают пять человек, днем и ночью, когда эти двое ученых занимаются лишь расчетами и докладом. Не знаю, но мне это кажется чрезмерной предосторожностью по отношению к двум обычным ученым с безупречными досье. Но, как я уже сказал, решать мне мне.

На следующий день черная «Лада-Рива», припаркованная у дома Валерия, исчезла.

***

Борис резко просыпается, потому что в его дверь кто-то стучит, как сумасшедший. Раздраженно зыркнув на будильник, он видит, что сейчас четыре утра.

Накинув халат на плечи, Борис плетется открывать: это Валерий. Они уже несколько дней не виделись, оба ученых заперлись в квартире Легасова и завершали свои исследования после получения новой информации.

Валерий весь вспотел, задыхается, будто бежал марафон, волосы неопрятными прядями прилипли ко лбу.

— Валерий… вы пешком шли? — недоверчиво спрашивает Борис.

— Да.

— До меня же несколько километров!

— Я должен был вас увидеть, нужно поговорить! — Валерий влетает в гостиную и начинает нервно ходить кругами. Глаза у него дикие: Борис никогда не видел его таким встревоженным.

— Боже мой, Борис…

Он испуганно хватает Валерия за руки, боясь, что КГБ что-то с ним сделал.

— Валера, что случилось?

— Вы были правы, редактор РБМК может взорваться! И теперь я знаю, как именно!

— Вы можете это доказать?

— Да, да! Этот вид реактора, работающий на малой мощности, печально известен своей нестабильностью и подвержен колебаниям реактивности. Если по ошибке он заглохнет, то стержни управления поднимутся, чтобы восстановить мощность. Стержни сделаны из бора, но наконечники — их графита, и если нажать АЗ-5, опуская все стержни, реакция ускорится, возникнет пик мощности! Тогда ядро взорвется! Это будет катастрофа! Целые области и даже вся Европа будет заражены радиацией! Этого просто не должно случиться!

Валерий почти кричит, и Борис сомневается, что соседям понравится этот шум, поэтому он пытается его успокоить, осторожно массируя плечи.

— Я _знаю_, Валера.

— Нет, Борис, вы даже не представляете, что может случиться! Боже мой, мы долгие годы прожили, сидя на вулкане, который питали недомолвками и ложью! Просто чудо, что еще ни один реактор не взорвался.

— Я знаю, я понимаю, — повторяет Борис. Он здесь именно для того, чтобы этого не случилось, и он это сделает, даже если не может сказать.

Однако Валерий все еще не успокаивается и изо всех сил цепляется за свою одежду.

— Вы должны немедленно созвать совещание!

— Поверьте, в это время ночи они не будут слишком благосклонны к вам.

— Но они должны знать, Борис! Мы должны предупредить директоров заводов, привлечь физиков-ядерщиков из всех институтов, разработать новые протоколы безопасности!

— И мы это сделаем, я обещаю, но сейчас глубоко вдохните и успокойтесь, пока соседи милицию не вызвали, — говорит Борис самым ободряющим голосом, на который только способен. Он забывается настолько, что вторгается в личное пространство Валерия и чувствует его дыхание на своем лице.

Это работает: Легасов выходит из своего панического транса и оглядывается.

— Простите, простите… Надеюсь, я никого здесь не потревожил? — он сглатывает и делает несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Я живу один, забыли?

— У вас могла быть… женщина, — как бы защищаясь, говорит Валерий.

— Нет, здесь никого нет, кроме меня.

— О. Хорошо.

— Что? Потенциальную женщину нельзя беспокоить, а меня можно выдернуть из постели посреди ночи? — шутит Борис, но Валерий не слышит его, только слегка покачивается.

Щербина хмурится.

— Валерий, сколько вы уже не спите?

— Не знаю, какой сегодня день недели?

— Четверг.

— Кажется, со вчерашнего дня.

— _Кажется_?

— Внезапно я понял, что нахожусь на правильном пути, не смог остановиться, поэтому продолжал работать, пока не добрался до истины.

— Вы хоть что-нибудь съели за это время?

— Насколько я помню, нет.

И в этот момент Валерий расплачивается за последствия своего безрассудства, его тело достигает предела, и когда Валерий, качаясь, почти падает на пол, Борис поддерживает его.

— Черт возьми, вам нужно думать о себе.

— Борис, реакторы…

— Я сказал, что мы с этим разберемся, но сейчас вам нужно отдохнуть.

— Нет, нет, мне не нужно… — бормочет Валерий, но его голова почти падает Борису на грудь. — Честно говоря, я не очень хорошо себя чувствую…

— Конечно, вы не спали и не ели больше суток, а сюда бегом прибежали, просто чудо, что вы не свалились посреди улицы! — ворчит Борис, таща его в спальню. Пока он снимает с Валерия очки, куртку и ботинки, тот успевает крепко заснуть.

_Это часто случалось и в их прежней жизни, в Чернобыле: Валерий работал без устали, по двенадцать часов в день, пока не падал без сознания, Борис отвозил его в гостиницу, нес на руках, раздевал и накрывал одеялами. Иногда он оставался подольше, если Валерию снились кошмары, и в итоге засыпал рядом с ним._

_Первые несколько раз это случалось после того, как Валерий был сильно расстроен._

_— Тебе не нужно обо мне так беспокоиться, — сказал ему однажды Валерий, лежащий в постели. — Тебе и так есть, о чем переживать, не хочу быть для тебя обузой._

_— Валера… — пробормотал Борис, убирая прядь волос с его лба и целуя. — Ты единственный, кто мне в не тягость. И я не могу о тебе не беспокоиться, даже если ты просишь об обратном._

_— Тогда я немного сбавлю темп, — пообещал Валерий. — Ради нас обоих._

_Но он так никогда этого и не сделал. Отдавал всего себя до конца._

— Ты не меняешься, Валера, — бормочет Борис, глядя на него из дверного проема, после чего закрывает дверь.

Он садится в кресло и осторожно улыбается: теперь они на правильном пути, им нужно лишь написать окончательный отчет, и все будут в безопасности.

Борис дремлет до самого рассвета и просыпается поздно утром из-за криков соседского ребенка.

Он молча встает и открывает дверь спальни: Валерий все еще спит; перевернулся на живот, распластавшись, как морская звезда, приоткрыл рот и смешно пускает слюни на подушку.

Валерий занимает все свободное пространство, как и жизни Бориса с самого их знакомства.

Борис опускается на колени возле постели; ему очень хочется прикоснуться к его волосам, поцеловать его. Валерий спит так крепко, что ничего не заметит… но это было бы нечестно.

В итоге Борис трясет Валерия за плечо, но он лишь хмурится и еще больше зарывается лицом в подушку.

— Валерка, — смеется Борис, встряхивая его сильнее. — Уже утро.

— Мгрх… — Валерий открывает глаза, медленно моргает, осознавая, что находится в чужой спальне, приподнимается на локтях и глядит на Бориса, все еще будучи сбитым с толку. — М?

_Искушение поцеловать его почти невыносимо._

— Доброе утро, — говорит Борис с усмешкой.

Именно тогда Валерий будто вспоминает события последних часов и буквально слетает с кровати, спотыкаясь о перекрутившиеся вокруг ног простыни.

— Простите! Господи, простите меня за беспокойство! За то, что я притащился сюда среди ночи!

— Ничего, я привык рано вставать. Ванная здесь. Что вы пьете на завтрак, чай или кофе?

— Чай, спасибо, — бормочет Валерий, тут же исчезая в ванной.

Захлопнув дверь, он падает на кафельный пол и закрывает лицо руками.

_Борис раздел его, уложил спать в свою постель!_

Из-за запаха Бориса в штанах Валерия начинает предательски твердеть.

— О нет, даже не думай, не сейчас! Черт! Я не смогу больше на него смотреть! — шипит он, но толку нет. Тоскливо взглянув на кран с холодной водой, Валерий понимает, что другого решения укротить разбушевавшееся либидо нет.

Успокоившись, Валерий присоединяется к Борису в гостиной и молча смотрит на еду на столе: черный хлеб, яйца, масло, фруктовые консервы, сметана, колбаса и чайник крепкого черного чая.

— Это не завтра, а обед.

— Садитесь! Вы не выйдете из этой квартиры, пока не поедите, — грозно говорит Борис, сердито взмахивая чайной ложкой.

— Спасибо вам.

Потягивая цикорий, Борис наблюдает, как Валерий ест: у него здоровый цвет лица. Он останется здоровым, не потеряет волосы за два года, не будет подавлен и болен до такой степени, чтобы решиться на…

— Я испачкался? — спрашивает Валерий, заметив пристальный взгляд Бориса и судорожно вытирая салфеткой рубашку.

— Нет, все нормально. — Борис отводит взгляд и намазывает маслом кусок хлеба.

_Валерий не умрет, и это все, что имеет значение._

Окончательный отчет комиссии будет готов в срок, но в тот день, когда Валерий говорит об этом Борису, он не выглядит счастливым.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Борис. Валерий обладает жутко раздражающей способностью находить негатив в любой ситуации.

Валерий пожимает плечами.

— По правде говоря, лучший способ повысить безопасность — это перестать строить дешевые атомные электростанции и реакторы и начать делать такие, как на Западе. Да, и еще — перестать скрывать аварии. Я хотел написать об этом в отчете, это было бы самое разумное, я думаю, что в Кремле должны услышать об этом и наконец прозреть.

Борис прикрывает глаза рукой.

— _Валерий_…

— Это правда, но я не настолько наивен, чтобы кричать об этом со всех окрестных крыш, — вздыхает он с горькой улыбкой.

— Вы уверены?

— Я знаю, что мы можем как-то улучшить наши реакторы. Даже могу сказать, что существует граница между истиной и утопией. Так что мы будем говорить правду о реакторах в СССР, потому что он представляют собой реальную проблему, и забудем об утопии западных реакторов… почему вы так на меня смотрите?

— Вы действительно тот самый ученый-идеалист, которого я знаю?

Валерий опускает глаза и улыбается.

— Боюсь, что, находясь рядом с вами, я немного заразился вашим прагматизмом.

***

Прежде чем предоставить окончательный доклад Горбачеву, Борис идет к Валерию, чтобы его прочесть и указывает двум академикам на все, что ему непонятно: на очень многое.

— Вы должны упростить язык.

Ульяна недовольна, но Валерий соглашается.

— Товарищ Хомюк, если Комитет не поймет, что мы написали, если мы не сможем ясно и просто объяснить дефект реакторов РБМК, они нас не послушают и наверняка ничего не предпримут.

— Тогда придется переписывать половину отчета!

— Если понадобится — перепишем, — настаивает Валерий.

— Как вам угодно, но вы сами будете этим заниматься. А я пока напишу, каковы будут последствия радиации для населения и окружающей среды.

— Да, это хорошая идея.

— Увидимся завтра.

— Что заставило вас передумать? — спрашивает Борис, когда они остаются одни.

— О чем вы?

— Я про язык.

— Работа в вами.

— Работа с тупицей, вы хотите сказать?

Борис всегда мучился от комплекса неполноценности перед Валерием и его интеллектом, да не только перед ним— перед любым человеком, которые знал больше него. Чрезмерно умные люди всегда заставляли его чувствовать себя неполноценным.

Валерий роняет ручку на пол, и Туман тут же хватает ее. На секунду Борису кажется, что он хочет взять кота на руки, но Валерий лишь сжимает подлокотник дивана.

— Вы не тупица, Борис.

— По сравнению с вашей ученой степенью я тупица и есть.

Валерий качает головой.

— Скорее наоборот. Рядом с вами я часто чувствовал себя глупым, да и высокомерным тоже. Работая в Институте, проводя больше времени в лабораториях за экспериментами, я упустил истинную цель науки — служить людям. Если наука зацикливается сама на себе, не ведая ничего о внешнем мире, она становится бесполезной.

Огонек забирается на диван, размахивая перед лицом Валерия толстым рыжим хвостом.

— Ну, кто тут у нас проголодался? У нас есть вареная рыбка.

Валерий берет кошку на руки и открывает холодильник.

— Эта кошка как королева, — ворчит Борис.

Валерий гладит кошку по голове, та зажмуривается и мурлычет.

— Вы правы, но она у меня уже десять лет. Моя любимица.

— Все ваши кошки бродячие? Даже Туман?

— Да, все, что были у меня в жизни. Когда я нашел Огонька, ее мать и братья замерзли насмерть, она была очень слаба. Она сильно привязалась ко мне и ревнует, но я думаю, что она просто боится снова остаться одна, — говорит Валерий, опуская кошку на пол и ставя перед ней тарелку с едой.

— Она права, — говорит Борис, поднимаясь, — оставаться одному ужасно.

Воспоминания о прошлой жизни, об одиночестве, которое мучило его после суда и смерти Валерия, внезапно обрушиваются на него — голос Бориса становится слабым и приглушенным.

— Борис? — Валерий с тревогой смотрит на него. — Все в порядке?

— Да, конечно. Всего хорошего, Валерий.

— Да… спасибо. Вам тоже! — дверь захлопывается, последней фразы Борис уже не слышит.

Валерий низко опускает голову и вздыхает. Туман садится на стол и сурово смотрит на него ярко-оранжевыми глазами.

— Я вляпался, я знаю, не бей дохлую лошадь, — бормочет он, закуривая.

Хорошо, что КГБ больше его не прослушивает: разговоры с кошками ни на кого не произведут хорошего впечатления.

***

Тем временем Борис добирается до машины, но прежде чем завести мотор, он закрывает глаза и мысленно ругает себя: нужно больше самоконтроля. Они уже близки к цели, нужно оставаться сосредоточенным на ней, нельзя позволять эмоциям брать верх.

_Но иногда это слишком даже для такого сильного человека, как Борис._

Он счастлив, что снова встретил Валерия, пусть и в другой реальности, он на седьмом небе от счастья, потому что здесь они тоже друзья, но уголок его разума, нет, _сердца_, навсегда останется принадлежать Валерию из той временной шкалы, человеку, которого он любил так сильно, что даже не верил, что в его возрасте это возможно.

Это не пройдет, но Борис чувствует, что так правильно.

Он никогда не забудет того Валерия, но он готов смотреть вперед.


	9. Chapter 9

За несколько дней до заседания в Кремле, на котором должен быть представлен окончательный отчет комиссии Щербины, шахтеры в Кузбассе подняли бунт из-за плохих условий труда.

Это именно то, чего Горбачев боится больше всего, поэтому Борис почти уверен, что генсек будет готов выслушать предложения об альтернативных источниках энергии.

Похоже, но этот раз судьба хочет помочь ему, извиниться за ту боль, что они с Валерием испытали в прежней жизни.

_Все правильно_, думает Борис, закрывая газету. Вселенная обязана им.

Борис не верит в бога, но если бы тот существовал, и ему довелось бы с ним встретиться, он бы не побоялся сказать:_ «мы в Чернобыле прошли через ад, мы чувствовали каждое принятое решение, каждого человека, посланного на смерть, бременем на своей совести, и Валерий отдал свою жизнь, чтобы правда раскрылась. Из-за этого ты должен дать нам шанс быть счастливыми, смирись»._

И если бог хотел лишить их этой возможности, то ему следовало бы опасаться реакции Бориса Евдокимовича Щербины.

В Кремле Борис сидит на диване перед залом заседаний и ждет.

На мгновение он закрывает глаза: пора.

Он поставил все на то, чтобы изменить судьбу, это его единственный шанс, и он должен сработать.

— Борис…

Приехали Валерий и Ульяна. Она совершенно спокойна и излучает уверенность, а Валерий как всегда весь на нервах.

На нем синий костюм, тот самый, что был на нем в первый раз, когда Борис его увидел. Галстук снова безнадежно перекручен.

— _Валерка_! — восклицает Борис. — Галстук поправь.

— Ах… да…

— Нервничаете?

— Немного. Это не совсем похоже на беседу со студентами.

— Успокойтесь, все будет хорошо, — настраивает его Борис. Он не допустит, чтобы что-то пошло не так.

— А, профессор Легасов, очень приятно познакомиться с вами лично.

К ним подходит Чарков, с интересом поглядывающий на Валерия. Борис поднимается. Ему приходится физически себя сдерживать, чтобы не встать между ними.

Валерий вопросительно смотрит на него, и Борису приходиться представить их друг другу.

— Валерий, это первый заместитель председателя КГБ, товарищ Чарков.

Валерий не улыбается, и его слова звучат совсем не приветливо:

— О, тогда мне бесполезно представляться, ведь вы уже все обо мне знаете, верно? — выдает он своим обычным не совсем вежливым тоном.

Борис прикрывает глаза на секунду и вздыхает: надеяться, что Валерий научится держать язык за зубами, бесполезно. Даже Ульяна сбита с толку.

— Ничего личного, товарищ. Это лишь моя работа, и я ее выполняю. В интересах государства.

— А вы не думаете, что у нас другие интересы? А потом вы… — начинает Валерий, все сильнее распаляясь.

— Валерий! — Бори останавливает его, хватая за руку, готовясь в любую секунду увести. Черт возьми, неужели он не понял, что Чарков его провоцирует?

Ульяна тихо кашляет, и Чарков переключается на нее.

— Где мои манеры! Здравствуйте, товарищ Хомюк. Я полагаю, вы первый раз в Кремле. Как вам здесь?

— Я искренне впечатлена.

— Могу себе представить. Ничего подобного в Минске нет, надеюсь, вы не слишком смущаетесь.

А теперь он оскорбляет Ульяну, намекая на ее деревенское происхождение. Валерий кидается вперед, возможно, собираясь защитить ее честь, но Борис сжимает его руку и тянет назад. Неважно, пусть останутся синяки, он обязан помешать ему угодить в тюрьму за оскорбление Чаркова (плевать, что он это заслужил).

Тем временем Ульяна вежливо улыбается, совсем не собираясь попадать в ловушку.

— Вы очень добры, но все хорошо, спасибо.

Затем их вызывают. Собрание начинается.

Как это было во время судебного процесса, проходившего в Чернобыле, именно Борис иллюстрирует, как работает ядерный реактор, о чем большинство присутствующих не догадывается, а затем Валерий начинает объяснять самыми простыми словами то, какие обстоятельства могут привести к взрыву реактора РБМК, отвечая на все сомнения, и завершает тем, что если СССР хочет и в дальнейшем полагаться на ядерную энергию, дефект должен быть устранен.

Напоследок Ульяна иллюстрирует сценарии, которые могут произойти в случае аварии, делая особый акцент на ущерб для населения. Борис боялся, что она будет слишком отстраненной, но он забыл, что Ульяна — мать, и она говорит как мать, особенно когда касается темы детей и последствий радиации.

В конце их выступления Борис делает вывод, что аудитория весьма впечатлилась, но тут слово берет Шадов.

— Это очень интересно, товарищи, но мы говорим лишь о теориях. У нас не было никаких несчастных случаев.

Чарков кивает.

_Ах, этот змей нашел союзника! Шадов уже был против расследования, и Чаркову легко было перетянуть его на свою сторону._

Валерий качает головой, как бы говоря, что не может поверить в только что услышанную чушь, и открывает рот, собираясь ответить, но Борис его опережает: он обещал, что на этот раз примет удар на себя.

— Честно говоря, за эти годы произошло несколько несчастных случаев, но поскольку они были классифицированы как незначительные, они никогда не попадали в поле зрения Центрального комитета.

— Поскольку комитет очень занят! — настаивает Шадов. — Мы не можем ждать, что он будет заниматься мелкими проблемами: сотрудники станций всегда сами все решали.

На этот раз Бориса опережает Валерий, и он ничего не успевает сделать.

— Ну, пока что. Но в 1975 году в Ленинграде произошла довольно серьезная авария: реактор поднялся до пика мощности при нажатии АЗ-5. И вы хотите знать, насколько велика вероятность несчастного случая? Каждый раз, когда проводится проверка на безопасность, потому что реактор работает на предельно низких мощностях.

Когда Валерий произносит «Ленинград», Чарков поднимает голову и прищуривается; потом переводит взгляд сначала на Ульяну, а потом на Бориса, и загадочно ему улыбается.

Борис сглатывает, сжимая кулаки: черт! Это он должен был говорить о Ленинграде, а не Валерий.

Между тем Горбачев явно поражен.

— Но проверка на безопасность должна предотвращать проблемы, а не быть ими!

Валерий поворачивается к нему.

— Я знаю, это противоречие, но если вы посмотрите двадцатую страницу отчета, то там сказано, как это может произойти, — а потом Валерий еще раз объясняет причину, проявляя необычайное терпение.

— Мы понимаем, — вмешивается министр экономики. — Но предлагаемые в отчете решения стоят дорого.

Валерий набирает воздух в легкие, и Борис тут же понимает, что сейчас он продемонстрирует полное отсутствие дипломатии, но его опережает Ульяна:

— Несомненно. Но справиться с последствиями катастрофы будет гораздо дороже. И я говорю не только о деньгах, но и о человеческих жизнях. Все люди, занятые в потенциальной ликвидации, будут подвергаться риску появления опухолей и рака, а ядерная катастрофа не заканчивается за несколько дней, как пожар или наводнение, ее последствия длятся десятилетиями.

— Если позволите, товарищ Генеральный секретарь, — говорит Пикалов, — годы, что я провел во главе моей дивизии, научили меня, что товарищ Хомюк права: предотвращение всегда лучше, чем решение проблем после катастрофы, не всегда есть возможность исправить случившееся. Поэтому я поддерживаю решения, предложенные этой комиссией.

Он вежливо кивает Горбачеву, а потом тут же встречается взглядом с Борисом.

Нужно подарить ему на день рождения ящик самой лучшей водки.

— Но все равно, изменения в конструкции реакторов займут годы! — упорствует Шадов. — Мне это кажется ненужной тратой времени и денег.

— Мы составим план, — отвечает ему Борис. — Но пока мы должны ограничить факторы риска, проинформировать директоров атомных электростанций об этой проблеме и внести изменения в эксплуатационные протоколы. Разумеется, с крайней осторожностью.

Горбачев закрывает отчет и кивает.

— Разумно. Займитесь этим, Борис Евдокимович. Спасибо всем вам за отличную работу. Если больше нечего обсуждать…

— Минутку, товарищ Генеральный секретарь. — Чарков впервые с начала заседания открывает рот. — Боюсь, что есть одна проблема.

Борис прищуривает глаза: слишком опрометчиво было надеяться, что Чарков отпустит его: для него это вопрос гордости.

Горбачев садится обратно на стул.

— Конечно, я вас слушаю.

— Профессор Легасов, вы упомянули об аварии на Ленинградской атомной электростанции. Откуда у вас такая информация?

— Что ж… — заикается встревоженный Валерий, — мой коллега, товарищ Волков, был вызван для расследования, так что я…

— Но мы забрали все отчеты, а также другие документы, связанные с аварией. Они находятся в архивах КГБ, — перебивает его Чарков, — так что объясните мне, профессор, откуда вы узнали о деталях из секретных документов?

— Профессор Легасов? — напряженным голосом спрашивает Горбачев.

Повисает мрачная тишина. Чарков хочет дискредитировать Легасова, внушив присутствующим в зале сомнения в его честности, будто Валерий каким-то образом выкрал эту информацию у КГБ, и поэтому он человек, недостойный доверия.

Или что-нибудь похуже.

Валерий кашляет, но прежде чем успевает открыть рот, Борис кладет руку ему на колено под столом и крепко сжимает, заставляя молчать.

— Товарищ Чарков ошибается, — говорит Борис, — дело о Ленинградской катастрофе, которым пользовались Легасов и Хомюк, взято не из архива КГБ, туда нельзя войти без разрешения. Оно взято из архива этого здания. И взял его я.

— Я… я не думаю, что здесь есть копия, — настаивает Чарков, но теперь его голос звучит менее уверенно.

— Кремлевские архивы огромны, я сам удивился, когда этот отчет случайно попал ко мне в руки.

— В данном случае, товарищ Щербина, вы незаконно взяли этот отчет из архива, не сообщив об этом архивариусу?

Теперь он — объект внимания Чаркова: именно этого Борис и добивался, чтобы отвлечь его от Валерия.

— Это так, Борис Евдокимович? — спрашивает Горбачев, несколько озадаченный тем, какой оборот приняло собрание.

— Не совсем. Я сожалею, что приходится это говорить, но Государственный архив не очень аккуратен: Ленинградское досье оказалось, по чей-то ошибке или рассеянности, среди докладов профессора Легасова, которые я искал. Я доложил архивариусу, что забрал эти записки, но понял, что в папке есть что-то еще, только вернувшись домой.

— Но вы не исправили упущения, не сообщили в архив, а использовали конфиденциальную информацию. Это могло бы повредить репутации государства, не говоря уже о том, что информация, касающаяся атомной энергетики, является важнейшей государственной тайной. Ваш поступок был опрометчивым, а также неправильным, товарищ Щербина, и непрозрачным в том числе, а вы знаете, как сильно наш Генеральный секретарь заботится о прозрачности в политике.

Голос Чаркова остается спокойным, но гнев очевиден. Валерий, сидящий рядом, жутко нервничает, судорожно сжимая кулаки, а все смотрят на Бориса.

Ситуация действительно напряженная, потому что Борис пренебрег жесткими советскими бюрократическими протоколами; более влиятельные люди, чем он, встревали намного меньше. Конечно, здравый смысл на его стороне, но этого может быть недостаточно.

— Товарищ Щербина, я хотел бы услышать объяснения, — настороженно произносит Горбачев.

— Что касается упущения, то я не счел отчет важным. Моя комиссия использовала несколько книг и документов для составления нашего отчета. Ленинградское досье — лишь одного из многих. Но я бы им не воспользовался, если бы оно было конфиденциально, как говорит товарищ Чарков. Просто признаков никаких не было.

Сказав это, Борис открывает портфель и достает заплесневелую пожелтевшую папку и протягивает ее Горбачеву, который нехотя берет ее.

— Во всяком случае, если вы не считаете, что были допущены ошибки, то ответственность лежит на мне. Товарищи Легасов и Хомюк просто следовали моим указаниям. И они воспользовались этим документом, потому что я им его дал, они ничего не знали о его происхождении.

Валерий ахает, глядя на Бориса широко распахнутыми глазами, а Горбачев читает отчет, сверяясь с записями, а потом разводит руками.

— Товарищ Чарков, я должен согласиться с Борисом Евдокимовичем. В этом деле нигде не указано, что материалы конфиденциальны, а учитывая его плохое состояние, я бы и сам им воспользовался без всяких вопросов. По правде говоря, меня удивляет, что Борис не принял его за какой-то мусор.

— Товарищ Генеральный секретарь… — гудит Чарков, но Горбачев поднятием руки останавливает его.

— Товарищ Щербина признал ошибку, которую, я уверен, он больше не повторит, но мне кажется, что вы делаете из мухи слона. То, как был найден этот доклад, не отменяет выводов комиссии.

Решительная интонация Горбачева говорит Чаркову, что дальше давить бесполезно: его положение после посольского скандала и так стало шатким, а вражда с генсеком не принесет ему ничего хорошего. Поэтому Чарков поджимает губы и кивает.

_Одураченный системой, которую так бережет. _По мнению Бориса, именно этого он и заслуживает.

— Очень хорошо, тогда закончим. Профессор Легасов, соберите ваших коллег и представьте им ваш доклад, ищите решения. Я жду результатов в ближайшее время.

— Конечно, товарищ Генеральный секретарь, — вежливо кивает Валерий.  
Собрание окончено. Шадов и Чарков сразу же покидают кабинет, а остальные остаются переговорить. Пикалов просит Хомюк дать какие-то пояснения относительно действия радиации, а Валерий молча собирает документ.

Борис облегченно вздыхает и поворачивается к нему, готовый начать праздновать, даже в шутку похлопать его по спине или обнять, но Легасов мрачен и, кажется, не разделяет его радости.

— Что такое?

— Простите, товарищ, — холодно говорит Валерий. — Но вы слышали, что сказал Генеральный секретарь. Впереди еще много работы, я должен вернуться в Курчатовский институт.

Он обходит Бориса и торопливо уходит из кабинета, но упрямый, как и все украинцы, Борис следует за ним.

— Валерий!

Легасов не выказывает никакого желания останавливаться.

— _Валера_…

Это срабатывает. Валерий останавливается, но не оборачивается.

— Реакторы будут усовершенствованы, все будут проинформированы об опасности, мы победили. Так в чем дело? Не хотите объяснить?

Валерий резко оборачивается, и Борис охает от неожиданности: он видел его печальным, обескураженным, отчаянным, решительным, но таким сердитым — никогда.

Голубые глаза Валерия подобны бурному морю.

— В итоге вы сделали то, что хотели, взяли на себя ответственность за ту информацию. В этом кабинете вы рисковали своей карьерой. Боже, может, даже собственной жизнью! И вы сказали, что я не имел к этому никакого отношения.

— Я сказал правду: я нашел папку и отдал ее вам. Разве это не вы всегда кричите о правде? Передумали?

— Не надо все перекручивать! Вы мне обещали! Вы обещали, что мы сделаем это вместе, разделим все аспекты этой работы, включая политическую ответственность! Вы нашли этот доклад, но воспользовался им я! — Валерий повышает голос в самом последнем месте на земле, где это вообще можно делать. Да, он и правда ничему не учится.

И Борис никогда не перестанет его защищать.

— Мне жаль, что вы не поняли, товарищ. Но я — глава комиссии, а вы — подчиненный, поэтому решения и ответственность целиком на мне. Конец дискуссии. — Борис повышает голос, чтобы его слова были ясны, на случай, если кто-то услышит.

Валерий опускает взгляд, его гнев рассеивается в один миг, уступив место разочарованию.

— Я думал, мы были друзьями, — шепотом говорит он, после чего разворачивается и уходит.

Борис отпускает его: так и есть, он нарушил данное обещание, но он уже видел, как Валерий приносил себя в жертву на алтарь истины, видел, как его жизнь и достоинство были разорваны государством. И снова Борис этого не допустит.

Для него нет ничего важнее защиты Валерия.

Злой, но живой Валерий всегда лучше, чем Валерий в руках КГБ, вычеркнутый из истории, который свел счеты с жизнью, затянув веревку на шее.

Гнев Борис вынести может.

Пока Валерий в порядке, он может вынести все, что угодно.

***

Проходит пара недель, и Борису звонят.

— Товарищ Щербина, это Хомюк.

Ее голос серьезен и выдает усталость.

— Что не так с разработкой новых протоколов? — тут же спрашивает Борис.

— Нет, с этой точки зрения все идет гладко.

— Тогда в чем дело?

— Почему вы не приезжаете в Курчатовский институт на собрания? Вы все еще глава комиссии.

— Зачем? Сейчас вы обсуждаете технические детали, я вам не нужен. Пришлете мне новые протоколы, я их подпишу.

— О нет, вы ошибаетесь, — вздыхает Ульяна. — Вы незаменимы.

— Почему?

— Наш общий друг совершенно неуправляем: вспыльчивый злой, ругается во всеми подряд, никто не хочет с ним работать, даже я. На сегодняшнем совещании будут люди из Средмаша и Минэнерго, и если им доложат обо всем этом…

Борис закрывает глаза и вздыхает. Как Валерий может быть таким умным, и в то же время таким глупым?

— Почему вы думаете, что я способен что-то сделать с его поведением?

— Шутите? Вы единственный, кого он слушает. И не говорите, что вы не заметили, потому что я вам не поверю. Отбросьте свое чувство ненужности или какую-то еще причину, по которой вы дуетесь, и приезжайте сюда.

Ульяна вешает трубку, не дав Борису времени ответить.

***

Когда Валерий пересекает коридор, люди избегают его, бросают тревожные взгляды и стараются куда-нибудь спрятаться.

Легасов закрывает дверь своего кабинета, садится за письменный стол и, вздохнув, стаскивает с носа очки.

Ему нужно долго и пристально посмотреть на себя в зеркало: он ведет себя как придурок (ну, больше, чем обычно), вымещает на людях свое разочарование после разговора с Борисом.

Подумав об этом на свежую голову, он понял, почему Борис так поступил: он хотел защитить его от политических интриг и КГБ, а Валерий в ответ разозлился, как дурак, и почти прогнал человека, который за эти несколько месяцев стал ему дорогим другом.

Гораздо больше, чем другом, если смотреть в глубину сердца.

Валерий прячет лицо в ладонях. Он ужасно скучает по Борису, по их прогулкам, разговорам, даже видит его, сидящим в кресле с Ночью, спящим на коленях.

— В твой жизни никогда не было такого человека, как Борис, и ты все испортил, идиот. Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы провести в одиночестве всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Кто-то стучит в дверь, но Валерий не отвечает, продолжая купаться в своем отчаянии.

— Валера… — шепчет хриплый глубокий голос. Легасов резко вскидывает голову.

— Борис!

Валерий весь светится, кажется, резко перестав сердиться.

— Вот, я приехал проверить, как подготавливаются новые протоколы.

— Я… эм. Простите меня за то, что я сказал вам в Кремле! — восклицает Валерий, вскакивая на ноги и неловко опрокидывая стул. Борис невольно хихикает. Ему нравится эта неуклюжесть.

— Все в порядке, Валерий.

— Нет, не в порядке, — качает головой Легасов, выпрямляясь. — Я разозлился безо всякой причины, а вы защитили меня от КГБ. Я должен был вас поблагодарить, а не реагировать как дурак. Извините.

— Извинения приняты.

— Итак, мы еще друзья? — спрашивает Валерий, поднимая на него взгляд, полный надежды, и как же Борис может сказать ему «нет»?

— Если _ты _этого хочешь, _Валера_.

Валерий кидается вперед, и на мгновение Борису кажется, что он его обнимет. Но Легасов останавливается, бормоча «спасибо» и нервно почесывая шею, после чего открывает шкафчик, отодвигает несколько книг, берет бутылку водки и два стакана.

— Тогда за дружбу.

— За дружбу, — соглашается Борис.

Они уже допивают вторую порцию, когда секретарь сообщает Валерию, что его коллеги готовы к встрече.

— Ну, что ж, я оставлю вас с вашей работой.

— Нет, останьтесь, — умоляет Валерий, хватая Бориса за руку.

— Валерий, это бессмысленно, я не пойму ни слова.

— Вместе, помните? После встречи я поясню все, о чем мы говорили.

Валерий все еще держит Бориса за руку, и его глубокие синие глаза умоляют так, что ничего не остается, кроме как сдаться

В этот день Валерий спокоен, собран и ни с кем не спорит.

Сидя в зале заседаний, Борис изо всех сил старается не встречаться с Ульяной взглядом, потому что уже знает, что прочитает в нем: «Видите? Я же вам говорила».

Новые протоколы разрабатываются, утверждаются и распространяются директорам атомных электростанций по всему Советскому Союзу. В частности, вскрывается дефект реакторов, рекомендуется не запускать реакторы на малой мощности до замены стержней управления, быть предельно осторожными, чтобы не заглушить реактор.

И наконец Борис может расслабиться: все сделано, теперь, когда информация обнародована, катастрофическая цепочка причин, приведших к Чернобыльской аварии, остановлена.

Горбачев созывает свою комиссию и некоторых физиков-ядерщиков, работающих в Курчатовском институте, на короткую официальную встречу 25 апреля.

Эта дата кажется Борису особенно подходящей.

— Не ждите многого, — говорит Борис Валерию и Ульяне. — Рукопожатия и часы, может быть.

Валерий прячет смех за кашлем, но Борис прав: Горбачев принимает их днем, быстро, между одной встречей и другой.

Однако для физиков-ядерщиков это все равно большая честь.

После встречи группа расходится по домам.

— Ну что ж, товарищи, — говорит Ульяна. — Работать с вами было очень приятно, но мне пора возвращаться в Минск.

— Вы боитесь, что без вас институт перестанет работать? — шутит Борис.

— Я достаточно доверяю Дмитрию. Скорее, боюсь того, что найду дома. Оставила мужа и двух сыновей-подростков одних.

Она встает на цыпочки, чтобы обменяться целомудренными социалистическими поцелуями с Борисом, а затем более долгим, почти неприличным, с Валерием.

Борис напрягается и сдерживает собственническое рычание.

Когда она опускает Валерия, Ульяна бросает на него лукавый взгляд, и Борис понимает: эта женщина видит насквозь его чувства к Валери, возможно, с самого первого дня. Она просто дразнит его!

Собственническое чувство переходит в опасение, но длится оно всего секунду, потому что Ульяна отпускает Валерия и улыбается.

— Ну же, идите пить и курить сигары, или что там у вас мужчины делают, чтобы отпраздновать.

И после этого странного благословения она уходит.

— Неплохое предложение, — соглашается Борис. — Не хотите выпить?

— Да, охотно.

Они устраиваются в кабинете Бориса, он просит Татьяну не беспокоить, но через несколько минут она все равно звонит.

— Простите, товарищ, но у меня на связи Даниил Литвак, он настаивает на разговоре.

Литвак — член его министерства, из Киева, а еще он хороший друг и здравомыслящий человек. Если он требует разговора, значит это важно.

— Даня, старый медведь! Как поживаешь? — громко говорит Борис, все еще пребывая в отличном настроении.

— Лучше тебя, бык ты этакий. Я знаю, что ты занят, но думаю, тебе стоит знать.

— Рассказывай.

— Речь идет о новых протоколах для атомных электростанций. Они пришли ко мне в офис, я прочел и только потом раздал.

Борис чувствует в затылке неприятное покалывание и выпрямляется в кресле.

— Какие-то проблемы?

— Я читал, что все испытания на безопасность приостановлены до особого распоряжения. Но дело в том, что некоторое время назад директор Чернобыльской АЭС попросил их провести. Конечно, из-за новых протоколов просьба была отклонена, но…

— Но что? — спрашивает Бориса, сжимая трубку так, что костяшки пальцев белеют. Даже Валерий чувствует напряжение и наклоняется, прислушиваясь к разговору.

— Я только что проверил данные по потоку энергии, и мы наблюдаем значительное снижение в последние часы. Если ты хочешь знать мое мнение, то они проводят тест. Это не первый раз, когда в Чернобыле они творят то, что хотят.

Но это невозможно.

Этого не может быть.

Здесь — тем более.

— Дерьмо… — хрипит Борис.


	10. Chapter 10

— Борис… Борис… Борис!

Борису требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что Валерий трясет его за плечи.

Он никогда еще не чувствовал _такого _страха; он открывает и закрывает рот, но не издает ни звука.

— Борис, вы меня пугаете. Вам нехорошо?

— Чернобыль, — хрипит он. — Они проводят испытания на безопасность.

— Что? Но мы же сказали отменить их!

— Знаю! — Борис тут же берет себя в руки: он знал, что документы о строительстве четвертого реактора были неполными, но был уверен, что Брюханов и Фомин будут придерживаться новых протоколов. Напротив, они явно готовы на все, чтобы скрыть свою некомпетентность…

— Позвоните им и скажите, чтобы прекратили!

— Это бесполезно. Они будут все отрицать и лгать, чтобы спасти себя. Я знаю их, и знаю, чем все это кончится.

Борис закрывает глаза, пытаясь подавить панику. Руки Валерия все еще на его плечах, возвращают его в реальность.

Другого выхода нет: он должен поехать туда лично и остановить их. И стрелять, если не будут слушать.

— Я должен ехать в Чернобыль.

Уже почти шесть вечера, и Борис надеется, что успеет.

Он берет трубку и звонит генералу Пикалову.

— Владимир, окажи мне огромную услугу. Мне немедленно нужен вертолет. Я должен попасть на Чернобыльскую АЭС.

Он вылетает из кабинета, чувствуя, как сердце колотится в горле, и даже не замечает Валерия, который бежит за ним, пока они не оказываются на взлетной полосе.

— Куда вы собрались?! — кричит Борис сквозь шум.

— Я еду с вами!

— Нет!

— Почему?

— Потому что это опасно!

— Тем более, я лечу с вами!

Борис кладет руку ему на грудь, собираясь оттолкнуть, но Валерий неожиданно сопротивляется и не двигается ни на сантиметр.

— Идите домой, черт побери!

— Нет! Если они и правда проводят тест или у них есть другие проблемы, что вы будете там делать? Вы никогда не были на атомной электростанции! — Валерий знает, что прав, и это придает ему сил.

Борис раздраженно рычит. Он ненавидит, когда Валерий использует логику, чтобы убедить его.

— Пока не знаю, но…

— Вот почему я лечу с вами!

— Валерий…

— Пристрелите меня, и тогда я не сяду в вертолет! — кричит он в ответ.

— Товарищи! — Пикалов до этого момента держался на расстоянии, не желая прерывать напряженный спор. — Если мы хотим лететь, то уже пора.

Валерий шагает к вертолету, и Борису ничего не остается, как опустить голову и последовать за ним, свирепо рыча ругательства.

— Я это так просто не оставлю, — грозит он, пристегивая ремень.

— Когда мы вернемся в Москву, вы заявите на меня за нарушение субординации или что-то в этом роде, — отвечает Валерий, садясь перед ним. — Но на этот раз я не позволю вам сделать это одному.

Борис закрывает глаза и сжимает кулаки.

Пикалов идет переговорить с летчиком, а Валерий, воспользовавшись тем, что они одни, кладет руку Борису на колено.

— Почему вы не хотите, чтобы я шел с вами?

— Если с вами что-то случится, я никогда себе этого не прощу. — Борис открывает глаза, зная, что не сможет скрыть своего отчаяния.

_Ты не знаешь этого, Валерий, но это уже случалось, я уже видел тебя больным из-за радиации, приговоренным к смерти, и я не вынесу, если это повторится._

— Борис… — Валерий пытается успокоить его, похлопывая по тыльной стороне ладони. — Не волнуйтесь, все будет хорошо. Мы узнаем, что они делают, если будет опасная ситуация, мы их остановим.

Возвращается Пикалов, и Валерий быстро убирает руку с колена Бориса.

— Товарищ Щербина, есть проблема.

Борис вот-вот заорет и разобьет что-нибудь.

— Мы не можем добраться до Чернобыльской АЭС на вертолете, потому что к тому времени будет слишком темно. А этот вертолет не оборудован для ночных полетов. Мы можем долететь только в Мозырь.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы можем врезаться в высоковольтные кабеля и упасть.

Борис снова ругается, изливая все свое разочарование в грубых словах, а Валерий обращается к генералу.

— У нас есть альтернативы?

— Нам придется добираться туда на машине.

— Найдите самую быструю, — приказывает Борис.

— Уже нашел. А пока вы не могли бы объяснить мне, что происходит? Завтра мне придется оправдываться перед начальством за эту поездку.

_«Если завтра вообще будет»_, — мрачно думает Борис.

Видя, что Щербина все еще в шоке, Валерий снова поворачивается к генералу.

— Борис… э… товарищ Щербина узнал, что сейчас в Чернобыле проводят тесты на безопасность.

— Я думал, что испытания приостановлены.

— Да, именно поэтому мы туда и едем.

Пикалов озадачен.

— Они что, с ума все посходили? Разве они не знают, чем рискуют, игнорируя московские директивы?

— Потому что они лгали в прошлом, а теперь пытаются прикрыть эту ложь другой, — вздыхает Борис. — Брюханов заверил, что строительство четвертого реактора было завершено, но испытания на безопасность не было.

_Это он виноват! Он должен был предвидеть это, обдумывая все возможные сценарии, но Борис это упустил, и теперь катастрофа произойдет снова._

_Ложь убьет их и на этот раз._

Пикалов возвращается к пилоту и приказывает лететь как можно быстрее. Валерий берет руки Бориса в свои.

— Все будет хорошо! — повторяет Валерий, и Борис не понимает, как он может быть таким спокойным.

— Вы не можете этого знать!

— Да, знаю. Но мы вместе, мы сделаем это. Вы будете кричать на персонал станции, а я буду исправлять ошибки, которые они наделали.

Он почти заставляет Бориса улыбнуться.

***

— Я за рулем! — орет Щербина, как только они выбираются из вертолета, и никто не смеет ему перечить.

Он едет на максимальной скорости, которую только может развить машина; ему плевать, расплавится ли двигатель или шины, им нужно спешить, времени почти не остается.

Валерий, сидящий рядом с ним, отчаянно вцепляется в приборную панель, он бледный, как полотно, испуган этой безрассудной ездой.

— Борис… — слабым голосом скулит он, — помните, мы должны добраться туда живыми!

— Скоро на станции будет другая смена, и сами испытания будут проводиться людьми, которые ничего об этом не знают.

Борис надеется, что Валерий и Пикалов не стану расспрашивать его о том, откуда он знает столько подробностей. Он не знает, что ответить на эти расспросы.

— Но… — Валерий упирается руками в колени и быстро шевелит губами, нахмурившись и делая в уме подсчеты. — Если они уже уменьшили мощность реактора, образовалось огромное количество ксенона, и если ночная смена не знает об этом, то в конечном итоге они заглушат реактор. О! — он тоже начинает понимать, что может произойти.

Валерий вскидывает голову и смотрит на Бориса.

— Давайте быстрее!

Борис давит на педаль газа.

У ворот станции они сталкиваются с еще одним препятствием, потому что охранник не хочет их пропускать. Женщина кладет руку на приклад своего автомата, несмотря на то, что заметила булавку на пиджаке Бориса.

— Я позабочусь об этом, — шепчет Пикалов, прежде чем сделать шаг вперед. Перед генеральским мундиром женщина ведет себя более благоразумно.

— Мы здесь потому, что нам сообщили, что директор станции пренебрегает протоколами, разработанными комиссией в лице товарищей Щербины и Легасова.

— Меня ни о чем не информировали. Я не могу пропустить вас на станцию, это вопрос безопасности.

— Товарищ, Брюханов ставит под угрозу безопасность каждого человека здесь. Я могу сделать один звонок и взять станцию под свой контроль, мое положение позволяет, но я хотел бы избежать лишней траты времени и необходимости докладывать, кто именно мне помешал.

Женщина задумывается на мгновение, но затем отходит в сторону, пропуская их.

— Но я иду с вами.

— Хорошо. Да, вы можете быть полезны.

— Где диспетчерская четвертого реактора? — спрашивает Валерий, с силой сжимая и разжимая пальцы.

— Идите за мной.

Борис распахивает дверь, и все люди в диспетчерской удивленно оборачиваются.

— Кто вы такой, черт возьми? — спрашивает Дятлов, отталкивая Столярчука, с которым спорил. Он смотрит на неожиданных гостей с раздражением, будто это какие-то насекомые проникли на пульт управления.

— Я Борис Щербина, заместитель Совета министров, руководитель министерства энергетики! Я приказываю вам остановить то, что вы сейчас делаете.

Инженеры озадаченно переглядываются, но никто не прерывает своего занятия.

— Что за чушь! — фыркает Дятлов.

— Мы не можем сейчас остановиться, — говорит Проскуряков. — У нас идет проверка на безопасность.

— Именно поэтому вы должны прекратить! — рычит Борис.

— Мне не сказали, что Москва пришлет кого-то на проверку, да и вообще, здесь находиться нельзя, — продолжает Дятлов. — Охрана, выведите их с моего пульта, пусть поговорят с Брюхановым, если хотят.

— Может, вы не поняли, кто я такой, товарищ?

— Мне плевать: вы не можете приходить сюда и устанавливать свои порядки! Вон с моей станции! — парирует Дятлов.

— Я никуда не пойду! — ревет Борис, подходя ближе и взглядом провоцируя новую порцию возражений, и на этот раз Дятлов разумно решает помалкивать. Это первое правильное решение с момента, как Борис появился в диспетчерской.

Тем временем Валерий, долго беседовавший с Киршенбаумом, поворачивается к Борису.

— Все так, как я и думал: реактор заглох, он работает на малой мощности уже несколько часов и весь отравлен ксеноном.

— Если это и случилось, то виноваты эти два идиота! — Дятлов указывает на Акимова и Топтунова; те переглядываются, Топтунов бледнеет: ясно, что они ничего не знали, потому что только заступили на смену.

Бориса, наблюдающего собственными глазами цепочку ошибок и неосмотрительности, приведших к взрыву реактора, это выбивает из колеи, но также и пугает: это как жить в кошмаре, от которого невозможно проснуться.

— Этот тест на безопасность нарушает новые протоколы, которые вы получили, а также самые элементарные правила, продиктованные здравым смыслом! Вы уверены, что у вас есть вообще ученая степень? — Валерий выходит вперед, становясь рядом с Борисом.

Дятлов сохраняет бесстрастное выражение лица, но секунду колеблется, прежде чем ответить.

— Мы не получали никаких протоколов! Как я уже сказал, поговорите с директором или с товарищем Фоминым.

Бориса шокирует легкость, с которой он лжет и отрицает факты даже перед самим собой.

Ему вспоминаются слова, сказанные Валерием во время суда: _«Мы лжем и будем лгать до тех пор, пока не перестанем отличать ложь от правды»._

— Это ложь! Вы получили новые протоколы в начале месяца! Как и все остальные атомные станции! И если вам не ясно, товарищ, это были не предложения, а приказы, — усмехается Валерий.

— Я ничего не знаю ни о каких протоколах, — настаивает Дятлов.

— Вы что, в туалете торчали, пока их читали другие? — рычит Борис.

— Во всяком случае, я подчиняюсь только приказам моего непосредственного начальства, товарищам Брюханову и Фомину. Испытания продолжатся!

— О, так не думаю, — парирует Валерий. — Вы уже совершили ряд непростительных ошибок, мы не позволим вам продолжать!

Валерий и Дятлов продолжают громко обсуждать технические детали, в то время как Борис стоит у пульта, которым управляют Акимов и Топтунов. Он подзывает их к себе.

Акимов подходит ближе и понижает голос до шепота:

— Заместитель председателя Щербина, протоколы — это бюрократия, мы должны работать, если не будем выполнять приказы, то товарищ Дятлов может неимоверно усложнить нам жизнь. Выговор может послужить причиной нашего увольнения…

— А ваша ошибка приведет в вашей смерти!

Почему это так сложно понять?!

— Это всего лишь испытания, раньше были и другие, на других реакторах, ничего не случалось, я не понимаю, почему…

— Потому что сейчас другие условия.

— Саша, я думаю, надо послушать профессора Легасова, — шепчет Топтунов, кончиками пальцев касаясь руки Акимова. Он бледный, будто его сейчас стошнит или он упадет замертво, если только попытается встать со стула. — Эти испытания… я не знаю, сможем ли мы… и мы уже пропустили часть шагов.

— Чего вы, идиоты, ждете! — кричит Дятлов. — Вы заглушили реактор, выводите стержни, восстанавливайте мощность!

— Нет! — в унисон вопят Валерий и Борис.

Щербина понимает, что так они производят впечатление ненормальных, но черт побери, они на грани катастрофы!

— Если в реакторе скопится ксенон, но увеличивающаяся реактивность его сожжет, — говорит Дятлов, будто объясняет это детям. — Незачем вести себя как сумасшедшие.

— Сейчас реактор полностью разбалансирован, если поднять стержни, реактивность будет расти, и это не остановить! — кричит Валерий.

— Для этого у нас есть аварийная кнопка.

— Я знаю, АЗ-5, она опустит стержни, у которых наконечники не из бора, а из графита! Будет неконтролируемый рост реактивности!

Дятлов непонимающе смотрит на Валерия, а Топтунов бледнеет еще больше.

— О…

В этот момент Валерий поворачивается к нему.

— Вы начинаете понимать, так ведь?

— Да.

— Леня, что?.. — спрашивает Акимов, и Топтунов крепче сжимает его руку.

— Саша, мы в опасности, — шепчет он.

Дятлов качает головой и поворачивается к женщине в форме.

— Видите? Эти двое заразили моих инженеров своим безумием, уберите их отсюда!

Однако женщина не намерена нарушать приказ генерала Пикалова.

— Владимир, пожалуйста, проводите товарища Дятлова в кабинет и позвоните директору станции. Позже мы выясним, почему никто здесь не знает о новых протоколах, — приказывает Борис.

Генерал указывает Дятлову на дверь.

— Начальник смены всегда должен быть на пульте, это вопрос безопасности!

— Есть, кем его заменить? — спрашивает Борис.

— Да, начальником дневной смены, товарищем Ситниковым, — отвечает Столярчук.

— Позвоните ему, пусть будет здесь как можно скорее!

Столярчук не успевает дойти до телефона — Дятлов переграждает ему путь.

— Это нарушение субординации!

— Товарищ Дятлов, пожалуйста, не усугубляйте свое положение, — сурово говорит Пикалов, подталкивая его в спину по направлению к двери.

Столярчук игнорирует своего начальника, потому что тоже понимает — что-то идет не так.  
Дятлов беспомощно оглядывается на остальных, но никто не вмешивает и не хочет его защищать: услышав слова профессора Легасова, все на пульте чувствуют нависшую над ними угрозу.

Столярчук обходит своего начальника и звонит Ситникову.

Поверженный Дятлов выходит за дверь в сопровождении Пикалова и женщины из охраны.

— Что же нам делать? Что же нам теперь делать? — спрашивает Топтунов, тяжело сглатывает.

Валерий успокаивает его:

— Ситуация серьезная, но мы еще может все исправить.

— Теперь я хочу, чтобы вы следовали указаниям профессора Легасова! — решительно говорит Борис, после чего кивает Валерию. — Вы теперь главный. Все в ваших руках.

Валерий несколько секунд смотрит на пульты управления, а потом подходит к Борису.

— Вам незачем здесь оставаться. Можете ехать в Припять. Или еще дальше. Так будет лучше.

Валерий не показывает своего страха, но он не уверен, что может предотвратить взрыв. И он хочет, чтобы Борис был как можно дальше отсюда, если это все же случиться.

Внезапно он вдруг понимает причину, побудившую Бориса взять политическую ответственность за работу комиссии на себя: это естественный инстинкт — хотеть защитить своих друзей и тех, кого любишь.

Но Борис складывает руки на груди и качает головой, давая понять, что не сдвинется с места.

— Я вам доверяю. И если что-то пойдет не так, я вас не оставлю. Как вы и сказали, мы в этом деле вместе.

Валерий знает, что отговаривать его бесполезно, поэтому кидает на Бориса благодарный взгляд и начинает отдавать распоряжения инженерам на пульте. Он методичен и напорист, решает все критические вопросы по очереди.

Борис сидит в углу и молча наблюдает: он не смеет пошевелиться и едва дышит.

Ситников появляется только через десять минут, и он ошарашен, когда ему рассказывают об испытаниях.

— Фомин сказал мне снизить мощность четвертого реактора, потому что они запросили у Киева меньше мощности. Мне это показалось странным, так как уже конец месяца, но я не сомневался в этом решении… я в это не верил, ведь испытания на безопасность были приостановлены в соответствии с новыми протоколами!

— Толя, ты знал о протоколах? — спрашивает Акимов.

— Да, я передал их Брюханову, когда приехал. Он сказал, что разберется. Он что, вам не говорил?

Акимов и Топтунов качают головами.

— Не могу поверить, — вздыхает Ситников, сжимая пальцами переносицу. — И что мне делать?

— Идите сюда, помогите мне! — зовет его Валерий.

В зале напряжение можно резать ножом, время, кажется больше не движется, но Валерий не теряет самообладания, другие люди выполняют все его указания, и когда на улице начинает светать, аварийная ситуация наконец сходит на нет, и четвертый реактор начинает нормально функционировать.

— Не меняйте мощность еще два часа, — говорит Валерий Ситникову. — И дайте мне знать, если будут какие-то колебания.

Потом он подходит к Борису и наконец улыбается.

_Они сделали это. Они избежали катастрофы._

На этот раз все действительно закончилось.

Борис зажмуривается и выдыхает с облегчением.

— Я же вам говорил, — шепчет Валерий, чтобы его не услышали остальные.

—_ Ты говорил_, — повторяет Борис. Он больше не может себя сдержать: встает и обнимает Валерия, не обращая внимания на остальных мужчин на пульте. Валерий давится воздухом, но через мгновение все же кладет голову Борису на плечо.

— Спасибо, Валера, ты всех спас.

Потом Щербина расправляет плечи: теперь его очередь.

— Товарищ Ситников, где протоколы, которые мы вам прислали?

— Последний раз, когда я их видел, они были в сейфе, где мы держим нормальные дозиметры.

— Принести их в кабинет директора.

Выйдя за дверь, Валерий закуривает, позволяя никотину успокоить свои все еще расшатанные нервы, и ничего не говорит, когда Борис молча забирает у него сигарету и делает длинную затяжку.

В кабинете Дятлов, Брюханов и Фомин все еще ждут их под пристальным взглядом Пикалова.

— Товарищ Щербина, если позволите… — Фомин вздрагивает, но Борис пихает директорский стол и швыряет на него протоколы.

Фомин кашляет и пытается сжаться в кресле: нет, ему нельзя вообще открывать рот.

Туше. И гнев Бориса взрывается тихой яростью: он кричит на всех троих, обвиняет их в том, что они подвергли риску жизни невинных граждан, кидает им прямо в лицо их ошибки, некомпетентность и ложь, жестоко разоблачая их.

На этот они знают, что у них нет оправдания, но все же решают солгать.

Но, несмотря ни на что, все трое пытаются оправдаться, обвиняя друг друга: Фомин говорит, что испытания были под ответственностью Дятлова, Дятлов — что он просто выполнял приказ Фомина, а Брюханов жалуется, что во всем виновата Москва, потому что она навязывает стандарты, которые невозможно выполнить.

— Вы ответите за то, что натворили, в суде, — с отвращением подытоживает Борис. — Уберите их с глаз моих.

Борис, Валерий и Пикалов покидают станцию утром — адреналин, который не давал им спать всю ночь, пошел на убыль, и теперь они все чувствуют смертельную усталость. Необычным для себя жестом Борис ослабляет галстук и потирает шею.

— Не думаю, что могу сейчас сесть за руль.

Валерий рядом с ним еле волочит ноги.

— Здесь есть гостиница, — предлагает Пикалов. — Могу заказать вертолет, нас заберут утром. Мне тоже стоит прилечь.

Борис в последний раз оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на четвертый реактор: он не станет монстром с разорванным брюхом, извергающим смертельную радиацию на родную землю.  
Мир никогда не узнает, что произошло этой ночью в диспетчерской, но это не имеет значения: важно лишь то, что для Припяти и ее жителей сегодняшний день будет таким же, как и любой другой.

Борису странно, почти нереально возвращаться в гостиницу «Полесье», в то место, где Валерий сказал ему, что они умрут через пять лет. Где они спорили, ругались, где тайно любили друг друга, молча, выкраивая короткие минуты покоя в окружавшем их отчаянии.

Вахтер передает им ключи от номера. У Пикалова комната на первом этаже, у Бориса и Валерия — две смежные на третьем.

Валерий беспокойно ерзает, вертя в руках ключ, пока Борис открывает дверь своей комнаты.

— Борис? — Валерий делает шаг навстречу ему.

— Что?

— Раньше вы говорили, что я спас всех, но если бы не вы и не ваше настойчивое желание приехать сюда, сейчас мы бы столкнулись с последствиями катастрофы. Это вам спасибо за то, что ничего не случилось. Вы ведь это знаете, правда?

— Ну спасибо скорее моему упрямству, обычно у него не так уж много поклонников, — усмехается Борис.

— Оно мне как раз нравится и…

Из одной комнаты выходит обнимающаяся и смеющаяся парочка.

— Эм… отдыхайте, товарищ, — бормочет Валерий, отходя в сторону.

— Вы тоже.

Валерий закрывает за собой дверь и прислоняется к ней лбом.

_«И вы мне тоже нравитесь! Это был подходящий случай признаться_. — Но потом Валерий вздыхает и трясет головой. — _Кого я обманываю. У меня никогда не хватит смелости сказать или хоть что-то сделать. Борис…_ — одной мысли о нем достаточно, чтобы залиться краской с головы до ног. Черт. Черт, черт, как же сильно он влюбился…».

Валерий закуривает очередную сигарету и глубоко вдыхает дым, размышляя: он почти не может поверить в то, что его чувства с Борису так сильно изменились за последние месяцы.

После первого телефонного разговора Валерий презирал Бориса, бюрократа, который думал, что может одним щелчком пальцев заставить его бросить все дела. Перед встречей Валерий собрал о нем кое-какие сведения: Борис Щербина слыл упрямым, бескомпромиссным и жестким человеком, и Валерий думал, что они никогда не поладят, и что Щербина через несколько минут просто вышвырнет его из кабинета.

Вместо этого Валерий обнаружил осторожного и умного человека, всерьез обеспокоенного реакторами. Его отношение смутило Валерия, потому что Борис не соответствовал слухам, и он был заинтригован его личностью.

Со временем он нашел в Борисе союзника, защищавшего его от КГБ и от собственной наивности, искреннего друга, драгоценного наперсника, какого у него никогда в жизни не было, чуткую и нежную душу, любящую животных.

Конечно же, он влюбился! Поначалу только платонически, но в последнее время Борис стал объектом его неприличных фантазий.

В первый раз, когда Валерий позволил себе подумать о Борисе в таком ключе, ему стало стало до смерти стыдно, но искушение было слишком велико, как река, разбивающая берега, и с тех пор он никогда не переставал думать о Борисе, о его хриплом голосе, о его стальных голубых глазах и больших сильных руках. Он думал о Борисе, каждый раз, как только оставался наедине с собой.

Если бы они были в другом мире, где он мог бы признаться в своих чувствах без страха!

Однако…

В входа в комнату стоит маленькое круглое зеркало. Валерий смотрит на себя, разведя руки в стороны: он не привлекательный, он физически совершенно обычный человек, слабый, вечно неловкий и социально неумелый. Даже если допустить, что Борису нравятся мужчины (ужас), почему он должен заинтересоваться кем-то вроде него?..

_«Борис просто хорошо к тебе относится, хотя иногда кажется, что… но он просто не может быть заинтересован в тебе. И все же, если бы был способ понять, вдруг он… может, я бы смог… черт, я не знаю, что делать!»._

Он ерошит волосы, снимает очки, кладет их на прикроватную тумбочку и с разочарованным вздохом бросается на кровать, уткнувшись носом в подушку, даже не сняв ботинок.

В своей комнате Борис задергивает шторы, хотя утреннее солнце еще слабое. Впрочем, это не особо важно: он так устал, что уснет почти сразу же.

Он раздевается, аккуратно убирает одежду в шкаф и ложится.

Простыни пахнут хозяйственным мылом, они такие же грубые, как в его прошлой жизни, с той лишь разницей, что теперь в кровати он один.

Он закрывает глаза и вспоминает, как впервые разделил с Валерием постель.

_Это случилось вечером, после их первого поцелуя._

_Они ничего не говорили, спускаясь с крыши, старались вести себя как обычно, еще более отстраненно и холодно, играя роль простых товарищей и коллег для агентов КГБ._

_Однако в ту ночь, когда Борис уже собирался спать, он услышал легкий стук в дверь. Открыв ее, он увидел, что Валерий вышел из своей комнаты. Борис ждал, что он скажет хоть слово, объяснит, зачем пришел, но казалось, что Валерий не может найти слов._

_Борис выглянул в коридор, убедился, что там никого нет, и положил руку ему на плечо, приглашая войти._

_— Тебе что-то нужно, Валерий?_

_Тот покачал головой и наконец открыл рот, но из него вырвалось лишь несколько тихих звуков._

_— Что? Я не понимаю._

_Валерий положил руку Борису на грудь и с какой-то щемящей нежностью поцеловал его в щеку._

_— Спокойной ночи, Борис. Я просто… только это… я просто хотел…_

_Валерий слабо улыбнулся и повернулся, собираясь уйти, но Борис мягко удержал его._

_— Останься._

_— Но я… я никогда… — Валерий сглотнул и отвел взгляд. Кончики его ушей смешно покраснели._

_— Только сон, — успокоил его Борис. — Валера, спи здесь, со мной._

_Валерий глубоко вздохнул._

_— Хорошо. Да, это хорошо._

_Борис отдал ему одну из своих пижам, и Валерий заперся в ванной, чтобы переодеться: его застенчивость была почти невыносимо для Бориса, который завелся от поцелуя на крыше и от осознания того, что время не остановить, но если Валерий не будет готов, он подождет._

_Он выключил свет, чтобы успокоиться, и держался за почтительном расстоянии, когда Валерий забрался в постель._

_Поэтому Борис очень удивился, когда почувствовал легкое прикосновение к своему лицу._

_— Я могу… поближе?_

_Борис развел руки, и Валерий прижался к нему. Уткнулся лицом в грудь, и вскоре Борис почувствовал что-то мокрое._

_Валерий плакал; тихо, без всхлипываний, без отчаяния, почти с печальным достоинством._

_— Прости, прости…_

_И Борис понял: Валерий скорбел и плакал о любви, рожденной в самом неподходящем месте на земле в самое неподходящее время._

_— Я знаю, — тихо прошептал он в темноту, положив руку Валерию на затылок, как бы защищая его от этой боли, но он знал, что это бесполезно, потому что сам чувствовал ту же глубокую печаль._

_Это чувство никогда их не покидало._

_Даже когда они занимались любовью, как только жар удовлетворения исчезал, они смотрели друг другу в глаза и улыбались все неувереннее, осознавая то, как быстро проходит время, насколько эфемерны эти мгновения. Что для них не будет счастливого конца._

_Теперь, в этой новой временной шкале, не будет никаких тайных объятий в ночи, но и слез скорби тоже._

_Все нормально._

_Ведь Поль говорил: «Это почти как вернуться домой.»_

_Почти._

_Но это не так уж и плохо._

Через несколько часов Бориса будит телефон: их ждет вертолет.

Брызги холодной воды в лицо, рука вместо расчески, и он готов.

Валерий выходит из своей комнаты одновременно с ним: волосы растрепаны, на щеке след от подушки, костюм помят, будто ученого прокрутило в стиральной машине.

— _Валерка_! — раздраженно восклицает Борис. — Ты в одежде спал?

— Ага, — бормочет он, тщетно пытаясь разгладить складки на рубашке. — Почему вы такой опрятный?

— Потому что спал без всего.

Полуденный свет достаточно яркий, чтобы Борис заметил, как зрачки Валерия расширяются до такой степени, что перекрывают синеву его глаз, а на щеках появляется румянец.

Это просто смущение или… намек на возбуждение?

— Вообще безо всего всего, — добавляет Борис, пристально глядя на дернувшийся кадык Валерия. — Тебе тоже стоит попробовать.

— Я… — Валерий облизывает губы. Несомненно, его зацепило.

— Чтобы не помять костюм.

— А… конечно.

Двери лифта открываются, из него выходит горничная с тележкой.

— Пойдем, Пикалов ждет у вертолета.

— Идем.


	11. Chapter 11

Совсем рядом с гостиницей в Бориса врезается какой-то человек. Он умудряется удержаться на ногах, а незнакомец кубарем летит на землю.

— Эй, смотри куда идешь! — отчитывает его Борис.

Мужчина — молодой парень с каштановыми волосами — поднимает голову и, как только замечает значок на лацкане его пиджака, тут же начинает извиняться, запинаясь и нервничая:

— Виноват, виноват, извините, товарищ!

У Бориса нет никакого резона запугивать парня, поэтому он протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь встать.

— Не волнуйся, ничего страшного. Куда ты так торопишься?

Лицо парня озаряется лучезарной улыбкой.

— Бегу купить цветы жене: она только что сказала, что беременна!

Беременна? Борис вдруг вспоминает кое-что.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Василий Иванович Игнатенко, я пожарный.

_Игнатенко._

В той временной линии Хомюк рассказывала Валерию о жестокой и мучительной смерти этого молодого героя, а также о судьбе, возможно, еще более страшной, его дочери, прожившей всего несколько часов из-за радиации, и его жены, оставшейся только с воспоминаниями о большой любви.

Здесь они в безопасности, вместе с рабочими станции, детьми, бегающими друг за другом на площадке, с двумя женщинами вон там, идущими бок о бок.

Борис молча достает портмоне и протягивает Игнатенко несколько купюр.

Парень смотрит на него, ничего не понимая.

— Для ребенка.

— Товарищ, я… я не могу взять…

— У вас есть кроватка?

— Нет.

— Тогда это будет мой подарок. Это один из самых прекрасных моментов в твоей жизни, позволь мне отпраздновать его вместе с тобой.

— Это слишком много…

— Тогда выбери самую красивую детскую кроватку в мире.

— Спасибо, большое вам спасибо.

Василий берет деньги, благодарит его кивком головы и со всех ног бежит к цветочнице, а Борис и Валерий направляются к лужайке, где их уже ждет вертолет.

— Это был очень красивый жест, — замечает Валерий.

— Вы удивлены?

Он пожимает плечами.

— Я нет, но тот пожарный — да. Вы выглядите так мрачно, что никто не ждет от вас доброты.

— Я вовсе не мрачный! Строгий, но не мрачный! — протестует Борис.

— Когда вы кричите, действительно становится страшно. Но за эти месяцы я понял, что вы бываете… довольно _милым_. Если это слово вас не обижает, — добавляет Валерий, искоса глядя на него.

— Нет, не обижает, — успокаивает его Борис. — Но не говорите об этом вслух. У меня есть репутация, которую нужно поддерживать.

Валерий улыбается.

— Ваши секреты со мной в безопасности… то есть, если бы у вас были какие-то секреты… я и не думал вам это предлагать…

— Валера, успокойся, я все понимаю.

Серьезно, чувство юмора никогда не будет его сильной стороной.

Атмосфера на борту вертолета приятная и тихая, теперь, когда опасность действительно ушла. Обменявшись с ними несколькими репликами, Пикалов задремал, скрестив руки на груди и надвинув фуражку на глаза. Борис недоумевает, как он может спать под качание вертолета и шум лопастей.

Валерий сидит за столиком и рисует в блокноте чертово колесо из Припятского парка.  
Приятно думать, что через несколько дней этот аттракцион будет открыт, и дети смогут покататься на нем. И не только дети: что-то подсказывает Борису, что Игнатенко при первой же возможности пригласит туда жену.

Время от времени Валерий поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Борисом, сидящим перед ним на стуле, как будто собирается что-то сказать, но все время сдается и возвращается к рисунку.

Борис наблюдает за ним чуть более пристально: как и раньше, в гостинице, ему кажется, что Валерий интересуется им, но это действительно сложно прочитать за его волнением; Борис не хочет обманывать себя или делать что-то опрометчивое, что разрушило бы их дружбу, но нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы проверить теорию.

Теперь он может позволить себе думать о чем-то другом, после всех этих напряженных месяцев.

Он думает, что заслужил это.

Теперь он может улыбаться, даже смеяться, и ему хочется это делать.

Борис закидывает руки за голову, лениво потягивается, затем делает глубокий вдох и выпячивает грудью. Ткань на рубашке натягивается до предела.

Карандаш, черкающий по листку, останавливается, Валерий слегка приоткрывает рот от удивления.

Затем Борис поудобнее устраивается на сиденье и слегка раздвигает ноги.

Взгляд Валерия тут же устремляется к его паху, но так быстро отворачивается, что почти слышно, как у него хрустнула шея.

— Увидели что-то интересное? — Борис не может удержаться, чтобы не подразнить его еще немного: смущенный Валерий — потрясающее зрелище в любой временной шкале.

— Нет, мне просто интересно, где мы.

Борис встает и подходит ближе, кладет руку на стол, а другую — Валерию на плечо, наклоняясь, чтобы заглянуть в иллюминатор. Он стоит так близко, что чувствует жар тела Валерия и может пересчитать веснушки у него на носу.

Валерий сидит неподвижно, как мраморная статуя, а глаза за стеклами очков просто огромные.

Да, он определенно заинтересован.

— Мы будем в Москве через час, — шепчет Борис ему на ухо. Валерий тут же шумно сглатывает.

Затем, поскольку Борис не хочет, да и место неподходящее, он садится обратно.

Пикалов проснулся, но ничего необычного между ними не заметил.

Однако Борис не должен забывать об осторожности: хоть КГБ больше не будет дышать им в спины, в СССР гомосексуализм не допустим.

Вертолет приземляется, и Пикалов уходит переговорить с начальством. Борис должен сделать то же самое: они, вероятно, уже ждут его в зале заседаний.

— Будут ли последствия, раз мы ворвались на атомную электростанцию посреди ночи? — спрашивает Валерий. — У вас будут проблемы?

— Я должен доложить Генеральному секретарю Горбачеву, будут вопросы, но я думаю, что его гнев будет направлен исключительно на тех, кто пренебрег приказами Москвы.

— Пожалуйста, дайте мне знать, если вам понадобится помощь.

— Не волнуйтесь. Я сталкивался с более страшными штормами внутри этого дворца.

— Значит, действительно все закончилось, — вздыхает Валерий, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Я про нашу комиссию.

— Да, именно так.

Тень меланхолии омрачает лицо Валерия когда он снова вздыхает.

— Ну, что ж, отпускаю вас на работу. — Он делает шаг назад. — Но если вы… хотите, если вам будет нечем заняться… мы могли бы как-нибудь пообедать или поужинать. Да, мы живем далеко друг от друга, это неудобно, так что если вы не сможете, я пойму, нет проблем, вы не обязаны…

— Да.

Но Валерий настолько сосредоточен на своих словах, что продолжает бессвязно бормотать, не обращая внимания на ответ Бориса:

— Я знаю, что вы часто уезжаете из Москвы по работе, у вас наверняка есть друзья и коллеги…

— Валерий, я же сказал, да, — с веселой улыбкой повторяет Борис.

— О… — Валерий моргает, как будто не может в это поверить. — О…

— Для друга — для тебя, я всегда найду время.

— Прекрасно, отлично. Тогда увидимся… — Он машет рукой, прощаясь, и уходит.

Борис улыбается и тоже машет рукой на прощание.

***

На следующий день Борис просматривает документы и вдруг осознает, что уже пять минут читает одну и ту же строчку; он закрывает папку и откладывает ее в сторону: он никак не может сосредоточиться и все время думает, не слишком ли рано приглашать Валерия на ужин. Может, он сделать это по случаю первомайского парада? Да, это подходящий вариант. Однако до первого мая еще несколько дней, и он хочет увидеть Валерия раньше.

— Хватит! — шипит он себе под нос, бросая ручку на стол. — Это просто смешно!

Он взрослый мужчина, он не может вести себя как школьник, поэтому он тянется к телефону…

Который звонит.

— Да, Таня?

— Товарищ Щербина, профессор Легасов здесь, я могу его пропустить?

— Конечно!

— Я вам не помешаю? — спрашивает Валерий, когда Татьяна закрывает за ним дверь.

— Нет, проходите.

— Я подумал… что Центральный комитет, возможно, захочет получить подробный отчет о том, что произошло вчера ночью в Чернобыле. поэтому я собрал папку со всеми действиями, осуществленными на четвертом энергоблоке и…

Валерий держит папку в руках, и когда он идет к столу Бориса, то спотыкается о ковер. Бумаги разлетаются во все стороны.

— Следовало их как-нибудь скрепить, — вздыхает Валерий, собирая документы как попало.

— И страницы пронумеровать, — мягко упрекает его Борис, опускаясь на колени, чтобы помочь ему. — В любом случае, — продолжает он, прежде чем Валерий начинает бесконечно извиняться, — вы проделали отличную работу, спасибо. Могу я вас отблагодарить ужином?

Невольно Валерий дал Борису ту прекрасную возможность, которой он так ждал.

Валерий кивает, и через час они уже сидят друг напротив друга в ресторане, ужинают в непринужденной атмосфере, где тихий голос Валерия уравновешивает хриплый смех Бориса.

После ужина Борис настаивает на том, чтобы отвезти Валерия домой на машине, но когда они подъезжают к дому, Валерий колеблется, заламывает руки и никак не может выйти.

— Валерий, мы приехали.

— Борис?

— М?

— У меня… есть самовар! — выдает Валерий и тут же зажмуривается, проклиная себя на все лады. «У меня есть самовар», ну куда уже хуже…

— Ну, это очень полезное приспособление, хоть и не совсем современное. — Борис кусает себя за щеки, стараясь не расхохотаться.

— Я только хотел спросить, не хотите ли вы подняться ко мне и выпить чаю?

— Охотно.

Валерий дольше, чем нужно возится с ручкой двери автомобиля, у него почти кружится голова, его разрывает между надеждой и страхом: он должен сделать этой сейчас, он не знает, будет ли еще один шанс. Он просто молится про себя, боясь разрушить свою дружбу с Борисом навсегда.

Боже, ему нужна сигарета.

Борис следует за Валерием в его квартиру, но на пороге маленькой гостиной он вдруг останавливается, и Борис почти врезается в него.

— Валерий, что с тобой такое?

Борис видит, как он расправляет плечи, словно набираясь храбрости, и слышит: «Хорошо».  
Затем Валерий резко поворачивается и целует Бориса в уголок рта неуклюжим влажным поцелуем, чуть не сбивая их обоих с ног свои напором.

Это глупый поцелуй, настолько похожий на тот, что был у них в прежней жизни, что Борис боится, как бы его сердце не разорвалось от радости.

— Борис, я…

— Если хочешь поцеловать меня, то сделай это правильно, — шепчет Борис дрожащим от волнения голосом.

Он обхватывает щеки Валерия, голодными губами ловит его губы, заново открывая для себя их вкус, и когда он толкает Валерия к стене, это ощущается как возвращение домой после долгой дороги по чужой стране среди врагов, с единственным спутником — печалью.

Валерий — дом.

После нескольких секунд шока Валерий отвечает на поцелуй, прижимаясь к нему; он позволяет Борису удовлетворить голод, исследуя его рот, затем, когда Борис пытается прервать поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть, Валерий смело двигает языком, отчего у Бориса дрожат колени.

Валерий воспользовался секундным замешательством Бориса, чтобы сбросить с плеч пальто, затем обнял его руками за шею и снова прижался к губам. Боль, разочарование, тоска — все исчезает, когда они целуются, когда их языки касаются друг друга, а руки ласкают, поглаживают. Борис не ожидал такой стремительности и смелости. Валерий, которого он знал, всегда был более осторожным, нерешительным, его всегда сдерживала мрачная окружающая атмосфера, но этот Валерий полон жизни и желаний.

Это может у них быть? Эта мысль настолько сильна, что почти пугает.

Борис с поразительной скоростью теряет самообладание, когда Валерий вжимается в него пахом, заставляя почувствовать напряжение.

— Скажи мне, что я не сплю, — выдыхает Валерий. — Скажи мне, что все это правда…

— Так и есть, но…

Валерий восторженно вздыхает, и мечтательная улыбка озаряет его лицо, он счастлив от мысли, что Борис хочет его. Но Борис пытается уцепиться за последние остатки ясности: больше всего на свете ему хочется раздеть Валерия и взять его прямо сейчас, прижать к стене, заставив кричать от удовольствия, но сначала… они должны поговорить. Это слишком важно.

— Стой…

Валерий жалобно стонет и тянется за поцелуем, но Борис приходится положить ему руки на плечи и с силой отстранить от себя.

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь?

— Не совсем… — Валерий сорвано дышит, поглаживая шею Бориса по линии волос. Борис вздрагивает, поддаваясь искушению еще одного долгого поцелуя, от которого у него перехватывает дыхание.

— Валера, нам надо поговорить.

— Прямо сейчас? — разочарование в его голосе почти физически ощутимо.

Борис делает шаг назад от жара тела Валерия, ослабляющего его рациональность, и прижимает ладонь ко рту тыльной стороной: вкус губ Валерия все еще ощутим.

— Мне лучше уйти.

— Что? Почему? — Валерий набрасывается на него, цепляясь за пиджак. — Нет, останься! Что бы там ни думали люди, ни в этом, ни в нас нет ничего плохого, Борис!

Борис целует его в лоб, чтобы успокоить.

— Я знаю, я не передумал, но я хочу, чтобы ты был уверен в том, что действительно этого хочешь.

Валерий смотрит на него недоуменно или даже немного обиженно.

— Был уверен? Шутишь? Борис, я думал об это месяцами. _Месяцами_!

Борис поднимает бровь, застигнутый врасплох признанием.

— Почему ты так удивлен? — бормочет Валерий. — Ты ходишь в идеальных костюмах, говоришь своим глубоким голосом, так уверен в себе… конечно, я думал о тебе уже несколько месяцев!

Яростный румянец, вспыхнувший на его веснушчатом лице, говорит о том, _какие _именно это были мысли.

Борис усмехается.

— Это в тебе говорят гормоны.

— То же самое я могу сказать о тебе.

— Не буду спорить.

— И еще, — продолжает Валерий, кладя голову ему на плечо и еще больше стирая решимость Бориса, — вся твоя доброта, улыбки, ты и я… это не просто гормоны.

— Знаю. — Еще один целомудренный поцелуй в веснушчатый лоб. — У меня было так же. Я тоже много месяцев о тебе думал.

— Тогда почему не останешься?

— Потому что я уверен, что ты не учел все аспекты наших отношений.

Валерий — мечтатель, не такой прагматичный человек, как Борис. Он хмурится, ничего не понимая.

Стоит Борису прикоснуться к его щеке, Валерий тут же утыкается в его ладонь носом, а потом целует.

— Наши отношения всегда будут тайно. Мы не может пройти по улице, держась за руки, не сможем ни с того ни с сего начать жить вместе, мы никогда не сможем видеться и проводить время вместе столько, сколько захотим. Ты знаешь, каковы будут последствия, если нас раскроют: нам всегда придется быть осторожными и осмотрительными.

Выражение лица Валерия мгновенно меняется — он недовольно поджимает губы. Очевидно, об этом он не подумал.

У Бориса уже были тайные отношения с Валерием в той временной шкале, и он знает о жертвах, на которые им пришлось пойти. Но Валерий перед ним понятия не имеет об этом, и Борису нужно знать, готов ли он.

— И потом… — вздыхает Борис. — Это ненадолго.

— Почему?

— Почему… — Борис усмехается. — Валера, хоть раз в жизни будь прагматичным. Ты забыл про наш возраст. Я на десять лет тебя старше. Так что, возможно, сейчас ты хочешь этого, но через несколько лет ты поймешь, что у тебя может быть кто-то другой, кто не станет твоей тяжкой ношей через несколько лет.

— Да что же такое! — Валерий так возмущен, что не находит слов. — Борис! Вот это — моя жизнь! — он машет рукой, указывая на свою крошечную холостяцкую квартирку с капающим краном, треснутым окном, пожелтевшей обивкой дивана, пропахшая дымом — олицетворение его одинокой жизни, которую Борис наполнил лишь одним своим присутствием. — Как ты можешь думать, что я захочу кого-то, кроме тебя?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты хорошенько подумал обо всех этих проблемах, которые ты упустил. Три дня: если ты не передумаешь за эти три дня, тогда позвони, и я приеду.

— А если я не позвоню? — спрашивает угрюмый Валерий, не глядя на Бориса.

Борис поднимает с пола пальто.

— Я все пойму и не буду держать на тебя зла.

— То есть, ты просто отпустишь меня? Значит, тебе это все уже безразлично, — шипит Валерий, теперь уже не скрывая обиды.

В мгновение ока Борис снова прижимает его к себе, целует, сильно прикусив губу, заставив открыть рот, выбивая из Валерия удивленный вскрик. Он схватил Валерия так сильно, что поднял его над полом. Затем он прерывает поцелуй так же внезапно, как начал, и шепчет:

— Это всего лишь проблеск того, что я чувствую к тебе. Если мы это сделаем, то для меня это будет навсегда. У меня нет запасного плана, нет путей отступления, поэтому будь уверен, Валера, ради нас.

Он опускает Валерия обратно на пол, прежде чем разорвать объятия, удостоверившись, что он стоит на ногах.

Потом Борис последний раз целует его в щеку, прикрыв ему глаза, и уходит.


	12. Chapter 12

Три дня, и Борис считает каждую минуту.

Несколько раз у него возникает искушение позвонить Валерию и попросить: _«Забудь, что я сказал, я хочу тебя, а ты хочешь меня, давай сделаем это безумие, не думая ни о чем!»_, но он не может, это их единственный шанс быть счастливыми. Нужно сделать все правильно.

Третий день — долгая, почти бесконечная пытка; большую часть дня телефон молчит, кроме нескольких деловых звонков, и Борис убежден, что Валерий все обдумал как следует и пришел к выводу, что нет, длительные отношения с мужчиной слишком рискованны для его карьеры. Или решил, что это не то, что ему нужно.

Когда телефон наконец звонит, и Таня сообщает, что это профессор Легасов, Борису приходится постараться, чтобы его голос не дрожал.

— Здравствуйте, Валерий.

— Здравствуйте, Борис. Я позвонил, потому что у меня есть для вас предложение. — Валерий сохраняет дружелюбный, но нейтральный тон: усвоил, что вокруг всегда есть уши.

— Я слушаю.

— Вы же знаете, Ночь не ладит с Туманом и Огоньком, я подумал, что вы могли бы забрать его к себе. Он вас любит. Если вы не против, конечно.

— Нет, не против.

— Спасибо. Я уверен, что с вами ему будет гораздо лучше. Я помню, вы говорили, что никогда не держали домашних животных и не знаете, как о них заботиться, — говорит Валерий. Борис не спорит, хотя это ложь; в детстве у него были собаки, и Валерий в курсе, потому что они говорили об этом во время прогулок по улицам Москвы, так что за этими словами должна прятаться какая-то скрытая причина.

— Я мог бы приехать к вам и помочь, если вы не против, — тем временем продолжает Валерий. — И я буду скучать по Ночи, и, если вы не возражаете, я буду иногда его навещать.

Ах, вот какова цель Валерия: иметь уважительную причину регулярно проводить время у Бориса дома.

— Думаю, ваша помощь не помешает. Я ничего не знаю о кошках, — отвечает Борис, не в силах скрыть довольную улыбку.

— Отлично. Может, зайдете вечером за Ночью?

— Да, обязательно.

Валерий приготовил для кота клетку, где разложил полотенце для удобства.

— Ты все продумал, — замечает Борис, снимая пальто и кладя его на стул.

— Ты сказал, что мы всегда должны быть осторожны.

— Умное решение — эксплуатировать Ночь.

— Я физик-ядерщик. А потом… я правда хочу как лучше.

— Я охотно о нем позабочусь. — Борис дотрагивается до щеки Валерия кончиком пальца. — Так ты _уверен_?

— Да, — серьезно говорит Валерий, положив руки ему на бедра. — Я и раньше не сомневался, но сделал, как ты сказал — подумал. И я уверен.

Борис снимает очки и кладет их на стол.

— Ты же знаешь, что нам придется придумать несколько правил.

Валерий следит за его губами и рассеянно кивает. Борис вздыхает, но улыбается:

— Опять ты меня не слушаешь?

Руки Валерия перемещаются ему на спину.

— Мы можем позже об этом поговорить?

— _Позже_, — соглашается Борис и наконец целует его.

Как только их губы встречаются, желание вспыхивает снова, ярко и сильно — как в первый раз.

Валерий неуклюж, но чертовски нетерпелив, хочет трогать Бориса везде одновременно, нервно гладит спину, грудь, пока Борис пытается убедить его двигаться в сторону спальни в конце маленького коридора. Он снимает с Валерия жуткий ржавого цвета свитер, а под ним обнаруживается отвратительная рубашка годов эдак сороковых. Та часть мозга, которая не наслаждается руками Валерия, расстегивающими его рубашку, делает заметку, что среди прочего, что нужно сделать в будущем, необходимо обновить его гардероб.

Они небрежно сбрасывают одежду на пол и спотыкаются, избавляясь от брюк и носков; было бы легче раздеваться, не обнимаясь, но если они перестанут касаться друг друга хоть на мгновение… нет, это сделать они не состоянии.

Когда Валерий приземляется на мягкий матрас, Борис сразу же склоняется над ним. Они остались только в нижнем белье, не скрывающем их возбуждения.

Борис наконец сбрасывает белье, затем гладит подрагивающий живот Валерия и кончиками пальцев прослеживает манящую дорожку рыжеватых волос, исчезающую под резинкой.  
Валерий приподнимает бедра, тоже снимая белье, и Борис больше не может сопротивляться и берет его в рот, нетерпеливо, опьяненный запахом Валерия, горьковатым привкусом на языке, но берет слишком глубоко, кашляет, задыхается и вынужден отступить.

— Боря… господи, иди сюда… — Валерий тянет его за плечи к себе, и Борис поднимается, прослеживая весь путь языком, дразня жесткие волоски на груди, обводя маленький коричневые соски, пока Валерий дрожит под ним, откинув голову на подушку.

Борис снова дотягивается до манящих губ, прижимаясь к Валерию всем телом — всем, абсолютно — и неспешно покачивает бедрами.

Валерий шире раздвигает ноги, чтобы освободить ему больше места, стонет в голос, но от такого трения им обоим почти больно.

— Погоди… — выдыхает Валерий. — В ящике… — он машет рукой куда-то в сторону. Борис следует его указаниям и нашаривает наполовину пустой тюбик вазелина.

— Кто-то было очень занят.

— Как думаешь, чем я занимался все эти три д…— бормочет Валерий. — Ох…

Он закрывает глаза, чувствуя скользкую от вазелина руку на члене.

— И о чем ты думал? — на выдохе спрашивает Борис, старательно держа себя в руках, чтобы довести дело до конца.

Валерий кусает губы, не сводя глаз с руки Бориса, в которой исчезает его ноющий член.

— Какая разница… реальность лучше фантазии.

Устроившись поудобнее, Борис соглашается:

— Да, _определенно _лучше.

Скоро они находят единый ритм, Борис двигает рукой, Валерий выгибает спину, встречая его толчки, целуя, пряча за поцелуями свои стоны, пружины кровати неприлично и протестующе скрипят.

Борис сжимает руки Валерия по бокам его головы, переплетая их пальцы.

— Хочу с тобой все… все… — шепчет он, языком собирая капельки пота с его шеи. Валерий выкручивается из его сильной хватки и цепляется за спину.

— Да, Боря… черт…

Еще будет время для нежности, сейчас Борису нужно другое: _неистовство, огонь, ощущения движения тела под ним, и судя по тому, как Валерий реагирует, он хочет того же самого…_

— Хочу тебя взять! — рычит Борис, почти обезумев от удовольствия. — И чтобы ты взял меня.

Валерий скользит ладонями по его спине, а затем он замирает и кончает, оглушительно громко простонав Борису прямо в рот, и тепла семени на животе достаточно, чтобы он последовал за ним.

— Вал… Валера.

— Да, знаю, знаю… — Валерий крепко прижимает его к себе, нежно гладит по вспотевшей спине и затылку.

Мир вокруг Бориса все еще вращается с невероятной скоростью.

В другой реальности Валерий сказал Борису, что он был его опорой… но сейчас Борис думает, что все иначе: _Валерий — его линия жизни, его мир. Его все._

Борис пытается приподняться, но Валерий с недовольным ворчанием пригвождает его обратно к кровати.

— Надо тут убрать, — упрекает его Борис, целуя в висок.

— Не надо. — Пальцы Валерия играют с его седыми волосами.

— Мне скоро нужно уходить, — вздыхает Борис, перекатившись на спину.

— Уже?

— Валерка, я же тебе объяснил. — Борис чешет щеку. — Мне это не нравится, но мы должны быть осторожны.

— Нет, нет, я все понимаю, — говорит Валерий, поглаживая его по руке. — Но я надеялся, что ты останешься. Хотя бы сегодня. — Он смотрит на Бориса широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами.

— Валерий Алексеевич, это что, щенячьи глазки? — недоверчиво спрашивает Борис, приподнимаясь на локте.

— Даже не знаю. А это работает?

— Хочешь заставить меня нарушить мои собственные правила? — хохочет Борис, сгребая Валерия в объятия и собираясь поцеловать, но это сложно, потому что Валерий тоже смеется.

— Извини, — отдышавшись, говорит Валерий, уткнувшись подбородком Борису в грудь. — Просто мне все еще не верится, что ты хочешь быть со мной.

— Это я должен был говорить. Я не думал, что ты мной интересуешься.

— Неужели? — Валерий нелепо таращится на него, а Борис, почесывая бровь, бормочет:

— Ведь я же ничего особенного для тебя не сделал, не принес тебе весь жидкий азот Советского Союза и не раздобыл луноход.

Валерий озадаченно фыркает.

— А зачем мне луноход?

— Неважно.

— Да, мы разные и не созданы друг для друга, но ты… ты видел меня, — говорит Валерий, снова становясь серьезным. — Ты слушал, оставался рядом, несмотря на то, что со мной тяжело. Никто для меня этого не делал, не оставался в моей жизни надолго. Я думаю… да, думаю, именно это меня в тебе и привлекло. Определенно. — Он целует Бориса в грудь, а потом встает. — Я сейчас вернусь.

Валерий возвращается из ванной с мокрым полотенцем. Пока он пытается вытереть Бориса, тот кусает губы.

— Я ведь у тебя не первый мужчина? — спрашивает Борис, мягко отводя руку от своего члена, все еще слишком чувствительного.

Валерий пожимает плечами и бросает полотенце на пол.

— Несколько встреч в университете, но мы были так пьяны, что на утро ничего не помнили. Вот этого, — Валерий переплетает их пальцы, — у меня не было никогда. А у тебя? Я твой первый мужчина?

Не первый, хотя это и было в той жизни. Валерий — его первый и единственный человек, всегда и везде. Борису очень жаль, что он не может признаться в этом, поэтому он выдает загадочное: «и да, и нет».

— Вы говорите, что наука сложна, но и сами ясно не выражаетесь, Борис Евдокимович.

Борис заставляет Валерия лечь обратно на кровать.

— Что ты скажешь об этом: ты будешь моим последним мужчиной.

Губы Валерия дрожат от волнения, он кивает, смущаясь, но не скрывая своего счастья. Он выключает свет и обнимает Бориса со спины, прижавшись лбом к его затылку и положив руку ему на грудь.

— Ты спишь? — шепчет он через несколько минут.

Борис говорит «нет», хотя уже почти заснул.

— Я был несчастлив от того, как сложилась моя жизнь, — говорит Валерий, рассеянно поглаживая Бориса по груди. — У меня были кошки, работа, которую я люблю больше, чем людей, хорошая зарплата… я думал, что все хорошо, не хотел ничего другого. — Он останавливается, чтобы поцеловать выступающие позвонки и плечо Бориса. — Но…

— Но? — подбадривает его Борис, сжимая его руку.

— С тех пор как я встретил тебя, все изменилось: внезапно в моей жизни появилась пустота, которую я никогда раньше не замечал, и ты ее заполнил. Теперь у меня такое впечатление, что я всегда тебя ждал. Я знаю, это глупо…

— Нет, — перебивает Борис, по-очереди целуя его кончики пальцев. — Потому что я искал тебя всю свою жизнь.

— Спасибо, что нашел меня, — шепчет Валерий, когда Борис засыпает.

В тусклом свете он видит очертания его головы, плеч, широкой спины, поднимающейся и опускающейся от ритма дыхания. Это правда похоже на то, будто Борис всегда должен был быть в его постели, в его жизни. И от прилива любви чудовищной силы у Валерия слезятся глаза.

— _Сентиментальный ты дурак,_ — говорит он себе, закрывая глаза и не переставая улыбаться.

***

Посреди ночи они снова ищут друг друга. Едва просыпаются, целуясь в темноте, нежно и лениво, счастливо вздыхая, шепча всякие глупости, прижимаются друг к другу без всяких намерений, пока рука Бориса не скользит между ног Валерия.

Валерий стонет от восторга, выгибается дугой, словно лук, и он тоже сжимает Бориса в ответ. Их руки двигаются медленно, без спешки, позволяя наслаждению расти медленно, пока они не дойдут до тихого оргазма.  
Они снова целуются, касаясь друг друга носами, а затем снова засыпают.

***

— Боря…

Борис просыпается от того, что Валерий целует его в щеку; он открывает глаза, но на улице еще сумрачно.

— Сколько времени?

— Пять утра.

Хорошо, еще немного минут у них есть.

— Я знаю, ты должен вернуться домой… — продолжает Валерий, касаясь губами щеки Бориса. — Можешь принять душ, если хочешь.

— Ты уже успел?

— Да.

— Ну, это была пустая трата горячей воды.

— Почему это?

— Потому что… — Борис резко поднимается, тащит Валерия на кровать, не обращая внимания на его возмущенный визг.

— Борис! — Валерий произносит его имя, пытаясь усмирить, но замолкает, почувствовав его эрекцию.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я ушел домой в таком состоянии?

— О, нет! — Валерий обнимает его за плечи. — Я был бы ужасным хозяином.  
Борис целует его, одной рукой отбрасывает полотенце, обернутое вокруг талии Валерия, а другой ищет вазелин, но их вошканье прерывается симфонией настойчивого мяукания.

Борис не обращает внимания на это, но Валерий зажимает ему рот рукой и тут же ловко выскальзывает из объятий.

— Надо их покормить.

Борис в замешательстве.

— Сейчас? Ты шутишь?

— Нет, они только утром вылезают все, поверь, пока не поедят, в покое нас не оставят.

— Поверить не могу, — рычит Борис, разваливаясь на матрасе и глядя в потолок.

— Прости! — смеется Валерий. — Я быстро. — Он встает, обходит кошек, чтобы не споткнуться об них, и исчезает в коридоре.

Борис ждут, возбужденный и слегка расстроенный, ждет, ждет… но его пресловутое терпение недолговечно, поэтому он встает, прямо так, без одежды, хватает тюбик с вазелином и собирает одежду, разбросанную по коридору.

— Ты им объедки отдаешь или решил свадебный ужин сделать? — выпаливает он, бросая одежду на диван.

Валерий возится у плиты.

— Ах, извини, — отвечает он, не оборачиваясь. — Я решили приготовить тебе завтрак. Глазунью любишь? Надеюсь, что да, у меня в холодильнике ничего нет, — усмехается он.  
Борис не отвечает; Валерий не совсем раздет, он надел рубашку, слишком большую по размеру, даже манжеты пришлось закатать.

На Валерии надета рубашка Бориса.

Эта мысль неожиданно эротична.

_Его рубашка._

_Валерий — его._

_Он хочет его._

— Борис? Яичница? — Валерий, не надевший очков, выключает плиту, поворачивается и прищуривается, чтобы лучше видеть. Он ошеломлен напряженным и голодным взглядом Бориса, тот буквально съедает его глазами.

— Эм… — заикается Валерий.

— Это моя рубашка, — рычит Борис.

Валерий почесывает шею, опустив глаза.

— Ах да, я взял что под руку попалось… погоди, так вот почему ты… — он выразительно смотрит Борису между ног и поднимает брови, польщенный. — Оу…

Борис тянет его за руку.

— Ты мой, — выдыхает он в губы Валерия.

— Да, Боря. — Валерий закрывает глаза, ожидая поцелуя, но вместо этого его впечатывают в стол. Одной рукой Борис нажимает ему на лопатки, прижимает к себе и нагибает над столом. Валерий вздрагивает, но повинуется…

И тут Борис встает на колени позади него, приподнимает подол рубашки, и прежде чем Валерий успевает сообразить… касается его языком.

— О… — кровь приливает к паху так быстро, Валерий едва успевает сообразить, что мир становится серым по краям. Он кусает губы, чтобы не закричать — его квартиру больше не прослушивает КГБ, но его крики услышит вся округа…

А потом язык Бориса оказывается внутри него. Никто никогда с ним подобного не делал, это так прекрасно, что Валерий почти сходит с ума, растекается по столу, не в силах сформировать ни единой здравой мысли.

Борис безжалостно продолжает: целует, облизывает, задевает зубами нежную кожу, движется языком глубже. Ноги Валерия дрожат, грозя превратиться в желе, он весь взмок, запыхался, будто пробежал марафон.

Почувствовав, что колени начали ныть, Борис нехотя встает, но не может удержаться и не сжать ладонью потяжелевшую мошонку Валерия.

— Боря… — Валерий чуть ли не давится рыданиями, прижавшись лбом к столу и вцепившись руками в края.

Валерий — прекрасная катастрофа. Его катастрофа.

Борис нежно целует его спину и гладит по бедрам, чтобы успокоить.

— Прости, но ты слишком неотразим.

Он выдавливает вазелин на пальцы и осторожно касается Валерия между ягодиц, разминая зажимающиеся мышцы.

— Все хорошо?

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… — стонет Валерий. Он оглядывается на Бориса — лицо красное, горит, будто от лихорадки, волосы растрепаны.

Борису нужно собрать все свое самообладание, чтобы медленно подготовить Валерия и держать в руках ту часть себя, которая хочет взять его грубо и прямо сейчас.

Когда тело Валерия застывает из-за тянущего ощущения, Борис слегка сгибает пальцы, задевая простату, и Валерий тут же вздрагивает.

— Еще раз, — шепчет он, — сделай так снова…

И Борис уже точно не может устоять перед такой сладкой мольбой.

Каждый стон, каждый вздох, каждый крик Валерия возбуждает Бориса все больше и больше. Его эрекция почти болезненна, поэтому он с облегчением закрывает глаза, когда Валерий шепчет:

— Я готов… пожалуйста…

Борис встает, двигаясь как можно медленнее, пока не войдет головка; он замирает на мгновение, наслаждаясь теплом тела Валерия, которое ритмично сжимается вокруг него, а затем снова начинать напирать, пока не входит до конца.

Темп медленный, слишком медленный для них обоих, Борис выходит почти полностью, а затем сильно вдвигается дальше; он хочет, чтобы удовольствие длилось бесконечно, но затем Валерий тянет к нему руку и шипит:

— Быстрее!

Борис сжимает его бок, ускоряя толчки, а другой рукой тянется Валерию между ног, сжимая его пульсирующий член, и на этот раз Валерий не сдерживает крика.

— Валера!

— Это так… я… — Валерий вынужден зажать себе рот, чтобы подавить очередной вскрик, когда Борис задевает его простату.

— Знаю… — бормочет Борис. Удовольствие неудержимо нарастает, он толкается все глубже, не переставая ласкать рукой…

Борис кончает первым — на бесконечные секунды мир взрывается белым взрывом за закрытыми глазами. С трудом соображая, он тянется к Валерию и понимает, что он тоже кончил только когда чувствует влагу на пальцах.

Борис выпрямляется, с трудом переставляя ослабевшие ноги, а затем помогает Валерию сделать то же самое.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

Блаженная улыбка озаряет веснушчатое лицо Валерия.

— _Твоим_, — говорит он, обнимая Бориса. — А ты?

— Я чувствую себя дома. — Борис гладит его по щеке и невесомо целует в лоб. — Я дома.  
Затем он расстегивает Валерию рубашку и стаскивает с его плеч, оставляя поцелуй-укус на ключице.

— А теперь мне действительно пора.

— Да. — Валерий кивает: ему это не нравится, но он понимает.

Когда Ночь оказывается в запертой клетке, Борис расправляет плечи: ему не хочется уходить.

— Позвонишь мне? — спрашивает Валерий.

— В ближайшее время, — говорит Борис. — Нам все еще нужно обсудить правила.

Последний поцелуй, и вот Борис уже в пустом коридоре. Он выходит через черный вход дома, даже не думая, что осторожность может быть чрезмерной.

Поблуждав по окрестностям, дабы убедиться, что за ним никто не следит, Борис садится в машину и заводит двигатель.

Ночь вопросительно мяукает.

— Мы едем ко мне домой, — говорит Борис. — Ты хоть и не понимаешь, но я скажу: с сегодняшнего дня ты будешь играть очень важную роль в нашей жизни.

Черный кот смотрит на него, сворачивается калачиком и закрывает.


	13. Chapter 13

Именно так все и начинается, со взлетов и падений, со множества препятствий.

Как и предвидел Борис, с осторожностью у Валерия проблемы, к тому же, его раздражают установленные правила.

По утрам он часто искушал Бориса плюнуть на них, обнимал, целовал, умоляя: «Скажись больным. Останься здесь, со мной».

Но Борис не мог этого сделать. Он редко пропускал рабочие дни, ходил к себе в бюро в любую погоду, даже когда сильно болел: если он изменит вдруг своим привычкам, это может вызвать подозрения.

— Ты заботишься о правилах больше, чем обо мне, — часто вздыхал Валерий, расстроенный ситуацией и отсутствием свободы в их отношениях.

***

Однажды утром Борис просыпается от скрипа карандаша по бумаге, и даже с закрытыми глазами понимает, что делает Валерий. В какой-то степени ему льстит, что Валерий считает его красивым до такой степени, что использует в качестве модели, но это все равно проблема.

— Как бы мне ни нравились твои рисунки, а ты знаешь, что это так, если они попадут не в те руки, мы оба окажемся в опасности, — бормочет он. — То, что нашей рабочей группы больше нет, вовсе не значит, что КГБ не перестанет за нами следить.

Он медленно открывает глаза: Валерий опустил руки на колени и выглядит так виновато, будто он ребенок, пойманный родителями за кражей печенья из банки.

— Знаю. Ты прав, это просто порыв. — Валерий подсаживается к нему на кровать и целует в плечо. — Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что у тебя красивая спина? Когда смотрю, все время хочется нарисовать, — шепчет он, поглаживая предмет своего восхищения кончиками пальцев.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я это так оставлю? — Борис приподнимается на локтях и берет рисунок: это очень чувственный портрет спящего — он вытянул руки под подушкой, а простыня едва прикрывает ягодицы.

— Могу спрятать где-нибудь, они никогда не найдут, — предлагает Валерий.

Борис перекатывается на спину и приподнимает бровь.

— Дай угадаю: под паркетом, где кошачий туалет.

Валерий изумленно смотрит на него.

— Как ты понял?

_Какой же он наивный._

— Это первое место, где надо искать.

— Тогда, наверное, придется его сжечь.

Борис кладет рисунок на прикроватную тумбочку.

— Нет, не надо. Уберу в настоящий тайник.

— Прости… — вздыхает Валерий.

Борису стоило еще раз напомнить Валерию о необходимости быть осторожным, но на Валерии снова его рубашка, и это чертовски отвлекает.

Кроме всего прочего, у них обоих есть работа, требующая времени. Из-за этого возможностей видеться все меньше.

Борис должен присутствовать на собраниях и инаугурациях, руководить строительством: из-за этого он часто покидает Москву, иногда даже на несколько недель, но даже когда он дома, Валерий не может оставаться и спать у него тогда, когда приходит домработница.

Валерий мотается в лабораторию на эксперименты, на совещания, решает новые задач, поставленные перед ним после того, как он вошел в состав комиссии; более того, он всегда был трудоголиком, работает до поздней ночи, даже не понимая этого. Сначала это случается даже тогда, когда они с Борисом договариваются встретиться.

Будь это кто-то другой, Борис бы взбесился, но у Валерия такое несчастное выражение лица, что злиться не получается.

Иногда, встречаясь, они слишком устают, чтобы делать что-то, кроме сидения на диване и ленивых поцелуев под бормотание радио. Иногда им хватает просто засыпать вместе, периодически они обедают вместе в теперь уже «их» ресторане, а иногда ведут себя слишком непристойно для своего возраста.

***

Однажды ночью, после того, как Бориса проявил особую наглость, и они лежали на полу в коридоре, пытаясь отдышаться (до кровати они попросту добраться не успели), Валерий вдруг закрывает лицо руками.

— Что такое? — тут же спрашивает Борис, слизывая с большого пальцы последние следы их совокупления.

— Ты еще спрашиваешь? — шепчет Валерий. — Я в ближайшие дни ни о чем думать не смогу!

Голос у него возмущенный, но в хорошем смысле. Борис смеется: его собственное огромное, но хрупкое эго нуждается в поддержке, и у Валерия это получается отлично.

— Надеюсь, что так.

— Ты просто ужасен! В нашем возрасте мы должны сидеть на диване, пить ромашковый чай по одеялом!

— Ну уж нет! — Борис отводит руки Валерия от его лица. — Я всю жизнь вел себя соответственно своему возрасту и положению, жертвуя всем остальным. Теперь я просто хочу быть счастливым.

Валерий кладет ладони Борису на грудь и смотрит на него невероятными голубыми глазами.

— Я делаю тебя счастливым?

— Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно, — шепотом признается Борис, целуя его в висок. — Не представляешь...

Но, несмотря на препятствия, все идет своим чередом: со временем часть одежды Бориса оседает у Валерия дома и наоборот, на полках в ванных по-прежнему одна зубная щетка и бритва, но в шкафах есть запасные.

Но самое важное в том, что они, закрыв двери, оказываются в объятиях друг друга, их переполняет радость, чувство _«да, я ужасно скучал по тебе, но теперь ты здесь, и все хорошо»._

В своей прежней жизни Борис никогда не задумывался, как бы сложились их с Валерием жизни, не случись Чернобыльской катастрофы. Это было слишком больно, мысль приносила скорее отчаяние, чем радость, потому что реальность была трагически другой.

Поэтому теперь, живя так, как это могло бы быть, Борис безумно влюблен в каждую секунду.

Ему кажется, что они никогда в жизни так много не улыбался, когда Валерий смотрит на него как на что-то необыкновенное. Борис чувствует то же самое.

Трудно вынести разлуку, даже спустя месяцы вместе, но моменты, проведенные рядом, прекрасно это компенсируют.

Однажды утром Борис просыпается от того, как что-то пушистое щекочет ему живот: это Огонек решила использовать его в качестве лежанки, при этом тщательно намываясь. Заметив, что человек открыл глаза, кошка одаривает его ленивым зевком.

Валерия в постели нет, но Борис слышит звуки из кухни: он готовит завтрак.

— Я заместитель председателя Совета министров, ты должна меня уважать! — говорит Борис рыжей кошке, тыча в нее пальцем. — К твоему сведению, Ночь намного вежливее тебя.

В ответ Огонек демонстративно задирает заднюю лапу и вылизывается.

Теперь у Борис нет никаких сомнений — эта кошка над ним издевается.

— Знаешь, Огонек, тебе безумно повезло, что я люблю твоего хозяина.

Грохот посуды пугает кошку, которая тут же исчезает под кроватью. Борис тоже вздрагивает.

Валерий стоит в дверях спальни: нес поднос с завтраком, но уронил его. Он весь красный, даже краснее, чем было во время их первого поцелуя.

— Валерий, тебе нехорошо? — Борис осторожно встает, стараясь не наступить на осколки фарфора.

— Ты... ты сказал это… — изумленно шепчет Валерий.

— Что?

— Ты лю…

Это потому, что Борис сказал, что любит его?

— Это же очевидно! Ты думаешь, будь это не так, я остался бы здесь?

— Ты никогда не говорил этого… — бормочет Валерий, отводя взгляд.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?

Щеки Валерия снова заливает красивым алым, он кивает, и Борису любопытно, что он краснеет после всего того, что они творили в постели (и вне ее). И это невероятно мило.

Он обхватывает лицо Валерия, немного грубо потирает щеки кончиками пальцев, и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза.

— Я люблю тебя, — медленно произносит Борис.

Валерий подталкивает его к кровати, ладонью в грудь.

— Скажи еще раз.

— Я люблю тебя.

Валерий заставляет его лечь.

— Еще.

— Люблю тебя.

— Позвони на работу. Скажи, что заболел. Останься со мной сегодня, — шепчет Валерий. В его глаза пылает яркий огонь, и Борису ничего не остается, как сдаться: он звонит в свой кабинет и впервые в жизни притворяется больным.

Убрав осколки чашек, Валерий снова укладывает Бориса в постель, и в это утро дарит ему один из самых эротических моментов в жизни.

Он опускается на колени между его ног, медленно проводит языком по члену снизу вверх, потом снова обрисовывает вены, целует уздечку, губами терзает чувствительную кожу крайней плоти, щекочет дыханием и снова облизывает.

Когда Валерий наконец берет его член в рот, сжимая ладонью ствол, Борис уже весь мокрый и может только беззвучно ругаться. Сжав простынь одной рукой, он другой вцепляется ему в затылок, чтобы заставить его двигаться, но Валерий, кажется, решил свести его с ума. Он замедляет движения или вообще останавливается всякий раз, когда дыхание Бориса срывается, держит во рту только головку, а потом сразу опускает, укладывается головой Борису на бедро и ждет, пока тот успокоится.

Одна часть Бориса — заведенная до предела — хотела бы перевернуть Валерий на живот и жестко взять свое, но другая часть заинтригована эротической игрой, устроенной Валерием. Поэтому он отдает весь контроль ему.

Валерий снова берет его член, на этот раз лишь кончиками пальцев. Он щекочет мошонку, отчего Борис буквально взвивается на кроватью, снова дразнит уздечку и головку, но стоит Борису опять выгнуть спину, сразу останавливается.

Сладкая пытка длится почти час; Борис позволяет Валерию делать все, что хочется, не умоляет, потому что Борис Щербина вообще не умеет умолять (даже если непрекращающиеся стоны выдают его), но в итоге он все равно достигает предела: нервы натянуты так, что даже легкие прикосновения доставляют ему сильнейшее удовольствие, граничащее с болью.

— Валера, дай мне кончить, я больше не могу… — умоляет он сорванным голосом.

Валерий берет член в рот, потирая головку о шершавое небо. Борис ждет, что он поможет себе рукой, старается не двигаться, чтобы все не испортить… но Валерий вдруг берет его ладонь и кладет себе на затылок.

— Не сдерживайся…

— Но…

— Не сдерживайся, — повторяет Валерий, и голос у него абсолютно спокоен.

Он снова берет член в рот, глубже, глубже, не останавливаясь под изумленным взглядом Бориса, пока его дыхание щекотно не касается волос на лобке.

Борис чувствует это, как горло Валерия сжимается, и наконец полностью теряет контроль: хватает Валерия за волосы, удерживая на месте, и толкается так глубоко, как только может, в горячий влажный рот. Оргазм прошивает все его тело целиком, от пальцев ног до мозга, он такой сильный, что сметает все мысли. Борис едва слышит, как Валерий кашляет и ерзает на матрасе.

Открыв глаза, он видит, как Валерий яростно ласкает себя, сжав губы и нахмурив брови. Кончая Борису на живот, он наклоняется вперед, зажмуриваясь, а потом позволяет себе упасть на спину рядом с Борисом, счастливо улыбаясь.

В какое-то время в комнате, пропахшей сексом, слышны только их вздохи, а потом Валерий нарушает тишину.

— Спасибо.

Голос у него хриплый.

_Борис бесстыдно гордится этим._

— Вообще-то, это я должен тебя благодарить.

Валерий искоса смотрит на него.

— Это была одна из моих фантазий, — объясняет он.

— Ну, тогда я разрешаю тебе использовать меня для удовлетворения фантазий. Когда захочешь.

— Борис.

— М-м-м?

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Борис улыбается: он знает об это, но слышать все равно приятно. Он понимает, почему эти слова произвели на Валерия такой сокрушительный эффект.

Он наощупь находит руку Валерия и сжимает его пальцы.

***

У Бориса тоже есть фантазии. _Любопытные_. Особенно одна: Валерию вроде как нравится заниматься сексом, будучи снизу… и раз это настолько здорово, то Борис тоже хочет попробовать.

Некоторые самостоятельные попытки ничего, кроме озадаченности не приносят, но, возможно, с Валерием будет иначе.

Повод нашелся очень скоро: из-за работы они не виделись дней десять. Как только Борис вошел в квартиру Валерия, то сразу почувствовал напряжение ниже пояса.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он, нарушая тишину.

Валерий в этот момент заваривает чай, стоя лицом к раковине, но Борису достаточно увидеть кончики его ушей, чтобы понять, что он покраснел.

— Ты тот человек, которому я доверяю больше всего на свете. Я бы доверил тебе свою жизнь. — Для Бориса это необходимое предисловие. — Я об этом никогда не думал, пока не встретил тебя, но с тобой все иначе. Ты — мое исключение, — продолжает он, гордясь подготовленной речью. — Мое единственное исключение, конечно.

В этот момент Валерий оборачивается — он искренне озадачен, будто не может найти слов.

— Эм-м-м… о чем ты говоришь?

— Я бы искренен, когда спросил тебя про первый раз.

Валерий по-прежнему недоуменно смотрит на него.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня.

Признание Бориса избавляет Валерия от еще одного чайного сервиза.

Борис чешет бровь, пока Валерий собирает разбитый фарфор. В будущем стоит последить, чтобы он ничего в руках не держал, когда обсуждаются определенные темы. Или чай вовсе лучше пить из термоса.

Но Валерий именно такой: со временем он стал смелым, уверенным в себе, если речь заходила о сексе, даже любопытным, как все ученые, но эмоциональная составляющая их отношений никогда не перестанет поражать.

Даже когда Борис обнимает его и говорит, что любит, Валерий стесняется и утыкается носом ему в грудь.

— Ладно… сейчас? — спрашивает Валерий, закончив подметать пол.

— Если хочешь, сначала проверим, что у нас на повестке дня.

Валерий фыркает, а потом облизывает губы.

— Нет, все нормально.

В постели Борис заставляет себя расслабиться, пока Валерий подготавливает его, но это не так просто, как он себе представлял: вторжение чужих пальцев в столь интимную часть тела делает Бориса уязвимым, даже если это Валерий.

— Не всем это нравится, знаешь ли, — сообщает ему Валерий таким спокойным голосом, будто речь идет о погоде. — Ничего страшного, если…

— Валерка, ты будто с девушкой разговариваешь, которая вот-вот потеряет девственность.

— Знаю, я просто хотел сказать, что если тебе это не нравится или ты хочешь остановиться, то нет никаких проблем.

— Я себе галочку поставлю.

Валерий снова опускает пальцы в банку с вазелином и возвращается к подготовке: он уже давно понял, что бесполезно спорить с Борисом и его упрямством.

— Тебе же нравится, — замечает Борис.

Валерий поджимает губы, скрывая улыбку, и кивает.

— И почему?

— Я полагаю, ты говоришь не только о физическом удовольствии. Я думаю, это из-за некоторого чувства принадлежности. Потому что я чувствую себя твоим, когда ты внутри меня.

— Ясно. Тогда, может, именно поэтому удовольствия особого не было, когда пытался делать это сам.

Пальцы Валерия останавливаются.  
— А ты…

— Экспериментировал немного, — признается Борис. Почему Валерий так удивлен? Как ученый, он должен был оценить его метод.

— Оу… — член Валерия заметно дергается, и Борис понимает, что это не удивление: Валерия возбуждают мысли о том, что Борис делал с собой.

На лице Бориса появляется дьявольская улыбка.

— Я экспериментировал с позами: стоя в душе, на коленях на кровати…

Валерий зажимает Борису рот свободной рукой.

— Предупреждаю: еще слово и дальше у нас ничего не будет.

Его член блестит от выделившейся смазки.

Борис выворачивается из хватки Валерия: он уже давно понял, что Валерий бессовестно отключается от его голоса, особенно когда он так откровенен, поэтому Борис решает этим воспользоваться.

— Однако твои пальцы тоньше моих, поэтому… _а-а-а_!

Валерий находит другой способ заставить его замолчать: он слегка сгибает пальцы и задевает простату.

Борис буквально видит с закрытыми глазами звезды: он никогда еще не испытывал таких сильных ощущений.

— Это несправедливо, — говорит он, переводя дыхание.

— _Ты _это затеял.

— Продолжай, — бормочет он, и Валерий наклоняется, целуя Бориса в нос.

— Командир.

— Естественно!

Борис чувствует, что привык, по крайней мере отчасти, к этому вторжению, поэтому хватает Валерия за запястье.

— Я готов.

Валерий добавляет еще вазелина и наносит его на член.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал? — спрашивает Борис, но Валерий качает головой. Ему приходится сидеть и глубоко дышать, чтобы успокоиться: только мысль о том, что Борис держит его за руку, доводит его до оргазма.

— Ты действительно хочешь быть внутри меня?

Валерий сжимает кулаки.

— Да. И твой голос вообще не помогает.

Он все еще опасно близко.

Борис задается вопросом, почему реакция Валерия такая эмоциональная: он несколько раз ублажал Валерия руками и ртом, неужели проникновение так сильно отличается? Возможно, это как-то связано с чувством… соединения, или как его назвать.

Борис садится, берет Валерия за руку, целует нежную кожу запястья, а потом нежно гладит его большим пальцем.

— Прости, — фыркает Валерий, смущенный собственной реакцией, но губы Бориса заставляют его умолкнуть.

Валерий движением руки просит его снова лечь.

— Будет легче, если ты встанешь на колени.

Однако Борис не сдается.

— Ни в коем случае. Хочу тебя видеть.

— Ладно. Вообще-то, мне тоже так больше нравится. — Валерий снова целует его, потом приподнимается и, помогая себе одной рукой, осторожно входит.

Первые ощущения отнюдь не приятные, отрицать это бесполезно. Борис старался не обращать внимания на беспокойство Валерия, но боль настоящая.

— Борис, ты…

— _Продолжай_.

Валерий кивает, но осторожно, останавливается каждый раз, как Борис начинает снова кривится от боли.

Однако в итоге Валерий полностью оказывает внутри него.

Чувство неописуемое — быть так соединенными, ощущать что-то твердое, пульсирующее внутри… это выходит за пределы всяческого удовольствия.

— Б-Боря… ты такой…

У Валерия дрожат руки, а на веснушчатом лбу блестят капельки пота.

— Скажи мне.

Валерий слегка качает головой и кусает губы.

— Я не могу… это уже слишком.

— Скажи, — настаивает Борис.

— Ты — это все. Все, что я хочу.

Борис осторожно приподнимает ноги, пытаясь обхватить Валерия за спину.

— Тогда возьми меня.

Валерий всхлипывает, закрывает глаза и начинает двигать бедрами. Он открывает рот, но говорить не может, лишь тихо, прерывисто стонет, повторяет имя Бориса, как молитву.

Борис ошеломлен тем, как член Валерия входит и выходит внутри, как мошонка ритмично задевает бедра, а ногти Валерия впиваются в кожу. Он больше не чувствует себя уязвимым — _лишь невероятно наполненным_.

Когда Борис думает, что ощущения сильнее просто быть не могут, Валерий меняет угол проникновения и задевает простату.

В другой момент Борис устыдился бы звуков, вырывающихся изо рта, но сейчас единственное, что он осознает — это Валерий, наполняющий его, толкающий к вершине наслаждения.

— Потрогай себя… — шепчет Валерий. Его веки тяжелеют, румянец заливает щеки, а потные волосы прилипают ко лбу.

Борис сжимает член, яростно двигая рукой.

— Бор… — ритм толчков сбивается, становится почти неистовым, а потом Валерий замирает, каменея всем телом.

Борис чувствует, как горячо внутри, и это толкает его за край пропасти.

Валерий выходит из него медленно и осторожно, а потом просто падает сверху, все еще мелко дрожа.

— Я люблю тебя.

Борис хотел бы обнять его, как обычно делал сам, но оргазм оставил в теле смертельную усталость. Сил хватает только на легкий поцелуй в спутанные волосы.

Обратная сторона медали — дискомфорт, из-за которого Борис прихрамывает, вставая с постели. Притворяться, что все в порядке, на работе будет нелегко.

— Пройдет через несколько часов, — успокаивает его Валерий, когда они стоят под душем. — Ну, может, через пару дней, после первого раза.

— Так всегда бывает? — спрашивает Борис, внезапно почувствовав себя ужасно виноватым за то, что Валерий каждый раз так мучился.

— Нет, не беспокойся.

— Я беспокоюсь, что могу сделать тебе больно.

Но Валерий тут же краснеет, опускает глаза и шепчет:

— Я не… не прочь немного поболеть.

— О… Валера, ты полон сюрпризов, — усмехается Борис, целуя его в лоб.


	14. Chapter 14

В конце августа 1986 года в Вене проходит конференция МАГАТЭ. Валерий и Ульяна, наряду с другими учеными, приглашены представлять СССР.

— Конференция МАГАТЭ? — Борис отвлекается от своего супа, когда Валерий объявляет об этом в ресторане. В другой временной шкале она была гораздо позже.

— Да. Почему ты так удивлен?

— Нет, ничего, наверное, я путаю с какой-то другой конференцией.

— А ты разве не поедешь?

Борис качает головой: ЦК ничего ему об этом не говорил, и в это же время у него дела в Москве.

— Очень жаль, — Валерий понижает голос до шепота, наливая воду в стакан. — Я бы с удовольствием съездил с тобой в Вену.

— Валерий, в составе делегации наверняка будут люди Чаркова, будь…

— Осторожен. Знаю.

В прежней временной шкале Валерий был бесспорным героем той конференции, получил громовые аплодисменты от других ученых, но никогда не гордился этим, потому что не мог рассказать всей правды о причинах Чернобыльской катастрофы. Это была одна из многих причин, что привели его к депрессии.

Теперь у Валерия не будет сцены, он будет всего лишь одним из ученых, но ему не придется лгать, и Борис знает, что для него это самое главное.

— И повеселись со своими… учеными.

Валерий фыркает от смеха.

За день до отъезда ученых вызывают в Кремль, потому что хотят проверить и утвердить их выступления.

Борис и Валерий дружны, но они оба — профессионалы своего дела, поэтому никто не может заподозрить, что они не просто хорошие знакомые, даже Чарков, который внимательно наблюдает за каждым ученым, присутствующим на встрече.

Борис улучает минутку, чтобы перехватить Ульяну.

— Не спускайте с него глаз, пока будете в Вене, — шепчет он, говоря о Валерии, который идет перед ними.

— Как вы не спускаете? — уточняет она со своей обычной понимающей улыбкой.

— Нет, не совсем так, как я, — ворчит Борис, и это самая искренняя и близкая к раскрытию всей правды вещь в его жизни. Он делает это, потому что знает, Ульяне можно доверять, пусть она знает. Они никогда не станут лучшими друзьями (потому что слишком похожи), но уважают друг друга.

— Не беспокойтесь, Легасов мне и не позволит. Я просто буду использовать его в качестве носильщика, когда пойду за покупками.

Борис представляет Валерия, который тащится за Ульяной с пакетами в руках, и смеется: жаль, что он сам не может поехать в Вену.

Однако к конференции он относится довольно прохладно: никого покрывать и оправдывать не надо, Валерий и Ульяна просто расскажут о своих исследованиях, проведут мозговой штурм с другими учеными, соблюдая строгие советские протоколы, и через три дня вернутся домой.

Но в последний день конференции происходит нечто неожиданное: вопреки запланированному, ЦК _разрешает _советским ученым дать интервью телеканалу «Fox News» без предварительного обсуждения вопросов.

От этой новости у Бориса кровь стынет в жилах.

_Вот дерьмо!_

— Чья это идея? — спрашивает он у своего секретаря.

— Горбачева. Он говорит, что это возможность показать миру новую политику гласности.

Но Борис не совсем в этом уверен: ни один из членов делегации не был готов к интервью с западными СМИ, не проинструктирован о том, _что _говорить. Это все кажется весьма странным шагом со стороны Горбачева.

Борис встречает генсека в коридорах Кремля; Чарков идет за ним почти невидимой, но зловещей молчаливой тенью, и Борис понимает — _это его идея._

Это крайне извращенно, почти мучительно, но отражает образ мышления этого человека: если делегат на венской конференции своими ответами выставит Советский Союз в дурном свете, то последствия грянут дома, и Чарков об этом позаботится.

Венская конференция — это, по мнению Чаркова, как бы проверка: его единственный девиз — «доверяй, но проверяй». Это повод прощупать лояльность группы влиятельных ученых к советскому социализму. Чарков как гиена, бродящая вокруг стада газелей, терпеливо выискивая самый слабый экземпляр, на который накинется при первой же возможности.

А Валерий неуклюжий, наивный, не осознающий веса слов и не обращающий внимания на политику. Кто, как не он, скажет не то, даже не осознавая этого?

Борис приветствует их почтительным поклоном и продолжает идти, но Чарков останавливает его:

— Борис Евдокимович, не хотите присоединиться ко мне и к Генеральному секретарю?

— С какой целью?

— Мы собираемся посмотреть интервью наших ученых в Вене.

— Вы ведь хорошо знаете членов нашей делегации, не так ли? — спрашивает Горбачев.

— _Немного_, — отвечает Борис, пожимая плечами и изображая безразличие, но покорно идет за ними в кабинет Горбачева, где их уже ждут остальные члены ЦК.

Американские журналисты безжалостны и прямолинейны в своих вопросах, они быстро переходят с темы конференции МАГАТЭ к более политическим аспектам: задают вопросы о свободе слова в Советском Союзе, а коллеги Валерия, отвечающие на них, довольно насторожены и неловки.

Борис ерзает в кресле: он отдал бы все, чтобы быть там, в Вене, и помочь справиться с ситуацией.

Чарков пристально смотрит на него (_а то как же!_).

— Что-то случилось, товарищ?

Борис не удостаивает его взглядом и обращается прямо к Горбачеву:

— Я не совсем уверен, что это хорошая идея. Наши люди должны быть заранее готовы к интервью с американским телевидением.

— У запада предубеждения относительно нас. Я ожидаю, что наши выдающиеся ученые их опровергнут. Вы согласны, Борис Евдокимович?

— Эти люди целыми днями торчат в лабораториях! — выпаливает он с притворным презрением. — Они мало что знают о реальном мире. Было бы лучше послать кого-то, кто умеет говорить с камерами.

— Кого-то вроде вас? — насмешливо улыбнувшись, говорит Чарков. — Хотите показать шляпу или новый костюм?

Борис разглаживает несуществующую складку на пиджаке и смеется.

— У меня отличный костюм, жаль, что его никто не видит.

Пусть лучше эти двое думают о нем как о высокомерном моднике, чем понимают, в чем на самом деле проблема.

Теперь говорит Ульяна. В какой-то момент журналист спрашивает ее про атомное оружие, но женщина отвечает, что ничего не знает об этом, потому что это не ее сфера.

Правда и изящный уход от ответа, но Борис не сомневается, что Ульяна справится с чем угодно, ведь он не за нее переживает.

— Я думаю, что товарищ Хомюк справляется успешно, — говорит Горбачев. — Ваши опасения необоснованны.

Камера переключается на Валерия, нервничающего и потеющего от волнения. Борис замирает.

— Вы уверены, что с вами все в порядке, товарищ Щербина? Вы бледный, — не отстает Чарков.

— И? Я в порядке, — говорит Борис, используя все свои актерские способности. Он даже бросает недоуменный взгляд на Горбачева, как бы говоря, что ему кажется странным такое пристальное внимание Чаркова, и он достаточно убедителен, потому как Горбачев поднимает бровь, серьезно глядя на главу КГБ.

Между тем журналист наседает на Валерия: хочет заставить признать, что реакторы РБМК уступают западным.

Задержка в ответах Валерия — не только от перевода. Борису ясна непрекращающаяся борьба внутри него: Валерий разрывается между стремлением сказать правду и осознанием последствий этого, это видно в каждой его гримасе, в том, как он складывает руки, поджимает губы.

Остается надеяться, что остальным это не так очевидно.

Интервью с Валерием за тысячи километров от Москвы продолжается.

— Профессор Легасов, вы хотите сказать, что нет никаких оснований для беспокойства по поводу этого типа реакторов? — давит журналист.

Валерий колеблется: он отдает себе отчет, что, даже если они выявили и исправили серьезный дефект, реакторы РБМК остаются нестабильными и подверженными авариям, а подготовка советского персонала, работающего на атомных электростанциях, не самая лучшая. В какой еще стране вы можете заочно получить диплом по ядерной инженерии?

В идеальном мире реакторы РБМК не существовали бы вообще.

Это намеренно провокационный, но честный вопрос журналиста, и он заслуживает честного ответа.

Другой Валерий, более наивный и идеалистичный, дал бы ему именно такой ответ. Однако если он скажет то, что думает, то вообще не вернется домой.

А Борис…

Больше никогда его не увидит.

Сама мысль об этом вызывает у него приступ тошноты.

Кроме того, какая польза будет от признания того, что на западе они более осторожны в вопросах безопасности, и что их атомные электростанции лучше? Это ничего не изменит.  
Комиссия Бориса уже достигла многого в плане безопасности, и они не живут в идеальном мире. К сожалению, Валерию нужно прийти к компромиссу со своей совестью.

— Профессор Легасов? — настаивает журналист.

Валерий оскаливается в уродливой имитации улыбки и пожимает плечами.

— Нет.

Он знает, что не особо убедителен, выражение его лица говорит само за себя, но это все, на что Валерий способен.

Рядом с ним тяжело вздыхает Ульяна, и внимание журналиста переключается на нее.

— Вам есть что сказать, доктор Хомюк?

— Просто вы говорите так, будто западные реакторы совершенно безопасны и не подвержены риску аварий, но Санта-Сусанна или Три Майл Айленд говорят об обратном.

На это журналист не знает, как ответить.

Валерий смотрит на Ульяну: он восхищается ею, действительно восхищается, ему хотелось бы иметь хоть половину ее смелости. Ей удалось разрядить напряженную ситуацию и в то же время сказать важную правду.

Вскоре после того, как интервью заканчивается, Борис снова может расслабиться: хотя нервозность Валерия была более чем очевидна, а его ответы не звучали правдоподобно, он не сказал ничего, что могло бы вызвать проблемы. Конечно, после этого интервью он может не рассчитывать на повышение, но он не будет стерт из истории.

Впрочем, Валерию пришлось солгать и здесь, не так страшно, как в прежней временной шкале, но кажется, что Вена — это тяжелая и горькая глава в жизни Легасова в абсолютно любой реальности.

Борису чертовски жаль Валерия, потому что он знает, как трудно ему лгать под принуждением и скрывать правду, но в то же время он рад, что Валерий это сделал, тем самым не спровоцировав гнев партии.

***

У них есть секретный код для связи друг с другом после поездок. Один остается в Москве и заботится о кошках, а тот, кто возвращается, звонит ему и приглашает пообедать в качестве оплаты за помощь. Но на этот раз вернувшийся из Вены Валерий не звонит ему.

Странно, обычно это Борис выжидает несколько дней перед звонком, Валерий всегда звонит сразу, как только оказывается дома.

В итоге Борис звонит сам, но трубку никто не берет.

Это молчание связано с Веной, естественно, кажется, что Валерий не хочет говорить, но это не значит, что необходимость в этом отпала, поэтому Борис приезжает к нему домой без приглашения.

У него есть дубликат ключей, так что он даже не думает барабанить в дверь.

В квартире сильно дымно, но в этом нет ничего необычного. Но поразительно другое — Валерий, свернувшийся калачиком на диване с ополовиненной бутылкой водки. Еще одна пустая валяется на полу.

Он проснулся, как только появился Борис, но по-прежнему молчит.

Валерий пьет редко, а так много и вовсе почти никогда, поэтому, какая бы мысль его не мучила — дело серьезное.

Борис с тяжелым вздохом опускается на диван и делает глоток водки прямо из бутылки.

— Я знаю, ты недоволен тем, что сказал тому журналисту.

— _Каждая ложь, которую мы говорим…_ — бормочет Валерий, но Борис перебивает его, договаривая фразу.

— _Несет долг перед правдой._

Валерий хмурится, его сознание заторможено алкоголем.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я собирался сказать?

— Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, Валера, — шепчет Борис, поглаживая его по щеке.

— Нет, — отвечает он, перехватывая руку и прижимая к груди. — Ты _не _понимаешь. И не только потому, что я солгал. У меня моральная дилемма, и я не могу ее решить. — Валерий закрывает глаза, начиная потихоньку засыпать или выключаться от алкоголя, но Борис настаивает на разговоре: если они не сделают этого сейчас, завтра Валерий найдет повод не обсуждать эту тему, но то, что мучает его, не исчезнет, осядет внутри и превратится в депрессию, а Борис не может этого допустить. Поэтому начинает Валерия трясти.

Тот открывает глаза и тянет руку за бутылкой, Борис нехотя отдает ее ему.

— Не хочешь рассказать, в чем твоя дилемма?

— _В тебе._

Валерий делает еще один глоток водки, надеясь, что это прояснит мысли, но от этого его взгляд только еще сильнее плывет.

Борис снова гладит большим пальцем скулу Валерия и терпеливо ждет объяснений.

— До встречи с тобой я бы не сомневался, понимаешь? Если бы мне задали вопрос, я бы ответил искренне. Вот почему моя карьера всегда была под вопросом. Но перед этим журналистом… я мог думать только о тебе. Почему? — он смотрит на Бориса потерянным взглядом.

Борис забирает у него бутылку, пьет и ставит ее на пол.

— Это все из-за _любви_.

Валерий непонимающе таращится на него.

— А ты разве не знал? Любовь делает людей эгоистичными, не способными извиняться. Пока я смотрел твое интервью, я был счастлив, что ты соврал ради того, чтобы у тебя не было проблем с тем, что мы собираемся у тебя дома. Вот, что любовь сделала со мной. И я не буду извиняться за то, что чувствую.

Расстроенный Валерий хмурится и снова просит водки.

— Я никогда не думал, что любовь и мораль могут противостоять друг другу.

— Такого с тобой никогда раньше не было?

— Нет.

— Ясно.

— Ты должен быть счастлив, понимаешь? Это значит, что ты впервые по-настоящему влюблен.

— Так и есть, — успокаивает его Борис.

— Но дилемма остается, — вздыхает Валерий, закрывая глаза и невнятно продолжая: — На этот раз я не сказал серьезной лжи. Хомюк права: дело не в том, что западные реакторы абсолютно безопасны, по сравнению с нашими, как намекнул журналист. Так что, возможно, долг перед истиной не так уж велик.

— Но…

Валерий снова пьет, и Борис решает, что лучше, если он остановится, потому он забирает бутылку и сам допивает водку.

— Но после интервью я вернулся в гостиницу и начал спрашивать себя, что бы я сделал в иных обстоятельствах, если бы правда была необходима для спасения жизней. Что бы я выбрал, нашу совместную жизнь или правду? и ответа я себе дать не смог.

— И решил спросить совета у дешевой водки.

Валерий смеется так, как только пьяницы могут.

— Не очень хорошая идея.

— Нет, не хорошая.

— Борис?

— М?

— Я устал. Ужасно устал.

Валерий не прилагал никаких физических усилий, но его ум истощен от тяжелых размышлений.

— Пойдем спать, давай.

— Нет, не хочу. Просто хочу перестать уставать. И найти ответ.

Опьянение одолевает его, накрывает с головой, не дает нормально говорить.

Даже зная, что утром спина не скажет ему спасибо за такие упражнения, Борис подхватывает Валерия под коления, другой рукой обнимает за плечи и уносит в спальню.  
Валерий цепляется за его пиджак и хихикает.

— Я твоя невеста!

— Валера… — предупреждающе произносит Борис, но Валерий не перестает ерзать и смеяться, из-за чего они чуть ли не падают на пол.

— Теперь мы женаты! — с энтузиазмом восклицает Валерий, слюняво целуя Бориса в воротник рубашки.

— Тише… — шепчет он, хотя прекрасно понимает, что Валерий его не слышит. Он раздевает его, укладывает в постель и выключает свет, готовясь провести бессонную ночь в кресле, на случай, если Валерию станет плохо.

В темноте Валерий пытается нашарить Бориса в постели и тревожно стонет.

— Боря…

— Что?

— Иди сюда, ко мне! — хрипло кричит Валерий, сильно ударяя кулаком по матрасу.  
Чтобы успокоить его, Борис садится на кровать; Валерий вцепляется в его колено и наконец перестает скулить.

Какое-то время в комнате тихо. Борис думает, что Валерий наконец-то заснул, но через некоторое время он снова начинает говорить. И голос у него расстроенный.

— У меня нет ответа на этот вопрос! Где он? Я не знаю…

Борис наклоняется к нему и целует в макушку.

— Не волнуйся. Ты всегда будешь выбирать истину, для тебя она превыше всего, я знаю.

— Но… но… но откуда ты знаешь, если даже я не знаю? — теперь голос Валерия такой тихий, что едва можно разобрать слова. Валерий тяжело дышит, ворочается, никак не может успокоиться и наконец отдохнуть.

Борису нужно с этим что-то делать.

Он тщательно обдумывает все, а затем решает рассказать Валерию правду о себе. Это риск, но Борис уверен, что утром Валерий ничего не вспомнит, или ему покажется, что он видел сон.

_Поэтому он признается, что пришел из другой временной шкалы, где произошла Чернобыльская катастрофа, и где Валерий пожертвовал собой во имя правды._

Валерий время от времени хихикает, бормочет что-то непонятное, и Борис не знает, понимает ли он вообще хоть немного, но старательно завершает свой рассказ.

— Я умолял тебя согласиться на сделку с КГБ, потому что не хотел тебя потерять. Я выбрал тебя, но в итоге ты остался верен правде, и том зале суда ты рассказал все, — говорит Борис, погруженный в воспоминания, рассеянно поглаживая Валерия по волосам. — Ты хотел, чтобы правду не скрывали, ты хотел, чтобы все выплыло наружу, во что бы то ни стало. Так что перестань себя мучить. Если это случится, ты снова выберешь истину во имя всеобщего блага, потому ты такой и есть. Я знаю это. Я это видел.

Валерий машет рукой в воздухе, пытаясь погладить Бориса по щеке, но он так неуклюж и пьян, что в итоге попадает по носу и шее.

— Борис, — говорит он. На мгновение его голос становится ясным, будто он не пил вовсе, и Борис пугается. — Я оставил тебя одного. Я причинил тебе боль.

Борис молчит. Да, самоубийство Валерия опустошило его, он жил в трауре до тех пор, пока не встретил Поля. И если он хочет быть честным с самим собой, то надо признать, что оставаться одному больно, хотя он знает, что Валерий страдал так же сильно. Поэтому Борис никогда не держал на него зла.

Но это было трудно. Невероятно трудно было идти дальше без него.

Между тем Валерий, лежащий рядом, перестает говорить, а молчание Бориса только усугубляет ситуацию.

Валерий вдруг удивительно сильно прижимается к его спине, громко всхлипывая и поскуливая.

— Боря… я сделал больно моему Боре…

— Нет, нет, все в порядке, — успокаивает его Борис, продолжая гладить по голове. — Ты ничего не сделал.

— Я причинил боль своему мужу! — всхлипывает Валерий.

— Мы же не женаты.

— Конечно, женаты! Ты нес меня в постель как невесту! — настаивает Валерий с улыбкой и безупречной логикой пьяницы.

— Ты прав, — улыбается Борис. — Я нес тебя на руках.

Он надеется, что, покатая Валерию, поможет ему перестать плакать, но вместо этого все становится только хуже.

— Ну что такое… — шепчет Борис, поглаживая его шею.

— Правда… — шепчет Валерий. — Я выбрал правду.

— Я же говорил тебе.

— Ты меня ненавидишь?

— Нет, Валера, я никогда не смогу ненавидеть тебя за то, что ты принял правильное решение.

— Поклянись, — настаивает Валерий раздраженным тоном плаксивого ребенка, пиная ногой матрас.

— _Клянусь_.

— Прости, что оставил тебя одного, — бормочет он, уткнувшись Борису в бедро. — Ты меня прощаешь?

— Я уже давно тебя простил, — признается Борис, почесывая Валерия за ухом, будто он кот.

— И ты все еще любишь меня? — сейчас Валерий почти давит его мучительными объятиями.

— Я всегда буду любить тебя.

— Хм, мой милый… милый мой Боря… муж… — невнятно говорит Валерий и наконец засыпает.

Борис же долго не может уснуть, размышляя. В прежней временной шкале Валерий столкнулся с тяжелыми, мучительными страданиями, будучи совершенно один.  
Это была одна из причин, почему веревка стянула его шею.

Борис ложится рядом с Валерием и нежно тянет его на себя, чтобы тот не проснулся, и тихо шепчет:

— Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, какое бы решение ты не принял, обещаю.

И, может, ему лишь кажется, но Валерий будто расслабляется во сне.

На следующее утро похмелье мстит Валерию от всей души. У него болит живот, к горлу подступает тошнота, голова кружится и зверски болит.

Борис решает остаться дома и поухаживать за ним, и узнает, что Валерий — ужасный, требовательный и вечно жалующийся пациент. Чай слишком горячий, потом — слишком крепкий, одеяло тяжелое, Борис слишком громко топает. Последнее вполне весомо, так что он перемещается в гостиную, компания Огонька лучше, чем Валерий, мающийся от похмелья.

Вскоре после полудня Валерий просыпается: головная боль почти отступила, так что он может двигаться, не чувствуя тошноту. Впрочем, далеко он не уходит, сворачивается калачиком на маленьком диване, улегшись головой Борису на колени, и закрывает глаза, счастливо вздыхая, когда тот начинает перебирать его волосы.

— Так лучше?

— Немного. Но ты должен мне кое-что пообещать.

— Конечно.

— Никогда больше не давай мне пить. Можешь даже взбеситься и орать, только забери у меня бутылку.

Болис смеется, большим пальцем обводя его ухо.

— Согласен. Больше никакого пьянства.

Какое-то время Борис молча гладит его по голове, потом прикусывает губу и наконец осторожно спрашивает, стараясь сохранить нейтральный тон голоса:

— Что ты помнишь из вчерашнего?

Немного помолчав, Валерий хмурится, видимо, пытаясь вспомнить, а потом вздыхает.

— Честно говоря, почти ничего. Ты пришел, говорил про интервью, но потом я, наверное, уснул, потому что воспоминания какие-то странные.

— Например?

— Свадьба… все плакали, вроде бы. Так что это была либо ужасная свадьба, либо вообще не свадьба. Бессмыслица какая-то. С тобой так тоже бывает, когда ты напиваешься?

— Я никогда не напиваюсь, потому что контролирую свою норму.

Валерий тихо смеется.

— Как я уже сказал, ты теперь будешь пить за нас двоих. — Он поворачивается и смотрит Борису в глаза. — Я в норме, уже легче, правда. Прости, если я вел себя как идиот, и вчера, и сегодня утром.

— Все нормально. — Борис массирует его виски. — Поспи еще, потом лучше станет.

Валерий закрывает глаза и через несколько минут уже тихонько храпит.

Даже если Валерий не помнит, что он ему рассказал, глубоко внутри Бориса появилось ощущение, что он примирился с собой и совестью, а это — самое главное.

***

В 1986 году зима суровая, даже по российским меркам.

Низкая температура, снег и ветер неделями осаждают столицу, и многие заболевают простужаются.

С Валерием все гораздо хуже: его пресловутая рассеянность заставляет его постоянно терять шапки, перчатки и шарфы, даже пальто один раз. Валерия мучает постоянный кашель, на который он не обращает внимания, думает, что все пройдет, но однажды на работе ему становится плохо, и его срочно увозят в больницу.

Борис узнает об этом только через два дня. Обеспокоенный телефонным молчанием Валерия, который часто звонит ему, используя Ночь в качестве предлога, он сам звонит в Курчатовский институт. Секретарь лаконично сообщает ему последние новости.

— Что? Куда его увезли?

— Я не знаю.

Борис бросает трубку. Он просто теряет время и должен немедленно узнать, что случилось с Валерием. После череды телефонных звонков, которые кажутся бесконечными, он наконец получает ответ: Валерий в третьей больнице, у него пневмония.

Борис разговаривает с заведующим, напоминает, что Валерий — важный член Академии наук и ресурс государства. Требует одноместной палаты и всевозможного ухода: он оплатит все.

Сердце Бориса кричит, чтобы он встал, ушел из проклятого кабинета, побежал к Валерию и остался рядом с ним, пока ему не станет лучше.

А еще ему хочется потрясти Валерия за плечи, отругать, ведь сколько раз он просил его сходить к врачу и разобраться с кашлем!

Но вместо всего этого Борис вынужден сидеть на работе, раздавленный безжалостной системой, которая не позволяет ему выразить чувства.

Он может утверждать, что платить за лечение уважаемого члена общества и партии, потому что заботится об интересах государства, может навещать Валерия время от времени как друга, но более глубокое беспокойство с его стороны вызовет подозрение.

Однако, говоря о заботе, одно нужно сделать прямо сейчас: накормить Огонька и Тумана. Они одни уже два дня, Валерий с ума сойдет от беспокойства.

Только после этого Борис отправляется в больницу. Валерий в реанимации, сначала врачи не хотят его пускать, он ведь не родственник.

Это еще одна горькая пилюля, которая заставляет Бориса еще больше ненавидеть общество, в котором он живет. В глазах закона они с Валерием — чужие друг другу люди, и неважно, что у Валерия нет никого, кроме Бориса, нет близких родственников, для которых важно его здоровье.

Конечно, Борис мог бы дать взятку персоналу больницы, чтобы они закрыли на это глаза, но человек, принявший от него деньги, без колебаний примет их от кого-то другого, кому с радостью сообщит, что Борис Щербина каждую свободную минуту проводит у постели Валерия Легасова.

— Вы сможете его увидеть через несколько минут, ненадолго, — резко говорит врач, соглашаясь впустить Бориса только из-за страха перед значком на лацкане его пиджака.

Валерий под кислородной маской, дыхание неглубокое и затрудненное. Он с трудом открывает глаза, когда слышит шаги Бориса.

Он без очков, поэтому Борису нужно подойти как можно ближе.

Медсестра проверяет жизненные показатели Валерия, поэтому они могут только смотреть друг на друга. Валерий слабо двигает рукой: он явно напуган, ищет утешения, но Борис не может ему ничего дать и мучается от собственной бесполезности.

— Боря… — слабым голосом произносит Валерий, и Борис трогает пластиковую занавеску, которая их разделяет. Они даже не могут прикоснуться друг к другу, и это разбивает ему сердце.

— Я здесь.

— Кошки…

— Я о них позабочусь, обо всем позабочусь, Валера, только поправляйся поскорее.

Валерий осторожно кивает.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, товарищ? — спрашивает Борис, но медсестра смотрит на монитор и качает головой.

— Ему лучше не разговаривать. Он слаб и должен больше отдыхать, — говорит она, намекая, что присутствие Бориса не очень полезно для здоровья пациента.

— Я понимаю.

Борис пытается взглядом передать Валерию все то, что не может произнести вслух, но несчастный взгляд Валерия преследует его, пока он покидает палату.

Валерий изо всех сил старается поправиться: иногда у него случаются неконтролируемые приступы кашля, которые выматывают, иногда температура такая высокая, что Валерий бредит и не узнает Бориса.

Борис страдает вместе с ним и все дни живет в страхе, что снова потеряет его.

В палате Валерия не всегда есть посторонние, потому что в больнице полно других пациентов, поэтому Борис решает отбросить все предосторожности и проводит в больнице столько времени, сколько может. Валерий нуждается в нем.

Однажды днем Валерий встает и даже делает несколько шагов по коридору, тяжело опираясь на руку Бориса, но вечером его сбивает с ног высокая температура и сильная лихорадка.

— Я здесь, я тебя не оставлю! — шепчет ему на ухо Борис, прежде чем оставить Валерия на попечение врачей. Он проводит всю ночь на пластиковом стуле в коридоре.

В последующие дни Валерий слишком слаб, чтобы пить и есть самостоятельно. Борис подкладывает ему под голову подушку, помогает сесть, подносит ко рту стакан воды или ложку супа. Он настойчив, по-украински упрям, потому что Валерий говорит, что не голоден.

— Если ты не поешь, тебе не станет лучше. А я не уйду, пока ты не съешь всю тарелку.

— Ты моя скала, — бормочет Валерий с улыбкой и изо всех сил старается поесть.

Борис высокомерен, но не до такой степени, чтобы считать, что именно благодаря его присутствию здоровье Валерия начинает улучшаться, но он не хочет думать о том, как Валерию было бы плохо в одиночестве.

В этой временной шкале нет трагедии, которая свела их вместе, но они нуждаются друг в друге так же. Будто чувство, которое связывает их, не менялось никогда.

Однажды Борис поднимает руку, чтобы погладить Валерия по волосам, но тот резко отстраняется.

— Я весь грязный, — смущенно бормочет он. — Уже несколько дней в душе не был.

Но Борис все равно настойчиво глядит его по волосам.

— Это чепуха, мне плевать.

Но видно, что Валерию неуютно, поэтому Борису ничего не остается, кроме как позвать медсестру и попросить ее помочь с тазиком и губкой.

— Борис, не надо, ты не должен этого делать… — слабо протестует Валерий, но против упрямства Бориса он бессилен.

— Конечно, должен, тебе сразу станет лучше.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на дверь, Борис целует Валерия в лоб.

— И ты боялся стать для меня обузой… — вздыхает Валерий, но Борис снова целует его.

— Я тебя люблю. Ты не обуза.

Цоканье каблуков предупреждает их о том, что медсестра близко, Борис сразу отходит на приличное расстояние. Они вместе усаживают Валерия на стул, моют, а потом Борис энергично растирает его полотенцем, чтобы он не замерз.

— Вам повезло, что у вас есть особенный друг, который помогает вам, — замечает медсестра, застегивая пижаму Валерия.

Он в ужасе глядит на Бориса. Неужели они были слишком очевидны в выражениях своей привязанности?

Борис готов защищаться, отрицать, даже угрожать в случае необходимости, хоть ему и не нравится эта идея, но женщина спокойно продолжает:

— У моего двоюродного брата тоже есть особенный друг. Я думаю, что это хорошо. Можете уложить его в постель? Мне нужно проверить еще троих пациентов. — Она обращается к Борису.

Тот кивает с некоторой задержкой, все еще удивляясь ее словам: под строгой диктатурой советского социализма существует совсем другое реальное общество.

Он еще подумает об этом, когда Валерий поправится.

Валерий засыпает, как только касается головой подушки, а Борис надевает на него кислородную маску. Тревожно, что простое мытье так вымотало его.

Он сидит рядом с кроватью и наблюдает, как медленно поднимается и опускается грудь Валерия. Держит его руку, будто через нее может поделиться с ним силой.

Когда наступает ночь, Борис наконец встает.

Валерий спит.

— Он ведь выздоровеет? — спрашивает он у той же медсестры.

— Он все еще очень слаб.

Это не тот ответ, на который рассчитывал Борис, но он благодарен, что она не солгала.

Валерий проводит в больнице почти месяц, пока его состояние не улучшается настолько, что врачи решают отпустить его домой, но не на работу: он должен некоторое время провести на юге, на море, без физических нагрузок.

Борис находит небольшую дачу в Крыму, где Валерий может восстановить свое здоровье, и домработницу, которая будет ухаживать за ним.

— Вообще-то, мне уже гораздо лучше, — спорит Валерий, который устал уже лежать в кровати. Ему надоело отдыхать.

Когда ему стало лучше, он попросил Бориса принести ему несколько книг и альбом для рисования, но дни в больнице были бесконечными и скучными, к тому же, Валерий волнуется по поводу работы, которой наверняка накопилось немеряно.

Однако Борис непреклонен: он запрещает Валерию переступать порог института или работать над проектами без разрешения врача.

— Я умру со скуки! — жалуется Валерий, падая на кровать. — Я привык жить в городе. Что мне в Крыму делать?

— В Москве слишком холодно, ты можешь заработать рецидив.

— С этой горой лекарство это невозможно.

— Мой водитель заберет тебя завтра утром, — говорит Борис, застегивая чемодан Валерия, тем самым заканчивая обсуждение и споры.

— Я поеду один?

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу поехать с тобой, это будет слишком странно. И мне нужно в Сибирь по работе.

— Значит, ты работать можешь, а я нет! — расстроено говорит Валерий.

— Валера…

— Интересно, если бы поменялись ролями, какой из тебя вышел бы пациент?

Борис треплет его по затылку.

— Тебе лучше не знать.

— Такой уж ужасныц?

— Хуже, чем ужасный.

Валерий смеется и берет Бориса за руку.

— Останешься на ночь? — с надеждой спрашивает он, хитро улыбаясь.

— Не могу, мне тоже нужно собрать вещи. Я приеду, как только вернусь из Сибири. Мария последит за кошками.

Борис целует Валерия в лоб и уходит, стараясь не обращать внимания на его разочарованное лицо.

Чемодан был собран несколько дней назад, он просто не хотел оставаться.

Конечно, Борису не хватает физической составляющей их отношений, Валерию тоже: пока он лежал в больнице, им пришлось довольствоваться быстрыми прикосновениями и парой поцелуев. Борис больше всего на свете хочет ощутить тепло его кожи под пальцами и вкус на языке.

Но врачи ясно сказали: никаких физических нагрузок, а, по мнению Бориса, секс попадал под эту категорию, поэтому придется подождать, пока Валерию не станет лучше. А пока придется справляться самостоятельно, прибегая к помощи руки и фантазиям.

***

Когда наконец Борис добирается до дачи, где живет Валерий, дома никого нет, даже домработницы. Обеспокоенный, он собирается пойти искать его по соседям, но видит Валерия, идущего по грунтовой дороге к дому с хозяйственной сумкой в руке.

Валерий видит его и ускоряет шаг.

— Безрассудный ты дурак! — шипит Борис, направляясь к нему.

— Борис! Я тебя так рано не ждал.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Пошел купить что-нибудь на ужин. Если бы ты сказал, что приедешь, но я купил бы побольше, но этого вроде хватит.

— Почему ты без пальто?

Валерий одет только в свитер с высоким воротом и легкую куртку, без шапки и шарфа.

— Потому что сегодня жарко! — смеется Валерий, но Борис снимает свой шарф и наматывает ему на шею, при этом толкает Валерия в сторону дома.

— Покупки должны быть на твоей помощнице по хозяйству. Кстати, где она сейчас?

— Я попросил ее приходить только два раза в неделю.

— Почему это?

Валерий ставит сумку с покупками на стол, поворачивается и раздраженно смотрит Борису прямо в глаза.

— Потому что чаще мне не нужно. Она только убирает и стирает, остальное я им могу сделать.

— А если с тобой что-то случится, пока ты один? Врачи рекомендовали…

Валерий вскидывает руку.

— Борис, уже два месяца после пневмонии прошло. Я выздоровел полностью, а от этого вынужденного безделья мне уже плохо. Я говорил с местным врачом. По его словам, я могу вернуться к работе, и я собираюсь сделать это как можно скорее.

— Но…

— Никаких «но», — отвечает Валерий, уперев руки в бока. — Я уже все решил! А теперь иди сюда, я не хочу ссориться.

Борис хотел бы убедить его подождать еще немного до возвращения в Москву, но Валерий обнимает его за шею, глубоко целует, заставляя забыть все слова. Они уже давно не целовались по-настоящему, и когда Валерий тащит его на диван, Борис покорно следует за ним.

Атмосфера начинает накаляться, когда Валерий стягивает куртку и ослабляет галстук Бориса, но Борис не может перестать думать о том, что Валерий может слишком устать…

На помощь Борису приходит желудок — он шумно урчит, разрушая всю романтическую атмосферу.

Валерий тут же останавливается, приобнимает Бориса за плечи и смотрит на него, смешно приподняв бровь.

— Да, это мой желудок, — ворчит Борис. — Я уехал рано утром, не успел поесть.

— О, Боря! — Валерий трется носом о нос Бориса и пытается встать, но не тут-то было.

— Нет. Я приготовлю ужин сам.

— Я же сказал, что мне лучше! — вздыхает Валерий, не скрывая раздражения.

— А я не могу что-то для нас сам приготовить? — интересуется Борис, открывая кухонные шкафы в поисках кастрюль.

Валерий решат пока оставить все так, как есть.

— Это что, завуалированная критика моей стряпни?

Борис усмехается и начинает чистить картошку.

***

Сегодня вечером Борис хочет лечь спать пораньше, сказав, что устал от долгой дороги, но рано утром его нежно будят мягкие губы, которые целуют его шею и медленно поднимаются к уху.

— Борис? Ты не спишь? — тихо спрашивает Валерий, прижимаясь к его спине.

— Хм…

— Доброе утро, — напевает Валерий и трется об него, заставляя почувствовать свою утреннюю эрекцию. Первая мысль Бориса — повернуться и взять Валерия прямо сейчас, но беспокойство его так и не отпустило: не слишком ли рано?

— Не хочешь позавтракать? — спрашивает Борис, пытаясь сохранить остаток рассудка.  
Валерий садится и тяжело вздыхает.

— Хорошо, вы сами напросились, Борис Евдокимович.

Сильные руки тут же переворачивает Бориса на спину, Валерий взбирается ему на грудь, чтобы обездвижить, и, прежде чем Борис осознает, что происходит, подхватывает его руки и привязывает к железному изголовью кровати его же шарфом.

— Валерий, что с тобой такое?

— Поскольку ты не хочешь понять, что я выздоровел, я должен тебя в этом убедить, неважно, честным или не честным способом.

Валерий ухмыляется, начиная раздеваться прямо у Борис перед носом, а затем стягивает с него пижамные штаны.

— Я просто волнуюсь за тебя, — тихонько произносит Борис. Валерий наклоняется к нему, почти касаясь губами его губ:

— А я хочу, чтобы ты понял: я не фарфоровый, не разобьюсь.

— Ладно, я понял. — Борис поднимает голову, чтобы поцеловать его в ответ, но Валерий выпрямляется.

— Ты этого не заслужил, не сейчас, по крайней мере. Ты заставил меня ждать! Так долго!

— Что? — Борис яростно дергает шарф, но узел идеальный, все попытки тщетны. — Валерий, развяжи меня!

Валерий задирает его пижаму и целует живот, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра. Бориса начинает мелко трясти.

— Похоже, твое тело не против связывания.

Да, его член предательски встает. Ему нужен Валерий, как и самому Валерию, может, даже больше. Воздержание было слишком длительным и мучительным.

Борис откидывается на подушку, молчаливо уступая Валерию контроль.

Валерий спускается ниже, устраивается между его бедер и с совершенно непристойным стоном вдыхает его запах.

— Я скучал по тебе. — Горячее дыхание касается члена, заставляя Бориса сдавленно застонать.

— Я со вчерашнего дня здесь, — шепчет он. Дышать уже сил нет, а они еще ничего и не сделали толком!

— О, я не с тобой разговаривал, — отвечает Валерий с озорным блеском в глазах. И член Бориса тут же исчезает во влажном жаре его рта.

Это так неожиданно, так восхитительно, что Борис не может устоять, выгибает спину, вонзаясь глубоко Валерию в рот, но тут же заставляет себя лечь обратно на матрас.

— Прости, — выдыхает он, зажмуриваясь, но Валерий двумя пальцам скользит к его губам, прямо в рот, задевая зубы.

— Твой рот сгодится на что-то большее, чем извинения.

Борис облизывает и посасывает его пальцы, после чего Валерий ими же подготавливает себя. Его глаза закрыты, губы растянуты в восторженной улыбке. Кожа Валерия бледная, веснушчатая, он так близко к Борису… Руки дрожат от желания прикоснуться к нему, а бедра снова неконтролируемо вскидываются вверх — быть связанным — настоящая пытка.

— Валера… — умоляет он.

Валерий мерно двигает пальцами внутри себя и смотрит на Бориса из-под ресниц.

— Это научит тебя не отказывать мне в себе.

Борис рычит, снова дергает руками, но когда Валерий забирается на него, прямо над членом. Обычно он готовит себя намного дольше. Валерий читает беспокойство Бориса в его глазах и качает головой.

— Я же тебе говорил, я не прочь немного поболеть.

Валерий медленно опускается на его член — бедра дрожат, мышцы растягиваются… Валерий издает длинный стон, наконец насаживаясь до конца.

— О! Да! — шепчет он. Несколько мгновений он выжидает, приспосабливаясь к неудобствам, затем сжимает одной рукой изголовье кровати, а другой сжимает член, который сочится смазкой прямо Борису на живот. А затем он делает первое осторожное движение.

Борис смотрит на него, загипнотизированный эротическим видом Валерия, который с его помощью доставляет себе удовольствие, и тоже начинает двигаться навстречу, наслаждаясь каждым вздохом, каждым сокращением мышц вокруг члена. Валерий чрезвычайно громкий, теперь, когда ему не нужно сдерживаться, боясь, что кто-то из соседей услышит их, и он кричит в экстазе всякий раз, как член Бориса задевает простату. Его голос подобен бензину для воспламенившегося Бориса, который чувствует удовольствие, разгорающееся в паху.  
Валерий двигается на нем все быстрее и быстрее.

— Прости… — он задыхается. — Я не выдержу, это было слишком долго. ох, Боря! — Валерий сгибается пополам, почти перестает дышать, ноги дрожат от силы оргазма, и он кончает Борису на живот, пачкая пижаму.

Борис откидывает голову на подушке и разочарованно рычит: трудно держать себя в руках и не вколачиваться в Валерия.

Но затем Валерий наклоняется, развязывает узел вокруг его рук, облизывается, и, когда Борис стало стонет в ответ, целует почти грубо, двигаясь, сжимая его в себе, игнорируя сверхчувствительность.

— Валера… — предупредительно выдыхает Борис: он не сможет сопротивляться, если Валерий продолжит его провоцировать.

— Возьми меня, Борис, я могу это принять… — Валерий сильно кусает его за ухо. — Я этого хочу.

Железная воля Бориса ломается, инстинкты берут верх: он с рычанием бросает Валерия на матрас, снова входит в него резким толчком, от которого Валерий срывается на крик.

— Да!

Валерий все еще открытый и расслабленный после оргазма; он царапает Борису ягодицы и спину, почти плачет на ухо, заставляя его окончательно потерять рассудок. У Бориса в венах кровь кипит, сердце бьется в груди, как зверь в клетке, пока он неумолимо вбивается в Валерия, лихорадочно, почти с животным желанием, пока наконец не кончает, душа крики. Все его тело дрожит, Валерий сжимает его в себе еще раз, вызывая у Бориса еще один сильный спазм внутри, который выматывает его окончательно.

Борис выходит из него и едва успевает перекатиться на спину.

— Да… — с благословенной улыбкой шепчет Валерий.

Кровать в жутком беспорядке, они оба задыхаются, ноги запутались в простынях. Валерий разваливается поперек постели, голов укладываясь Борису на живот.

— Видишь? Теперь веришь, что со мной все в порядке?

— Зато я теперь не в порядке, — ворчит Борис, и через секунду они оба хохочут в голос, все еще пьяные от эндорфинов.

— Итак… — начинает Борис, снова обретя способность ясно выражаться, — ты все еще хочешь вернуться к работе?

— А ты можешь остаться?

— На пару дней — да.

— Тогда через пару дней. Я не до конца тебя простил, ты же знаешь.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — ухмыляется Борис.

— Жду не дождусь!

Валерий встает, слегка прихрамывая и морщась, но чувство вины, всколыхнувшееся в Борисе, тут же исчезает, как только он видит его восторженное выражение лица.


	15. Chapter 15

Оправившись от пневмонии, Валерий возвращается к своей обычной жизни, но для Бориса тревоги, похоже, никогда не закончатся: меньше чем через два года на Советский Союз обрушится очередная катастрофа — _землетрясение в районе Спитака._

В своей старой временной шкале он видел смерть и разрушения, принесенные землетрясением, и не может упустить это только потому, что теперь находится рядом с человеком, которого любит. Он не такой. Борис просто не сможет смотреть на себя в зеркало, если проинорирует проблему.

Но он знает, что землетрясение — это нечто совершенно иное, не ядерная катастрофа, Борис не может ее предотвратить. Он вообще не представляет, что с этим делать.

Он может предупредить население за несколько дней, но ему наверняка никто не поверит, пока все не случится, а потом будет слишком поздно.

Выбрав в качестве оправдания строительство нефтепровода в регионе, Борис вызывает в свой кабинет несколько геологов для обсуждения вопроса по предотвращению сейсмической опасности: он хочет знать, есть ли способ предсказать, когда и где произойдет землетрясение.

Отрицательный ответ все ученых разом приводит Бориса в бешенство: он вышвыривает их из своего кабинета и ищет кого-то более компетентного.

Валерий приходит к нему домой и застает Бориса склонившимся над столом, изучающим учебную программу ученых. Он обнимает Бориса за шею и целует в висок.

— Это кто такие?

— Потенциальные кандидаты в рабочую группу.

— О, мне нужно начинать ревновать? Ты предашь меня с красивым молодым геологом? Ведь мы именно так и познакомились! — шутит Валерий, но до Бориса его слова попросту не доходят, он слишком занят перелистыванием документов.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Валерий, невесомо целуя его в шею.

Борис устало стягивает с носа очки и ерошит ему волосы.

— Прости, я задумался.

— Похоже, задание сложное.

— Труднее всего найти того, кто хоть чуть-чуть компетентен! — выпаливает Борис, комкая очередную бумагу и бросая ее на пол. — Что за кучка бесполезных дураков!

— Боже, спасибо, что я не стал объектом твоего гнева.

Борис рычит в бессильной злобе, но когда Валерий целует его под ухо, сразу смягчается.

— Что за работа?

— Мне нужна система, которая позволит знать, где и когда произойдет землетрясение, чтобы избежать ущерба для инфраструктуры и людей.

Валерий выпрямляется, снимает очки и протирает их галстуком — жест, который всегда является предвосхищением того, что он сейчас скажет то, что Борису _не понравится._

— И?

— Борис, то, что ты требуешь от этих ученых, невозможно.

— Это ты так думаешь. Мне нужно решение, и я его найду!

— Нет, Борис, это говорю не я, а _наука_, — отвечает Валерий как можно дипломатичнее. — Мы знаем, что есть районы, наиболее —подверженные землетрясениям, но мы не можем точно предсказать день и время.

— А что нам тогда делать? Просто ждать, когда нас раздавит в наших же домах ярость стихии?

— Нет, конечно. — Валерий проводит рукой по своим седым волосам. — Мы можем улучшить безопасность зданий, сделать так, чтобы население знало, как себя вести, но ты должен понять вот что: когда земля сотрясается, извергается вулкан или наступает цунами, человечество просто бессильно. Когда это происходит, планета показывает, кто здесь главный. Она бесконечно больше и сильнее нас, ее ты не победишь.

Борис упрямо сжимает зубы.

— Это мы еще посмотрим.

Все люди говорят ему одно и то же — предсказать землетрясения невозможно, но Борису все равно — он верит, что сможет все исправить на этот раз, полагаясь на свои знания.

Однако реальность преподает ему жестокий урок: разрушительное землетрясение происходит не в Армении в декабре 1988 года, а в _Грузии_, _в сентябре 1987._

Борис чувствует себя преданным: это огромная разница по сравнению с тем, что было в той временной шкале, болезненная разница, которая вызывает много жертв и боли, и он ничего не смог сделать, чтобы это предотвратить.

— Ты говорил мне, — бормочет он в вечер землетрясения, смотря новости рядом с Валерием, — что мы не можем победить планету.

— Жаль, что я ошибся, — вздыхает Валерий, кладя голову Борису на плечо.

Борис все еще считает себя неважным человеком, это была просто иллюзия, дающая возможность подумать, что он больше не бесполезен.

Однако это не помешает ему сделать то, что он может: ведь Борис упрямый украинец, как иногда называет его Валерий во время мелких ссор.

Изначально Горбачев не просил Бориса руководить разрешением этой чрезвычайной ситуации, он вызвался сам, и ЦК был рад, что кто-то взял на себя ответственность за эту катастрофу.

Борис просит разрешения взять с собой генерала Тараканова, потому что знает о его эффективности и мастерстве в таких вопросах. Он правильный человек, в прежние времена они удачно поработали в Чернобыле, и он уверен, что здесь будет так же.

— Я должен поехать, должен помочь этим людям, — говорит Борис Валерию накануне отъезда.

Валерий молча кивает: он понимает и поэтому гордо смотрит на Бориса из-за толстых стекол очков.

— Меня не будет несколько месяцев, и я не думаю, что смогу с тобой связаться.

Валерий целует его.

— Я здесь. Я буду здесь, когда ты вернешься, когда тебе нужно будет подумать обо мне. Я здесь и всегда буду.

Борис был прав: Валерий — _его скала._

Ситуация в Грузии такая же ужасная, как была в Армении: непроходимые завалы, спасатели изо всех сил стараются добраться до отдаленных деревень, больницы рухнули, как и другие здания, нехватка продовольствия и воды, холод, постоянные дожди, а скоро и вовсе выпадет снег.

Население в отчаянии, им кажется, что их бросили, из-за того, как медленно работают спасатели, а через несколько дней после землетрясения происходят первые грабежи и беспорядки.

Из Москвы приходит приказ подавить их железной рукой, но Борис все равно просит Тараканова быть благоразумным.

— Вы просите меня сделать вид, что ничего не случилось? Я не могу: мы должны подавить беспорядки или мы вообще не сможем работать!

— Я прошу вас о снисхождении, Николай, эти люди потеряли все, они голодны и замерзают, ведут себя как отчаявшиеся, потому что они и правда в отчаянии.

Репрессии неизбежны, но они не такие тяжелые, как могло бы быть.

Борис координирует работу днем, вызывает спасателей, кричит, когда нужно, а ночью проводит бесконечные часы на телефоне с Москвой, убеждая их, что нужно больше людей, больше средств, больше помощи. Он требует, чтобы ЦК хотя бы попросил о сотрудничестве страны по ту сторону железного занавеса.

Он суров и неумолим и в итоге добивается того, чего хочет.

Когда некоторые западные страны предлагают продукты, медикаменты и одежду для пострадавших, СССР не отказывается от этих предложений.

Это немногим больше, чем попытка заклеить пластырем огнестрел, но Борис за эти месяцы понял, что это лучше, чем ничего.

Однажды вечером Тараканов ставит перед ним стакан водки и садится рядом.

— Знаете, иногда можно воспользоваться этим телефоном, чтобы позвонить домой. Это пойдет вам на пользу, — добавляет он, явно переживая о том, сколько времени Щербина тратит на помощь людям: он хороший человек, и Тараканов не хочет, чтобы он лишился здоровья из-за случившегося.

Борис знает, что единственная их телефонная линия прослушивается, а переписка читается, дабы избежать распространения новостей, которые государство хочет сохранить в тайне. И последнее, что ему нужно, это снова привлечь внимание КГБ к себе и Валерию. Поэтому он отрицательно качает головой.

— У меня дома никого нет, — врет он, жадно глотая водку.

Быть вдали от Валерия тяжело, особенно сейчас, когда Борис окружен отчаянием, которое надеялся больше никогда не увидеть. Но ночью, когда он наконец ложится спать и закрывает глаза, мысль о Валерии, ждущем его дома — настоящий бальзам для души, что помогает ему каждый день двигаться дальше.

В Москву Борис возвращается в марте 1988 года, во время серой и дождливой весны. Они с Таракановым делали все, что могли, спасали жизни, но восстановление зданий еще не началось и было вообще неизвестно, когда начнется.

Это половина победы (или поражения)

Наверное, это просто _жизнь_.

Валерий встречает его в аэропорту, крепко обнимает прямо в толпе, нарушая все их правила, но Борис слишком устал, чтобы волноваться, обнимает его в ответ, тяжело опираясь всем телом. Только в конце он похлопывает Валерия по спине, чтобы сохранить видимость двух товарищей, которые давно не виделись.

— Приходи ко мне сегодня вечером, — шепчет ему Валерий, прежде чем отпустить. Борису нужно в Кремль, у них с Таракановым назначена встреча.

Он молча кивает и идет к машине, где его ждет генерал.

В этот вечер губы Валерия наконец прижимаются к его губам, как только закрывается дверь. Губы мягкие, сладкие, точно такие, какими их помнит Борис.

— Мой Боря…

— Валера… — Борис гладит его по волосам и прижимается лбом ко лбу.

Даже Огонек сегодня с ним ласкова, видимо, из-за длительного отсутствия: она трется об ноги, мяукает, просит внимания. Борис поднимает кошку с пола и гладит по мягкому рыжему меху.

— Ты похудел, — замечает Валерий во время ужина.

Борис улыбается своей самой уверенной улыбкой.

— Конечно, но я в порядке.

Валерий не выглядит убежденным, скорее глубоко несчастным. Он встает и обнимает Бориса.

— Не надо. Не притворяйся, что все хорошо, не надо меня щадить.

Борис позволяет себе расслабиться, прижимается к нему и тяжело вздыхает.

— Это было _ужасно_, — признается он.

Валерий целует его куда-то в макушку.

— Даже представить не могу.

— Я устал, Валера.

Это не похоже на Бориса, он никогда не был таким жалким и раздражительным, но только сейчас, в объятиях Валерия, он осознает, насколько тяжелой была эта работа, физически и морально, даже если в этой временной шкале он столкнулся с землетрясением, будучи в полном здравии.

Рука Валерия медленно поглаживает Бориса по волосам, и усталость, боль, гнев внезапно становится легче принимать. Мысли о Валерии очень помогали ему, но оказаться в его руках снова — это совсем другое.

— Я скучал по тебе.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Боря, — шепчет Валерий, склоняясь над ним, словно заслоняя от всего мира. — Пойдем спать.

Когда Борис выходит из ванной обнаженным, Валерий уже лежит под одеялом во фланелевой зеленой пижаме. Борис улыбается — ему ужасно не хватало даже этой безвкусицы.

— Раздевайся, — командует он.

Валерий облизывает губы и покорно подчиняется.

— Конечно. Я просто подумал, что ты слишком устал…

— Да. Я хочу тебя почувствовать.

У Бориса будто появилась какая-то внутренняя потребность почувствовать кожу Валерия, ощутить его тепло.

— Ты удивлен тому, что мне нужен мой мужчина?

— Мне всегда приятно это слышать.

Борис вдыхает запах Валерия, гладит спину, обнимает и целует в лоб, их ноги переплетаются по одеялом.

Валерий смотрит на него тем обожающим мечтательным взглядом, который у него всегда появляется, стоит снять очки.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спрашивает он, поглаживая руки Бориса.

— О тебе. Какой бы была моя жизнь без тебя. Если бы я вернулся в пустую квартиру…

Валерий прерывает его размышления поцелуем.

— Бесполезное интеллектуальное упражнение: я здесь.

И после этого тяжелого испытания жизнь возвращается в прежнее русло.

***

**26 апреля 1988.**

Тук.

Тук.

Тук.

Три сильных удара, зловещее эхо отдается от стен спальни, заставляя Бориса вздрогнуть и проснуться.

Он поднимает голову, пошатываясь, и прислушивается. Может, ему просто померещилось?

Тук.

Тук.

Тук.

Стук повторяется снова, и в звуке есть что-то пугающее, что заставляет Бориса подумать о смерти, хотеть спрятаться под одеяло, как ребенку, который боится грозы, и притвориться, что он его не слышит.

Тук.

Тук.

Тук.

Тот, кто стучит, явно не остановится, пока дверь не откроют.

Борис свешивает ноги с постели и только тогда понимает, что он в своей квартире в центре Москвы.

Что-то тут не так. Накануне вечером он приехал к Валерию домой.

Тук.

Тук.

Тук.

Жуткие стуки не прекращаются, Борис должен открыть дверь, даже если не хочет, даже если часть его мозга кричит не делать этого. Он пересекает комнату, но тут же замирает, не сдержав вскрика — _обивка бежевая, а не голубая._

Она должна быть голубой. А он должен быть в доме Валерия.

Борис закрывает и открывает глаза, но обивка все еще отвратительно бежевая.

_Ты знаешь, что это значит. Ты помнишь, где была бежевая обивка._

— Нет, нет…

Тук.

Тук.

Тук.

Борис падает на колени рядом с телефоном, дрожащими пальцами набирает номер Валерия, но никто не отвечает.

— Валера, пожалуйста, возьми трубку… — лихорадочно шепчет он, но все бесполезно.

Линия мертва, как мертв…

Тук.

Тук.

Тук.

Теперь Борису хочется бежать, крича во весь голос, но ему нужно открыть дверь. Он ничего иного сделать не может.

Перед ним — человек в костюме и галстуке, но Борис не видит его лица, потому что в подъезде непроглядная темнота.

— Кто вы? — рычит он, но в голосе нет привычной властности.

— Идемте, товарищ Щербина, нам пора.

— Куда?

— Идемте, вас ждут.

— Куда мы едем? — опять спрашивает Борис, когда они садятся в машину.

_Когда они успели? Он не соглашался никуда ехать.  
_  
— Я хочу вернуться! — кричит он, но водитель (тот, кто пришел его забрать), игнорирует его приказ.

— Это невозможно. Они ждут вас для опознания.

Машина останавливается перед серым бетонным зданием, без окон, с единственным проемом, за которым скрывается такая же тьма, как и в подъезде дома Бориса.

— Приехали, товарищ Щербина.

— Где мы находимся?

— Вам нужно идти, вы должны провести опознание.

— Чье опознание?

— Вы сами знаете, товарищ.

— Нет, ничего я не знаю! — в панике кричит Борис. — Отвезите меня домой!

— Государство этого не разрешает. Выходите.

Борис смотрит на черный и страшный вход в здание.

— Нет! — повторяет он, но в следующее мгновение уже идет по выложенному кафелем коридору, в конце которого еще одна дверь.

Он не хочет входить, но тело не слушается разума, рука распахивает дверь. Борис чувствует себя марионеткой, управляемой невидимыми нитями.

В комнате есть только металлический стол, освещаемый тусклой лампой. На нем лежит тело, покрытое простыней.

— Нет!

— Государство ждало вас, товарищ. Вы опоздали.

От стены по другую сторону стола отделяется тень.

Это Чарков.

Он смотрит на Бориса через очки и улыбается — привычно невозмутимо.

— Опознайте тело, товарищ Щербина.

— Нет, я не могу.

— Вам придется. Государство требует, чтобы вы это сделали. Опознайте тело, товарищ.

— Нет.

— Вы это сделаете, вы опознаете врага государства на этом столе, потому вы, товарищ, верный слуга советского социализма.

Борис качает головой, но Чарков настаивает.

— Поднимите простыню, товарищ Щербина! — приказывает он, и руки Борис против его воли хватают край белой простыни и медленно поднимают, открывая редкие рыжеватые волосы, веснушчатый лоб, расчерченный глубокими морщинами, и два стеклянных, мертвых, широко открытых глаза.

_Валера. Его любовь, его жизнь._

Сердце Бориса будто пронзает тысяча лезвий, ему просто хочется закрыть глаза, рухнуть на ледяной пол и кричать, пока легкие не разорвутся, но ноги его не слушаются.

— Ты заслужил такой же участи, Щербина! — ядовито шипит Чарков. — За то, что считаешь этого человека важнее твоего долга перед Кремлем, но гораздо хуже будет тебе остаться живым, пережить предмет своего обожания, остаться в одиночестве до конца своих жалких дней.

Борис все понимает: он вернулся в свою прежнюю временную шкалу, где обивка дивана бежевая, где Валерий повесился, а сам Борис вскоре последует за ним, ослабев от болезни.  
Он гладит ладонью теперь уже холодное лицо Валерия.

—_ Валера… мой Валера…_

— Я впечатлен: путешествия во времени, альтернативные вселенные, авария, которая не произошла… твой полет фантазии удивил меня.

Чарков говорит так дружелюбно, будто речь идет о спорте.

_Фантазия? Неужели он все это выдумал? Поля, реальность, где Валерий жив, где они любят друг друга…_

— Странная штука эти опухоли мозга, верно, товарищ? Они создают такие реалистичные иллюзии… — продолжает Чарков.

Нет, этого не может быть! Это нечестно!

Наконец Борис овладевает своим телом, кидается на Чаркова, рыча, как дикий зверь; он сжимает руками его шею, давит и давит до тех пор, пока не слышит хруст подъязычной кости.

Но тут Чарков и комната исчезают, поглощенные темнотой.

— Борис! Борис, ты меня слышишь?!

Валерий склонился над ним и, судя по встревоженному выражению лица, зовет довольно давно.

Борис в постели Валерия, где они заснули несколько часов назад.

— Вал…

Валерий прикладывает два пальца к его сонной артерии и сжимает губы.

— Так, я вызову врача.

Он пытается встать, но у Бориса тут же включается инстинкт самосохранения — он резко хватает Валерия за запястье.

— Ты же знаешь, что нельзя.

Они не могли придумать убедительного оправданию присутствию Бориса в постели Валерия.

— У тебя сердце слишком быстро бьется!

Борис садится на краю постели, опустив ноги на пол, и притягивает Валерия к себе, утыкается лицом ему в живот, глубоко дышит, стискивая его бедра.

— Борис… — Валерий нежно гладит его по волосам, все еще обеспокоенный случившимся. Он морщится, когда Борис слишком сильно сжимает пальцы, но терпит, потому что знает — так нужно.

— Дай мне минутку, — просит Борис, закрывая глаза и сосредотачиваясь на теплой коже, слегка липкой от пота, соленой, на тонких волосках, щекочущих нос, на забавных звуках в животе, на бедрах… на самом его присутствии.

_Это был просто кошмар. _Накануне вечером Борис старался не думать, что сегодня день, когда в той временной шкале Валерий совершил самоубийство. Но мозг сыграл с ним злую шутку, заставив снова пережить самую сильную боль.

Валерий начинает массировать ему шею. Лицо Бориса вновь обретает естественный цвет, даже дыхание замедляется, но в плечах все еще чувствуется напряжение. Валерий явно недоумевает, что с ним такое, но вопросов не задает. Ждет, пока Борис заговорит сам. Он до сих пор не отпустил мысль о том, чтобы вызвать врача, но понимает все опасения.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Борис целует его в живот, снова вдыхая запах кожи, и только потом поднимает голову: Валерий встревожен.

— Уже лучше. Прости, что напугал.

Валерий обнимает его.

— Не говори ерунды.

Борис обхватывает его спину и долго лежит так, пока не растворяются последние следы кошмара.

— Который час?

— Глубокая ночь.

Наконец Борис тащит Валерия под одеяло.

— Точно не нужно вызвать врача?

— Нет, все нормально. Просто приснился кошмар.

— Мне так не показалось. Я не мог тебя разбудить.

— Это была просто жуть, я испугался…

Любому другому человеку Борису было бы неудобно показывать свою слабость, но только не Валерию. Он может рассказать ему все, и это самая сильная сторона их отношений.

— Что было в кошмаре?

— Ты покончил с собой, и мне пришлось опознавать твое тело.

— Боже мой, мне так жаль…

Это смешно, Валерий извиняется за произошедшее во сне. Борис не сдерживает смешка.

— Почему я покончил с собой? Ты во сне знал причину?

Нежные пальцы Валерия массируют его плечо, и Борис чувствует потребность выплеснуть все наружу. В нем остался страх, что если он не расскажет все, кошмар вернется.

— Чернобыль. Произошла авария, страна скрыла причины взрыва, пока ты пытался донести до людей правду, которую никто не хотел слышать. КГБ вычеркнул все твои заслуги и забрал тебя. Ты больше ни с кем не мог общаться.

— Даже с тобой?

— Да. У меня не хватило смелости бросить им вызов.

Пальцы Валерия касаются его щеки, Борис облизывает губы, решая, что сказать дальше.

— Если бы ты пошел против партии, я думаю, что они бы сделали с тобой то же самое, если не хуже. И если я из твоего кошмара хоть немного похож на меня настоящего, то я бы этого не допустил.

— Но ты был болен, несчастен и одинок. И больше не смог этого выносить.

Валерий целует Бориса прямо в морщины возле глаз.

— Не волнуйся, здесь этого не случится. Я здоров, счастлив и не одинок.

— Скажи завтра утром, что заболел, — шепчет Борис, в темноте вырисовывая какие-то узоры у Валерия на спине.

— Я останусь, конечно, — обещает Валерий, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь.

***

**Ноябрь 1988 года.**

Годовой отчет о состоянии экономики СССР лежит у Бориса на столе, а сам он стоит у окна и смотрит на Москву.

Он не курильщик, но сейчас не отказался бы от сигареты, чтобы унять беспокойство. Все идет так же, как и в прежние времена, Горбачев проводит политику перестройки и гласности.

Результаты не выглядят хорошими. Пока ничего тревожного не случилось, но в целом ситуация так себе. Ходы Горбачева не дают желаемых результатов, и Борис не верит, что ситуация изменится.

Он недоволен многими вещами, даже если они пока в тени.

Может, это все просто не может сработать.

Может, пришло быть время не только осторожным, но и дальновидным?

Хоть Борису и не понравились слова Поля о том, что случилось с СССР, он никогда их не забывал:

_— Это ведь был нелиберальный режим, поэтому его постигла участь всех нелиберальных режимов в истории человечества — он пал._

И испуганное лицо Игнатенко, столкнувшегося с партийцем, Борис тоже забыть не мог.  
Борис — сын Революции, он не знал иного правительства, с его точки зрения все правильно, но правители не должны пугать свой народ.

Такие случаи — не очень хороший знак.

У Бориса есть кое-какие сбережения. Не бог весть какое состояние, но после развода он мало тратил; он думает, что у Валерия ситуация такая же, он ведь всегда жил довольно скромно.

Кроме того, Борис знаком с людьми из сферы производства нефти и топлива, благодаря своей работе: он решает, что пришло время их эксплуатировать, потребовать оплаты за некоторые услуги в прошлом, и наконец сделать новые инвестиции. Иметь парашют на случай, если придется прыгать вниз, короче говоря.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь сбережения? — спрашивает Борис у Валерия, пока они обедают в ресторане.

— Да, а что?

— Ты мне доверяешь?

— Странный вопрос, — почти обиженно отвечает Валерий, вытирая губы салфеткой. — Ты знаешь, что я доверяю тебе всего себя. О чем ты вообще?

— О пенсионной программе.

Даже Валерий, живущий в собственном мире без экономики и политики, понимает, что есть проблемы, поэтому решительно кивает.

— Ясно. Только если ты сам об этом позаботишься, я во всем этом не сильно разбираюсь.

— Можешь и не говорить, — снисходительно улыбается Борис. — Я знаю, что ты часто забываешь оплатить электроэнергию.


	16. Chapter 16

**Августовский путч** — политический переворот, происходивший в Москве в августе 1991, целью которого было свергнуть существующее правительство и поменять вектор развития страны, не допустив развала Советского Союза.  
Августовский путч происходил с 19 по 21 августа и стал, фактически, причиной дальнейшего развала СССР, хотя своей целью ставил совершенно иное развитие событий. В результате путча к власти хотели прийти члены Государственного Комитета по Чрезвычайному Положению (ГКЧП) — самопровозглашенного органа, взявшего на себя обязанности главного органа государственного управления. Однако попытки ГКЧП захватить власть провалились, и все члены ГКЧП были арестованы.  
Основная причина путча — недовольство политикой перестройки, которую проводил М.С. Горбачев, и плачевными результатами его реформ.

**Примечание автора:** о, смотрите, еще один кошмар! Обещаю, он последний.  
Мне было любопытно порассуждать немного о падении Берлинской стены, но с другой точки зрения, отличной от моей. Мне было 11 лет, когда это случилось, я была поражена скорее чувствами, чем важностью этого исторического события, потому как была еще ребенком. Главным чувством было счастье, это был шаг к лучшему будущему.  
Но, когда я писала эту историю, то подумала, были ли в Москве те же чувства? Или они были потерянными?  
И об августовском путче: это история не о политике, а о двух душах, которые находят друг друга вопреки всему, но, поскольку они живут в истории, соприкосновение с путчем было неизбежным. Но вместо того, чтобы писать кучу страниц политических размышлений, которые никто (в первую очередь, я) не счел бы интересными, я предпочла использовать эти события как повествовательный прием, чтобы открыть новую главу в жизни Валерия и Бориса.

***

**Москва, 2 августа 1989 года.**

Отныне события — терра инкогнита для Бориса.

В этот день в той временной шкале он вошел в машину времени Поля.

Он не знает, что случилось там, после его ухода.

Не знает, что будет здесь, начиная с сегодняшнего дня.

Какое бы преимущество Борис не имел, большое или маленькое, оно кончилось, и это пугает. Умом он понимает, это глупо: ни один человек не обладает привилегией знать будущее, но мысль о том, что он не способен предвидеть опасности, которые могут обрушиться на них, парализует Бориса, пока он обнимает Валерия в постели.

— Борис, уже поздно, пора вставать.

Валерий пытается выбраться, но Борис лишь крепче сжимает его в объятиях.

— Позвони на работу и скажи, что заболел. Останься со мной.

— Конечно, я останусь. — Валерий трется носом об его шею. — Что такое?

— Ничего, просто…

— Просто день такой?

— Да, день такой.

Руки Валерия проскальзывают по резинку пижамы Бориса, а на губах мелькает легкая ухмылка.

— Я уверен, что даже в такой день мы найдем, чем заняться.

В конце концов, думает Борис, хватая Валерия за волосы и направляя ниже, путешествие в неизвестность начинается не так уж плохо.

***

**Москва, 9 ноября 1989 года.**

Валерий сжимает руку Бориса. Они сидят перед телевизором в его квартире, в новостях транслируют кадры падения Берлинской стены. Из Германии показывают ликующих людей, сидящих верхом на снесенной стене, семьи и наконец-то воссоединившихся друзей.

Эти образы напоминают окончание войны, когда население праздновало изгнание врага. Символ идеологии разрушился в течение нескольких часов, и Борис солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не чувствует себя немного потерянным: это правда похоже на начало конца света, каким он его представлял, но он не особо удивлен, ветер давно уже изменил направление и даже не в сегодняшний день.

Валерий искоса смотрит на него, немного испуганно.

— Все будет хорошо, — торжественно обещает Борис.

— Я знаю, но я рад, что ты подумал про пенсионный план.

Звонит телефон. Ничего необычного: это Кремль, Центральный комитет созвал экстренное совещание.

— Я буду как можно скорее, — заверяет Борис и кладет трубку.

Валерий встает и надевает пальто.

— Думаю, мы несколько дней не увидимся.

— Я тоже так думаю.

— Позвони мне. — Валерий целует его и уходит, не мешая собираться.

Борис надевает свой лучший костюм, начищает ботинки и старательно завязывает галстук: костюм всегда был неотъемлемой частью его авторитета, и что-то подсказывает, что он ему еще понадобится.

Никогда еще атмосфера в зале заседаний не была такой напряженной.

Горбачев кажется спокойным и невозмутимым, но его чувства разделяют все не все: кто-то шепчется, слишком громко, что его реформы вызвали волну демократии, что ударила по Берлинской стене.

Даже после того, как они сели и встреча началась, ропот не прекращается, люди качают головами, все напряженные, даже те, кто новички в составе ЦК. Борис не знает их достаточно хорошо, чтобы определить в стан врагов или друзей.

Самое непримиримое крыло партии призывает к репрессиям железным кулаком, кому-то нужны танки и солдаты в Берлине: они не могут показать миру свою слабость.

Тараканов и другие генералы против: будет резня среди мирных жителей, протест вспыхнет сильнее, чем раньше.

В конечном счете выбирается мягкий курс.

Чарков и другие партийцы в ярости: это решение в их глазах, несомненно, выглядит оскорблением государственной власти, они не будут стоять в стороне и смотреть.  
Борис поднимет взгляд на Николая, а затем коротко зыркает на Чаркова.

Николай кивает: _он понял._

В последующие дни атмосфера в Кремле остается мрачной, в коридорах появляются непривычные скопления людей, постоянно перешептывающихся.

Борис поддерживает решение генсека, но старается держаться в стороне от политических распрей, сосредоточившись на задачах своего ведомства. Он уже давно понял, что не может изменить мир или ход истории, потому что он всего лишь человек. Если СССР суждено пасть, но он падет. Не его дело спасать государство или менять его, старый Щербина точно попытался бы, но Борис уже совсем другой человек.

***

**Москва, 22 августа 1990 года.**

Это ванная.

Нет, все же кухня.

Или школа… все в руинах.

Кафельный пол неприятно скрипит под подошвами ботинок, в воздухе висит тошнотворный запах отбеливателя и цветной капусты.

Валерий испуганно оглядывается: он не знает, где находится, не помнит, как сюда попал, но комната ему определенно не нравится.

Он хочет уйти, но нет ни дверей, ни окон, только раковина в углу, где беспрерывно капает кран, слив на полу и маленькое сиденье.

Валерий стучит кулаком в стену.

— Кто-нибудь слышит меня?! Я хочу выйти! — кричит он, чувствуя нарастающую панику. Справа от него меняется свет, и Валерий видит окно, закрытое железной решеткой.

_Это сон, нет причин бояться,_ — говорит он испуганному себе, приближаясь к окну. За ним — двор: в углу стоит гипсовая статуя, уродливая копия американского Микки-Мауса, а потом Валерий видит сидящего на скамейке человека.

Его прямую спину и седые волосы ни с чем не спутаешь.

— Борис! — с облегчением кричит Валерий. — Борис, помоги мне выбраться!

Но Борис не оборачивается, он сгорбился, как побежденный и глубоко несчастный человек.  
Валерий стучит сильнее, думая, не разбить ли стекло кулаком, чтобы добраться до Бориса.

— Борис, я здесь!

— Он тебя не слышит, он по другую сторону.

Хриплый голос Бориса за спиной заставляет Валерия обернуться: на этот раз в стене появилась дверь, за ней он видит темную спальню и кровать, на которой сидит Борис с кучей подушек под спиной. На его лице видны следы глубокого страдания, в руке он держит окровавленный носовой платок.

— Борис, тебе плохо?

Ему все равно, что это сон, Валерий подходит к нему, но властный голос Бориса останавливает его.

— Нет, ты не можешь переступить этот порог.

— Почему?

— Потому что я тоже по другую сторону, а тебя здесь не будет еще много лет. — Лицо Бориса озаряет нежная улыбка. — К счастью.

— Что это за место?

Валерию теперь не кажется, что он спит, будь так, он бы уже приказал своему разуму проснуться: он не может вынести вида умирающего Бориса, даже если это всего лишь иллюзия.

— Считай это пограничной зоной, которая появляется в определенные даты. Однако тебе не стоит беспокоиться, ни ты, ни Борис больше не увидите этого места.

Валерий склоняет голову набок.

— Ты же Борис.

Сон это, иллюзия — какая разница, все здесь бессмысленно.

— Борис, — подтверждает лежащий на постели мужчина. — Один из многих.

— Я ничего не понимаю…

— Мой наивный идиот… — вздыхает Борис, яростно кашляя в носовой платок.

— Отвечай мне! — в отчаянии Валерий стучит кулаком по дверному косяку, но не решается ослушаться Бориса и переступить порог: у него такое чувство, что это не очень хорошая идея.

— Валерка, ты _все _знаешь.

— Нет.

— Да. В глубине души ты знаешь: однажды он тебе об этом рассказал.

Валерий вспоминает сбивчивые обрывки пьяного разговора, хмурится, силясь припомнить больше.

— Пора, — бормочет Борис, и это слово стоит ему больших усилий. — Сейчас же иди. Вернись к нему.

— Нет! Я хочу остаться с тобой.

— Ты больше ничего не можешь сделать для меня. Иди, Валера, вернись к этому упрямому украинцу: ты ему нужен.

Голубоватый кафель один за другим отваливается от стен и падает на землю, разбиваясь на тысячи кусочков, штукатурка под ним рассыпается в пыль.

Валерий идет вперед, откуда-то зная, что в этом направлении дом, но мысль оставить умирающего и одинокого Бориса разбивает ему сердце.

— Боря…

— Иди, — подбадривает его Щербина. — Я рад, что ты здоров, и мне было приятно увидеть тебя в последний раз.

Хвост Тумана щекочет ему руку. Валерий просыпается.

Он открывает глаза, все еще растерянный, и потирает ноющие виски: это был просто сон?

Но в горле комок, обрывки воспоминаний не хотят исчезать.

Валерий принимает душ, чтобы очистить сознание, кормит кошек, одевается, но вместо того, чтобы пойти на работу, он через полчаса стучит в дверь квартиры Бориса.

Визит неожиданный, Борис наверняка рассердится, потому что это против их правил, но Валерий расстроен, ему нужно срочно увидеться, чтобы убедиться, что Борис действительно там, а не в пустой комнате пограничья, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало.

Борис открывает дверь: он в халате, в руке газета.

— Валерий? Что случилось?

Он закрывает за собой дверь, приподнимается на цыпочки, обнимает Бориса за шею и настойчиво целует сжатые губы, пока Борис не отвечает ему.

Борис успокаивающе гладит его по спине.

Это интимно, сладко и именно то, что нужно Валерию.

_Боже, он так сильно его любит._

— Эй, — шепчет Борис более хриплым голосом, чем обычно, когда поцелуй обрывается с мягким влажным звуком.

— Доброе утро, — отвечает Валерий, не зная, что еще сказать, пальцами поглаживая грудь Бориса, не прикрытую халатом.

— После такого поцелуя точно, — усмехается Борис, прижимаясь губами к его шее. — Но в чем дело?

— Ничего, просто…

— Такой день?

— Точно.

Руки Бориса неприлично сжимают его ягодицы.

— Можно я отвлеку тебя от твоих мыслей?

— Пожалуйста.

Когда Валерий встает, пружины кровати громко скрипят, но Борис не просыпается, продолжает похрапывать с открытым ртом: Валерий утомил его своей потребностью в утешении, настойчивой, требовательной, лихорадочной.

Прикрыв Бориса простыней и закрыв дверь спальни, Валерий проходит по большой комнате, пальцами перебирая книги на полках и секунду мнется, прежде чем взять альбом с вырезками.

Он садится в кресло и листает его: там несколько фотографий Бориса и его семьи, газетные статьи, посвященные ему. Это не тщеславие… ладно, может, и так, отчасти: Борис очень гордится своей ролью в партии и работой, но у него есть на это право.

Тем не менее, мужчина на фотографиях немного отличается от человека, с которым Валерий недавно занимался любовью — на фото у Щербины глаза и лицо авторитетного человека. Вежливого, но отстраненного, в то время как Валерий знает, что Борис мягче.  
Неужели он, неуклюжий физик-ядерщик, изменил его?

И все же, Валерий считает, что у Бориса всегда были добрые глаза. Он был уверен в этом с самого первого момента их знакомства.

Он закрывает альбом и кладет его на колени. В голове всплывают несколько странных моментов того разговора, когда он напился после возвращения из Вены. Валерий помнит, как Борис сидел с ним сначала на диване, а потом на кровати, гладил по голове, пытаясь развеять тоску.

_— Ты всегда будешь выбирать истину, Валера…_

_— Я знаю, потому что пришел из другого места…_

Он также припоминает недоверие Хомюк по отношению к Борису, которая она несколько раз не постеснялась выразить: _«Неужели вы не находите ничего странного в товарище Щербине? Чего-то неуместного?»._

Валерий убирает альбом на место и возвращается в спальню. Ночь улегся на кровать к Борису, который все еще спит, и мяукает, увидев Валерия.

Он прикладывает палец к губам, прося кота помолчать, а сам ложится рядом с Борисам, подложим руку под щеку и подтянув колени к груди.

Глядя на него, Валерий чувствует ошеломляющую волну любви — как в первый раз, когда они спали вместе.

Его жизнь можно разделить на две части: до Бориса и после, и жизнь с ним — бесконечно лучше.

Раньше в его жизни не было никого, кто произносил бы его имя, Валера, так нежно, кто слушал бы его, когда была необходимость высказаться, кто делился бы с ним страницами газеты.

Была только работа, исследования и лабораторные пробирки. Успокаивающие, в каком-то смысле, но холодные и стерильные.

Теперь Валерий даже представить себе не может, что вернется к прежней жизни без Бориса, и он чувствует, как слезы щиплют глаза, стоит подумать о мире, где Борис умирает в одиночестве.

Он решает плюнуть на сны и непонятные воспоминания, на сомнения Хомюк, важно только то, что Борис есть в его жизни.

Как он сюда попал и откуда взялся — это действительно второстепенный вопрос.

***

**Москва, 18 декабря 1990 года.**

Для Бориса это день был по-настоящему адским, последним из длинной полосы дерьмовых дней: в его бюро был полнейший беспорядок, он кричал, на него кричали, Борис переругался со всеми и уволил сразу двоих человек.

Он в бешенстве, нервы на пределе, он вот-вот взорвется. Помощники так боятся, что даже не суются к его кабинету.

Когда Татьяна сообщает, что звонит профессор Легасов, Борис мается от искушения не отвечать. Не потому, что они с Валерием поссорились, а потому что они точно поругаются: достаточно лишь крошечного повода, и Борис не хочет, чтобы Валерий расплачивался за его ярость.

— Он говорит, что это срочно, — добавляет Татьяна.

— Тогда соединяй.

— Борис… — у Валерия такой убитый голос, что Борис тут же забывает про свою злость.

— Что случилось?

— Огонек умерла сегодня ночью.

Последние дни кошка чувствовала себя плохо: много спала и почти ничего не ела. Валерий отвез ее к ветеринару, где ей сделали укол витамин, но врач предупредил, что Огонек уже старая, и нужно готовиться к худшему.

Валерий проигнорировал предупреждение, надеясь всем сердцем, что Огонек поправится.

— В конце концов, у кошек девять жизней, — говорил он. Хоть Борис и не разделял его оптимизма, но возражать не стал.

— Мне очень жаль, Валера. Как ты?

Огонек — не первая умершая кошка Валерия, но Борис знает, что рыжая была особенной и важной, она провела с Валерием четырнадцать лет, и до того, как сам Борис появился в его жизни, именно она составляла ему компанию.

— Ты можешь приехать? — голос Валерия опасно дрожит. — Я хотел бы похоронить ее, но не знаю, где, один я не смогу…

Борис смотрит на кипу бумаг на столе: все они должны быть изучены как можно скорее, а во второй половине дня у него важная встреча. Он не планировал встречаться с Валерием в ближайшие дни, потому что времени на это нет совсем: поскольку политическая ситуация изменилась, рабочий график Бориса стал поистине адским.

— Борис?

Он молча ругает себя: он не хочет расстраивать Валерия, но сейчас покидать кабинет нельзя.

— Я сделаю все, что смогу, — все равно обещает Борис.

Что еще хуже, так это то, что он чувствует себя виноватым за то, что не был рядом с Валерием, и после встречи (где Борис орет и все больше выходит из себя) он запирается в кабинете, чтобы выпить, надеясь успокоиться и оставить ужасный день позади.

Когда он паркует машину перед домом Валерия, уже очень, очень поздно. И от этого Борис только еще больше чувствует себя виноватым и злым. Валерий сказал, что он ему нужен, а его не было.

Ситуация не улучшается, когда Борис открывает дверь и видит Валерия за столом — он пьет. Борис даже ему в глаза посмотреть не может, боясь прочесть в них обиду и завуалированное обвинение.

Он уверен, что не выдержит этого. Только не сегодня.

Валерий ничего не говорит, закуривает и бросает зажигалку на стол. Но воздух полон обиды.

Борис не знает, что сказать, наверное, сейчас Валерия ничто не утешит, но еще несколько лет назад он пообещал Валерию, что остановит его, если он будет слишком много пить. По крайней мере, это он сделать может.

Борис сжимает пальцами горлышко бутылки, но Валерий вцепился в нее мертвой хваткой.

Значит, так и есть.

Валерий хочет поругаться.

— Я еще не допил! — шипит он.

— Да. Но ты знаешь, чем кончаются твои пьянки. Отдай.

— Нет.

— Валерка, ты меня просил, помнишь?

— Ты не имеешь права этого делать после того, как сегодня оставил меня одного! Мне пришлось самому хоронить Огонька, так что ты не имеешь никакого права мне указывать!  
Борис прикусывает язык, буквально, потому что вот-вот закричит на Валерия, чтобы тот перестал быть таким долбаным эгоистом, что у него тоже был ужасный день, у него последние несколько месяцев были ужасными!

Но он понимает — Валерию больно, и эта боль порождает ярость, которая только и ждет повода, чтобы выйти наружу.

Он хорошо знает это мерзкое чувство, эту бессмысленную потребность что-то разбить, закричать, чтобы унять боль. Эта напряженность должны выйти, а не усугубляться еще больше.

— Мне очень жаль Огонька, Валера, правда. Как и то, что меня не было рядом с тобой.

Это срабатывает.

Валерий опускает голову и краснеет, смущенный своей детской реакцией. И бутылку наконец отпускает.

— Извини, я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Просто было ужасно видеть, как она умирает, и не иметь возможности что-то сделать.

— Я знаю.

Они молчат: Борис стоит с бутылкой в руке, а Валерий сидит — несчастный и все еще погруженный в свои нелегкие мысли. Наконец он снимает очки и тяжело вздыхает.

— Я думал об этом весь день. Я не знаю, что делать… Я не хочу видеть, как ты умрешь, я не могу этого вынести, это слишком тяжело. Я хочу умереть первым.

Когда кризис казался предотвращенным, появилась она — искра, которая зажигает фитиль, непредсказуемая переменная, слова, которые Борис принять не может. Сочетание этой ерунды, усталости и алкоголя заставляют его наконец взорваться.

Он теряет рассудок окончательно и швыряет бутылку водки в стену. Валерий вздрагивает и вскидывает голову, испугавшись.

— Борис, что…

— Как ты думаешь, мне легко будет жить без тебя? — голос у Бориса как рычание, глаза страшные, а рот похож на оскал.

Валерий бледнеет, понимая, что только что сказал, пытается открыть рот и извиниться, но слепая ярость Бориса теперь неудержима: слова Валерия вызвали в нем самое худшее воспоминание о своей старой временной шкале. И именно сегодня, в самый тяжелый день.

— Закрывать гроб с твоим телом, хоронить тебя, быть одному, чувствовать, как без тебя сердце в груди каждый день разрывается…

— Боря, я не…

— Когда ты умер, я умер тоже! Как ты смеешь так говорить?!

Валерий хватает его за руку, но Борис вырывается, пинает преграждающий ему путь стул и уходит, напоследок шарахнув дверью.

Валерий падает на колени и испуганно зажимает рот рукой. Что он наделал…

***

Борис ничего не помнит ни о своей вспышке, ни о дороге до дома; только упав в кресло он наконец приходит в себя и понимает, что каким-то образом приехал к себе и по дороге никуда не врезался. Теперь он даже злиться не может, лишь чувствует жуткую усталость и опустошение.

Даже Ночь, забравшийся к нему на колени, довольно мурча, не дает ему почувствовать себя лучше.

Борис рассеянно поглаживает мягкую шерсть, откинув голову на спинку кресла: он уверен, что Валерий на самом деле не имел в виду то, что сказал, это была лишь вспышка его чрезвычайно чувствительно души, которая не могла вынести боли.

Черт, Борис должен был остаться спокойным и утешить его, а не кричать!

— Я все испортил, — бормочет он себе под нос.

Он встает и принимается расхаживать по комнате. Ему хочется позвонить Валерию, извиниться и спокойно поговорить, но он боится снова выйти из себя и усугубить ситуацию. Или что Валерий вовсе не захочет с ним разговаривать.

Борис ведет себя как трус, но боится столкнуться с еще одной ссорой и понять, как много он за один день умудрился испортить.

Вымотавшись окончательно, он валится на постель, зная, что не сможет уснуть: он ненавидит ругаться с Валерием, но обычно это безобидные стычки. Сегодня же они впервые по-настоящему обидели друг друга, и это ужасно.

Вскоре он слышит, как открывается и закрывается входная дверь. Затем — шаги Валерия, который останавливается на пороге его спальни.

На сей раз Валерий храбрый, он сам пришел к нему. Не говоря ни слова, Борис садится и тянет к нему руки.

Валерий оказывается рядом через одно мгновение.

— Мне очень жаль, Боря, мне так жаль, что я сказал это так жестоко… Боже, как я мог… Когда ты… — его голос дрожит, даже тело все трясется. Валерий не в силах договорить.

— Ты был шокирован смертью Огонька.

— Нет, никаких оправданий, это было так эгоистично с моей стороны…

Руки Бориса скользят по спине Валерия и нежно массируют напряженные плечи. Валерий прячет лицо в него на груди.

— Несколько лет назад я сказал тебе, что любовь делает человека эгоистичным. Не казни себя за это.

— Так… у нас все хорошо?

От страха у Валерия перехватило дыхание, и Борис сразу ощутил острую боль в области сердца.

— Все нормально, Валера, я не хотел тебя пугать.

Валерий вцепляется ему в плечи.

— Скажи, что у нас все хорошо!

Борис целует его в волосы, чтобы успокоить.

— У нас все хорошо. И это я должен извиниться, что накричал на тебя. Что бы я ни сказал, мне не стоило. И я не это имел в виду, поверь.

Валерий приподнимает голову.

— О чем ты?

Борис морщится и вздыхает.

— Я не горжусь этим, но никогда, когда я злюсь, я напрочь теряю рассудок и не помню, что говорю. Наверное, я наговорил тебе всяких оскорблений. Но это был просто гнев.

— О… неужели ты не помнишь?

— Нет. Это было как в тумане. Обещаю, это не повторится. Я люблю тебя, Валера, ты моя жизнь. И это — единственная правда.

— Я знаю. — Валерий снова прижимается к его груди, гораздо более расслабленный. — Но я больше не хочу с тобой ругаться. Только не так.

— Я тоже не хочу.

Валерий отстраняется только для того, чтобы снять ботинки и очки, а потом снова садится рядом, ища уюта и тепла в Борисе.

— А что я говорил тебе, когда кричал? — спрашивает Борис, осторожно поглаживая его за ухом.

— Зачем тебе это знать?

— Потому что я тогда смогу извиниться должным образом.

Валерий пожимает плечами, трется носом о шею Бориса и целует его куда-то в сонную артерию. Ему почему-то очень не хочется отвечать.

— Ты меня обругал, вот и все, — говорит он наконец. — Может, мы больше не будем об этом говорить? Ни об этом, ни о смерти. Я просто хочу, чтобы у нас все было хорошо.

— У нас все хорошо, любимый.

***

**Москва, 19 августа 1991 года.**

Любой, кто в последующие годы попросит Бориса рассказать, как он пережил августовский путч, будет разочарован ответом: «Я был в своем кабинете все четыре дня». Он не сделал ничего героического, ничего глупого, он не поддержал путч, не маршировал по улицам.

Он _вообще _ничего не делал.

Накануне вечером Борис заснул за письменным столом, улегшись на стопку папок, и, проснувшись, застонал от боли, пытаясь распрямить спину: он уже слишком стар, чтобы работать допоздна и засыпать сидя, но из-за объема работы это было неизбежно.

Сегодня именно тот день, когда Горбачев вернется в Москву, чтобы подписать новый союзный договор.

Борис трет глаза, чтобы прогнать сон и усталость, потом, как всегда, включает радио, чтобы послушать утренние новости, но слышит голос Янаева¹, который читает манифест.

_Что?_

Достаточно нескольких слов, чтобы понять, что происходит немыслимое: идет непрекращающийся путч с целью свержения Горбачева.

_Чарков,_ — тут же думает Борис. Он и другие партийцы проявляли все большую враждебность к генеральному секретарю и его решениям, требуя более жестких политических решений и открыто оспаривая новый договор.

Но Борис никогда бы не подумал, что они попытаются захватить власть, воспользовавшись отсутствием Горбачева.

Он выходит из кабинета, но в конце коридора, где лестница и лифт, его останавливает вооруженный человек: он не офицер и не военный, у него нет никаких полномочий, кроме заряженного ружья.

— Вы не можете покинуть здание, товарищ Щербина, пожалуйста, вернитесь в кабинет. Если только не хотите присоединиться к нашему делу.

Борис не склонен к самоубийству, поэтому подавляет инстинктивное желание врезать кулаком этому наглецу и просто качает головой.

— Товарищ Чарков не ошибся насчет вас. — Мужчина смотрит на Бориса с нескрываемым презрением, делает ему знак выйти из коридора и вернуться к себе.

— Позже вам принесут воду и еду.

О, ему повезло, оказывается: они такие щедрые.

Радио все еще работает, снова и снова транслируя речь Янаева.

— Слушайте внимательно, — говорит мужчина, прежде чем закрыть дверь. — Так будет восстановлен порядок.

Оставшись один, Борис берет трубку, но сразу понимает — звонить бесполезно, линию перерезали.

Он обхватывает голову руками, потрясенный и испуганный внезапным наплывом событий.  
Если путч окажется успешным, будущее для Бориса уж точно радужным не будет. Заговорщики вряд ли поднимут руку на Горбачева: несмотря на враждебность к его реформам, он все еще популярен среди простого народа, и его имя слишком большое, слишком важное даже на международном уровне. Они не посмеют ничего с ним сделать.

Но с такой пешкой, как Борис?

В лучшем случае его отправят в лагерь, а в худшем — он исчезнет навсегда.

Он даже не сможет написать Валерию прощальное письмо, потому что если кто-то его обнаружит, Валерий будет в опасности.

— Черт… — шипит Борис.

На этом же этаже появляются и другие люди: коллеги Бориса из различных ведомств, которые, как и он сам, в предыдущие месяцы не встали на сторону самого непримиримого крыла партии; они могут разговаривать друг с другом, но за ними пристально наблюдают вооруженные люди. Уйти никуда нельзя.

Однако с течением времени беспокойство Бориса немного утихает; он не знает, что происходит за пределами здания, потому что их единственный источник информации — радио, подконтрольное лидерам путча, но если все удалось бы, они бы наверняка уже знали свою судьбу.

День заканчивается, и ночью Борис тщетно пытается задремать в кресле, но подпрыгивает из-за каждого шороха. Он все время думает о Валерии, о том, как тот переживает.  
На следующий день Янаев открыто просит армию встать на их сторону.

Это самый критический момент: если армия встанет на сторону путча, то это конец: Борис не может не молиться, чтобы Тараканов и другие генералы приняли правильное решение.  
Но в этот день их не расстреливают во дворе.

Борис решает считать это хорошим знаком, но нервирующее ожидание продолжается.  
Редкие слухи, которые удается отфильтровать среди ерунды, запутаны и противоречивы. Это даже не слухи, а обрывки фраз.

Полувоенные группы.

Армия.

Депутаты.

Люди на улицах.

Сопротивление.

Есть погибшие.

Да.

Нет.

Происходят столкновения.

Да.

Нет.

Борис смотрит в окно, прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу и думает: _«Не будь там, Валерий, не будь дураком. Это не для тебя, это не твое, держись подальше, просто будь в безопасности»._

Утром 22 августа дверь кабинета Бориса распахивает солдат — настоящий солдат — и объявляет, что путч подавлен, а его лидеры арестованы. Щербина может идти.  
Борис чувствует, как внутри него бурлит удовлетворение. Он радуется мысли, что колесо в итоге повернулось, а Чарков наконец получит по заслугам.

Кто знает, может, путч провалился и в той временной шкале, и Чарков тоже понес там наказание. Для Бориса это было бы правильно, но сейчас ему все равно, что происходит в мире без Валерия Легасова.

Он просто переживает за этот мир, в котором Валерий жив.

Борис поднимает трубку телефона, но тот все еще молчит.

— Мне нужна работающая линия! — рявкает он солдату.

— Простите, товарищ заместитель председателя, их еще не починили.

Борис с проклятиями швыряет трубку и вылетает из кабинета: он позвонит из автомата, поговорит с Валерием, убедится, что с ним все в порядке и сообщит, что он сам жив.

Солдат рассказывает ему, что происходило в Москве в эти дни, что Горбачев тоже освобожден и прибудет в город ближе к вечеру, но Борис в это время уже несется по лестнице и толком ничего не слышит.

За площадью толпа заполонила улицы. Борис приходится пробираться между людьми, чтобы найти телефон. Он идет в сторону, ища место с меньшим количеством людей, когда слышит голос, слишком громкий, перекрикивающий шум и гам.

— Боря!

Борис смотрит в толпу, пытаясь понять, откуда доносится голос, а затем мельком замечает Валерия, окруженного другими людьми, идущими и кричащими. Он не может описать облегчение, которое почувствовал, увидев Валерия целым и невредимым.

Профессор изо всех сил расталкивает людей, спотыкается, кричит, рвется вперед и наконец умудряется вырваться из толпы. Борис подбегает к нему, и Валерий обхватывает его за шею, сжимая в почти болезненных объятиях.

— Боря, Боря…

— Я здесь, Валера, все кончено. — Борис гладит его по спине.

— Никогда больше так не делай! Ты меня понял? Больше никогда! — сердито шипит Валерий.

— Что, не застревать во внезапном путче? — Борис пытается прогнать страх, сковавший Валерия, глупой шуткой, но Легасов не разжимает своих медвежьих объятий.

— Да! Я не знал, где ты и что с тобой происходит, я с ума сходит от беспокойства. — Он дрожит как осиновый лист, и Борис почти чувствует, как громко и сильно стучит его сердце.

— Ладно, я больше не буду.

Никто не обращает на них внимания, толпа смотрит в другую сторону, выкрикивая лозунги. Валерий и Борис похожи на две ничем не примечательные капли дождя в грозу, но в этой неуместности Борис находит успокоение, это единственное, что важно сейчас.

— _Забери меня домой_, — шепчет он Валерию на ухо.

Через несколько часов они уже лежат в постели: Валерий спит, положив голову Борису на грудь и обняв его за плечи, не желая отпускать даже во сне, а Борис слушает речь Ельцина по радио: на его взгляд Ельцин — это всего лишь очередной политик со своими собственными планами, но ясно, что отныне — он новый человек, который будет руководить страной.

После произошедшего Горбачев и его люди стали частью прошлого, даже если они этого еще не осознают.

Борис среди них, его время в политике подошло к концу, и, поглаживая пальцем веснушчатое плечо Валерия, он понимает, что ему больше не интересно приспосабливаться к происходящим переменам и играть в эти новые игры.

Когда Валерий проснется, они поговорят об этом, но в голове у Бориса уже составлено заявление об отставке.

Ельцин продолжает говорить, но Борис выключает радио, целует затылок Валерия, прямо в слегка влажные волосы, и закрывает глаза.

***

— Я знаю тебя много лет, Борис, но твоего решения понять не могу, — говорит однажды Тараканов, когда они вдвоем прогуливаются по Красной Площади. — Ты мог бы остаться, для человека с твоим опытом точно нашлось бы место.

— Николай, скажи, а в случае избрания нового генсека, ты бы подумал про меня?

Генерал колеблется и прикусывает губу.

Борис смеется.

— Говори, что думаешь, я не обижусь.

— _Нет_, — признается Тараканов. — Но…

— Я был частью этой игры на протяжении большей части своей жизни, я адаптировался к изменениям и новым игрокам много раз, но этого для меня достаточно. Я вымирающий динозавр, и я знаю, что не могу прыгнуть выше своего нынешнего бюро. Поэтому мне пора покинуть игровую площадку.

— Очень жаль, но разве нет способа заставить тебя передумать?

Перед глазами Бориса все еще стоит образ Валерия, пробирающегося к нему через толпу, Валерия, крепко обнимающего его, поэтому он решительно качает головой.

— Ясно. Может, чаю?

— Показывай дорогу.

***

Через несколько дней имущество Компартии конфискуют, в том числе, и дом, где живет Борис.

Скоро ему придется съехать и искать новое жилье.

Борис раздумывает над тем, чтобы пожить в гостинице, но Валерий этого даже слышать не хочет.

— Оставайся со мной! — умоляет он. — После всего пережитого мы что, не заслужили этого? Я буду осторожен, обещаю.

Валерий с самого начала их отношений этого хотел и теперь точно не сдастся.

Еще несколько месяцев назад Борис бы отказался, потому что это было слишком рискованно, но теперь он тщательно все обдумывает: он вне политических игр, для общества он неважен настолько, что больше не нужно беспокоиться о слежке и шпионах вокруг, у КГБ забот хватает. Кроме того, если возникнут вопросы, Борис всегда может сказать, что временно перебрался к другу, пока не нашел новое жилье, так как из дома его вышвырнули. На этот раз обстоятельства складываются в их пользу.

— Ладно. Тогда я соберу вещи.

— П-правда? — почти задыхаясь, спрашивает Валерий.

— Да, правда.

Валерий буквально напрыгивает на Бориса, толкая его к столу, и сбор вещей откладывается на значительное время.

Борис мало что может унести с собой, чемодан или два: у Валерия крошечная квартира, забитая вещами.

Поначалу он думает, что выбирать вещи будет трудно, но в итоге чемоданы пусты почти наполовину. Он забирает с собой Ночь, лучшие костюмы и ботинки, любимое пальто, альбом с вырезками, который напоминает ему, что он неважный человек, конечно, но не совсем.

Он оставляет много всего, но можно обойтись и без этого, это не столь важно, как лучезарная улыбка Валерия, открывшего дверь. Он забирает у Бориса чемоданы и приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его и прошептать: «Добро пожаловать домой».

Затем Валерий оборачивается и указывает в сторону большой комнаты.

— Я освободил место для твоих вещей.

«Освободить место» на языке Валерия, очевидно, означает «Взять лопату и свалить ею вещи в кучу в углу».

— Э… ну что-то вроде того, — добавляет он, заметив, как Борис скептически поднимает бровь.

— Я разберусь с этим, — отвечает он, снимая пиджак и закатывая рукава рубашки: пришло время познакомить Валерия с понятием «опрятность».

***

Борис знает, что не был идеальным начальником: он совершал ошибки, был суров и требователен, иногда даже наводил ужас на сотрудников своего и других бюро.

Поэтому он думает, что люди равнодушно отнесутся к его уходу, но в тот день, когда он забирает личные вещи из кабинета, многие хотят пожать ему руку. Татьяна даже кидается ему на грудь и плачет.

— Не волнуйся, с тобой и твоими коллегами все будет в порядке.

Борис убедился, что никого — ни секретаря, ни личного помощника — не уволят.

— Товарищ…

— Осторожнее, Таня, — мягко предупреждает он, протягивая ей свой льняной платок. — Это слово больше не приветствуется.

— Мне все равно, для меня вы навсегда останетесь товарищем Щербиной, — говорит Таня.

— Продолжай управлять этим местом.

Борис улыбается ей, берет коробку с вещами, оставляет на столе значок и покидает Кремль навсегда.

Отчасти он сожалеет, действительно не зная, что теперь делать со своей жизнь, став безработным. Он знал, что у них с Валерием есть кое-какие сбережения для пенсии. Он был солгал, сказав, что чувствует себя нелепо в роли домохозяйки, ждущей Валерия вечером с работы, но Борису нужно лишь закрыть глаза и представить улыбку Валерия, которая появляется на его лице каждый раз, когда он открывает дверь и видит Бориса в большой комнате, чтобы понять, что он может привыкнуть к этой роли и провести дни, борясь с хаосом, который профессор разводит в квартире.

***

Проходит пара спокойных месяцев, и вот однажды вечером Валерий возвращается домой, пряча глаза и сунув руки в карманы пальто. Ему не нужно ничего говорить, его лицо достаточно серьезное, чтобы Борис понял — что-то случилось. Когда сам Борис был маленьким, то выглядел точно так же, когда разбил стекло мячом и шел рассказать отцу.

— Говори, — просит Борис, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.

Валерий падает в кресло и закуривает сигарету.

— Теперь я тоже безработный.

— Что произошло?

— Сегодня несколько делегатов министерства пришли в институт, чтобы объяснить, какими должны быть новые цели моей кафедры. О, они также сказали, что финансирование сокращается на тридцать процентов. Я ответил, что это столь же глупо, как пытаться полететь на Луну на Трабанте.

— Метко, — бормочет Борис и просто не может удержать, чтобы не ухмыльнуться, представив себе эту сцену.

Впрочем, Валерий всегда прямой и резкий, неважно, с кем он разговаривает. Хотя странно, что его уволили только из-а этого.

— А что еще?

— Был избран новый ректор. Велихов, представляешь?

Борис не удивлен: вечный соперник Валерия, не только физик-ядерщик, но и блестящий лизоблюд с политическими и дипломатическими навыками, которых у Валерия никогда не будет. Как только Велихов понял, куда дует ветер, то открыто встал на сторону новых политиков и постарался подружиться с теми, кто важен, в то время как Валерий… _это же Валерий._

— Каждого из нас попросили сказать несколько хороших слов про нового ректора. Я сказал… что страшно переживаю за будущее Курчатова и всей атомной отрасли. Остальное ты можешь додумать сам, — заключает Валерий, потушив сигарету.

Да, вы всегда можете рассчитывать на честное и совсем не дипломатичное мнение Легасова.

Раз они оба безработные, это значит, что дохода у них больше нет.

Еще рано тратить сбережения, но Борис думает, что сможет придумать хороший план.

— Я знаю, ты переживаешь о деньгах, но, может, и не стоит, — добавляет Валерий.

Борис смотрит на него: действительно, Валерий не слишком огорчен тем, что его выгнали из Института, в котором он проработал всю свою жизнь.

— Ну-ка рассказывай.

— После конференции в Вене в восемьдесят шестом я поддерживал общение с несколькими европейскими учеными. С парой из них мы обменивались идеями, писали совместные доклады, я давал советы по их проектам. Короче говоря, если я захочу, то в МАГАТЭ для меня найдется местечко.

— А ты этого хочешь?

Валерий обнимает себя руками.

— Это не то решение, которое я смогу принять в одиночку. Это так не работает.

Они вместе уже много лет, и решение о переезде — важное для их совместной жизни.

— Ты сам этого хочешь, — говорит Борис. Именно такой компенсации Валерий и заслуживает.

— Да, — признается Валерий. — Это была бы престижная работа…

— Тогда решено: мы переезжаем.

— Борис…

— Валера, для меня нет разницы, где быть безработным — здесь или в Вене.

— Я не об этом. Я довольно хорошо говорю по-немецки, а ты нет. Боюсь, что тебе будет очень одиноко.

В отличие от Валерия, Борис — светский человек. Он любит большие компании, выпить и посмеяться с друзьями. В Вене у него ничего подобного не будет, возможно, в конце концов, он поймет, что несчастлив.

Но Борис рассеивает опасения Валерия долгим поцелуем — он хотел бы рассказать ему, что сталкивался и с более серьезными изменениями, черт возьми, он путешествовал между двумя временными шкалами! Но выбирает в итоге более романтичную фразу, которая заставляет Валерия очаровательно улыбнуться:

— Мне достаточно быть с тобой.

***

Коробки собраны, Валерий заканчивает с работой: он завершает передачу дел новым коллегам, которые займут его место.

Поскольку он вот-вот уедет и ему уже все равно, причин сдерживаться больше нет (да и не делал он этого особо никогда), поддерживать вежливый фасад тоже не надо, атмосфера в Институте довольно напряженная и тяжелая, и часть этого негатива оседает дома.

Валерий уже собирался уходить, но Борис перегородил ему дорогу возле холодильника и опустился перед ним на колени. Валерию пришлось выкинуть подальше свои планы на день.

Через час они сидят на маленьком диванчике, совсем раздетые, и курят. Напряжение постепенно растворяется, Валерий расслабляется и откидывается Борису на грудь.

— Из-за тебя все будут гадать, где я, — бормочет он. — Куда же делся товарищ Щербина, всегда преданный работе?

— На пенсию ушел, — отвечает Борис, выдыхая дым. — Может, ты предпочел бы сидеть в кабинете и собачиться с Велиховым?

— Нет уж.

Звонит телефон.

— Держу пари, это твой Институт, — говорит Борис, туша сигарету.

Валерий театрально фыркает.

— Пускай звонит.

***

Единственное хорошее в смене руководства Института — Ульяну вызвали на работу в Москву. Валерий с облегчением оставляет свои исследования на компетентного человека.  
Однажды днем они сидят за обеденным столом в его квартире, и Валерий объясняет Ульяне, кому она может доверять, кто отличный коллега, а кто попытается воткнуть ей нож в спину или подставить.

Тогда услышав звук поворачивающегося ключа, Валерий вспоминает, что не сказал Ульяне о том, что Борис живет с ним, и Бориса о ее визите тоже не предупредил. Поэтому, стоит Борису с сумками в руках появиться в дверях, Валерий начинает паниковать.

— Товарищ Хомюк, какой сюрприз.

— Товарищ Щербина, мне приятно знать, что во время путча с вами ничего не случилось.

— Спасибо. — Борис кладет пакеты на стол и разбирает покупки, а Валерий все еще в ступоре, думает, что сказать. Какого черта Борис ему не помогает?

— Ульяна, тут…

— Валерка, где твои манеры? — Борис упирает руки в бока, глядя на пустой стол. — Ты даже чаю гостье не предложил!

— Э-э-э… я собирался, но потом мы заговорили о работе. Ну… ладно. — Он лихорадочно переводит взгляд с Бориса на Ульяну, но они оба кажутся невероятно спокойными.

— Сиди уже, я сам, как и всегда, — говорит Борис, беря чайник. — Хотите пообедать? Я нашел на рынке осетра, думал сделать уху.

— С удовольствием! — вежливо отвечает Ульяна.

Валерий смотрит на Бориса так, словно тот сошел с ума: он ведет себя так, будто они женаты, он, который мучил его годами тем, что требовал скрывать отношения и быть осторожным. А вместо этого он даже не использует оправдание, которое они придумали специально для таких случаев!

Потом он точно так же смотрит на Ульяну: неужели ей нечего сказать, ведь она всегда так подозрительно относилась к Борису! Неужели сам Валерий — единственный человек со здравым умом на этой кухне? Он должен что-то сказать, чтобы спасти ситуацию, если это еще возможно сделать.

— Ну, Ульяна… — возможно, ты знаешь, что имущество партии конфисковали, поэтому Борис оказался бездомным.

— Да, я слышала об этом. Просто возмутительно.

— Вот именно! И уж конечно, он не мог переехать в гостиницу, поэтому я предложил ему пожить у меня, в знак дружбы, ведь мы с Борисом друзья…

Ульяна поджимает губы и делает странное лицо, будто из последних сил пытается удержаться от хохота. Валерий хмурится, а затем рука Бориса хватает его за затылок, заставляет откинуть голову назад и испуганно ойкнуть.

Борис его _целует_.

Это не социалистический или невинный поцелуй двух друзей, а смелый, чувственный, сногсшибательный поцелуй, который заставляет Валерия вздрогнуть и забыть обо всем, включая присутствие его коллеги, которая не должна знать, что они любовники.

Борис разрывает поцелуй с непристойным чмоком, и Валерий остается сидеть с открытым ртом.

_Что за…_

— Хм, я начинаю понимать, что ты нашел в нем, Валерий. — Ульяна смотрит на них, подперев подбородок рукой, и улыбается.

_Что за…_

Похоже, это единственная фраза, которую может сформулировать его мозг.

— Валерий, она уже много лет назад поняла, что между нами происходит, — говорит Борис, наливая чай.

— Что?

Изо рта Валерия вырывается лишь одно слово. Он так потрясен, что даже не чувствует смущения.

— Я поняла, что тебе нравится товарищ Щербина, еще до того, как ты сам это понял.  
Валерий поворачивается к Борису.

— А ты знал, что она про нас знала?

— Да, — отвечает Борис, невозмутимо потягивая чай.

— Но… ладно. — Валерий переводит взгляд на Ульяну, которая обменивается с Борисом понимающими улыбками. — Ой, да хватит вам! Да, я наивный, что с того?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Г.И. Янаев, вице-президент СССР. В связи с невозможностью по состоянию здоровья исполнения Горбачевым Михаилом Сергеевичем своих обязанностей Президента СССР на основании статьи 1277 Конституции СССР вступил в исполнение обязанностей Президента СССР с 19 августа 1991 года. Один из основных участников ГКЧП.  
21 августа Президиум Верховного Совета СССР, под председательством глав палат союзного парламента, принял постановление, в котором объявил незаконным фактическое отстранение президента СССР от исполнения его обязанностей и передачу их вице-президенту страны, и в связи с этим потребовал от вице-президента Янаева отмены указов и основанных на них постановлений о чрезвычайном положении.


	17. Chapter 17

**Вена, 17 января 1992 года.**

Борис чинит шкаф, когда слышит знакомый щелчок старого Валериного «Зенита».

— Серьезно? — раздраженно спрашивает он. Валерий слишком много его фотографировал, когда они перебрались в Вену.

— Да, — отвечает Валерий с широкой беззастенчивой улыбкой: долгие годы ему приходилось держать их отношения в тайне, не имея возможности сохранить хоть что-то, рисунки или фотографии. Теперь, когда они живут здесь, ему хочется наверстать упущенное.

— Иди фотографируй кошек. Я не такая уж интересная модель, всего лишь чиню мебель.

— Ну, вообще-то, я не могу взять на проявку фотографии, на которых мы вместе в постели.

Борис качает головой и фыркает.

— Положи эту камеру и помоги мне: держи дверь ровно, пока я завинчиваю петли.

Вена дорогая, гораздо дороже Москвы, поэтому они смогли приобрести только небольшую мансардную квартиру, мебель, бывшую в употреблении и нуждающуюся в мелком ремонте. Однако здесь есть огромная печь из мыльного камня и прекрасный вид на город, в который Валерий влюбился с первого взгляда.

Борис несколько раз открывает и закрывает дверь и удовлетворенно кивает: работа руками, которой он учился в детстве, дала свои плоды.

Валерий тянет его за руку, заставляя сесть за стол, после чего ставит камеру и настраивает автоспуск.

— Валерка!

— У нас до сих пор нет общей фотографии в новой квартире!

— Мы пробыли здесь меньше недели.

Валерий садится рядом с Борисом и берет его за руку.

— Посмотри в камеру.

Но Борис смотрит только на Валерия: волосы на висках у него поседели, морщины стали глубже, но глаза все еще блестят, как и улыбка.

И Борис действительно _живет с ним вместе._

Время от времени эта мысль буквально сбивает его с ног.

— Люблю тебя, — медленно говорит Борис, и Валерий поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него с обожанием, и тут щелкает затвор.

_(На этой фотографии они не будут смотреть в объектив, а будут смотреть друг другу в глаза, улыбаясь и любя, и Валерий будет хранить этот снимок, как драгоценность)._

— Завтра у тебя первый рабочий день, — напоминает Борис за ужином. — Волнуешься?

Валерий фыркает и слегка небрежно пожимает плечами, но видно, что он в восторге от перспектив на новой работе.

Борис улыбается ему.

— Пришло время отдать тебе это.

Он встает, идет в спальню и приносит оттуда картонную коробку.

— Это тебе.

— Это подарок? Борис, тебе не стоило…

— Просто открой.

В коробке лежит синяя металлическая коробка для завтрака, с отпечатанными на ней маленькими обезьянками и пальмами. Валерий смеется, доставая ее — внутри что-то бренчит.

— Ну, что-то вроде матрешки. Забавно, Борис.

Валерий открывает крышку и замирает. Моргает медленно, будто не может поверить своим глазам, и сдавленно выдыхает.

Внутри — маленькая темно-зеленая бархатная коробочка, похожая на шкатулку с драгоценностями.

И понятно, _какими_ драгоценностями.

В глубине души Борис — романтический человек.

— Боже, — хрипло произносит Валерий, не в силах сдержать дрожь в голосе.

— Даже если это и не имеет законной ценности, то для меня все иначе. — Голос Бориса звучит неловкой лаской в тишине мансарды. — На самом деле это всегда было для меня официально, ты же знаешь, но с тех пор, как мы вместе приобрели дом, я хочу, чтобы мы жили честно.

Валерий все еще молча смотрит на коробочку, его глаза блестят от волнения. Борис встает перед ним на одно колено и берет в руки коробочку, потому что он не только романтичен, но и старомоден.

Борис выбрал два обручальных кольца из красного золота, потому что цвет напомнил ему о волосах Валерия. Внутри каждого выгравированы их инициалы, большего и не нужно.

— Я могу? — спрашивает Борис, беря кольцо поменьше.

Валерий протягивает ему дрожащую руку, и Борис надевает кольцо ему на палец.

— Согласен, — шепчет Валерий, а затем берет второе кольцо и надевает Борису.

— Согласен, — отвечает Борис.

Валерий соскальзывает со стула, становится на колени и обхватывает Бориса за щеки, едва дыша. То, как сильно кончики пальцев впились ему в кожу, Борис понимает, насколько сильны его чувства.

Затем Валерий укладывается головой ему на плечо, а Борис делает вид, что не чувствует слез радости на своей рубашке.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как я счастлив с тобой?

— Да. — Борис ладонью гладит кольцо Валерия. — И теперь, если тебе назначает симпатичную секретаршу, она будет знать, что ее уже опередили.

Валерий издает дрожащий смешок.

— Заткнись и отведи меня в постель.

— Я думал, что у нас уже был медовый месяц, много раз, но если ты настаиваешь…

Валерий гладит большим пальцем щеку Бориса, глядя на него с безграничной нежностью.

— А ты разве не знаешь? Медовый месяц в моде всегда.

Спустя несколько часов Борис смотрит на спящего Валерия: кольцо блестит на пальце, будто оно для этого и было создано. Он наклоняется и целует руку Валерия.

— Ты тоже делаешь меня невероятно счастливым, Валера.

***

Впрочем, повседневная жизнь для Бориса довольно скучна, отрицать это бесполезно.  
Его дни длинны и пусты, а болтовня вокруг — неразборчивая глупость. Он пытается выучить язык, но в шестьдесят пять нелегко даются новые начинания, как и адаптация к культуре и обществу, отличным от тех, в которых он вырос. Богатство вокруг слегка напрягает, как и поведение людей.

Борис чувствует себя по-настоящему спокойным только тогда, когда находится дома, с Валерием, и может делать вид, что внешнего мира не существует.

Однажды вечером Валерий приходит домой довольно хмурым.

— Поругался с коллегами? — спрашивает Борис.

— Что? Нет! У меня не настолько вздорный характер.

Борис отворачивается к плите и молча приподнимает бровь.

— Вовсе нет! — повторяет Валерий, закуривая сигарету. — Но есть аспекты работы, которые я недооценил.

— Например?

— Мы обязаны принимать участие в торжественных ужинах! Собирать средства, рассказывать о своей работе, развивать сотрудничество с другими организациями и бог знает, что еще.

— И что такого? — честно говоря, Борис не понимает, почему Валерий так расстроен.

— Ты когда-нибудь бывал на подобных мероприятиях?

— Пару раз.

— А я — ни разу! И выбрал эту работу не для того, чтобы развлекать предпринимателей и дурацких бизнесменов!

Ах, вот, в чем проблема: Валерию придется говорить с незнакомыми людьми, которые вообще ничего не смыслят в ядерной физике.

— А потом, держу пари, ужин будет в каком-нибудь шикарном месте, где на столе десятки столовых приборов. Кому, черт возьми, нужны сразу четыре вилки?

— Ну, не все обладают твоим потрясающим талантом пить сок прямо из коробки.

Валерий фыркает и кидается в Бориса тряпкой, которую тот ловит на лету.

— Все будет нормально. Только не лезь в бутылку, не цапайся с теми, кто говорит что-то глупое. Э… вообще стараясь как можно меньше общаться с другими людьми, хорошо?

— Пойдем со мной, — умоляет Валерий. — В приглашении написано, что я могу взять с собой одного.

Борис задумчиво чешет бровь.

— Валерий, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

В Австрии гомосексуализм не под запретом, но это не означает, что он приветствуется: Борис заметил ледяные взгляды семьи по соседству, и он совершенно уверен, что они сказали детям не приближаться к новым жильцам.

— Ты же знаешь, мне все равно, что говорят и думают другие! — восклицает Валерий, хватая его за руку, кольца задевают друг друга с приятным звоном. — Боря, пожалуйста! Не хочу быть один-одинешенек.

Валерий выглядит таким убитым, будто готовится к смертной казни, а Борис уже давно понял, что не способен противостоять этому взгляду. К тому же, он знает, что волнение за Валерия испортит ему вечер. Кроме того, торжественный ужин — приятное отклонение от ежедневной рутины.

— Хорошо, но костюмы выберу я.

— Договорились! — Валерий тянется за поцелуем, отвлекая Бориса от готовки, и вечером они едят слегка подгоревшие бифштексы.

***

— Ты последний раз выбираешь нам одежду! — кричит из спальни Валерий. Борис, который в это время причесывается в ванной, хохочет.

— Почему это?

— Ты выбрал мне рубашку с запонками, хотя несколько веков назад люди изобрели пуговицы.

— Дай мне минуту, я помогу тебе.

— Да, конечно, черт!

Борис бросает последний взгляд в зеркало, удовлетворенно кивает и выходит.

Для Валерия он взял напрокат светло-серый костюм-тройку, с голубой рубашкой и темно-синим галстуком под цвет его глаз, а не банальный черный классический смокинг и бабочку.

Борис почти готов, ему нужно лишь надеть пиджак, а Валерий все еще сражается с запонками и галстуком, он даже жилет не надел.

— Валерка, такси приедет через десять минут, поторопись.

Он заканчивает застегивает рубашку Валерия, запонки, поправляет галстук, закрепляя его булавкой. Возможно, это излишне, так как Валерий будет еще и в жилете, но он обладает необыкновенной способностью мять одежду самыми неожиданными способами.

— Вот, готово.

Борис снимает с вешалки пиджак от смокинга и только застегнув почти все пуговицы понимает, что Валерий замолчал и смотрит на него с открытым ртом.

— Что такое?

Валерий облизывает губы, и его взгляд определенно становится заинтересованным.

— Ты такой… я бы съел тебя прямо сейчас.

Борис никогда не перестанет быть польщенным вниманием Валерия, даже если он не понимает, что в нем сейчас такого особенного.

— Это просто я.

— О нет, ты в _смокинге_! — Валерий подходит ближе и проводит кончиками пальцев по атласной рубашке Бориса, а затем цепляет подтяжки. — Теперь я знаю, что подарить тебе на Рождество.

— Подарок для меня или все же для тебя?

— Для нас обоих. — Валерий пытается прижаться к нему, но Борис уверенно отстраняет его от себя.

— Только не сейчас!

— Давай останемся дома, у меня есть много идей о том, как провести время…

— Нет, мы не можем. — Было бы крайне невежливо не явиться на торжественный ужин, даже если предложения Валерия выглядело заманчивым.

Валерий надувает губы, а Борис целует его в лоб, смеясь.

— Веди себя хорошо следующие несколько часов, и я обещаю, что не сниму смокинг, когда мы вернемся домой. А теперь уймись, — говорит он, указывая на промежность Валерия. — Иначе это будет крайне неловкая поездка на такси.

— Если хочешь помочь мне, то уйди в прихожую! — Валерий шутливо подталкивает его в гостиную и заканчивает одеваться, но выбросить из головы образ Бориса в смокинге сложно.

Валерий вздыхает — это будет очень длинный вечер.

***

Пока они стоят в очереди, чтобы сдать пальто в гардероб, Валерий оглядывает ресторан, уже заполненный людьми, и нервно трет ладони друг об друга.

Борис берет его за локоть и тянет подальше от чужих глаз.

— Валера, посмотри на меня. Ты должен успокоиться.

— Тебе легко говорить, — вздыхает Валерий, качая головой.

Борис элегантен и уверен в себе в любых обстоятельствах, он всегда знает, что сказать и как себя вести. Конечно, он не способен прочувствовать дискомфорт Валерия.

Ладонь Бориса находит его руку и нежно переплетает их пальцы.

— У тебя нет причин для волнения: ты ученый с престижной работой, умный, талантливый человек и, — он понижает голос до шепота, хотя вряд ли кто-то здесь знает русский язык, — ты невероятно сексуален в этом костюме.

— Заткнись, — фыркает Валерий, глядя в сторону, но теперь он улыбается.

Присутствие Бориса успокаивает его, он забывает о своем беспокойстве, умудряется побеседовать с двумя людьми за их столиком, хотя они не особо хорошо разбираются в ядерной энергетике.

Через некоторое время Валерий все равно прекращает разговор, потому что он утомил его, и вязнет в своих мыслях, думая о докладе, который он пишет для агентства, о работе, которую нужно распланировать на ближайшие несколько недель, в то время как Борис на приличном французском беседует в ливанским бизнесменом. Они погружены в разговор об инфраструктуре, бюрократии и расходах, это знакомо Борису, он будто снова вернулся в Кремль за свой стол.

— И только потому что у меня много денег, это не значит, что я хочу их тратить! — жалуется мужчина.

— Конечно.

Да, но, на мой взгляд, стоимость этого проекта выросла слишком сильно.

— Знаю, — отвечает Борис, потягивая красное вино из бокала. — Когда деньги рассредоточены по тысячам блоков проекта, затраты увеличиваются, но, исходя из моего опыта, их можно сдержать. В таком амбициозном и большом проекте, как ваш, есть ненужные расходы.

Предприниматель кажется заинтересованным.

— Неужели?

Борис кивает: он полжизни строил заводы и инфраструктуру, имя дело с ограниченными финансовыми ресурсами, он знает, о чем говорит.

— Думаю, вы могли бы сократить расходы процентов на семь или даже восемь.

— Если вы правда можете это сделать, то вы не бывший чиновник, а волшебник, Борис Евдокимович!

— Вы серьезно?

— Я никогда не шучу на такие серьезные темы. — Бизнесмен протягивает ему свою визитку. — Приходите ко мне в офис в следующую среду: если вам действительно удастся сдержать расходы на проект, мы могли бы начать сотрудничество: после распада Советского союза некоторые мои друзья и я хотели бы инвестировать в Россию, но ваша бюрократия — настоящий лабиринт, если можно так выразиться.

— Только если у вас нет правильного компаса, — отвечает Борис.

— Так ты счастлив, что у тебя теперь есть работа? — спрашивает Валерий, положив голову Борису на плечо. Они забрались в ванную вместе.

Борис был прав, настаивая на том, чтобы пойти на ужин — он энергичный человек, и бездеятельность все это время мучила его. На обратном пути Борис рассказал Валерию о предложении бизнесмена, и было неясно, кто из них больше взволнован этой новостью. Может быть, Валерий, который действительно не дал Борису снять смокинг, организовав незабываемый минет у кухонного стола.

Борис целует его в шею.

— Это не работа, а просто финансовый совет. Может, это будет катастрофа.

Он не хочет обманывать себя, но если все пойдет хорошо, о нем заговорят, и могут появиться другие люди, заинтересованные в его опыте.

— Ерунда, все будет нормально, — отвечает Валерий, оборачиваясь и расплескивая воду. — Ты же бывший заместитель председателя, люди в очереди должны стоять за твоими советами.

Борис свирепо смотрит на разлитую воду и рычит, зная, что убирать придется ему, но Валерий целует его в шею, обнимает, и злиться не получается.

— Я просто поражен: теперь _ты _меня успокаиваешь!

Смех разносится по всей ванной, и когда Борис гладит Валерия по спине, то думает, что он может успокаивать его, когда захочет.

Познакомившись с бизнесменом и его коллегами, Борис понимает, что проект действительно сложный, и ему нужно больше времени, чтобы его изучить: ему удается организовать крошечное рабочее место между кухней и гостиной, со складным столом, калькулятором и печатной машинкой, мешающими Туманом и Ночью, заинтригованными новыми вещами.

Это не его кабинет в Кремле, где Таня отвечает на звонки и печатает документы, но рядом с диваном — тапочки Валерия, забытая им папка на подоконнике, их чайные чашки в раковине.

Борис никогда не откажется от того, что имеет сейчас.

Он очень серьезно относится к своей работе, как и всегда, пишет отчет о сокращении расходов, и в итоге предприниматели очень довольны.

Потом появляется второе задание, за ним — третье, и документы потихоньку накапливаются на складном столе.

— Тебе стоит найти себе кабинет, — говорит ему однажды перед сном Валерий. Борис снимает очки, кладет их на прикроватную тумбочку рядом со счетами, которые просматривал, и потирает уставшие глаза.

Валерий прав — бумаги буквально заполонили их маленькую квартиру.

— Да, я скоро начну его искать.

— И вот еще что. — Валерий возмущенно тычет пальцем в документы. — Держи все это подальше от спальни. Здесь ты только мой! — шепчет он, расстегивая пуговицы на пижаме Бориса, чтобы укусить его за ключицу.

— Совершенно верно.

— Ненавижу чувствовать себя брошенным. — Валерий выдвигает ящик прикроватной тумбочки.

— Могу я как-нибудь загладить свою вину? — спрашивает Борис, бросая пижаму на пол.  
Валерий прикусывает губу.

— Повернись.

Борис подчиняется, закрывая глаза, когда Валерий подсовывает ему под живот подушку и подготавливает его. Валерий нечасто показывает эту доминирующую сторону себя, но он невероятно сексуален, когда становится таким.

_«Надо почаще делать вид, что я им пренебрегаю»_, — думает Борис, когда Валерий с прерывистым всхлипом толкается в него.

***

Борис находит себе офис, его своеобразный бизнес расширяется, появляются даже поездки за границу. Однако он всегда аккуратно поддерживает баланс между работой и личной жизнью: не хочет переусердствовать, он работает не для того, чтобы жить, а чтобы просто не скучать.

Поэтому работа всегда на втором плане, а жизнь с Валерием — на первом. Борис никогда не отказывается от выходных, отпуска или даже ужина с Валерием из-за работы.

В Вене они проводят счастливые годы, но порой им и здесь приходится нелегко.

Это такой же день, как и многие предыдущие. Борис собирается встретиться с клиентом, шагая по улице в быстром темпе, но вдруг чувствует, что ноги стали тяжелыми, как свинец, он не может сделать и шагу. Устал, будто взобрался на гору. Борис даже испугаться не успел, просто слегка озадачен, но потом боль внезапно взрывается в груди.

«_Черт побери_, — думает он, падая на землю. Пара мальчишек тут же бросаются ему на помощь. — _Валерий будет в ужасе_».

Звонит телефон, и Валерию приходится перелезть через груду книг, чтобы добраться до него: пора уже прибраться в кабинете, даже уборщица отказалась разгребать этот хаос.

— Алло?

— Здравствуйте, вы… профессор Валерий Легасов? — спрашивает спокойный, профессиональный женский голос.

— Да, с кем я говорю?

— Больница Сестер Милосердия Рида. Вы знакомы с Борисом Щербиной?

У Валерия подкашиваются ноги от накатившей на него волны ужаса.

— Борис! Что с ним?!

— Мы нашли ваш номер в бумажнике мистера Щербины. Вы родственник?

— Скажите, что случилось?! — кричит Валерий, колотя кулаком по столу.

— Пожалуйста, успокойтесь: мы можем сообщить всю информацию родственнику, но ваш номер — единственный…

— Нет никаких родственников, есть только я, я и Борис! Расскажите, что случилось, пожалуйста!

Женщина прикрывает трубку и разговаривает с кем-то еще.

— Не смейте меня игнорировать, мать твою! — Валерий орет так громко, что на шум сбегаются коллеги.

— Мне очень жаль, но если вы не родственник, то я не могу…

— П-подождите, у меня есть документ… — искра здравого смысла пробивается сквозь панику Валерия.

— Вы хотите сказать, что являетесь его законным опекуном?

— Не знаю, может быть… я так думаю.

— Давайте так, привозите документ, и мы посмотрим. Запишите адрес больницы.

Валерий быстро калякает несколько строк и вылетает из кабинета, не обращая внимания на вопросы и удивленные взгляды коллег. Поймав такси, он пулей несется домой.

В голове у Валерия лишь одно слово — скачет в голове, как мячик из пейнтбольного автомата — «Борис-борис-борис», и когда такси резко тормозит перед зданием, Валерий чуть не врезается носом в спинку переднего сиденья.

— Сэр? Сэр, мы на месте.

— А? — ошеломленно выдыхает Валерий.

— Я говорю, что мы на месте. Вы в порядке?

_«Да, ты в порядке, идиот, ты нужен Борису, шевелись! Быстрее!»_, — упрекает Валерий сам себя. Он поджимает губы и кивает таксисту.

— Да, но не уезжайте, подождите меня здесь.

Бросив таксисту несколько купюр, Валерий бежит в квартиру, выгребает все бумаги из шкафа в гостиной, лихорадочно ища синюю папку.

Он находит ее быстро, потому что Борис тщательно оберегает ее и запрещает Валерию совать туда нос.

Обычно это веселило его, но теперь он может лишь только тяжело дышать.

В бумажнике Бориса лежит номер Валерия, а здесь, дома, папка, в которой лежит завещание Бориса, а также документ, в котором написано, что Валерий — законный опекун Бориса в случае, если с ним что-то произойдет.

Борис позаботился об этом через несколько месяцев после приезда в Вену и заставил Валерия подписать документы, объяснив, что они могут понадобиться для экстренной медицинской помощи.

Поскольку они не женаты, то в глазах закона они просто два человека, живущих вместе. Борис получил тяжелый урок, когда в восемьдесят шестом Валерий заболел пневмонией, поэтому теперь, в Вене, он продумал любые случайности, которые могут произойти, даже самые неприятные, в то время как Валерий вообще не хотел иметь с этим никакого дела.

Сжав синюю папку, он бежит обратно к такси.

— Отвезите меня в больницу Сестер Милосердия Рида, — командует он.

В больнице главный врач проверяет документ, который ему принес Валерий, и наконец объяснят, что произошло.

Борис упал на улице и до сих пор не пришел в себя.

Обследование показало, что у него закупорка коронарной артерии, нужна операция.

— Однако для проведения операции нам необходимо согласие члена семьи или опекуна, как в вашем случае, — говорит врач, кладя перед Валерием бланк.

— Это опасно?

— Может, ему понадобится коронарное шунтирование, может, будет достаточно стента. Мы сможем выбрать план операции только после детального обследования. Пациенту едва исполнилось семьдесят, так что шансы на то, что он поправится, весьма высоки. Но операции на сердце всегда несут определенный риск.

Это страшные слова, но Борису нужно, чтобы Валерий решил за него. Глубоко вздохнув, он подписывает согласие на операцию.

Медсестра протягивает ему бумажный пакет с одеждой и личными вещами Бориса, а потом, приподняв бровь, вкладывает ему в руку обручальное кольцо, но Валерий никак это не комментирует.

Ему все равно, что думают другие люди: они ничего не знают о них, об их истории и любви.

Теперь, когда Бориса вот-вот заберут в операционную, Валерию просто хочется, чтобы время шло быстрее, чтобы Борис открыл глаза, улыбнулся и сказал, что все в порядке.  
Ему говорят, что он не может ждать в реанимации и советуют ехать домой: ему сообщат, когда операция закончится, но Валерий отказывается и решает остаться в приемном покое реанимации: никто не посмеет увезти его из больницы, от Бориса.

Наступает вечер, потом ночь. В приемный покой приходят и уходят люди, обычно живущие не так уж хорошо: бродяги, ищущие укрытия от холода, избитый в драке человек, орущие пьяницы, неугомонные наркоманы в поисках дозы метадона. Валерий смотрит на них, но не видит толком ничего, что его окружает.

Он неподвижно сидит на стуле в углу, одетый в слишком легкую для этого времени куртку; он с утра ничего не ел, но голода не чувствует и даже не мерзнет. Весь спектр чувств практически обезболил его.

В пять утра его зовет медсестра.

— Если хотите, пойдемте со мной, хирург объяснит вам, как прошла операция.

Валерий встает, шатаясь от длительного сидения на одном месте и голода. А еще — от страха.

— Борис…

— Операция прошла успешно, — успокаивает его медсестра.

Валерий прислоняется к стене, позволяя себе расслабиться под чувством облегчения, а затем следует за медсестрой.

Закупорка коронарной артерии оказалась менее тяжелой, чем ожидалось, объясняет хирург, ее удалось восстановить с помощью стента, пациента экстубировали, результатами операции врачи довольны, как и послеоперационным курсом.

Однако лицо у врача серьезное, Валерий чувствует «но», витающее в воздухе. Он несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, потом встает и спрашивает:

— Что еще?

— Он пока не пришел в сознание. Но тревожиться не стоит, — говорит врач, успокаивающе поднимая руку. — У некоторых пациентов это занимает больше времени, чем у других.

Но по выражению лица врача Валерий понимает, что Борис не приходит в себя слишком долго. Будто не хочет.

— Можно мне его увидеть?

— Только на несколько минут.

Они заставляют его вымыть руки, надеть перчатки, шапочку и бахилы, прежде чем впустить в отделение интенсивной терапии: тишина там почти нереальная, медсестры, кажется, ходят на цыпочках, и самый громкий звук — шум аппаратов.

— У него здесь повода и хирургический дренаж, — говорит сопровождающая Валерия женщина. — Не пугайтесь, так и должно быть.

Но Валерий пугается просто смертельно, потому что Борис обычно энергичен, громок и полон жизни — полная противоположность человеку, лежащему на больничной койке.

— Привет… — шепчет Валерий. — Это я, я здесь.

Глупо, но его взгляд тут же мечется к монитору, надеясь увидеть внезапное изменение частоты сердцебиения или дыхания, но ничего не происходит.

— Врачи говорят, что ты не хочешь просыпаться. Это месть за мою пневмонию? Потому что я тебя тогда напугал?

Борис по-прежнему неподвижен.

— Помнишь, несколько дней назад я сказал, что было бы неплохо отдохнуть от работы и поехать в отпуск? Но я совсем не это имел в виду… — Валерий пытается говорить спокойно, но на последнем слове голос срывается.

Валерий устал, напуган и чувствует, что вот-вот развалится на части.

— Почему ты не просыпаешься?

Медсестра попросила его не трогать больного, поэтому Валерий прислоняется к перилам кровати и крепко сжимает их.

— Боря, хочешь секрет? Я знаю, откуда ты пришел и как попал сюда. Ты не помнишь? Ты сам рассказал мне об этом в тот вечер, когда я напился после Вены. Похмелье заставило меня забыть об этом, но со временем я начал вспоминать некоторые фрагменты того, что ты мне рассказывал. Сначала я не верил, да и как я мог? Я думал, что это из-за выпитой водки, но несколько лет назад мне приснился странный сон, и после этого я стал вспоминать все более отчетливо. Не все, но самое главное: что ты родом из места, где произошла страшная авария на Чернобыльской АЭС, что ты не смог смириться с моей смертью, и когда появился шанс встретиться со мной снова, ты ухватился за него, даже не зная, сработает это или нет. Потом, когда мы поссорились, когда я сказал, что хочу умереть раньше тебя, ты не кричал мне оскорблений, как я сказал потом, ты кричал, что видел, как я умираю; именно тогда я понял, что ты сказал мне правду. И знаешь что? Я тебе верю. Не знаю, как это возможно с научной точки зрения, но я верю тебе. Может быть, теперь ты удивишься, почему я никогда не говорил тебе об этом. Ну, это потому, что мне все равно, с другой ты Москвы или с Марса, я знаю лишь то, что ты искал меня, нашел, и любишь, и я тебя люблю, так что… так что теперь я не позволю тебе уйти, особенно после того, как ты прошел весь этот путь. Нет, ты должен остаться, потому что я без тебя пропаду, Боря, совсем пропаду, понимаешь? Я плиту забываю выключить, счета оплатить тоже… я не могу представить, что тебя не будет рядом. Вернись ко мне, пожалуйста…

_Борис в очень хорошем месте, и здесь так спокойно, что он может остановиться и отдохнуть какое-то время._

_А, может, и навсегда._

_Он устал, а идея очень заманчивая._

_Но есть голос, который пробивается через тишину, окружающую его, голос зовущий, сладкий и знакомый. Как дом._

_— Вернись ко мне, пожалуйста._

_Кто же это?_

_— Боря…_

_Ах, да, это Валера._

_— Я люблю тебя._

_Он не может оставаться здесь, как бы хорошо ни было, его Валера ждет._

Медсестра заглядывает в палату.

— Вам пора. Вернетесь завтра.

Валерий бросает отчаянный взгляд на монитор и, не видя изменений, опускает голову, идя к двери, но грубый, как наждачная бумага голос, останавливает его.

— Пусть останется.

— Борис!

Борис смотрит на него своими серыми глазами, слабо улыбаясь, лицо у него усталое, но он умудряется протянуть руку.

— Пусть останется, — повторяет он.

Валерий почти падает на колени у кровати и крепко стискивает его пальцы.

— Ты так сильно меня напугал, Боря! — всхлипывает он. — Зачем ты решил так заболеть?

Борису больно практически везде, поэтому он старается не смеяться, только хуже станет.

— Прости меня, — бормочет Борис. Он уже стал экспертом по извинениям за вещи, в которых нет его вины.

***

Восстановление Бориса, по мнению врачей, проходит вполне успешно, и уже через несколько дней он может вставать и ходить.

Как он и говорил много лет назад, пациент из него ужасный, раздражительный и несговорчивый; Борис ненавидит все: лекарства, медсестер, которые заставляют его пить бульон, больничный халат, из-за которого он практически голый, дурацкие трубки, торчащие из тела.

Кроме того, после выписки домой Борису сразу нельзя, потому что ему нужно лечь на некоторое время в кардиопульмональную реабилитационную клинику за пределами Вены.

Валерию дома тяжело без Бориса, ему еще предстоит преодолеть страх, что он почти потерял его. Он старается этого не показывать, но при любой возможности навещает Бориса.  
Однажды Валерий обнаруживает его на скамейке в саду клиники — Борис мрачный, сидит, скрестив руки на груди. Валерий бежит к нему в ужасе.

— Борис, в чем дело? Тебе плохо?

— А? Нет, нет. — Борис гладит его по руке, чтобы успокоить. — Я сегодня разговаривал со своим кардиологом.

— И?

— Он сказал, что мне стоит придерживаться большее здорового образа жизни. Я должен больше ходить, избегать жирной пищи, и самое главное — никакого алкоголя. — Лицо Бориса становится еще более мрачным.

Валерий закатывает глаза.

— И все? Ты меня напугал!

— Это не только меня касается.

— Не веди себя так, будто это конец света, — упрекает его Валерий. — Есть вещи и похуже.  
Борис снова ворчит, тяжело вздыхает, а потом пожимает плечами.

— Кажется, мне остается только принять это, ведь это для моего же блага. Но ты мог бы дать мне пожаловаться хотя бы!

Валерий хорошо знает, что некоторые их привычки вредны для здоровья, но еще он понимает, как трудно Борису внезапно изменить свой образ жизни и отказаться от алкоголя.  
Пачка сигарет в кармане Валерия внезапно кажется тяжелой, как камень, поэтому он швыряет ее в мусорное ведро.

Борис смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Мы сделаем это вместе. Здоровый образ жизни для нас обоих!

Борис фыркает и качает головой.

— Ты и дня без сигарет не протянешь, к вечеру будешь в истерике.

— Я справлюсь, — упрямо настаивает Валерий. — Если ты больше не будешь пить, я брошу курить. — Он протягивает Борису руку, помогая встать, а затем обнимает его.

— В болезни и здравии. Это ведь так работает, правда?

Борис гладит Валерия по затылку.

— Я так думаю, но говоря о брачных клятвах. — Он наклоняет голову, касаясь губами уха Валерия. — Есть и другие, которые я намерен почтить, когда вернусь домой.

Валерий наконец смеется. Борис не видел его смеющимся с тех пор, как угодил в больницу.

— Хм, ты что смеешься? Я уверяю, что когда мы будем в постели, ты смеяться не будешь.  
Валерий кладет голову Борису на грудь.

— Я на это рассчитываю.

Он не привык спать один, без уютного тепла Бориса рядом, и дождаться не может, когда этот ужасный период пройдет, и Борис вернется домой.

***

Наконец Бориса выписывают, с кучей таблеток и рекомендаций врачей. Оказавшись дома, Борис настаивает на том, чтобы самому отнести чемодан наверх в квартиру, хотя Валерий и пытается его остановить.

— Ты уже не ребенок, Борис, перестань!

— Обратное пока не доказано! Это ты тут дышишь еле-еле, а у тебя и чемодана нет.

— Какой же ты упрямый! — ворчит Валерий, закрывая за собой дверь.

Борис бросает чемодан на пол и толкает Валерия к двери, целуя его в мочку уха.

— Ты только теперь это понял?

Валерий цепляется за его плечи и закрывает глаза, не переставая жаловаться:

— Ты невозможен!

Борис целует его надутые губы.

— Ты выглядишь более суетливым, чем обычно, держу пари, это потому, что ты бросил курить. Интересно, смогу ли я сделать что-нибудь, чтобы тебя отвлечь. — Борис толкает его коленом между ног, и жалобы Валерия превращаются в стон, полный желания. Но затем Борис резко отстраняется, игнорируя его возмущенный взгляд.

— Раздевайся, — командует он, садясь в кресло и развязывая галстук.

Валерий снимает одежду, и оказывается у Бориса между ног, обнаженный и возбужденный. Борис все еще в костюме и даже не собирается раздеваться. Контраст между бледной и веснушчатой кожей Валерия и его темным костюмом невероятно эротичен.

Борис гладит Валерия по бедрам, проводит пальцами по бокам, а потом неожиданно хватает и заставляет сесть сверху.

Валерий стонет, когда его кожа касается жесткой ткани костюма.

— Я часто думал о тебе, когда был в клинике, — шепчет Борис, прослеживая его позвоночник. Валерий закрывает глаза и вздрагивает, откидывая голову назад и подставляя свою шею.

— Думал о твоем запахе. — Борис наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его ключицы. — О вкусе твоей кожи. — Он предательски обхватывает губами сосок, заставляя Валерия застонать. — Хм, да, и о твоем голосе тоже.

Валерий возится с молнией на его брюках, пытаясь высвободить его вставший член, но Борис отмахивается от его рук.

— Разве я сказал, что сегодня вечером ты главный? — хрипло спрашивает он.

Валерий вздрагивает и качает головой.

— Конечно, нет! — Борис кладет два пальца ему в рот. — Давай.

Валерий повинуется, облизывая пальцы и смачивая их слюной; Борис опускает руку, касается его ягодиц, массирует вокруг ануса, не проникая внутрь, а влажный от смазки член Валерия пачкает его галстук и рубашку.

— Ты хочешь меня, даже если я невозможный украинец?

— Борис… — предупреждающе шипит Валерий, сжимая его плечи. Но Борис не собирается прекращать его дразнить.

— Ты же сам сказал, что я не ребенок уже, так, может, и не надо…

В этот момент Валерий сам перехватывает его руку и вставляет в себя пальцы.

Борис наконец решает сжалиться над ним, помогает, растягивая, продолжая целовать все, до чего только может дотянуться.

— Ты готов?

— Да, да, пожалуйста…

Борис берет Валерия за руку, размашисто лижет его ладонь, а затем кладет ее себе на член; закрывает глаза и удовлетворенно вздыхает, когда Валерия проводит по стволу вверх-вниз, откидывает голову и медленно опускается сверху.

Борис хватает его за бедра и не двигается, отчего Валерий все больше распаляется, обнимает его за шею и начинает умолять:

— Боря, пожалуйста… Мне нужно…

Борис придерживает руками его ягодицы, позволяя Валерию объезжать себя, но стоит ему попытаться снова протиснуть руку между ними, Борис снова отбрасывает ее, стягивает галстук и оплетает Валерию член, скользя тканью по горячей коже.

Валерий вздрагивает от неожиданности шелкового прикосновения, пряча вскрик у Бориса в шее.

— О… еще… — умоляет он, и Борис снова обвивает ленту вокруг его члена, на этот раз туже, уравновешивая удовольствие и боль.

Валерий двигается все быстрее и быстрее, почти обезумев от наслаждения, и когда галстук Бориса скользит по его мошонке в чувственной ласке, а затем крепко сдавливает их, Валерий выгибает спину и кончает, увлекая Бориса следом за собой.

Борис откидывается на спинку кресла, и Валерий валится на него, прижимаясь к шее губами, совершенно пьяный от эндорфинов.

— Я не жалуюсь, но как это пришло тебе в голову? — спрашивает Валерий, держа испачканный галстук. Спасти его уже нельзя, но оно того стоило.

— Я же сказал, что часто думал о тебе, когда был в клинике.

— Хм… у тебя есть еще идеи?

— Дай мне несколько часов, и я тебе покажу.

На следующее утро Валерий просыпается, слыша, как Борис разговаривает с кем-то по телефону, и вздыхает: он уже занялся работой.

Раньше, много лет назад, Валерий бы первым обрадовался тому, что Борису есть чем заняться, но теперь возможно, что он поменяет свое мнение: он не боится, что у Бориса будет еще один приступ (врачи уверяли, что они полностью устранили коронарный дефект), но Валерий чувствует, что завидует человеку, разговаривающему с Борисом, потому что он отнимает время у них.

Он встает и смотрит на Бориса с порога спальни. Ему все равно, пусть это глупо и по-детски, он хочет, чтобы Борис был только его.

Когда Борис замечает его, он не прекращает разговор, но протягивает руку, прося войти.  
Он укладывается головой ему на живот, а Валерий ерошит ему волосы.

Валерий хотел бы остаться так на весь день, но, к сожалению, его тоже ждет работа.

***

Через несколько месяцев Валерий открывает глаза и вздыхает: этим утром его встречают большие белые хлопья, которые кружатся за окном.

Это первый снегопад: скоро Вена вся станет белой, похолодает.

Эта мысль не вызывает у Валерия улыбки: кажется, что им обоим становится холодно.  
Он уже некоторое время думал об этом, наряду с другими важными вещами.

Борис тычет пальцем ему в спину.

— Опоздаешь ведь.

— Не хочу я вставать, — ворчит Валерий, зарываясь под одеяло, но Борис мешает ему, оттаскивает одеяло, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

— В чем дело?

— Ни в чем.

— Валера.

— Ладно, если ты правда хочешь знать, я подумываю бросить свою работу.

— Если ты решил сделать это потому, что считаешь меня стариком, которому нужна сиделка, я…

— Нет, не поэтому. Но сейчас, когда я торчу в своем кабинете, я только и могу думать, что мы не проводим время вместе. Ты сам сказал, Борис, у нас осталось не так уж много лет, и я не хочу тратить их впустую. Я все еще люблю тебя и ужасно эгоистичен. И не хочу делить тебя со своей или твоей работой.

— Понимаю. — Борис гладит Валерия по щеке, обдумывая его слова. Он не лжет: его работа консультантом была хорошим развлечением в течение нескольких лет. Но теперь, когда он торчит на работе, то скучает по Валерию гораздо больше, чем раньше. И перспектива поездок за границу и кучи клиентов, совсем не привлекает.

Даже если в этой временной шкале они не получили смертного приговора из-за радиации, время в любом измерении течет без остановки. И они стареют. Это факт.

— Борис?

— М?

— А ты никогда не думал, что мы могли бы поступить иначе? Может, покинув СССР сразу после нашей встречи, мы могли бы уехать куда-нибудь…

— Нет, — уверенно отвечает Борис, целуя потрясенного Валерия. — Проводить с тобой каждую минуту было бы чудесно, но разве ты смог бы жить без своих экспериментов, конференций и публикаций в журналах, которыми занимался последние одиннадцать лет?  
Валерий старательно обдумывает это, играя с воротником пижамы Бориса, а потом мотает головой: его научные изыскания были важной частью его жизни, сначала в Москве, а потом в Вене. И Валерий гордится тем, чего достиг.

— Вот видишь! Это было не самое подходящее время для нас обоих.

— А теперь?

— Вероятно, пришло время использовать наши пенсионные накопления, — признает Борис. — Если ли какое-то конкретное место, где ты хотел бы жить?

— Я не говорил о переезде.

Борис усмехается и снова целует его.

— Одиннадцать лет, помнишь? Я знаю тебя, Валера, и вижу, когда здесь какая-то важная мысль, — он касается лба Валерия, — пытается вырваться наружу.

— Вена прекрасна, но зима здесь долгая и действительно холодная. Один коллега рассказывал мне чудеса про Корсику, где живет его дядя: там солнечно, хороший климат, нет влажности, и это тихое место.

— Корсика? — Борис недоверчиво смотрит на него, а потом закрывает глаза. _Жизнь — это колесо, не правда ли?_

— Да, а что? Если тебе не нравится, рассмотрим другие места…

— Нет-нет, Корсика — это прекрасно. Начиная с завтрашнего дня я займусь поисками недвижимости там.

— О, у тебя на сегодня есть дела?

— Поскольку на работу ты не собираешься, то да, — отвечает Борис, закидывая ногу на Валерия, заставляя тем самым его рассмеяться, пока он не затыкает ему рот поцелуем.


	18. Chapter 18

**Бонифачо, 2 апреля 1997 года.**

Корсика большая, но в итоге из всех объектов недвижимости для продажи их выбор падает на дом в Бонифачо: Валерию он нравится больше всего, а Борис почему-то считает, что так правильно — _круг замыкается именно там, где нужно._

Дом просторный, с красивым солнечным садом и видом на море.

Валерий смотрит на синюю гладь, босиком ступая по влажной траве, а легкий ветерок ерошит его волосы. Борис присоединяется к нему, обнимает за талию и целует в затылок, Валерий сразу прижимается к его груди и закрывает глаза.

— Нравится?

— Это прекрасно.

— Ты счастлив? — спрашивает Борис, касаясь губами его волос.

Валерий гладит его руки.

— С тобой? Я всегда счастлив.

Борис нежно обнимает его, следуя медленному ритму волн, пока небо не становится оранжевым.

Он все еще помнит, как приехал в этот город в своей прежней временной шкале — одинокий, озлобленный, безо всяких надежд. А теперь снова стоит здесь, держа в руках весь свой мир.

«_Спасибо_, — думает он, обращаясь то ли к судьбе, то ли ко Вселенной. — _Спасибо тебе_».

***

Приезд двух мужчин-иностранцев, живущих вместе, для города в новинку, особенно вне туристического сезона, когда обсуждать особо нечего. Валерий и Борис вызывают много любопытства и сплетен среди местных жителей, но никто не осмеливается задавать вопросы импозантному украинцу, который, несмотря на прожитые годы, внушает определенный страх своей фигурой и хмурым взглядом.

Валерий и Борис нанимают экономку по имени Анита, вдову рыбака — непонятно, сколько ей лет, то ли сорок, то ли шестьдесят. Она коренастая, подвижная, не особо разговорчивая, но быстрая и эффективная помощница, которая успешно помогает Борису бороться с неопрятностью Валерия, что с годами не стала меньше.

Анита называет их уважительно — «месье Борис» и «месье Валерий», и, хотя она и выросла в традиционной католической семье, ее не беспокоит то, что они пара, даже если она невольно становится свидетельницей их ежедневной нежности, когда Валерий приносит Борису чай, мимолетно целуя в шею, или когда Борис укладывается головой Валерию на плечо, когда они сидят на диване.

Валерия это удивляет: в России гомосексуализм считался преступлением, их отношения были незаконными, в Вене его коллеги придерживались строгой политики «не спрашивай и не обсуждай», но было ясно, что некоторые люди рядом с ним испытывали неловкость.

Вообще-то, он всегда видел вокруг себя много враждебности, но Анита правда ведет себя так, будто все… хорошо.

_Нормально_.

В одно утро, например, когда они с Борисом пролежали в постели допоздна (теперь, когда они оба не работают, можно позволить себе лениться), Анита застала их под одеялом — просто поздоровалась и принялась пылесосить гостиную.

Валерий задумывается, не в деньгах ли дело? Конечно, ему все равно, что думают другие, но Анита часто приходит к ним домой, она не просто незнакомка на улице.

Они никогда не обсуждали этот вопрос, но Валерий считает, что стоило бы.

Так ведь?

Пока Борис ходит за продуктами, Валерий считает уместным задать Аните несколько вопросов, пользуясь словарем. Раньше, в Вене, у Бориса были проблемы с немецким, а теперь Валерию приходится мучиться с французским.

— Анита, как ты тут с нами живешь?

— Очень хорошо, месье Валерий.

— Значит, никаких проблем нет?

— А? Конечно же, нет! — женщина отрывисто хохочет, чем-то напоминая Бориса. — Ваш дом очень чистый. В прошлом у меня была тяжелая работа, например, когда я трудилась горничной в отеле у сосновой рощи. Они даже платить мне не хотели. Нет, работать у вас легко.

Валерий облизывает губы и лихорадочно листает словарь: она его не поняла. Языковой барьер иногда здорово мешает.

— Нет, я не имел в виду физические нагрузки, когда говорил на проблемах. Я говорил о… эм… Борис и я… мы… ты знаешь…

Анита смеется еще громче, а потом смотрит на Валерия, как на дурака.

— Налоги — это проблема, пожары в лесах летом — проблема. Но любовь? Нет. — Она продолжает спокойно вытирать пыль с книжного шкафа.

— О… — Валерий теперь уверен, что заслужил этот взгляд.

Анита снова оборачивается, на этот раз в ее глазах жалость.

— Я скажу вам еще одну вещь, месье Валерий: люди обсуждают вас за спиной, они шокированы и возмущены, это правда, но многие заплатили бы тонны золота за то, чтобы у них была такая любовь, как у вас и месье Бориса.

Валерий улыбается и думает, что нарисует Аните портрет: красивые люди — его любимые сюжеты.

В тот же вечер он рассказывает Борису о разговоре с экономкой.

— Она подтвердила, что с нами у нее нет никаких проблем.

— Знаю, — спокойно говорит Борис. — А почему это тебя так беспокоит?

— Немного разве что.

— Валера, неужели ты думаешь, что я позволил бы ей войти в наш дом, если бы подозревал, что мы ей не нравимся?

Нет, конечно: Борис никому не позволит себя обидеть, резким словом или даже взглядом. Его внимание может быть невидимым, но оно есть всегда.

Валерий вздыхает, опуская вилку на тарелку.

— Я правда наивный идиот, да?

Нога Бориса под столом касается лодыжки Валерия.

— Да, но ты _мой _наивный идиот.

***

В этой временной шкале в Бонифачо нет санатория за городом, но есть больница; а на вершине холма осталась заброшенная психушка.

Однажды днем Борис просит Валерия проводить его туда.

Во время короткого пути он погружен в свои мысли не отвечает ни на какие вопросы.

Они оставляют машину там, где когда-то была автостоянка — на открытом асфальтированном пространстве, теперь полном дыр.

Здание здесь в худшем состоянии, чем в прежней временной шкале Бориса: штукатурка почти полностью отвалилась, обнажив кирпичи, карнизы рухнули, а на крыше выросли большие кусты, ведь психушка стала заброшенной много-много лет назад.

Вход в здание блокирует оранжевая пластиковая сетка, потому что оно небезопасно.

Валерия особо не интересуют старые заброшки, он считает их мрачными и грязными, но его завораживает вид с автостоянки.

— А это, должно быть, скала Грэн-де-Сабль? — говорит он, указывая на глыбу в море недалеко от берега. — Впечатляюще выглядит, тебе не кажется?

Не услышав ответа, Валерия оглядывается, но Бориса рядом нет.

— Борис?

Тот нашел дыру в сетке и вошел в здание.

Грязь и руины повсюду, кажется, что нога человека не ступала сюда много лет.

Борис смотрит на ряд пластиковых стульев, сунув руки в карманы брюк. В другой временной шкале здесь он слушал невероятную историю тощего нервного паренька. Здесь Борис решил поверить в невозможное.

Он проходит мимо стойки регистратуры и спускается по лестнице, ведущей в подвал, но находит там лишь старые электрические панели, никакой странной батисферы или кабелей на полу.

Поля в этой реальности никогда не было.

Иногда Борис думает о нем: кто знает, добрался ли он до своего времени или все еще продолжает свое путешествие?

Вспоминая свою прежнюю жизнь, то, как ему повезло найти Валерия и как много лет они прожили вместе, Борис искренне надеется, что у этого странного паренька все сложится хорошо.

— Борис, ты здесь? — кричит Валерий, стоя у входа в психушку.

Борис возвращается наверх.

— Я тут.

— Что ты там делал?

— Исследовал. Тебе не нравятся заброшки?

Валерий усмехается.

— Не очень. Я не понимаю, почему ты считаешь это уродливое место таким привлекательным. Пойдем на солнышко, там гораздо лучше.

Воздух на улице чистый и свежий, пахнет солью, солнце палит им в спины, и Борис просто счастлив.

Валерий, прислонившись к низкой каменной кладке, показывает на морские утесы и яхты, которые неспешно плывут к пристани Бонифачо.

— …думаю, что это прекрасный пейзаж, нужно его нарисовать.

Борис резко разворачивает его к себе и запечатлевает на губах жаркий поцелуй, заставляя Валерия захихикать, а затем вдруг опускается перед ним на колени.

— Борис! Ты что творишь? — ахает Валерий.

— Можешь остановить меня, если хочешь, — отвечает Борис хриплым голосом, прижимаясь к его паху.

— Боже, Борис… мы же на улице!

— Сюда никто не придет, — убежденно произносит Борис, расстегивая молнию на брюках Валерия.

— Но…

— Я же говорил тебе… — продолжает он, поднимая на Валерия озорно блестящие глаза. — Ты можешь меня остановить.

— Ты самый невозможный человек, которого я знаю, — бормочет Валерий, закрывая глаза и сжимая Борису плечи. Несмотря на внутреннее сопротивление и здравый смысл, в брюках у него уже тесно.

Борис больше не ждет и сразу берет в рот.

Теперь они оба старше, секса уже не так много, как было раньше, и страсть превратилась в нежность и радость от общения друг с другом, но когда наступают особые моменты, никто из них не говорит «нет».

Опытный язык Бориса творит чудеса, но Валерий не может полностью расслабиться: подпрыгивает от каждого шороха, непристойные звуки секса кажутся громче обычного, страх быть пойманным отвлекает его и держит на грани, и это продлевает удовольствие.

Когда Валерий наконец кончает, он совершенно вымотан.

Борис с трудом встает (колени у него уже совсем не те) и украдкой целует пытающегося отдышаться Валерия.

— Ты скажешь, что на тебя нашло?

— Ничего, — отвечает он, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Валерия. — Я счастлив.

— Сейчас я тоже очень счастлив, — смеется Валерий, осторожно озираясь. — Ты хочешь?.. — спрашивает он, поглаживая член Бориса через брюки.

— А ты как думаешь? — следует ответ, больше похожий на рык, пока Валерий расстегивает Борису брюки.

***

Теперь, когда Валерий не торчит за книгами по ядерной физике, он проводит больше времени за рисованием. Он купил мольберт, бумагу и индийские чернила самого высокого качества, а также несколько учебников для улучшения техники.

Однажды летним утром, когда Валерий сидел в саду и рисовал бугенвиллию, вьющуюся по стене их дома, одни местный житель остановился, очарованный его рисунком, и что-то сказал ему на французском — восторженно, но слишком быстро.

Валерий жестом просит незнакомца подождать и зовет Бориса помочь с переводом.

Оказывается, у человека по имени Лукас есть художественная галерея в современном районе города, и он так впечатлен работами Валерия, что предлагает выставить их у себя в галерее.

— Я понимаю, предложение неожиданное, но приходите ко мне на выставку, — говорит Лукас, вручая им визитную карточку. — Мы все обсудим, я уверен, что мы придем к соглашению.

Когда мужчина уходит, напоследок пожав им руки, Борис объясняет Валерию, кто он и что сказал.

Валерий медленно моргает, переваривая услышанное, а потом пожимает плечами и фыркает.

Борис хмурится.

— Что за реакция?

— Да ладно тебе, Борис, это глупость! Мои рисунки — совсем не то, что можно выставить на всеобщее обозрение в галерее.

— Анита хотела забрать три твоих рисунка, чтобы повесить дома.

— Она из вежливости попросила, видела же, что я целыми днями торчу за мольбертом.

Борис недоверчиво смотрит на него: Валерий всегда недооценивал свой художественный дар, считая его всего лишь хобби, чтобы скоротать время. Он в упор не видит своего таланта.

Он обхватывает щеки Валерия ладонями и заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Твои рисунки прекрасны, я тебе это всегда говорил! Почему в твоей голове не укладывается эта мысль?

Валерий трется кончиком носа о нос Бориса.

— Ты так говоришь, потому что любишь меня.

— Нет, я говорю так, потому что так и считаю, как и этот хозяин галереи, который в тебя не влюблен. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь, иначе мне придется его убить.

Валерий снова смеется, откинув голову назад, а потом смотрит на визитку Лукаса, прикусив нижнюю губу: идея интригующая, но все равно, поверить, что его рисунки заслуживают такого пристального внимания, сложно.

— Что скажешь ты сам? — спрашивает он Бориса.

— Давай сходим в галерею. Если сомнения останутся, то просто забудем об этом разговоре. Но я убежден, что ты должен попробовать: ты хороший, у тебя есть талант, я готов повторять это каждый день снова и снова, пока ты в это не поверишь, — настаивает Борис со всей серьезностью.

— Боже, ты действительно так сделаешь…

— Мой дорогой Валера, ты говорил мне, что я упрям, а теперь пытаешься заставить жить по твоим правилам.

— Тогда я согласен.

В галерее Лукаса есть большой зал современного искусства, который вызывает недоумение как у Валерия, так и у Бориса, но еще есть два зала с обычными картинами, и Лукас правда считает, что работы Валерия хороши.

— Ваша техника прекрасна, мистер Легасов, ваши работы замечательные и демонстрируют глубокую чувственность! — восхищается Лукас. — Я всю жизнь занимался искусством и умею распознавать талант с первого взгляда.

Когда они покидают галерею, Валерий все еще сомневается, но Борис уговаривает его броситься в это новое приключение, обещает, что будет его помощником и позаботится обо всех сложностях, чтобы Валерий смог посвятить себя исключительно рисованию. В итоге Валерий соглашается попробовать: если что-то пойдет не так, ему все равно терять нечего.

Однажды, закончив рисовать залив Бонифачо, Валерий отходит от мольберта и пытается взглянуть на работу объективно, стряхивая с себя паранойю и разглядывая краски глазами Бориса или Лукаса.

И он понимает, что рисунок _прекрасен_: цвета гармоничны, как мелодия, вызывают чувство покоя, умиротворение. Свет правильный, как и пропорции. Да, этот рисунок достоин быть в художественной галерее, и Валерий доволен тем, что сделал.

Ему потребовалось время, чтобы научиться ценить себя.

Он вытирает руки тряпкой и, сняв фартук, босиком идет в гостиную: Борис сидит на диване и читает газету, хмурясь и бормоча что-то вроде: «В мое время этого бы никогда не случилось» и «мир сошел с ума».

Борис всегда верил в Валерия, в большей или меньшей степени.

Он считал, что Валерий мог обнаружить дефект реакторов РБМК.

Он верил в их отношения, надеялся, что все получится, даже если у Валерия раньше отношения были неудачные или короткие.

Он верил в его талант в живописи.

Борис появился в жизни Валерия слишком поздно, о чем Легасов всегда будет жалеть, хотелось бы больше времени провести вместе, но с тех пор, как Борис появился, он стал его драгоценной, незаменимой скалой.

Валерий садится на диван и целует Бориса в щеку, отбирая дурацкую газету.

— Ты был прав.

— Естественно.

— И ты не хочешь узнать, в чем?

— Какая разница, я всегда прав.

Валерий качает головой и обнимает его. Может, его скале и недостает смирения, но в глазах Валерия он прекрасный человек.

— Я говорил про свои рисунки.

— Хм, — бормочет Борис, — тебе пора был понять, насколько ты хорош.

— Я хочу нарисовать тебя.

— Что, опять?

— Снова.

— Ладно, но этот рисунок останется дома, никаких выставок. Не хочу, чтобы моя задница в рамке висела где-нибудь в приемной стоматолога в Марселе.

Валерий хохочет и игриво шлепает Бориса по бедру.

Нельзя сказать, что Валерий становится известным художником, но во время туристического сезона многие люди приходят в галерею Лукаса, чтобы купить его рисунки тушью, а Анита хвастается друзьям, что месье Валерий дает ей свои работы бесплатно.

***

**Бонифачо, 30 октября 1999 года.**

Франция только что приняла закон «О гражданском партнерстве», и Борис и Валерий одними из первых подают документы: они и так считают себя женатыми, но с юридическим подтверждением отношений им точно будет как-то легче.

В Бонифачо у них появилось несколько знакомых, но близких друзей мало, поэтому на церемонию они решают пригласить только Лукаса и Аниту. Владелец галереи и экономка невероятно рады за них. Анита настаивает на том, чтобы устроить хотя бы небольшое застолье, даже предлагает идеи для меню, хотя Валерий и Борис до сих пор не знают дату, когда нужно будет подписывать документы.

— Анита, не надо ничего грандиозного, будем же только мы! — протестует Валерий, помогая экономке убрать овощи.

— Но месье Валерий, без приема это будет ненастоящая свадьба!

— Технически это вообще не свадьба, а гражданское партнерство, французские законы считают, что это разные вещи.

— Мне плевать на то, что говорят в Париже, конечно, это свадьба! — отвечает Анита, уперев руки в бока с таким видом, будто ее лично обидело замечание Валерия. — Вот кольца, клятвы, чувства! — настаивает она, постукивая пальцами Валерию по груди. — И пусть месье Щербина не слышит даже, как вы говорите, что это не свадьба! Он прилагает к этому много усилий!

Месье Щербина в гостиной разговаривает по телефону с сотрудником мэрии, намереваясь решить небольшое бюрократическое препятствие на пути их партнерства.

Валерий прислоняется к дверному проему в гостиной и смотрит, как Борис перелистывает документы и делает пометки. Он замечает его, оборачивается и улыбается.

— Неприятности мелкие, не волнуйся, я быстро разберусь.

Валерий кивает.

— Спасибо тебе, Боря.

Профессор возвращается на кухню и нежно целует Аниту в лоб.

— А знаешь, что? Ты права: к черту все, что говорят в Париже, это свадьба.

— Так-то лучше!

— А ты знаешь, что еще должно быть на свадьбе? Гости. Но не говори ничего моему месье, — просит Валерий, прижимая палец к губам Аниты.

— О, я буду тихая, как мышь!

Валерий хочет, чтобы это был сюрприз: с тех пор как они уехали из Москвы много лет назад, они никогда туда не возвращались, даже на короткий отпуск. Проблемой для Валерия это не было, он всегда был достаточно одиноким и интровертным (к тому же, его отношения с Велиховым и с некоторыми другими коллегами сложно было назвать хорошими), но он знает, что Борис иногда скучает по старым знакомым и городу, хоть и никогда не жалуется. Поэтому Валерий решает пригласить на свадьбу некоторых старых друзей.

На протяжении многих лет он поддерживал контакт с Ульяной, они переписывались и перезванивались. Она держала его в курсе событий в России, а также рассказывала о сплетнях, касающихся их двоих.

Переехав в Вену, Валерий и Борис особо никому не сообщали об этом, но и не скрывались, поэтому несколько человек были в курсе.

Ульяна рассказала Валерию, что многие восприняли это не очень хорошо, кто-то и вовсе был возмущен, кто-то начал вести себя так, будто Бориса и Валерия никогда не было, некоторые ничего не сказали: даже если они и не видели в их отношениях ничего предосудительного, социальные нормы не позволяли это обсуждать.

Может быть, поэтому Борис никогда не предлагал Валерию вернуться в Москву.

Однако Валерий хочет связаться с некоторыми старыми знакомыми Бориса: он надеется, что есть те, кто будет рад узнать, что Борис счастлив, даже если они не могут полностью понять их отношения.

А если он никого не найдет, что ж, по крайней мере, он пытался: Борис заслуживал этой попытки.

Однажды утром Валерий выжидает, пока Борис уйдет в ратушу улаживать какие-то детали, и берется за телефон.

— Привет, Уля, это Валерий. У меня новости, и мне нужна твоя помощь.

***

Наступает утро накануне дня церемонии.

Борис еще не до конца проснулся, но уже составляет в уме список того, что нужно сделать: забрать костюмы из прачечной, проверить, не перепутал ли Валерий документы, которые нужно взять в мэрию, не затесались ли туда его рисунки (как в прошлый раз), снять деньги, чтобы отдать их Аните.

Но сначала — завтрак.

Он тянется разбудить Валерия, как делает каждое утро, но другая половина кровати пустая и холодная.

На подушке лежит записка: _«Не волнуйся, я вернусь до обеда»._

Борис улыбается: еще несколько недель назад он понял, что Валерий готовит ему какой-то сюрприз: вчера он даже заперся в ванной с телефоном на целый час.

Валерий никогда особо не умел хранить секреты, но на этот раз Борис даже представить не может, о чем речь. По правде говоря, он не старался угадать, потому что не хочет срывать попытку Валерия удивить его.

Именно поэтому, когда через несколько часов перед их домом останавливаются две машины, Борис искренне удивлен: Валерий привез из России Ульяну, Татьяну — бывшего секретаря Бориса, Пикалова, Тараканова и даже старого друга Бориса Данилу Литвака.

Данила выходит попривествовать его первым.

— Боренька, боже мой, ты что наделал! — вскрикивает он, оглядывая Бориса с ног до головы, но через мгновение напряжение исчезает. — Время тебя не пощадило, бык!

Борис смеется и хлопает Данилу по лысой голове.

— А сам ты как еще разговариваешь-то? А волосы в Киеве забыл?

Они хохочут, обнимаются, энергично хлопая друг друга по спинам.

Борис одного за одним обнимает остальных гостей, не переставая взглядом искать Валерия.

— Спасибо за этот замечательный подарок, — наконец говорит он.

— Я рад, что тебе нравится, любимый.

— Может, хватит? — с усмешкой вздыхает Ульяна.

Валерий хмурится.

— В смысле?

— Вы такие счастливы, что аж тошнит.

Довольный Валерий оглядывается на Бориса.

— Да, так и есть.

Обед в ресторане с видом на море — отличная возможность покопаться в прошлом и поговорить о жизни, но когда Пикалов собирается налить Борису красного вина, тот накрывает бокал рукой.

— Нет, Владимир, я не пью.

— Что? Ты? Ты шутишь?

— Никогда еще не был так серьезен.

— Ну вот это точно шокирующая новость! — восклицает Данила, заставляя всех рассмеяться.

— А я бросил курить, — добавляет Валерий.

— Боже, и ты еще не сошел с ума? — смеясь, уточняет Ульяна.

— Сделаю вид, что я тебя не слышал, — ворчит Валерий.

Сидящий рядом с ним Борис бормочет: «Это было ужасно», но Валерий слышит и недовольно пихает его локтем в бок.

— Почему ты бросил пить? — настаивает Тараканов, и Борис двумя пальцами указывает себе на грудь.

— Сердце закатило истерику.

Рассказывая о своем сердечном приступе и последующей операции, Борис под столом сжимает руку Валерия, поглаживая костяшки большим пальцем, потому что знает, воспоминания о случившемся до сих пор причиняют ему боль.

Во второй половине дня Борис и Валерий показывают Бонифачо друзьям, в том числе, галерею Лукаса и работы Валерия, а к вечеру возвращаются обратно в отель, планируя на следующее утро встретиться у ратуши.

Ульяна и Татьяна заговорщицки перешептываются между собой, чем заслуживают подозрительный взгляд Бориса.

Татьяна вдруг преграждает ему путь.

— О, нет, вы оба не можете вернуться домой.

— Что? Почему?

— Потому что такова традиция: женихи не могут спать вместе в ночь перед свадьбой. Один из вас должен остаться в отеле. Мы с Ульяной отдадим ему наш номер.

— Ради бога! — возмущается Борис. — Мы с Валерием уже много лет вместе, в этом нет никакого смысла!

Он поворачивается к Валерию в поисках помощи, но тот лишь с улыбкой пожимает плечами и чуть подталкивает гостей.

— Это традиция. Я вернусь домой с Улей и Таней, они переночуют в гостевой.

— У меня даже одежды нет!

— Мы все привезем завтра утром.

Борис снова ворчит, но Данила с улыбкой обнимает его за плечи.

— Это отличная идея! Может быть, вы, дамы, отговорите Легасова от брака с этим упрямым быком.

Борис в шутку выкручивает ему руку и смеется.

— Берегись, Даня, у меня армейское прошлое, я знаю, как спрятать труп, чтобы его не нашли.

Они прощаются, и Борис с Данилой уходят в отель, поглощенные разговором о политике.

— Они всю ночь проговорят, да? — спрашивает Ульяна?

— О, я даже не удивлюсь.

— Интересно, что они обсуждают. А ты к ним не хочешь присоединиться?

— Черт побери, ни за что! — отвечает Татьяна, вскинув руки в знак капитуляции. — Я на пенсии и ничего не хочу даже слышать о политике!

После ужина Татьяна гладит одну из многочисленных бездомных кошек, что приютил Валерий, а Ульяна рассматривает фотографии в рамках, расставленные по всему дому.

— У тебя очень красивые фотографии, Валерий, я и не знала об этом твоем таланте.

— Спасибо.

— Как бы там ни было… они все немного однообразные: ты и Борис, Борис… опять Борис. Кажется, у кого-то пунктик.

Валерий говорит что-то неразборчивое, заливаясь краской, а Татьяна разражается смехом.

— Ты должна его понять, Ульяна. Когда Щербина работал в Кремле, многие из нас падали от него в обморок. Несмотря на свою пугающую внешность, он был харизматичным человеком.

— Многие… из вас? — заикается Валерий.

Татьяна пожимает плечами.

— Я была его секретарем восемнадцать лет. Помечтать-то можно было! Однако Борис всегда был джентльменом: он мог воспользоваться своим положением и обаянием, но, насколько мне известно, никогда не разбивал никому сердца.

Валерий прекрасно знает, насколько серьезно Борис относится к любви: он до сих пор помнит слова, сказанные Борисом после первого поцелуя: _«Если мы это сделаем, то для меня это будет навсегда. У меня нет запасного плана, нет путей отступления»_.

— Да, я знаю, мне повезло. Ну, дамы, завтра будет длинный день, спокойной ночи.

***

На следующее утро Татьяна уходит первой, чтобы отнести Борису его костюм, а Ульяна ждет Валерия, который заканчивает готовиться.

— Ты тоже можешь поехать в мэрию, Уля, — кричит из спальни Валерий, сражаясь перед зеркалом с галстуком.

— Я здесь, чтобы спасти тебя, если ты в обморок хлопнешься.

— Да я не так уж и нервничаю.

— Конечно, я вижу.

— Ерунда, — сердито отвечает Валерий: его не столько задела шутка Ульяны, сколько раздражают руки, которые, похоже, разучились завязывать простой узел. — Черт!

Ульяна стучит, но заходит, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Проблемы?

— Дурацкий галстук, — вздыхает Валерий, опуская руки.

Ульяна приходит на выручку и помогает завязать приличный узел.

— Я смешной?

— Каждый выглядит смешным перед свадьбой, это своего рода традиция.

Валерий слабо улыбается.

— Я не должен нервничать, причин ведь нет, мы с Борисом правда много лет вместе, мы уже знаем, что это навсегда, безо всякой свадьбы.

— И все же…

— Дело в том, что ночью я не мог заснуть, поэтому думал о наших отношениях, обо всем, что он сделал для меня, что мне дал и… Борис действительно любит меня всем своим существом, это почти непреодолимое чувство, Уля.

— Я бы и сама в такой ситуации нервничала. Но я все еще не понимаю, почему ты так расстроен.

— Я начал сомневаться, что за эти годы успел заслужить его любовь.

Ульяна вдруг хлопает его по щеке, достаточно болезненно, чтобы Валерий возмущенно отшатнулся.

— Не смотри так на меня! Борис бы на моем месте сделал бы то же самое. И что бы он тебе сказал?

Валерий глубоко вздыхает, чтобы успокоиться, и правда пытается представить, что бы Борис ему сказал.

— Что я дурак, и что любовь — это не то, что нужно заслуживать.

— Так и есть. А потом, ты тоже отдаешь ему всю свою любовь. Не говоря уже о том, как ты смотришь на него и разговариваешь с ним без слов. Разве ты не любишь его так же?

— Да, я люблю его всем своим существом.

Ульяна гладит его по щеке.

— Тогда перестань переживать из-за этих глупых мыслей. И давай поторопимся: если мы заставим Бориса еще немного подождать, он пошлет Тараканова, Пикалова и всю русскую армию посмотреть, почему мы задерживаемся.

— Ты совершенно права. Как я выгляжу?

— Как человек, которому не терпится жениться.

Валерий выбрал старый костюм, синий, который был на нем в день их знакомства. Он хочет сказать Борису, что все для него началось именно тогда, и с годами это совсем не изменилось.

***

Невнимательный наблюдатель сказал бы, что Борис спокойно ждет своей очереди, чтобы подписать документы. Он элегантный, как и всегда, одет в светло-серый костюм, но Валерий ухитряется уловить определенную эмоцию в его позе, более напряженной, чем обычно: Борис тоже нервничает.

Борис оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Валерия, пересекающего комнату и идущего к столу. Его походка уже не такая неуклюжая как обычно: Валерий уверенно преодолевает расстояние широкими шагами, улыбается, берет Бориса за руку, и они вместе слушают члена Совета муниципалитета.

Сама церемония была бы очень официальной, если бы не их переплетенные руки, счастливые взгляды, присутствие друзей позади. И Ульяна, которой Валерий доверил свой драгоценный фотоаппарат, чтобы она запечатлела этот момент.

— Теперь ты мой муж, — говорит Борис, когда документы наконец подписаны. — И убежать никуда не сможешь.

— Надеюсь, — смеется Валерий.

Они уже готовятся вернуться домой на праздничный ужин, когда Данила их останавливает.

— Нет, вы не можете уйти вот так, без самой важной вещи.

Борис и Валерий непонимающе смотрят на него, и Данила театрально вскидывает руки к небу.

— Мы не для того пересекли полконтинента, чтобы присутствовать на свадьбе без поцелуя! Ну же! — он пихает Бориса локтем под ребра. — Не стесняйтесь! Или ты забыл, как это делается? Если нужно, я освежу твою память…

Данила крадется к Валерию, который в ужасе прячется за спину Бориса, а Тараканов качает головой, сжимая пальцами переносицу:

— Боже, а он ведь еще даже не пил!

Между тем Борис удерживает друга на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Даня, угроза тебя убить все еще в силе. И что касается поцелуев, это тебе нужно смотреть и учиться.

Сказав это, он хватает Валерия за талию, заставляя слегка отклониться назад, и целует, выбивая из его легких весь воздух.

— Прости Даню, — шепчет Борис Валерию на ухо. — Он шумный, но безобидный.

— Знаю, любимый, но если он еще раз притворится, что собирается меня поцеловать, я проткну его вилкой.

— Я разрешаю.

Обед заканчивается тем, что Анита, Лукас, Татьяна и Данила, слегка навеселе, смешно танцуют в гостиной, Борис, Николай и Владимир сидят за столом, разговаривая о политике (снова), а Валерий на кухне готовит для Ульяны чай.

Он снял пиджак и галстук, как Тараканов и Пикалов, только Борис по-прежнему упакован в костюм.

— Скажи, он хотя бы когда спать ложится, галстук снимает?

— Я молчу как партизан! — с усмешкой отвечает Валерий.

— Нет, правда, я думаю, что он родился сразу в костюме.

— Эй, ты про моего мужа говоришь!

— Я разве не права? — смеется Ульяна.

— Права, — признается Валерий, понизив голос.

— Он даже на пляж так одевается?

— Обычно он сидит в машине и читает газету. В костюме!

Ульяна недоверчиво смотрит на него, а Валерий пожимает плечами.

— Костюм для него — вторая кожа. Он даже за продуктами ходит в пиджаке, галстуке и ботинках лакированных!

— А тебе не хотелось бы увидеть его вне зоны комфорта?

— Не представляю, как это сделать.

Ульяна что-то шепчет ему на ухо, и Валерий испуганно распахивает глаза.

— Ты что, он же меня убьет!

— Но представь, как это будет весело!

Борис дает Владимиру советы по недвижимости и финансовым инвестициям, так как через пару лет генерал уйдет на пенсию, но успевает наблюдать маленький заговор между Валерием и Ульяной.

***

Когда друзья уезжают обратно в Россию, дом Валерия и Бориса снова их полном распоряжении.

Борис молча наблюдал за своим мужем весь вечер, поэтому в конце концов Валерий не выдерживает этого пытливого взгляда и выпаливает:

— Что?

— Это я должен был говорить. Что вы с Ульяной замышляли? — спрашивает Борис, положив руки Валерию на бедра.

— _Замышляли_, слово-то какое! Мы просто разговаривали.

Борис снимает очки и кладет их на стол.

— Хорошо, о чем вы разговаривали?

— Обо всем понемногу.

Чем неопределеннее выглядит Валерий, тем подозрительнее становится Борис: со вздохом он стягивает рубашку и подталкивает Валерия в сторону спальни.

— Вы всегда будете ужасным лжецом, Валерий Алексеевич. Меня ждет еще один сюрприз?

Валерий бросает на пол свитер и рубашку.

— Тебе же первый понравился.

— Да, очень, — шепчет Борис, проводя пальцем по груди Валерия до пояса его брюк. — Но я хочу знать, что придумала Ульяна. Тебе я доверяю, но вот ей… нет уж.

— Мне очень жаль, но мой рот на замке.

— Посмотрим! — отвечает Борис, с шутливым рыком бросая Валерия на кровать.

Борис не срывает с губ своего мужа ответы, но стонов вполне достаточно.

***

Однако вскоре Валерий раскрывает свой секрет: однажды утром Борис находит на подушке два билета на Гавайи.

— Это наше свадебное путешествие, три недели вдвоем на Мауи, в бунгало с личным пляжем и видом на лагуну, — объясняет Валерий. — Все спланировано, нужно только собрать вещи.

— Ты все сам организовал?

Валерий пожимает плечами, как бы говоря, что не сделал ничего экстраординарного.

— Да, с помощью турагенства ниже по улице, конечно.

— У меня самый лучший муж в мире, — улыбается Борис, поглаживая большим пальцем щеку Валерия. Это невероятно мило, что Валерий, который терпеть не может заниматься такими вещами, взял на себя задачу организовать трехнедельную поездку, включая само путешествие и всякую бюрократическую мелочевку.

***

Дорога до Гавайев долгая, разница во времени выматывает их обоих. К счастью, Валерий последовал совету турагента и забронировал отель в Нью-Йорке, чтобы отдохнуть перед следующим рейсом.

Они слишком устали, чтобы гулять по городу, поэтому вечером только заказывают ужин в номер.

Из окна открывается чудесный вид на Манхэттен.

— Что думаешь? — спрашивает Валерий, разрезая свой бифштекс. — Совсем не те пейзажи, к которым мы привыкли.

— Они все время хвастаются этими своими огнями, — говорит Борис. — Но у города и правда есть очарование. Он прекрасен.

Он кладет вилку на тарелку и смотрит в окно, погруженный в свои мысли, после чего сначала тихо хихикает, а потом и вовсе смеется в полный голос.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Валерий, тоже начиная смеяться. Смех Бориса всегда заразителен.

— Ничего. Я просто подумал… _мы в США. Вместе_. Ты несколько лет назад мог себе такое представить?

Валерий смеется так громко, что вынужден поставить стакан на стол, чтобы не пролить воду на скатерть.

Борис прав: два бывших советских человека, заместитель ректора Института ядерной энергетики и авторитетный член Коммунистической партии сейчас находятся в городе-символе бывшего заклятого врага СССР.

Если подумать, это и правда смешно.

— Борис, представь, если бы ты сказал это несколько лет назад Горбачеву: «О, кстати, в следующем месяце я поеду в свадебное путешествие со своим мужем в США!». Только представь его лицо!

Слова Валерия вызывают у них обоих еще один приступ хохота.

***

— Борис, ты просто смешон, выходи оттуда!

— Единственная смешная вещь — это купленная тобой одежда!

— Ты годами подбирал мне костюмы, я хочу карт-бланш хотя бы на пляжную одежду!

— Ни за что, я не собираюсь ходить в этом…

Валерий воздевает руки к небесам и с раздражением смотрит на закрытую дверь.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что заперся в ванной, как подросток, устроивший истерику из-за одежды?

— Из-за _нелепой _одежды! На ней цветы, Валерий, цветы! Я думал, что ты по-настоящему ценишь мое достоинство!

— На Мауи нельзя ходить в костюме-тройке и галстуке! Тут плюс тридцать!

Они в своем бунгало на Гавайях, только приехали, и Валерий пытается уговорить Бориса надеть на первую экскурсию менее официальную одежду, но задача, похоже, невыполнимая.

— Да ладно тебе, Борис, я тоже в бермудах и цветной рубашке.

— Ты считаешь, что горчичный и фиолетовый хорошо сочетаются, тебя вообще нельзя слушать.

Валерий массирует виски: голова разболелась.

— Ладно, проводи наше свадебное путешествие в ванной. Я ухожу прямо сейчас.

Через секунду Борис ворчит: «Да иду я» и наконец открывает дверь.

— Ну, вот! Неужели это было так сложно?

— Я себя голым чувствую.

— Не преувеличивай!

— Так и есть!

Несомненно, картина необычная — Борис одет в широкую светло-голубую рубашку в розовых цветах с короткими рукавами, но когда взгляд Валерия падает на белые бермуды, он понимает, что имеет в виду Борис — он заправил рубашку, и это слишком подчеркивает его пах.

— Борис, эту рубашку нужно расстегнуть и выправить.

— Никогда в жизни ничего подобного не делал.

— А теперь сделаешь.

Валерий не позволит каким-то случайным людям пялиться на член своего мужа.

К счастью, рубашка достаточно длинная, чтобы все прикрыть, и они наконец выходят из бунгало. Но Борис продолжает жаловаться, что они одеты как бродяги.

Позже, когда Борис заказывает лодочную прогулку на остров Молокаи, он слышит щелчок камеры.

— О, все ясно, — ворчит он, пока они идут к пристани.

— Что ясно?

— Что вы там с Ульяной придумали в день нашей свадьбы.

— А, вот ты о чем.

— Ага.

Валерий не может сдержать насмешливой улыбки.

— Признаюсь, она сказала, что будет забавно увидеть тебя вне зоны комфорта, например, в простой одежде на тропическом пляже.

Борис недовольно косится на фотоаппарат.

— Ах, да, она попросила у меня фото в качестве доказательства.

Борис мрачнеет все сильнее.

— И Данила тоже попросил копию.

— Предатель!

Валерий подхватывает Бориса под руку, кладет голову ему на плечо и смеется.

— Ты элегантен даже в таком виде.

— Ты еще и потворствуешь им!

***

Несколько ночей спустя они сидят на крыльце бунгало, надеясь, что с моря подует легкий ветерок, но сейчас жарко, несмотря на то, что солнце село несколько часов назад.

Валерий делает наброски местных цветов, которые они видели в последние дни, для новых рисунков, и потягивает чай со льдом.

В какой-то момент Борис встает и методично раздевается, складывая одежду на спинку стула под ошеломленным взглядом Валерия.

— Что ты делаешь? — тревожно шепчет он, когда Борис остается совершенно обнаженным.

— Жарко очень.

— Но Боря…

— Какой смысл частного пляжа, если ты им не пользуешься?

Он направляется к океану, но когда видит, что Валерий остался сидеть, протягивает ему руку.

— Пойдем, давай искупаемся.

Но Валерий сидит в кресле и качает головой.

— Слишком темно.

— Скоро луна взойдет, вода в лагуне спокойная, опасности никакой нет.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мои яйца ужалила медуза.

— Можешь в бермудах остаться, если так переживаешь за сохранность своих яиц.

Валерий краснеет и ерзает на стуле: сколько бы лет ни прошло, насколько бы они не постарели, намеки Бориса никогда не оставляют его равнодушным.

Да, он не хочет идти в воду, но предпочел бы не признаваться Борису в истинной причине, поэтому предлагает заманчивую альтернативу:

— Что ты скажешь, если я сниму свои бермуды, но мы пойдем в постель?

Что-то в упорном сопротивлении Валерия вечернему купанию удивляет Бориса; он подходит ближе, разглядывает его лицо с недоверчивой улыбкой.

— Ты, мой дорогой муж, не умеешь плавать.

Валерий отводит взгляд и бормочет:

— Глупости.

— Ты правда не умеешь плавать. Теперь я все понял: за четыре года в Бонифачо ты ни разу не ступил в воду, прикрываясь своим «я лучше порисую», «сегодня просто хочу позагорать», «я слишком устал», «море бурное, лучше в другой раз».

— Я в Туле вырос, там не было моря.

— Но бассейны-то есть.

— Я просто не смог научиться, понятно?

— Ты никогда этого не говорил.

— В моем возрасте не стоит этим хвастаться.

Борис берет Валерия за руку, заставляя встать, снимает с его носа очки и принимается расстегивать рубашку.

— Учиться никогда не поздно. Может, тебе просто нужен был правильный учитель? — говорит он, большими пальцами поглаживая Валерию соски.

— Хм, ты весьма убедителен…

Валерий заканчивает раздеваться и позволяет Борису проводить себя в прохладную воду, после чего методично следует его указаниям, когда он просит лечь на спину.

— Откинь голову назад, подними бедра и разведи руки. Просто полежи, познакомься с водой. И помни, я рядом.

Руки Бориса поддерживают его спину на случай, если Валерий начнет тонуть. Он расслабляется, зная, что Борис его не отпустит.

— Вот так, хорошо. Видишь, это не так уж трудно.

— Ты совершенно прав. И это приятно.

— Да. И вид отсюда просто прекрасен.

Взгляд Бориса пробегает по обнаженному телу Валерия. Он смеется, но затем его внимание привлекает свечение на поверхности воды.

— Что это такое?

На долгое, неловкое мгновение он испугался, что кто-то на шлюпке или лодке обнаружил их, но потом понял, что это всего лишь отражение Луны.

Борис помогает ему выпрямиться. Валерий обнимает его за талию и кладет голову на грудь, они оба молча смотрят на лунную дорожку: кажется, что тысячи золотых осколков плывут по воде, рисуя путь, ведущий к Луне.

— Красиво… — шепчет Валерий, глядя на воду.

— Да.

Валерий поднимает голову и понимает, что Борис смотрит не на небо, а на него.

— Боря, я серьезно.

— Я тоже.

— Нет, правда. — Валерий берет Бориса за руку и опускает их ладони в воду, переплетая пальцы. — Это так красиво, будто что-то потустороннее, вроде чуда. — Он задумывается, правильно ли говорить сейчас об этом… может, и так. — Так вот что привело тебя ко мне, Боря, чудо? — тихо спрашивает Валерий.

Мгновение между ними тишина: они все понимают.

Борис целует Валерия в лоб, отдающий солью.

— Чудо открыло мне путь, но пошел я по нему по своей воле, — говорит он, касаясь светящейся дорожки на поверхности воды.

— Чтобы добраться ко мне?

— Да.

— О… и как?

— Если ты собираешься спросить меня, стоило ли это делать, я тебя утоплю, — предупреждает Борис, и Валерий смущенно улыбается.

— Ты злишься, потому что я никогда не говорил об этом? — спрашивает Борис, и в его голосе слышится неуверенность.

— Нет-нет. Это нечто настолько сумасшедшее, что на твоем месте я бы тоже не знал, как сказать.

— Валера…

— Что?

Он смотрит на Бориса снизу вверх: тот невероятно серьезен, как никогда раньше.

— Я никогда не пытался обмануть тебя, чтобы ты в меня влюбился, поверь. Если бы ты хотел, чтобы мы остались друзьями, я бы это принял. Выбор всегда был в твоих руках, я просто хотел знать, что ты жив и безопасности, и…

Валерий прерывает его, целуя так, чтобы Борис почувствовал всю его любовь, проводит рукой по его седым волосам.

— Знаю, любовь моя, — успокаивает он Бориса, смотря на него совершенно спокойным взглядом. — Ты всегда был джентльменом. С другой стороны, это я отчаянно пытался дать тебе понять, что ты мне нравишься.

— Вообще-то, ты был вполне красноречив, — шепчет Борис, вспоминая их первый поцелуй и все чувства Валерий, заключенные в неуклюжем прикосновении губ.

— Ну, если бы это зависело от меня, мы бы оказались в постели во второй или третий раз, когда ты пришел ко мне домой.

Борис поражен этим признанием.

— Так рано?

— Боря, у меня в альбоме был твой портрет! Я бы сказал, что это было довольно яркое объяснение того, что я чувствовал к тебе.

— Хм… в любом случае, я рад, что мы не стали просто друзьями. В смысле, ты и правда мой лучший друг, но то, что у нас есть теперь, идеально.

— Да, это прекрасно.

— Так и есть.

Внезапно улыбка Валерия гаснет, и он снова обнимает Бориса.

— Я люблю тебя, люблю так сильно, что боюсь момента, когда это кончится, — признается он, вздрагивая, несмотря на жаркую ночь.

— Если я правильно помню, ты не хотел говорить о смерти.

— Ты прав, не хотел. Но это ведь неизбежно, не так ли?

— Знаю, любовь моя.

Борис закрывает глаза: Валерий прав, об этом надо обязательно подумать. Он уже знает, что когда это произойдет, тому, кто останется, будет очень тяжело, но Борис не хочет сдаваться идее, что со смертью все заканчивается навсегда.

Если существуют такие сумасшедшие вещи, как машины времени и альтернативные временные шкалы, то он хочет верить, что путешествие может начаться снова, в другом времени и другом месте, как только закончится здесь.

— Есть еще одно «после», — уверенно заявляет Борис.

— Неужели такой атеист, как ты, верит в рай?

— Нет, я говорю не про рай, а о том, что начнется снова после этой временной шкалы.

— Ты действительно веришь в это или просто надеешься?

Борис нежно гладит Валерия по затылку.

— После того, что я пережил? Я уверен. И когда это случится, я приду и снова буду искать тебя, обещаю.

— В следующий раз я смогу тебя найти.

— Валерка, ты даже в Аяччо теряешься! — смеется Борис с веселым блеском в глазах.

Валерий недовольно фыркает, но улыбается.

— Нет, — продолжает Борис. — Оставайся на месте, я тебя найду. Просто… подожди меня.

— Обещаю, — отвечает Валерий, поднимая руку, чтобы погладить Бориса по лицу, такому дорогому и родному. — Я буду ждать тебя всю жизнь, если понадобится.

— За следующий раз.

— За все следующие разы.

Долгий поцелуй под Луной скрепляет их обещание.

***

После свадебного путешествия они ездят не так уж много: несколько дней в Париже и на Сардинии, отпуск в Португалии и в Риме, которые вдохновляют Валерия на новые рисунки. Но самое больше счастье — это жить вместе в своем доме.

Проходят годы.

Прогулки по узким улочкам города, завтраки в саду с видом на море, фотографии, художественные выставки, телефонные разговоры с друзьями.

Валерий не прекращает быть неряшливым, а Борис продолжает с этим бороться.

Бездомные кошки, дремлющие под солнцем на подоконнике, поцелуи, переплетенные пальцы, объятия, долгие разговоры в постели.

Жизнь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора.  
Вот, мои милые товарищи, конец.  
Это было напряженное и захватывающее путешествие. Я планировала, что история будет короче, но все вышло иначе, и я довольно тем, как все закончилось.  
Стартовый сигнал для рождения этого фандома — трагическое событие, но я хотела бы сказать слова надежды: именно поэтому история заканчивается словом «жизнь», потому что жизнь всегда побеждает, словно та маленькая гусеница, что Стеллан держит в последнем эпизоде сериала.  
Наконец я хочу поблагодарить всех вас, кто читал и комментировал эту историю. Ваши слова и замечательная проницательность внесли огромный вклад.  
Кстати, Данила Литвак — этот то, кто в 9 главе предупредил Бориса о начале испытаний в Чернобыле. 
> 
> Примечание переводчика.  
Это было прекрасно, спасибо вам всем за поддержку! Жаль прощаться, но все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается, и хорошо, что эта история подошла именно к такому финалу:)


End file.
